The Key
by rain0205
Summary: Just another ordinary day... right? Just an ordinary girl... right? Kurama x OC sequel to Eternity
1. Prologue

Hello! and welcome to part 2 of Kurama and San. I call this one The Key, and it follows what happened after the final battle with Hiroki. Who's to say for sure what will happen, hell, I don't even know how I'm going to bring it together.

so without much further ado, here we go!

...

_Part 2_

What's in a name? The ridiculous question could be asked by many, but never fully answered to what it's worth. How was she supposed to know anyway? "A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet". That's what they say right? But what did it matter? She was just a simple student in school, wishing that life would start to make sense. But it never would. She had an interesting perspective, oh yes. Well, to her it wasn't very interesting, but to everyone else it was. She was funny, sure. She thought she was the funniest person she'd ever met. No joke. Rants in the brain, that's all that ever happened in a world where life was dull and repetitive. The random bad thing happening, making up for it with a good thing. The world just focused on money, but she didn't care for the thing.

She lit a smoke as she got in her car and prepared to drive away from school. She was done with it, and looking forward to a vacation, even if it was just a weekend. Turning up the music till she could no longer hear the rev of her engine, she put it into first gear and took off. She took the back roads, knowing that the cops wouldn't bother with her. Driving was the only thing she really enjoyed anymore. She hated the city, hated school, and hated people. They were an infection, and she wished that they weren't around. Or at least were capable of intelligent conversation. Why was everyone in this world so stupid? Sure, she had friends, but only a few. That didn't include her roommate.

Her life wasn't exactly all that easy. Her parents smoked crack and drank all the time, resulting in her. They were never really together, he used to beat her mom while she was still in the womb. Dumb bastard. But she didn't remember anything, she was only little. You don't miss what you never had. Her mother wasn't really there for her either. No, she was raised by her grandparents, aunt and uncle. Grew up with three cousins, all boys. But they couldn't really teach her anything. Her mother was young, it wasn't exactly her fault. So she learned everything on her own. She didn't think her life turned out too badly. She had a place to live, with nice things, her own car, food in the fridge, clothes on her back. Life was good. That didn't stop it from being boring, however. There seemed to be nothing that stimulated her interests.

She arrived at her apartment that she shared with a friend she has known for ten years. She knew before she moved in that it would be hard to live with this friend. She was, after all, very well off. Perfect family, paid for all expenses for not just her, but two other children. Lucky bitch. But she was still a good person. Didn't quite understand the hardships of life, but that was to expected. Oh, her boyfriend lived there too. He had some understanding, but he was still a selfish and stingy jerk. At least the women cleaned, she was sure she would go nuts with the place dirty all the time. But it wasn't on her mind. No one was home, the truck wasn't in the parking lot. She knew that the boyfriend wasn't at work today, so she walked up to her room and closed the door behind her. Mick Jagger, her cat, mewed, coming out from under the bed. She smiled, petting her cat and then sitting down in her computer chair. She opened the lid of her laptop and proceeded to finish up her essay. Had to be done before midnight. Stupid essays.

She sighed. It all seemed so trivial at this time. Why bother? She was probably going to fail anyway. Going to class just bothered her, unless it was interesting. Most of her classes were boring. She had no choice though. She didn't even want to study for this topic, but how else was she going to escape that hellhole? She couldn't do it on her own, she needed help. But she didn't have any idea what she wanted to be when she grew up. She picked something that sounded interesting, but turned out to be a lot of work and very boring. Either way, she would put up with it for the year, and then hopefully figure something out. There had to be something for a girl like her. She sighed again. It was going to be a long night...

...

She wakes up with the sun in her eyes. Damn. How she wished that she had blinds. Every morning it was the same, and yet she didn't bother to do something about it. What was the point? It would be annoying to pull them up when she was awake. Besides, just a half hour and the sun would disappear. All of her school work was done, she had nothing to do today. She rolled over at hearing her bedroom door open. It was her roommate, coming in for a smoke. She was used to this, as there was no smoking in the house. She agreed that it was a good idea, lighting one up herself.

"Morning," he greeted politely. Yes, he was always polite.

"What's up," she replied, keeping the blankets over her. He was aware that she slept naked, so he always made sure he looked away when she moved. She respected that. They didn't speak though. She had nothing to say. She just grabbed her laptop, and checked her e-mails. Social life only existed on the internet now. She hated that. Face to face interactions becoming extinct, people only had balls behind a screen. What kind of world was that? Joe left her room after his smoke, but she continued to stay on her computer. She turned on the television, looking for something to watch. She would just end up sleeping again anyway, it was too early. Joe was only up because of work, she because of the sun. It's too early for anyone to be awake. They all probably went out and got drunk the night before. It WAS a friday night, so she could only expect as much.

She put on a movie to listen to, while she opened up her school e-mail. Crap. There was a test coming up. At least it was online, so she'd be able to just have her notes beside her while she did it. Bonus. She closed her computer, setting it beside her where it resided. She closed her eyes, feeling tired again. Good, some more sleep would really be nice. She was NOT a morning person. She rolled onto her belly, stretching her legs out. She sighed contently, comfy finally with the sun away from her eyes.

_So, you're here._

_I'm where?_

_Here, the last place I'd ever think to look for you._

_Okay?_

_What on Earth are you doing here?_

_Um, living? I don't know exactly what you mean._

_But you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't even exist._

_What are you talking about? Who are you?_

_You'd better hurry up and leave!_

_Leave where?_

_Come on now, I haven't got all day._

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

_Oh dear, that just won't do. Try it again._

_Huh?_

_They're coming quick, go now!_

_I don't understand._

_Are you ready?_

_Ready for what?_

_Go now. I'll find her again._

_Okay..._

What the fuck kinda crack was she on? What a strange dream. It was the first dream she'd had in who knows how long, but it was strange. Although, her dreams had never made sense. She once had a dream where she was trying to read a book, and then when she opened it, the words popped out and embedded themselves in the side walk. Then, she went looking for more side walk to read. Yeah, it was pretty fucked up. Nevertheless, she pulled out her dream journal and jotted down the date and details.

Ever since she was young, she knew that her dreams had to have meant something. They always gave out a message, even if it wasn't for the immediate future. It was the only way she knew of to communicate with her subconscious. It was always warning her, or helping her find things. It was a trick she had learned from an old friend, one left back in her town of birth. She never wanted to go back there, but most of her family was there, so she didn't have much of a choice. Still, she would not forget the lessons she had learned in her life from there.

She looked at the time when she was finished. It was well into the afternoon. She decided to have another smoke before getting out of bed and finding something to eat. First she had to find clothes. Good thing she had a bathrobe. That would make it a nice day, not having to wear clothes. She hated clothes, but was too self conscious to be a nudist. Besides, she lived in a country where snow piled, and frost bite didn't sound too appealing to her. One day, she wouldn't have to worry about the snow ever again. Such a nice day that would be. Christmas in shorts, she could only imagine.

Excellent. Hot chicken sandwiches for lunch. Some cheese, cucumber, lettuce, mayo on a nice Italian homemade bun? Fuckin' right. She loved the way she made chicken. The spices were perfect, mixed in sandwich form. She could orgasm off this shit. She loved food. There was nothing better in life than food. Maybe sex, but it was hard to find a competent man when it came to sex. Definitely food. She took her sandwich to her room, not wanting to watch dumb girly shows on t.v. Hell, she didn't want to watch t.v at all. There were some new movies out, and she'd been waiting all week to watch them. She took a drink of her pop and settled down on a make shift back rest consisting of her blanket and two pillows. She put on the first movie, finishing up the last bite of her food. Oh yeah, this was life.

There were no such things as adventure, random acts of stylish violence, love at first sight, none of that. This was what normal life was like. Day to day time fillers, errands, and chores. How fucking boring. Oh well, things could be worse, she could be having a bad day. Joe briefly came into her room again to smoke. The cigarettes she didn't mind so much, it was the pot. Though, she preferred if he didn't go out to smoke it and get them busted, so she let it slide. She just wished the bastard would clean up after himself. After all, she was nice enough to let him use her room, why couldn't he show a little respect?

She lit another cigarette, enjoying her movie. She started to fantasize, after it was over. How cool would it be if a character like her was in it? She could write a whole new script, incorporating herself, or a character of her choosing. Make it more interesting. Yeah, one that could just fuck shit up if she wanted to, but held onto the sarcastic wit that was so dear to her. Where would the world be without sarcasm? How else would they function? Yeah, that sounded just lovely.

...

"Lord Koenma sir, this message has just arrived for you," said Jorge, the head ogre of the Rekai. He was holding a piece of paper, standing beside the desk of his boss. It was a mess, paper stacks to the ceiling.

"What is it now? I'm very busy," replied Koenma.

"Uh, sir, this paperwork has been here for weeks."

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Well it's just too bad. King Enma said that this was the most important thing right now, and it could get you out of your paperwork."

"What? Give me that!" the young ruler grabbed the paper from the ogre's hands. The papers scattered all over the floor, making it easier to see Koenma in the first place. He took a few moments to read, his eyes widening with every word. Something strange was going on here. Jorge knew better than to question it, but stood by awaiting orders. After Koenma had read the whole message, he screamed a number of times before calming down. Jorge was very confused at this point. Koenma set the paper down on the desk neatly, "Jorge, bring me Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei," he ordered the ogre. He stood from his seat, on his way to see his father.

"But where are you going sir?"

"I have to confirm this with my father, but I have a feeling nothing will change."

"Is it bad enough to need the Raikai Tantei?"

"It's the most important thing in the whole universe."

...

"You're sure?" Koenma asked his father. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought that they had more time.

"Yes, my son. The time is here, and we must act before it is too late," replied King Enma.

"But she's still young. Her lifespan has a long way to go, and the heir is nowhere near ready to be produced."

"We have no choice. If we don't get her now, she'll be doomed along with the rest of the world."

"I understand, father. I'll get my team on it right away."

...

alright, there it is. This is just the prologue, the whole idea is that she is just a normal girl living a normal life, thanks! :)


	2. The Mission

i own nothing but my ideas, meanign i do not own anything to do with yu yu hakusho, nor do i own any songs mentioned in this or any chapter, thanks for my review :), here's another go at it. let me know what you think!

...

"Alright kid, what is this all about? I thought I was retired," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, I thought we had peace on all the worlds, why are you calling us here?" asked Kuwabara.

"Something has come to my attention that needs our immediate action. We need to have our-" Koenma was cut off.

"We?" questioned Hiei, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We. Now, you have all heard of the Reikai Yogen, am I correct?" asked Koenma, though he doubted that all of them had.

"Reikai Yogen?" repeated Yusuke.

"Is that like, a spirit world food or something?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's the ancient prophecy that began at the beginning of time," Kurama began to explain, "When all three worlds came to be, an ancient text was found among each of them. The Makai one was devoured by a demon that thought it was beneath his power. The Ningenkai one has been forever lost, and the Reikai one sits with King Enma."

"Really? I didn't know that, what's on this prophecy?" asked Yusuke.

"No one knows. It is written in a language that only King Enma, and I'm sure Koenma can understand. The language of the ancients, the original rulers of these worlds. I'm assuming you know the contents of this?" Kurama asked the young ruler of the Reikai.

Koenma looked nervous at first, "Not exactly. I only know what my father tells me. It is the most important thing in the universe, and we have to act while we still have the time."

"Alright, so point us in the direction of the bad guy, and we'll have at 'er," said Yusuke.

"It won't be that simple."

"Are you kidding? After all the crap we went through with Toguro, Sensui, and all those other bad guys?" Kuwabara was outraged.

"No. I'm more serious than I've ever had to be in my entire life. We're going to need help this time."

"Alright, point us in his direction then. I want to have this all done before dinner," said Yusuke.

"I'm afraid it will take more time than that. Come with me," said Koenma, changing into his teenage form and opening a portal. The five of them jumped inside of it, traveling to their destination. Once they had reached the other side of it, they were floating down from a sky not unlike their Ningenkai world. It was blue, full of clouds, the sun high, but below them was not a city that they recognized. It wasn't approaching fast either, and it gave them time to try and figure out where they were.

"We're transparent," noted Kurama. He could see through his own hand, and it made him curious.

"Yes. In this world, we don't exist and it is important that we only appear to the one we need," explained Koenma.

"So we're like ghosts or something?" asked Kuwabara.

"Sort of, but I wouldn't think of yourself like a ghost. Although nothing here can kill you, you are also invisible to everything you come across."

"So it's like when I was just a spirit after I died," mused Yusuke.

"It's exactly like that, only none of us are dead."

"Hn. I don't think parlor tricks will impress your warrior all that much," said Hiei.

"Perhaps it is not to impress, but to follow the rules of another dimension," said Kurama.

"Yes. If we start to exist in this world, we could throw off the balance of it completely," said Koenma.

"But then how are we supposed to use the help of this phantom warrior if they can't exist in our world?" asked Yusuke.

"This one is an exception."

They continued to float down towards what they could only call Earth. Technically, it was Earth, just not their Earth. Nothing really looked all that different, but they knew that they weren't in Japan. As they got closer, they could see that everything was much bigger here than their home, meaning they were somewhere west. It was cold, so they also knew that they were more north. Of course, they couldn't feel the cold but the snow on the ground was a good indication of what season it was. The city wasn't all that big, no where near as big as theirs in Japan. As they finally got low enough to only see a section of the city, Koenma brought them to a three story walk-up. There were many cars parked in the driveway, and a few other buildings around it. They went to one in specific, and right through the roof into an apartment. There was a girl, Chinese ethnicity it looked like, sitting on a comfortable looking chair watching t.v. She was laying with a male, could only be described as Canadian. They five of them landed on the ground, and then walked around the couch and down the hallway. The last door on the right had a cat scratching at the bottom of it. There was some noise, and then the door opened.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat. The tabby walked in and jumped right onto the bed. The girl on the other side of the door was laying in her bed, under her blanket and smoking a cigarette. She was flipping through the channels on the t.v, the remote held limply in her hand. It seemed as if she finally found a show, because the set the remote down on her computer chair, that was beside the bed. She put out her cigarette and picked up her laptop. She began typing on it, while looking at school notes. Interesting. But that wasn't what interested Kurama. He couldn't be quite sure what it was. She was ordinary, nothing all that special about her. Kurama couldn't even feel any kind of power flowing through her. That made him wonder.

"This human girl?" questioned Hiei.

"Yes. Riane Diskenis. Female, age 19, blood type, AB+. She is currently a student, a college on the other side of the city," said Koenma.

"What could we possibly need with a weak human girl? She has absolutely no power."

"We need her like air to breath, Hiei. It is very important that we get her back to our world."

"Hn."

"How exactly are we going to do that if she can't even see us?" asked Kuwabara.

"I will enable it so that _only _she will be able to see us. We'll observe for now, I haven't been able to look in on her in quite some time," said Koenma.

"You've been keeping an eye on her?" said Kurama, his eyes never leaving the sight of her. There was something that really intrigued him about this girl.

"We have to. The Yogen is something we must all take seriously, and that means keeping a close eye on events not only in our own worlds, but in all the other dimensions. The Ningenkai is linked to every one of these dimensions, but are still ultimately in balance with our own Reikai and Makai."

"So you're saying that all of these dimensional Ningenkai's are still under you? And you watch them all?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah. We have no choice. Something could happen in one of them to throw off the balance in another."

"That sounds like a lot of work," said Kuwabara.

"It is, but we don't have a choice."

"Ri, you're going to be late!" shouted the Chinese girl from the couch.

"Shit," they heard Riane mutter. They watched as she closed her laptop, pet the cat, and jumped up from her bed. She put her boots on, grabbed her coat, keys, smokes and school bag. She dashed out the door, careful of her cat. She ran down the hallway of the apartment. From there, she jumped most of the stairs, and finally, was out the door. They looked on, as she ran to her car, careful not to slip on any of the ice, and started it. They were in the car with her within in a minute. The music was loud, heavy metal genre, and it was amazingly clean inside. The seats were leather, and he was sure it was heated. Although the car was only had five seats, four others plus the driver, it didn't really matter when you could walk through walls. She backed out of her parking spot fast, then, shifted into first gear and drove off. She sang with the music, though it was hard to recognize. She reached up to her fifth gear, driving on dirt roads, completely away from the main ones. It wasn't long later, that she had to slow down and pull into the campus grounds.

"Great. Travel millions of miles across the world, into another dimension just to end up back at school," said Yusuke dryly.

"This could be good for you, Yusuke. You might learn something," said Kurama.

"Yeah, Urameshi. You're the only one here who never finished school," said Kuwabara.

"What about Hiei?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Hn. I'm not from this world," said the small fire apparition.

They watched Riane run through the halls, upstairs and onward to her class. She was five minutes late. That was normal. Kurama was never one to shy away from a school. He stood, listening intently. She was in a philosophy class. That was interesting. He watched her. She was quite tall, shorter than him of course, but for a girl, she was tall. Her hair was long, a honey coloured blond, her eyes a strange golden brown colour. He couldn't understand why she was so interesting. He supposed there was just something about her, some mystery that he couldn't quite understand. Who was she? Just an ordinary girl? Hardly, if all of Reikai kept tabs on her. But if she was so ordinary, just a simple human girl, then why were they so interested in her?

...

Riane sat there just doodling. She was sitting sideways, her back against the wall and her feet up on the chair of the seat beside her. She liked this class, but she had previous knowledge of it. She wrote down notes when they appeared, but didn't bother to listen to the lecture. The teachers never really noticed her anyway. What was there to notice? Just another ordinary and repetitive day. She wasn't all that depressed, she just wasn't very optimistic as of late. She loved her boring ordinary life, didn't really ask for more. She just wished something exciting would happen once in a while. She was bored with life, but she wasn't all that concerned about it. This is what it was. She packed up her things, getting ready to leave the school for lunch somewhere. She was excited to get back in her car and just drive. Flogging Molly song going as she was backing out. Kittie began to rage through the speakers.

"She is not scared to die. Best things in life drive her to cry," she sang along with the tune. She drove home, where she knew that her roommate would be waiting for her. She had class around the same time she did, and the two of them decided to go out for lunch together. She pulled into the parking lot of her building, Amy was waiting there for her, which was good, because she did not want to have to go outside of the car and all the way up the stairs. That seemed like such a long way to go. Fuck that noise. But it wasn't the problem, since Amy was getting into the passenger seat right now. The boyfriend had a day off, to do nothing but play xbox. Riane was sure that nothing would be cleaned by the time that they got home, nor would anything be taken out for dinner.

"So, Joe and I are going up north for the weekend. We decided, 'cause it's when he gets paid," said Amy.

"Yeah I figured. Just watch the roads, that truck is nothing like my car," said Riane, heading back to the campus area to find something to eat. Amy wasn't all that great with English. Probably because it wasn't her native tongue. That was okay though.

"I know. Joe's jealous."

"He sure is, why else would he try to drive like me?"

Amy laughed, "Well, hopefully he learned after getting the truck fixed."

"Probably not. He still sees my car in the driveway all the time."

"Yeah... but he doesn't want to spend more money fixing it."

"Of course not. He just wants his money to waste on things he doesn't need."

"Well, I'm trying to get him to save. He keeps talking about getting a visa to build up his credit."

"That's a terrible idea. He's not good with money. No offense."

"No, I know. I keep telling him it's a bad idea. I'll make sure he doesn't, I don't want him unable to pay for the bills."

"Yep. I don't know how you do it. I could not put up with that shit."

Amy just shrugged.

"Shawarma?"

"Yummy."

The two of them laughed as Riane parallel parked in front of the shawarma shop. They both got chicken shawarma's, with different toppings, fries, and a drink. What a great food. So good, she could die happy eating this shit. She took a drink of her pop when she was finished. The problem with it, was just too messy. Amy walked up to the counter to grab more napkins. They cleaned up and left soon afterwards. Class was going to start again, and they had to get there on time for once.

This class was so boring. How was she supposed to learn anything if they wouldn't make it interesting? Brave New World. Bunch of dystopian books on the agenda. Who cares? This shit is either gong to happen or its not, so why worry about it. If it does happen, what are we going to do about it? There's nothing that can be done. That wasn't exactly wishful thinking, however. Fuck, why couldn't those idiots in the middle stop talking. They kept the class going for longer than was really needed. Belch. Tasted like shawarma. Wonder if the guy behind will smell it. She smiles, he does smell it. She looked behind her, swearing that she could hear laughter behind her. There wasn't any though, and the boy behind her payed no attention to her. Nobody really did, but she didn't care either.

Most people were annoying, and she was particular when it came to choosing friends. She would never approach them, oh no, not unless she had to. However, if there was a conversation going on that she found interesting and comfortable with, she would jump in and offer her opinion. That's the way it usually worked. Presentations, she got a few laughs, and those were the people she knew would be worth talking to. She was social, sure. She had lots of friends, but she didn't talk to very many of them. Why should she go through all of the effort? Why couldn't they make an effort? More notes, damn. When would it end? Why was this guy such a jerk? He always says that its important to keep up good note taking, but then he speeds through the powerpoints. What a dick. Either way, class was now over. Good, she could use some serious fuck school time.

That wasn't to say she didn't fuck school a lot. She went, sure, but she didn't really care too. She'd rather just spend the time doing whatever she wanted and not worry about stupid things like money. Amy was coming out just as she was. They both walked to her car, and Riane drove off. She loved getting up to fifth gear, the fastest she could go. It was dangerous, very much so, but her car could handle it. Amy used to be scared, but she got used to it. She even went so far as to say that her boyfriend's driving was boring. Riane only let Joe drive the car when she was unable to. She'd prefer if Amy did it, but she didn't know how to drive stick. That was important. Automatic was pretty fucking boring. Stick saved gas.

They arrived at home, Riane going back to her room. Amy also retired to her room. Neither of them really cared to watch Joe play xbox. She missed the arcade in the city. Not only did she make shit load of money selling drugs there, it was fun to play. They just had to close it down. Seemed like all the fun things to do as a child were disappearing. Whatever, she had the world wide web in front of her. Tapping away at the keys of her laptop, she put on some music from her list and commenced her search for more movies list. While letting those work, she turned on her playstation and began to play a game.

...

"Okay, this is a little weird. Girls don't play video games," said Kuwabara.

"What's the objective?" asked Kurama, ignoring his friend completely.

"We have to tell her what is happening and get her to return with us. She has to be ready in time," said Koenma.

"I do not think that is the best course of action."

"We don't have a choice. I'm going to make it so that only she is able to see us."

It wasn't a complicated process. They honestly didn't feel any different. The girl in question was not aware of their presence. Could she really see them now? They watched Riane light a cigarette from where she was sitting. Her eyes were glued to her game, that Kurama noted she was doing very well with. It was a puzzle, and he would have to play it in order to figure it out. Role-playing. Maybe she did them to escape into another world, or maybe it was to keep her brain active. He wouldn't know, because at that very moment, those eyes of her looked straight into his. He felt as if she was looking right into his soul. But she didn't seem to care, just ignored them. Koenma cleared his throat.

"Yes?" she questioned, her eyes on the game.

"Hello, Riane. We need to talk," said Koenma.

"So talk."

"Yes, well, we need you to come with us."

"No thanks. Finals are coming up soon, I shouldn't be going anywhere."

"Wait a second, aren't you wondering where we came from?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, not really."

"Why not?" asked Yusuke.

"Never mind, Yusuke, we don't have time for this. Riane. We need you in our world. You have to come with us now," said Koenma.

"Yeah, can't do that. But so nice of you to offer," she replied.

"It is a matter of urgency. If you don't come with us, then your world will perish."

"Right. Well, good luck with that."

"You don't care if everyone you know lives or dies?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

She sighed, taking another drag of her smoke and pausing her game, "For one, I don't give a shit. In all honesty, I fucking hate humans. They are stupid, greedy and a poison on this Earth. Without us morons, this place would be flourishing, crime wouldn't exist, and greed no longer a problem. We're too possessive and that's what ultimately will get us killed. So be it. Just like a forest sets fire to itself to cleanse, so should we all burn and die. We think we're so smart with all of our inventions, all we're doing is creating another way to die. Fuck it, I don't want to save a world that deserves what it gets."

"Hn. She has a point," said Hiei.

"I'm surprised you could see it from all the way down there."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at that. Kurama chuckled slightly to himself.

"What are you dopes laughing at? Not like you're all lookers anyway. This one's fucking gay as fuck," she pointed to Kurama, "You need a serious non-Elvis make over," she gestured to Yusuke, "You're giving yourself crooked teeth while sucking on that thing, unless you're just getting practice for the real thing then hey, I won't judge for that," Koenma, "And you're just fucking ugly," Kuwabara. No one was laughing at that point. She had successfully insulted them all. Although, Kurama thought he saw a small smirk on Hiei's face. Just an ordinary girl...

"Listen lady, I can get more girls than you could imagine!" said Kuwabara.

"More than zero? Yeah right."

Yusuke was laughing again, "Yusuke Urameshi."

"Use kay? The fuck kinda cracked out name is that?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Alliteration? Someone was lazy..."

"I am called by many, but you may know me as Kurama."

"I can't find anything funny to say about that."

"Hn," scoffed Hiei.

"Interesting..."

"That's Hiei, and I am Koenma. This is a serious matter, Riane-" Koenma tried to speak.

"You're right, it's very serious. My subconscious is really lacking in normality. I can't believe it came up with you bozos."

"You think we're just images of your self conscious that took on forms to talk to you?" questioned Kurama.

"Well duh. How else would you have just appeared out of nowhere?"

"I am the ruler of the Reikai, a spirit world. I judge the souls of the dead after they have expired," said Koenma.

"Oh, so you think you're God now do ya?"

"No. My father, King Enma takes care of all the major decisions. I simply work under him to make his job easier."

"So you're Jesus then?"

"No. I am Koenma."

"So you've said, but what you just described is not what people here would call you. Interesting though. I think my self conscious actually has a basis for a story I could write. Hell, I could even turn it into a movie to t.v show."

"You're a writer," Kurama stated.

"Bingo."

"How did you guess that?" asked Yusuke.

"Um, duh, he knows everything I do, he's apart of my subconscious."

Koenma sighed, "We're not getting anywhere with this. Is there anything I can say that will convince you to come with us?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"That's what I thought. Okay, this is the new plan-"

"Why can't we just drag her along? I mean, she's obviously not that tough," said Yusuke.

"That won't work. We can't exist in this world. We can't even touch her. Besides, the dimension traveling only has one rule, that all travelers proceed willingly. We can't take her against her will or else we will be denied access. One of us should stay behind, and convince her to leave with us by the end of the week."

"Who the hell's going to do that?" asked Kuwabara. Koenma created a portal.

"Hn. I'm not going to sit here and babysit some worthless human girl," said Hiei, stepping into the portal.

"Keiko would kill me if I stayed away to spy on some other girl," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, and Shizuru will have my head if I'm not home to study," said Kuwabara.

"That just leaves you, Kurama," said Koenma. It looked as if he was smiling slightly. Kurama nodded slowly, suspecting that they were all up to something.

"Well, enjoy fox boy. At least you get to be in school," said Yusuke smiling. He jumped into the portal, Kuwabara following after him.

"You have a week," Koenma told the fox, and then he too disappeared into the portal. Kurama looked at Riane who was back in her game. He had no idea how he was going to convince this girl that he was not just a piece of her subconscious.

...

MY NOTE! sorry if this offended anyone of the catholic or christian or of any religion. my only purpose was to state how similar it is to our own religions if we have any


	3. Reflection

_You're still here?_

_Of course I'm still here, where else would I be?_

_Time's running out, you should get going._

_Going? Going where?_

_You mean you don't know?_

_Of course not you clot!_

_They'll come for you._

_Who?_

_Either way, you have to leave._

_Why? Who are you?_

_You'd better hurry._

_What are you talking about?_

_Hm. On second thought, maybe you should just give up._

_I don't understand._

_I didn't expect you to._

_What?_

_Are you ready?_

_For?_

_Time's run out, make your choice now!_

_What choice?_

Riane woke up startled at that dream. This was the second day in a row, only the words were different. Still, she knew it had something to do with yesterday's. She didn't think too much on it, however. It wasn't the first time she'd had a recurring dream. No. Recurring dream wasn't the right word. Same place in a different dream. Maybe recurring did work, but slightly out of context. As long as she knew what she was saying, that was all that mattered. She stretched out, putting her journal down and then lighting a smoke.

"Why do you poison yourself like that?" asked Kurama.

"Why not?" she shrugged. Kurama sighed. The way she wasn't questioning his presence confirmed that she still believed he was just an image of her subconscious. It wasn't a crazy theory, he had heard of it before. Her logical approach to this made him wonder how she would react when she finally accepted the truth about this all. She was smart, beautiful, and even spiritual. He just couldn't figure out why the Reikai wanted this girl so badly. There was no indication of anything remotely remarkable about her. So why?

"It's very unhealthy."

"So is breathing these days."

Kurama let it drop. He wasn't here to convince her to quit smoking, he was here to get her to return with him to his own world. He turned around when she pulled off the covers, not caring if he saw her naked body. He understood her logic, but he knew better. When he was sure that she was dressed, he turned to faced her again. She was getting ready for school. He knew that she had an exam today, having watched her half assed study for it. She didn't even put together notes and pour over them for days, she just glanced at it. She wasn't very concerned with her grades, and he was unsure about what to think. Everyone, except Yusuke, was always so focused on their studies, the slacking off kind of worried him. She was ready, however, so he walked down with her to her car. The music was blasting, as always, her taste not so similar to his own.

"Why does the music need to be so loud?" Kurama yelled his question to her.

"Why not?" was her answer. Kurama rolled his eyes. She was so uncooperative when it came to questions. So far, he wasn't liking this girl's attitude at all. Her short cut to school proved worthy, but she was two minutes late. Unfazed, she walked to a desk, the exam being handed to her. It took her five minutes to finish all the multiple choice. Fifteen minutes for a short essay. She was the first one done. Kurama had to admit that he was thoroughly impressed. It would have taken him longer to write that essay. By the time he had an answer for it, she was already halfway through it. She got some food, which she never did unless she was waiting for something. She walked fast down the halls, cutting through as many people as possible, and then had a smoke when she was finished. Finally, she picked a part of the school and sat there, waiting.

"Bitch! Where you been?" said a boy close to her age. He approached with a smile on his face. Riane smiled back, standing to greet him.

"Waiting on your sorry ass. You take more time than a woman," she replied. They began to walk down one of the halls, ignoring the world around them.

"Shut up. How'd your exam go?"

"Beats me. I'll know when I get the marks. What about you?"

"Been busy mostly. My exams start next week."

"Next week? Sucker!"

"Whatever, at least I know my job's secure once I get it."

"Yeah eh. I'm still trying to figure out what the fuck I'm doing."

"Get them stories published Ri, it'd be worth it."

"I'm just not ready for them to be public yet."

"You put them on the internet though."

"Yeah, but those people just see a name, they don't see who I am, nor do they have any idea what I'm like. I'm just another one of those people who hides behind a screen."

"What exactly are you afraid of?"

"Judgement."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid. I'm just not ready yet."

"You've been writing for ten years. Maybe its time to force yourself."

"You have no idea what its like."

"No, I don't. I've never been allowed to read anything you write."

"Nope. Not until I feel there's a piece worthy enough for the real public."

"Well, its your loss in all honesty. I gotta go though."

"Alright. Later."

"See ya, Riane. Stay beautiful."

Riane smiled at that last comment. Judgement, that's what the big deal was. Kurama saw a different side of her, as he walked with her. Her face was in obvious thought. But she didn't stew on it too long, entering another classroom. Her second exam was going on right now. He wondered what this one was about. From the looks of the questions, it was about film. That was interesting. Film and philosophy had nothing to do with each other, and nothing to do with her major, tourism. What was she aiming for? Twenty minutes after the test started, she was finished. How did she do that? He continued to watch her as they walked back to her car. She wasn't going home though. He had no idea where he was, being in a foreign country, let alone world.

She went through a drive through. Fast food, he found the stuff repulsive, yet he couldn't help but notice that he was quite hungry. He could taste the food as she ate her fries. She didn't eat her burger as she drove though. She waited in the parking lot of a plaza she pulled in to. After she was finished eating, she walked into a book store, something Kurama was not expecting. She walked straight to the science-fiction, fantasy section, ignoring everything else. It seemed as if she was looking for a specific author. She lowered herself to see the bottom shelf, and then began rummaging through different books, that is, until she found a specific one. She looked at the back first, identifying the price. She held it in her hand as she stood from her post. She looked for another author, or at least, that's what he thought. Giving up, she walked to a kiosk. She typed in the name and author of a book she was searching for and ordered it. Paying for her purchase, she left, but still was not returning home yet.

She drove, at least an hour gone from the time, until she reached a rather unused road. She pulled into it, driving for another long while, until she came to what looked like a parking spot. There were a couple of other cars parked about, but no sign of people. She turned off the ignition, taking her seat belt off, and getting out of the car. She walked down a trail, Kurama wondering with every step where they were going. He hadn't said a word to her since this morning, his opinion of her changing. At first, he thought he couldn't learn to like her, but this was a different side, something beyond the sarcastic remarks and disregard for the world around her.

Finally, he stopped after a hill, his breath truly taken away. It was a beautiful here. The sun had just reached a point where it had made the sky orange. The reflection off the lake made it look so wonderful, as the trees shone in the water. He looked, seeing that Riane was sitting on a log right on the water. Her shoes and socks were off, and she sat there with a strange expression on her face. Kurama walked up to her, sitting on the other side. Her eyes were fixated on the water. It was calm, but her face was troubled.

"Why are you afraid of being judged?" asked Kurama.

"Because, I just am. I can't exactly say why. I suppose if you don't know, then I wouldn't either," she replied.

"Riane, I'm not just apart of your self conscious. I'm from another dimension, and we need you."

"Yeah, I already heard your story. It would make a good plot line and whatnot, but I have no idea how to even begin with it. No idea how to make up a world in another dimension."

"It's the truth."

"Right. I'll believe that when I see it."

"Must you see to believe?"

"Sure. How else would I know that it's real?"

"Faith?"

"Faith isn't logical. Although I'll admit that some things happen by fluke, doesn't mean that its something to depend on. I get let down quite often, so I know better than to rely on such a thing."

"That's not a very positive outlook."

"Probably not, but it keeps me from getting hurt."

"I don't understand."

"You're too kind, that's why."

"How on Earth would you know that?"

"Your eyes. They give you away completely, even though you go through so much effort to hide what you really feel. I may have a negative outlook on life, but if I don't look at the truth of everything, if I blindly trust, then I know I'm just setting myself up for disappointment."

"Perhaps. That can't always be true."

"I'll never know. This way, I don't get hurt, that's something I don't like."

"No one likes pain."

"Well, masochists do, but that's just not very common. Either way, that's what I think life is all about. Enjoying yourself, living with minimal pain, and keeping together what you feel is most important. Other than all that, its just a bunch of bullshit. That's when you take the time to reflect, go over what you've learned, and try to keep those lessons with you always. I've made a lot of mistakes, but never the same one twice. That's what this place is for. To help me reflect."

"What are you reflecting on?"

"Just some decisions I've made recently. Don't really like Amy's boyfriend, he's a selfish douchebag. I'm starting to feel unwelcome in my own home, and now, I've got to do something about it. It was my choice that got us that place to live, and I'm starting to feel like this. I hate doing all I can for some people, and then having them in turn, spit in my face. Why is that really necessary?"

"It isn't. You should be careful about who you trust."

"I thought you were a believer in faith?"

"No, just thought I'd offer a solution."

Riane smiled, "At least my subconscious has a sense of humour."

...

Kurama woke up in the bed next to Riane. She slept naked, but was very conscious of herself on the bed, and stuck to her side. He appreciated that, but still kept his clothes on. He understood why in this room she preferred no clothes. It was too warm with them, and it was stuffy. It was a week today that he had been charged with the task of convincing this girl that she needed to return to his own world with him. He only tried a few times, there was always something going on that needed her immediate attention. She didn't speak with him in public, but he didn't blame her. At first, he didn't really like her, but he began to know her much more, and things began to change. It wasn't even just his opinion either. The beast locked inside of him was quite taken with her. She wasn't like other girls, let alone humans, so it was easy to see why she was so intriguing. She was still ordinary, no special powers and such, but her skills as a human were phenomenal. She was an excellent cook, for one, She knew how to use more than basic house tools, had more than basic computer knowledge, and could she ever drive. Kurama found himself getting excited every time she walked down to her car.

There were some other strange things as well. It seemed that he existed as a part of her. Whenever he was hungry, she was, when she showered, he was clean. When he was tired, she was. It was a strange feeling. Also, if she walked too far away, he would be pulled towards her. There was a certain radius around her that he was not allowed out of. He supposed that these were the rules for existing as he did in this world. No one could see or hear him, just her. He could see why she didn't believe his urge to get her back to his world. If he were in her position, he would think the same thing. But now a week was up, he had run out of time, and it was hard to know what would happen next. She wasn't going to willingly leave yet, and there was no way to force her. Kurama didn't quite understand why she had to be willing, but what did he really know of alternate dimensions?

The cat could sense him as well, even though it could not see. He didn't really have an opinion on the cat. He was mostly focused on all the things he'd learned in this week. He got to attend school, one that was much different than the ones back at home. Not only that, but this girl was so spiritual that it touched him. She was interesting, even with her crude humour. She was brutally honest, and he respected that. This was one opponent he was having trouble completely figuring out, however. His tactical mind could not find a way to get around the logical thinking she offered on her own. She had an answer for everything, no matter how trivial. Yet, no matter how much he didn't want to think, or even want to admit, Riane simply reminded him of _her. _That was another reason the beast within was so smitten with this creature. Similarities beyond belief, but not exactly the same. They were so close that he wondered if it was true, if one of the same being existed in every dimension. If that was the case, perhaps he could find _her_ again.

But he did not want to think about that. What was the point if he could not exist in this world?. It would be too painful, so be so close and not so much as utter a sound for _her_ to hear. To be able to see _her_, and not feel _her_ skin once more. He wished that it were possible, but he knew better than to bother with that. Besides, he doubted Riane would go looking for some demon. How would he event explain that to her? No, it was best to put _her _out of his mind. At least, until he could handle thinking about it all again.

_What are you doing?_

_What?_

_You're not supposed to be here._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Have you made a choice yet?_

_No? What choice?_

_You're going to ruin this if you don't decide._

_Decide on what? What _ARE _you talking about?_

_You have to make a choice, you can't get out of it._

_A choice on what?_

_Oh dear, perhaps not deciding is your choice._

_If it gets me out of this shit, then yes!_

_It's too bad, everyone will die._

_What?_

_We're depending on you._

_Who? Who are you?_

_It's not important now, just get to where you belong!_

_I belong here you idiot._

_You aren't even supposed to exist, so why are you here?_

_I don't understand._

_Stop behaving like a child and face your destiny._

_What the fuck man?_

_Is it really you?_

_Yes?_

_Maybe we're wrong, but you are the only one who shines like that._

_Shines?_

Riane's eyes opened slowly after her last word in the dream. Every day since her subconscious had taken form, she had a dream like this. She didn't even write it all down in her journal, just the key lines that she hadn't heard before. She didn't get any of this at all. What was going on? Why was she dreaming about this? It just wasn't possible that this Kurama character was really telling her the truth. There was no way. He knew everything about her that she knew, that proved that he was just a writer's induced hallucination. There was nothing wrong with that, it was perfectly normal. She just wished that she had a reason for it. He always seemed to be there, never leaving, and he always was so mindful of her nudity, even though it wasn't all that necessary. He was an interesting guy, if he was all that real. If he did exist, she was sure they could be weird friends.

She didn't ponder on that too long, however. She wrote down some of the new lines in her journal, and then began looking for her cigarettes. She saw the disapproval in the eyes of Kurama, but she didn't really like that she smoked either. There was no fooling her subconscious. She knew better than to argue about the real facts of life. She did find it kind of refreshing to be able to converse with a part of herself. She learned many things in this process, and thought about expanding on a story based on his "warnings". But where would she even begin? Fuck it, until she had more to the plot, there was no point. In the meantime...

"What are you doing up so early?" Riane mumbled, lighting a cigarette.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," Kurama replied politely, shielding his eyes when she was more visible.

"Great. That means I won't be able to go back to sleep either."

"I'm sure you could if you really tried."

"I doubt it. I should probably get up anyway, I just don't feel like it. I suppose its one of those days."

"You say that every day."

"Does that change the truth of it?"

"Not until you get out of bed and see."

"Well, judging from the lack of light in here, I'd say its raining. Not to mention my back is killing me."

Kurama looked out the window, "Yes, it's raining quite hard out there."

"Yeah, so its definitely one of those days."

"I suppose so. This time, anyhow."

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

"I enjoy seeing the city. I've never been to such a place before."

"Right. Even though I've lived here my whole life."

"Perhaps you should start to listen to my warnings."

"I do listen. I hear every word, and understand it."

"But you don't do anything about it."

"Nope. But I _do _listen."

"So you're going to just lie in bed all day?"

"Sure. Sounds like an awesome plan, what else do I really have to do?"

"How would I know?"

"You're my subconscious, you know more than I do."

"How many times must we go through this. I am not your subconscious, I am here because you are needed in my world."

"We've already been over this."

"Then why won't you accept?"

"Because its not real."

"Just because you can't see it, doesn't make it any less real."

"Says you."

"But if I was your subconscious, wouldn't I know better than you?"

"You keep insisting that you're not."

"I'm not, but you believe me to be so."

"True."

"What if I could show you the world? Get Koenma to show you what you need to do?"

"I highly doubt you can do that without me sleeping."

"But I can, Riane. He's supposed to return today, hopefully to bring you back with us."

"Fine, I'll look, but that doesn't mean that I'll go."

"That is good enough for now."


	4. Black Hole

Kurama sat with the girl called Riane in her room. Koenma had not shown up, and the fox didn't know what that meant. He was told a week, it had already been two. The only silver lining was that it gave him more time to convince Riane to come back to his world with him. That is, if Koenma ever came back. He definitely couldn't stay here for much longer. He was missing out on his own schooling, and time with his family. Not to mention, he had duties to attend to back at the temple.

He sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to wait. Riane was still sleeping, her roommates gone from the apartment for two weeks. Kurama understood Riane's complaint about them, but was indifferent to their presence, largly because they couldn't see him. His opinion of Riane seemed almost to change every day. While a lot of the time she could be irritating, he loved the way her mind worked. Her stone cold logic and outlook on life made things simple and easy. There was one thing he never understood, the lack of family in her life.

He didn't want to ask, knowing it would be inappropriate. There could also be a problem with them, something that happened that she'd rather not mention. He had noticed that she wasn't good with emotions. Her sarcasm and indifference were just a front to hide what she was feeling. She was very open and honest, but Kurama feared that without a way to release most of the frustration and sadness she tried so hard to hide, she was going to have a mental meltdown, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

He sighed, wishing that he could just go home. While he didn't agree that forcing her would be a good idea, it might just be the only way to get her if they needed her that badly. He had her to the point where she would at least have a look, but the lack of Koenma's presence ruined his chances of that. Kurama's main issue with Riane was how much like _her _this girl really was. He tried hard not to think about it, but it waa causing him a lot of pain.

...

Another two weeks had passed, and Kurama's patience was almost at its limit. Where was Koenma? Why hadn't he come yet? Riane was religiousy writing in her journal, like every morning that she woke up and had a dream.

"Why do you do that?" asked Kurama.

"I find that dreans are a key to the future. But lately I've been having dreams of almost like a past life. Been starting since you showed up actually. If I'm not dreaming of people talking to me, I keep dreaming about running in a forest towards a giant tree."

"That does sound strange. Perhaps it is your subconscious telling you to believe me."

"I don't see what a giant tree in a forest has to do with that."

"There is a very large tree in my home land," it was hard to mention it, and was hoping be wouldn't have to go into much detail.

"That just further proves that you are my subconscious taking form."

"How so?"

"You said theres a giant tree from where you come from, dreams are subconscious in the first place, therefore, those dreama are just you."

Kurama sighed. It made too much sense to argue with, "What I am saying is true, Riane. You will see when Koenma arrives."

"This same old song? Wasn't he supposed to be here a month ago?"

"Yes, but things were quite hectic, and I couldn't arrive until now," Koenma interrupted.

"Better late than never I suppose," said Kurama.

"Are you ready to leave, Riane?"

"No, because all of this isn't real," she replied.

Thunder sounded in the background. The whole room began to shake, the cat hissed, while they all looked around with eyes wide. Riane gasped when she saw a voetex take form in her parking lot, sucking in everything around it.

"We don't have time, we must get out of here!" cried Koenma.

"What's going on?!" asked Riane in alarm.

"This world is being destroyed," replied Koenma, creating a portal, "We have to get out of here or we'll cease to exist with it!"

"Riane, we must leave," Kurama urged, holding his hand to her.

"I..." she was in too much shock to form words.

"Look at me," he commanded. She met his steady gaze, "trust me."

She just started at him, and when the ceiling above her started to crack with a loud boom, she nodded. She grabbed her cat and jumped into the portal, away from harm.

Everything was a blur, she couldn't quite keep herself focused. She had the wind knocked out of her when she finally made contact with solid ground. She struggled to catch her breath, standing as she did so.

"So you're here. Amazing, you shouldn't even exist. No matter, I'll rectify that mistake now."

...

so i will fix this chapter when i get my computer working, i made a mistake and erased it, and i didnt have a back up, sorry guys..


	5. Strange New World

"So, you're here. Amazing, you shouldn't even exist," his voice sent chills down her spine. She struggled to keep her thoughts with her, "No matter, I'll rectify that mistake now."

Riane's eyes widened. What was she supposed to do? She had no weapon, no idea where civilization was, and nowhere to run. She watched as her shadowed attacker began to charge? He was engulfed with a dark light, and then, all she could see was a white light. She shielded her eyes, preparing herself for pain. She couldn't believe she was going to die this way. She grabbed everything but clothes. Stupid. Dying naked wasn't the way she wanted to go out. Hell, she didn't even know what was happening. But the light faded, and she was left unscathed. What the fuck? She opened her eyes and saw that her attacker was dead. A small man with a sword stood over him, his back towards her. Now she was curious. Who was this man? How did he take out someone so big? She could swear she had seen him before.

"I am not a man," he said.

"You're reading my mind?" she asked. What the fuck?

"Yes," the... whatever it was turned to face her. He had piercing red eyes, definitely looked like a man, "Why would we need you?"

"What?"

She watched as he took off his overcoat, "Cover your shame," he said. She gratefully did so, surprised that it even fit her. He began to walk away at that point, and she wasn't sure what to do with herself, "I suggest you follow me, unless you want another one of them to come and kill you. I don't care."

She didn't need to be told twice. She followed the strange creature, her cat walking beside her. They didn't speak, but Riane was in too much shock to even think at that point. She had no idea where she was, nor if this person was even a friend to her. He saved her life, but who's to say that he wasn't going to kill her eventually anyway? What if he was one of those crazy people, that needed women in order to keep their race going? There was no way she could subject herself to that. He had to be crazy, why else would he say he's not a man?

"Hn. You think too much," he spoke to her.

"Why are you in my head?" she asked, feeling sort of embarrassed about some of the things she thought about.

"To make sure you don't do something foolish."

"I thought you didn't care?"

"Hn. I don't, but I'm not about to show up with a failed mission."

"Mission? What?"

"Haven't you been listening to Kurama?"

"Kurama? He's here?"

"Of course he's here. Didn't he tell you about the mission?"

"What mission? Where is he?"

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"Not about a mission. Just about another world and I'm needed there."

"Hn."

"Where are we?"

"That other world he told you about."

"What?" Riane was shocked. What was going on here? It was all true? But that just wasn't possible. There was no way she could be in another world. She stopped walking at that point. That meant that her whole world was gone. Her friends, her family.. dead. She had kept saying she didn't care, but she did. She just never thought the end of the world would really happen. Sure, there were always nutters out there that said it would, but they're just crazy people.. right? No, it wasn't right. It happened, and now she was alone in some other world where she couldn't even say good bye to everyone, couldn't see them ever again. She began to cry, lighting a cigarette. This wasn't right.. it just wasn't.

"We don't have time for this!"

"Shut up! You should have just let me die! I have nothing to live for anymore, my entire world is gone!" she sobbed. How could he be so cold? She cried more, so hard that she ended up vomiting on the forest floor. How could this have happened? It just wasn't fair...

...

Kurama sat at Genkai's temple, waiting. He had been separated from Riane after they got to the other end of the portal, and he feared for her safety. Hiei was the fastest, he would be able to track her down quicker than anyone, and get rid of unwanted attention if that was the case. But he was hoping that she'd be alright. He knew too well what it was like to be in a strange place. The difference, she had no one prepare her for what was going to happen, where she was. Hiei probably wouldn't tell her, he didn't seem to think she would be of any use at all. Kurama knew that she would undergo training here. If enemies were coming for her like Koenma said, she would need to be able to defend herself.

He wasn't even completely sure she could access her reiki. The whole time he was with her, she had never done anything remotely out of the ordinary. He was hoping that she could do this. There was no telling as to whether or not she was up for it, however. It would take time, she was probably scared and confused. Who wouldn't be? He didn't understand why she was jolted far away instead of the same place he was. He knew about the demons lurking about in the forest, knew that they kept an eye on this place. Genkai's presence alone was what kept them at bay. No demon was foolish enough to cross Genkai's barriers and hope to make it out alive. But if Riane was away from those, then she was defenseless. She would have to learn, no matter where she was.

He would help, that was for certain. He looked out into the forest again from the temple. Where could she have gone? Of course he was worried about her. You don't spend a little over a month with someone and not develop some sort of connection. He was hoping she wasn't too far, that their enemies hadn't gotten to her first. He still wanted to question Koenma as to why they needed her so badly, but it wasn't the time just yet. There was work to do, that he was sure of. Yusuke and Koenma sat in the temple, but Kurama just concerned himself with making sure Riane was safe. He didn't want the time he spent in her world to be a complete waste of their efforts. He wished he had the power of telepathy, like _her, _then he'd be able to speak with Hiei to find out if everything was okay.

But just as he was about to go into the forest to have a look around, a strong scent came to his nose. What was that? How was that possible? The scent was the same as _her, _but that couldn't be right. _She _had died a few years ago, completely removed from this world. He buried _her_ himself, making sure that _she_ was actually gone. _She _had never come back to yell at him for doing that, so he knew that there was no way this scent could be in the air right now. But it was. He could never forget it. He looked down at his feet. If only he had been strong enough... He shook his head. It just wasn't possible, _she's_ dead. Koenma placed _her _himself.

"Reminiscing are we?" Kurama heard Hiei's voice.

"Not now, Hiei," said Kurama, not wanting to look at the fire demon.

"Hn. I found you're pathetic human girl."

Kurama looked, about to ask where. But she was unconscious in the arms of Hiei. He noticed that his overcoat was around her, and the cat was rubbing up against his legs, "What happened?"

"I killed a fool who tried to attack her. Then she cried so much she passed out. Good thing too, she's too slow. Why do we need this girl? There's nothing remarkable about her."

"I'm not quite sure, Hiei, but as we go on, I'm sure we'll find out."

"Hn. She needs training."

"I know."

"Take her, I'm done babysitting."

"Thank you," said Kurama, taking Riane in his arms. The fire demon jumped away, looking as if he disappeared to the untrained eye. Kurama looked at the unconscious form of Riane, and the scent filled his nostrils once more. Why?

...

_So, it appears you made it._

_What?_

_You won't last very long here._

_Who are you? What are you talking about?_

_You mean you don't know?_

_Of course not._

_Then you definitely won't last long._

_What?_

_You might as well say you're prayers._

_Why?_

_You're going to die._

_I doubt that._

_That's a shame. It's going to happen._

_No, shut up!_

_I'm honestly surprised you even made it this far._

_See? I won't die!_

_Yes, you will. One way or another._

_Leave me alone!_

Riane's eyes opened at that point. She was in an unfamiliar place, completely unsure as to how she got there. The last thing she remembered was her world blacking out at the realization that everyone she knew and loved were dead. It still hurt, but there was nothing she could do at that point. She saw her cat sleeping at her feet, and then noticed that she was on the ground. Weird? Why was the bed on the floor? At least it wasn't too bad, it was padded. She sat up slowly, realizing that she actually had clothes on. Where did these come from? There was water beside her bed and she gladly helped herself to it. Not only that, but there was some sort of food beside her, and chop sticks instead of a fork. Well that would be interesting. She had never really eaten food with chopsticks before. She looked around her surroundings. The decor was bland, but she was assuming that this was a guest room. Not only that, but it seemed like a traditional Japanese house, something she only ever saw in the movies.

So it wasn't another world, she was just in Japan instead of back home. But how would she get there? She didn't have any identification to prove who she was in order to get money to go home in the first place. At least she knew that her home was still intact. But then, what about that strange man that threatened to kill her? And that other one with the sword? Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. She knew she wasn't dreaming when she ran through that portal, nor when those two men entered her life so suddenly.

She stood from her bed and opened the door. She felt kind of stupid when it slid instead of pulling or pushing. She peeked up and down the hallway and saw nothing, so she quietly let herself out. She had to figure out where she was, and what was going on. She heard voices at the end of the hall, and walked towards them. She was cautious, completely ignorant to if they were kidnappers or what. Who knew what that guy did to her while she was passed out? But there was no point in worrying about it. She turned the corner, to try and get a better look at who was speaking in the other room, but she ended up on the ground, a loud crash of dishes following her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" asked a girl with... greenish blue hair? She also had red eyes and was wearing a kimono. Yeah, she was definitely in Japan. She didn't know that they dressed up as cartoon characters even in their own house though. Who was she to question tradition, however.

"I'm fine, sorry," said Riane, standing up with the girl.

"Well it's good to see that you're feeling better."

"Thanks. Where am I?"

"Genkai's temple. Hiei brought you here, you were unconscious."

"Yeah, had quite a shocker happen to me."

"I hope you're alright, I was just about to check on you and bring you some more food."

"I'll pass on the food, but thanks. Who's Genkai?"

"A very powerful psychic. Her temple is usually where demons and other spiritually developed humans gather."

"What?"

"Oh my, you're from another world right?"

"I guess? I'm so confused right now."

"I know! If you just go straight through here, you should see Genkai and Kurama. They'll be able to explain it to you, I just know bits and pieces."

"Kurama. Right," said Riane, "You sure you don't need any help here?"

"Oh no, go on."

Riane smiled at the girl and then was on her way. She was eager to see Kurama, that would prove everything he said if she saw him. It was obvious that others did to, seeing as the girl knew of him and where to find him. She had to figure this all out. She was so confused and she didn't like that. She approached the big room, the living room, and saw a strange old woman with faded pink hair sitting across from the only person she recognized, Kurama. The two of them noted her presence and Kurama smiled at her. Riane also noticed that they were sitting on the ground with cushions around the table. Yeah, this place was definitely different than her own home. She stood there, not knowing what the social protocol was here. What was she supposed to do?

"Come sit," said Kurama gently. That was a start. She walked over to where he was and took a seat on the cushion next to him. The old woman poured some tea into a very tiny cup and handed it to her. Riane took it, tasting it. She was never really a fan of tea, but she didn't want to be rude. If this woman was Genkai, the owner of the temple, Riane was already in debt for the hospitality shown, "I hope Hiei wasn't too rash with you."

"Hiei?" asked Riane.

"The small demon that rescued you. He was there the first night I came to your world, remember?"

It all came back to her then. There was the one with the pacifier, the one with orange hair, the guy that looked like elvis, Kurama, and Hiei, "Oh, I forgot. That was a long time ago."

"Yes. But now you're here safe, and that's all that matters at this point. This is Genkai, we're at her temple, in my world that I've told you about."

"Your world..." trailed Riane. So it was true, everyone was gone, and she was stuck here alone.

"Yes."

"How did I get here?"

"I believe I can fill that in," said a strange voice. Riane looked and there was the guy with the pacifier, the one Kurama called Koenma. That's right, she made an inquiry as to who he was and he sounded like the catholic religion. Funny, it had to be true if she was sitting here. Koenma walked up to the table as well, sitting on the cushion across from Riane, "I created a portal to this world, but we were desperate. I did not mean to lose control and have you thrown to the other side of the temple ground, I hope you can forgive me for that."

"I..."

"This must be hard for you. Everything you know is gone, and I'm sorry for that. But if we didn't get you out, more than just your world would have disappeared."

"What?"

"Enough. She's already confused, if she knows what's going on, it'll only make it easier for our enemies to pick it out of her mind," said the old woman. She had a raspy sort of voice, but Riane could tell that there was nothing that could fool her.

"Genkai's right. If she doesn't know what's going on, it'll be harder for an enemy to be sure of her identity. I presume that is why you have also been keeping the rest of us in the dark about it as well," stated Kurama.

"That's part of it. Anyway, Riane, I took the liberty of retrieving some of your things for you before we were completely gone. I have brought them all to the temple and they have been placed in your room. I trust that you'll remain here until we can figure everything out. This is the safest place in the whole Ningenkai as it is," said Koenma.

"The what?" she asked. This was all very confusing.

"The world of the living, the human world. As you stay here, you'll come to know of the three worlds in this universe, and you'll be trained to defend yourself, awaken your reiki."

"Okay. I'm following so far, but why me?"

"I can't answer that right now. There's enemies out there that'd be able to pick those thoughts right out of your head. It's best if you don't know, that way you can't reveal it."

"Right. So... I'm sorry, I really don't know how to deal with this."

"That's alright," Kurama said with a smile, "We'll be here to help you. It will be hard, but you'll soon come to terms with what is happening."

"I suppose.. So I'm in your world, but there are two others. This is a different universe, parallel to mine. I have enemies out there who probably want to kill me, but I can't know anything as to why you guys went through the trouble of getting me here, and demons roam this world. My world is gone, and I'm going to awaken my reiki? Is that it?"

"So far, yes. Genkai as well as the rest of my team will help you with it. I'm warning you now though, it won't be easy," said Koenma.

"Okay. So what kind of reiki thing are we talking about here? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"The energy that exists inside us all. We can show you how to access it, and use it to fend off trouble if necessary," said Kurama.

"I don't follow..."

Kurama picked something out of his hair. It was a seed. He held it in his hand for her to see. She watched as the seed germinated, and grew into a red rose. He gave it to her smiling and she took it, completely confused, "I am a fox demon from the Makai, as I've previously told you. Being an animal apparition, I have the ability to control plants. I could turn this into a deadly whip that can cut through almost any substance."

"You don't look much like a demon."

"My story is a bit unique, I'll explain it at a different time."

"Okay... And that Hiei guy is a demon too, right? He doesn't look all that much like one."

Kurama laughed, "Don't tell him that."

"Why?"

"Hiei is a deadly force to be reckoned with. It is unwise to challenge him."

"Right, Hiei crazy. What about the girl with blue hair?"

"That is Yukina, she lives here with Genkai. She is also a demon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, do all demons look human?"

Kurama shook his head, "No. Many of them take on a human appearance to blend in with this world and stay undetected."

"I can understand that. People are stupid. Anything else I should know?"

"There are many things you should know, but now is not the time for it."

"Okay, now back to you," she looked at Koenma, "what exactly did you rescue from my world?"

"You're notebook, you're clothes and you're shoes."

"What about my car?"

"I'm sorry, but its gone."

"Damnit!"

"I can, however, get you a new car."

"You damn well better, and it better be a hell of a lot faster than mine! And much nicer too!"

"Alright," said Koenma. He pulled out an envelope and it looked completely full. He opened it, getting out all these things that looked like legal documents, "First off, you're identification. After your training, you will continue life here as if you always lived here, that way you won't stick out like a sore thumb. Driver's licence, the works. You will also eventually be attending school with Kurama. This way you can keep up your studies, and he can keep an eye on you. Any questions?"

"Do you have a cigarette? I have no idea where mine went." Genkai gave the girl one of hers, and Riane looked very satisfied taking it in. Kurama still wasn't a fan of this, but she would have to quit in order to keep up with the training she knew that was in store for her.


	6. Funny Feelings

Riane was tired. After the first day of getting to know everyone, her training began. And boy was it ever intense. She had never moved to much in her life, she hated running. And now, here she was, playing with the big boys. She didn't like it. She was perfectly content with her ordinary life. Screw this crazy adventure that only ever happens in a storybook or movies. Her favourite part of the day was when she ate, because she usually passed out in bed right after that. Genkai was a bitch. Riane had no idea what to expect from this little old woman, but it wasn't much. That was a huge understatement, however, as this old woman had more energy in her than.. well, she couldn't think of a good analogy, but fucking hell could that bitch go. Yusuke wasn't so bad. From what Riane knew, he was Genkai's apprentice, and then eventually her successor. He said that the old bitch was going easy on her. Riane did not believe that for a second. She spent a week with snakes, how was that easy? Kuwabara was pretty nice as well, made a lot of mistakes. Riane enjoyed the time she spent with him because it was the least amount of work she had to do. Hiei was an ass. Anyone could tell he didn't even want to be around her, but he endured it. Riane was a slow healer, so the sword slashes from the first week were still healing, on top of all the new ones.

"You're so pathetic, why do we even need you?" Hiei would constantly say to her when she screwed up.

"Shut up! You probably know more than I do. Why are you even here if its such a problem?"

"Hn."

Riane noticed he would grumble like that when he couldn't think of a response. She didn't like this little demon, but she wasn't going to let that get her down. The bastard could insult her all she wanted, it wasn't like he didn't have a choice. She knew better than to argue with anything that came to her. In all honesty, she was just happy to have survived and that they were helping her continue to stay living. But how was she supposed to know when it was enough? She didn't know anything about her enemies, and therefore, had no idea if any of this was going to be enough... or when it would end. She was hoping it was sometime soon.

Kurama was a completely different story. Riane knew him the best, since she had spent so much time with him. He didn't go easy on her, he pushed her to her limits. But he was always able to cook up something for the wounds she received. He was smart though, probably the smartest person she had ever known, and she felt bad about the way she spoke to him some the times back in her own world. But that was in the past now. She had to focus on her future.. whatever it was. Lucky for Riane, she was a quick learner. Once the martial arts step was done, it was time to channel her reiki. Riane remembered a few times her mom talking about the shit, but her mom was crazy, so she never really listened. This was the first time her mother would be proven right, except, it was a lot different than what she was talking about. Her first lesson was with Kurama, which meant that it would actually be beneficial before she got the the hag. He took her into the woods, and the two of them sat down.

"So how does this shit work?" she asked, not really liking sitting on the forest floor.

Kurama ignored her, taking a rose out of his hair. He offered it to her, and she took it, with her eyebrow raised. This isn't a date? She held the rose in her hand, very confused by this gesture. She kept her eyes on him, however, completely unsure of what to think. She then felt the rose in her hand move. She gasped, dropping the rose and jumping back a bit. She watched in wonder as it began to shrink, and then back into just a simple seed. She blinked, and then looked at him with her eyes wide.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

"That is just something simple I can do with my reiki, spiritual energy. Humans use reiki, it's one of the more powerful forces on this earth. If you learn to master it, your enemies will have much more trouble trying to track you," he explained calmly.

"So I can fuck with plants?"

He smiled, looking a little sad, "No. I'm not entirely human. In this form, I can use the powers I once had. Animal spirits are able to control the nature around them. Anything considered a plant is a menacing weapon to us. You, on the other hand, and just use pure spiritual force to fight."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara can show you. They both tap into their spiritual powers and produce a weapon. Kuwabara has the spirit sword, Yusuke the spirit gun."

"I though Yusuke was a half breed?"

"He is, but he started off with reiki."

"So he can use both demon and spirit energy?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. That makes him one tough cookie then, eh?"

Kurama chuckled, "Yes, definitely someone you should be weary of in a fight. He is not one for strategy, but he does get the job done."

"So why are you human? I mean... like..."

"I understand. It happened years ago, we were being chased by demon hunters. They chased us into this world, greatly weakened, and I rested my spirit in an unborn child. At a certain age, I was aware of the best within me, but I could not leave my mother."

"Oh. We?"

Kurama closed his eyes, keeping his emotions under control, "Yes... My mate and I..." it still hurt to speak of _her._

"Mate? What happened to her?"

"She passed... About three years ago..."

"Yeesh.. I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to bring it up."

Kurama looked at her. She was sincere, "It is of no matter. She used to live here at the temple."

"Really? Is it that room that feels all funny when I walk by it?"

Kurama blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how to describe it, but it just feels... funny," Riane laughed a little, "I'm sorry, I really don't know how to put it into words."

"Would you show me then?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to show you a feeling. I'm no good at charades."

"I mean the room."

She smiled sweetly, "Of course. You need to work on sarcasm though."

Kurama blinked again, and then laughed. He got up from his sitting position, and led Riane back to the temple. He was truly curious as to whether or not Riane was talking about _her _room. They reached the temple in no time. Riane stopped first for something to drink, ignoring Genkai smoking in the living room. Oh yeah, Riane had given up smoking. It was too hard on her lungs, and she found it easier once she had gotten through the withdraw's of it all. Kurama found her performance much better as well once the poison finally stopped filling her. Kurama greatly approved of it anyway, he didn't like watching people destroy themselves. Of course he was smart enough not to pester Genkai with a futile argument. Riane began walking down the hallway to where all the rooms were. Kurama was surprised when she walked by _her _room, but then the girl stopped. She retraced her steps and the stopped in front of _her _door.

"Is it this one?" she asked, "This is where I always get the funny feeling."

Kurama's throat was choked a bit, "Yes, this is my mate's room. I do not feel anything here, however."

"Would you mind if.. I look?"

"Not at all," said Kurama, "I usually take care of things in there almost every day."

He opened the door, and the smell of _her_ no longer resided. Riane could see he was trying to mask the pain. She had no idea what it was like to lose someone like that. Riane looked around the room. There were plants all over, and it was very boring looking, much like the rest of the temple. The feeling she kept getting, however, was stronger in the room. But it wasn't quite here. She looked over at Kurama, but he was standing at a door in the room and then sliding it open. She followed him curiously, and sat the most beautiful sight in the whole temple. The courtyard was a huge garden, and plants she had never seen before were blooming. She took it all in, and felt some sort of peace within herself. What was this place? She stepped into this garden, this warm feeling taking over within her. Of course, anyone who saw this would feel this way. She looked over and saw a curious looking leaf. She reached out for it, noticing that it was soft on one side and thorny on the other. Well that was-

"Strange. Halo's usually react violently to new comers," said Kurama, standing beside her.

"Maybe it's because you're right here."

"I'm just surprised most of these are still intact."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh."

"Have you seen anything here that has made you feel strange?"

"Actually..." now that Riane was focused on why she was in here in the first place, that funny feeling came back to her. She looked around, and then began to walk on the small path. The plants along the way seemed to be looking at her, or at least, that's how she felt. It was like walking by people and they all said "hello". That was just ridiculous, however, plants can't talk. She finally came to a tree that simply just took her breath away. It wasn't very big, but it had pink, purple and light blue leaves. It was actually two trees starting from the same root and intertwining with each other. She couldn't help but gawk at the thing. "This..." she trailed, unable to form anymore words.

Kurama's eyes wanted to water. The Dragonite plant, the one that seemed to have gotten better since his departure. He felt its strength with him, but it didn't make sense. It should have killed him sometime soon, and yet, here it was, good as new. Why? As Riane stood in front of it, Kurama felt power flowing through him, even if it was just a little bit. This was strange... He didn't even know what to say about her feeling.

"What do you think it is?" asked Riane, finally finding her voice.

"I'm not sure... Perhaps it's your spiritual awareness waking up with all the training you've been doing."

"That makes sense," she said, and then took one of the dying blooms in her hand. It was sad, the only part of this gorgeous tree that seemed to be wilting. She wished she could make it better, do that reiki thing that everyone else could do. But Kurama said only animal spirits could do it. Without thinking anymore about it, she tried anyway. Nothing happened. Guess he was right. Except her hand felt like it was burning. She looked at it in alarm, as the dead blossom began to come back to life, "Holy crap sack!"

Kurama's eyes were wide as well. How could this be possible? Only _she _possessed the power to restore this tree, and _she _had to be with him to make it work. This girl, who seemed to show no power whatsoever just restored something that no demon would ever be able to touch. Yet she held it, and renewed the blossom. He looked at the human girl, who seemed to be as shocked as he was. She had no idea what this tree meant to him, and _her. _How could she...? This just didn't make any sense. Who was this strange girl?

...

short and sweet, sorry. just wanted this chapter to stick to its point, not like any story doesn't have a few short lived chapters. thanks guys! :)


	7. The Outside World

After the initial shock of Riane and the Dragonite plant, life at the temple went back to normal. Riane wasn't sure what she did to upset Kurama, but he told her that it wasn't important and not her fault. It was hard for her to feel that way, especially with the way he avoided her eyes. What was wrong? If only she knew more about his mate, then maybe it would be easier for her to figure that out. She didn't know what she felt for this demon, but she knew it was a little more than a friendship, yet, it was nowhere near liking him to the point where she could date him. Besides, he still seemed quite hung up on his mate.

Riane's training made progress, but they were at the point where she didn't need to do it nearly so much. She looked forward to sleeping in, but couldn't seeing as she spent months waking up at the crack of dawn and sleeping when the sun went out. Her cat had taken to playing in the courtyard where all the plants were. As much as Riane thought that it was disrespectful, Kurama didn't seem to mind the company. Riane avoided that place like the plague. She didn't want to do something else that would upset Kurama, and figured that it would be better to just avoid that situation entirely. The more time she spent away, the less she would think about it.

Riane came out of her room and took the alternate route the kitchen, where she sat on the cushion and ate some food. The first few months were hard, her stomach not used to this and found it difficult to digest. She was adaptable, however, and soon came to love everything that Yukina poured out of the kitchen. Usually, the person training Riane would be there, but this time, there as just a girl she didn't recognize walking into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl said politely, sitting across from Riane and beside Genkai. Riane analyzed her, not knowing what to think. Genkai was tricky, and Riane knew that she had to keep her guard up, no matter how friendly anyone was. The girl looked uneasy under Riane's gaze. She cautiously picked up her food, and began to eat it, trying to look everywhere but at Riane.

"Stop that. This is Keiko, she'll be taking you into the city today," said Genkai with disinterest.

"You mean I get my car today?" asked Riane excitedly. She'd been missing the ability to drive and greatly looked forward to it.

"No. You'll need to know how to get out and back. Keiko will show you around and you'll buy clothes more appropriate for school. You'll be attending in the next week."

"I'm confused. What about my training?"

"You're boring. Go out and get some life and then we'll talk."

Riane smiled, looking at Keiko. The girl in question smiled back, still unsure what to think about the strange girl she had only heard of. Yusuke had said she was just a girl, not unlike Keiko, but for some reason, all the missions were starting again, and she wasn't sure she could handle watching Yusuke go near the brink of death again. If only there was a way for him to never fight anymore. But he was a demon, and she knew that he would have to, no matter what was going on in either world.

The rest of the meal was pretty well quiet, and Riane decided to change out of her "pajamas". The clothes brought to her were a little too modest, and Riane went back to sleeping naked. She only wore them when she was outside of her room, not really wanting to be rude. It didn't take her long to just throw something on, and then she met up with Genkai and Keiko at the door. She walked up to them, and Genkai handed her quite a big wad of money. Riane took it hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not really wanting to take money on top of staying there and eating for free. The old woman grunted and then walked away. Keiko smiled warmly at the girl, and let her outside the temple and down the steps. Riane had never been this way out of the temple, and she never actually realized how far up she was. It was no wonder she drank so much.

"So, you've never been outside the temple?" asked Keiko. She didn't want to be rude, and was surprised when she was charged with the task of taking the girl out shopping.

"No, not since I got here," answered Riane.

"Well I hope you like the city, it's not so bad really. Yusuke told me that your world disappeared, I'm really sorry so hear about your family..."

"It's fine. I barely even think about it anymore. So much has changed since I got here, I don't even feel like the same person."

"Yeah, hanging around these people does that to you. Just trying to live life, and then all of the sudden its ripped away and there's nothing you can do. Constantly I'm worried about who's really there."

"Exactly. I'm going to assume you're human then?"

"Yes. I don't know many other humans anymore, it's hard when all your friends are demons."

"Yep, I know the feeling," Riane decided that this girl wasn't so bad. She was probably the easiest to relate to. They finally got to the bottom of the steps and saw Kurama sitting on the right hand side. That's right, they drove on the other side of the road here. Riane was wondering if her car would be like that. Keiko politely let her have the front seat, while Kurama pulled out and onto a country road. The temple was on the outskirts of the city, but it wasn't all that far to get in. Kurama's music kind of bored her, and he could tell.

"I need to get some newer songs," he spoke absently, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'd say," said Riane, smiling slightly. She was still kind of awkward around him, but this explained why he wasn't at the temple like she was used to seeing.

"Tomorrow I'll bring you to the school and show you around. You can pick your classes too."

"I don't have any money though..."

"Do not worry. Everything has already been taken care of."

"There are some perks to being involved with these people," said Keiko brightly.

"'These people'?" said Kurama smirking.

"You know what I mean," said Keiko laughing slightly.

Riane laughed and Kurama grinned at her, before turning into the city. Her eyes were everywhere at once. She had never been here before, and it was all so different from her home. She vaguely wondered if this was how Kurama felt whenever they went out somewhere. The roads were small, as were the cars, and she was on the wrong side of the road. There were so many people, she wasn't expecting it at all. It was quite nice however, to discover this different world. She had never been outside of her country before, and was actually starting to feel like her old self.

Kurama parked finally in front of a huge building that looked like it went on for hours. What was it? How was she supposed to navigate around this place? No wonder they didn't want her to have her car yet, she had to remember all the crazy twists and turns. Besides the fact that she was used to bigger cars and roads. She would probably have to re learn driving again, and she wasn't quite sure she was ready for that. Following Keiko and Kurama, her eyes were wide and tried so hard to take in everything at the same time. She couldn't of course. Sight was limited with two eyes, but she was in wonder at how different and similar this mall was compared to ones back home. They were patient, however, as she followed them while they walked.

It was easy to tell which store was which. She checked the prices and counted how much she had. She didn't think she would ever hold so much money before in her life. Then again, how much was it really when you compared the currency? She would never know, she didn't have anything on her. Riane sighed slightly, but then began to pile on clothes. She hadn't seen much that she was used to, but it was all relatively the same. She bought nearly a months worth of shirts, pants, shorts, etc. She bought a few sweaters, beach wear, and then it was time to shop for shoes.

Riane enjoyed the company of Keiko, and even bought the girl a few things, even though she insisted that it was fine. Riane didn't take no for an answer, however, she rarely did if she could help it. Keiko had decent taste, but was helpful when it came to what looked good and what she could get. Riane wasn't a typical girl when shopping, but she had never really had the opportunity to go on an all out spree. Kurama smiled most of the time at her, and she noticed that he watched her constantly. Was there something on her face? Riane checked the bathrooms three times just to make sure. When it came to shoes, she only got two pairs of flip flops, skater shoes and high boots. She shied away from the heel, seeing as she felt she was tall enough. Besides, tall people in this world seemed to attract attention.

Then it came down to accessories. Riane bought herself a brush, hair ties, what she felt was a good match for body wash, shampoo and conditioner. She got herself two pairs of sunglasses, seeing as she always managed to lose one, got an mp3 player for when she had to work out or do some self training, and got herself a cell phone. Keiko and Kurama were kind enough to help her with her bags while they were showing her how to use her phone and how to program the numbers. It wasn't too hard, but the numbers were much different than her home, so she had some trouble with it. They also gave her Yusuke and Kuwabara's number, seeing as they would be spending much more time together.

Finally, they stopped for something to eat in the food court, and Riane thought she saw Kurama look a little more relieved to put some of the bags down. He insisted on holding them, it's not like she was holding a spirit gun to his head. Oh yeah, that was definitely funny. Bad puns are always funny. Ha ha. Yeah, this probably wasn't the best time to go off in her own world of her brain. But the fact that she was just showed how much more normal she was actually feeling. She definitely needed this. She continued to laugh with Keiko while Kurama sat there quietly. Finally, it was time to go. The sun would go down soon, and Keiko was brought home. They drove on their way to Riane could only assume was the temple.

"Thanks for this," said Riane.

"Your welcome," said Kurama, "I'm going to show you something."

"Oh? Getting perverted now are we?" Riane raised an eyebrow.

Kurama smirked, "I think you'd like that."

"Nah, I like my eye sight the way it is thank you."

Kurama gave her a little laugh and then focused on the road. He pulled over not too long after, and then turned to look at her, "You're driving," he said, liking the way her eyes lit up at those words. Riane nearly jumped out of her seat and pushed Kurama out of his. She wasn't going to stand it if he was joking, so she didn't give him the chance. He got into the passenger seat, putting on his seat belt and then smiled at her as she took of a little more cautiously than he ever remembered her doing. "This is your car, Koenma got it for you. But you have to learn how to drive, since everything is reverse."

"This car? Fucking right! I was wondering why there weren't so many miles on the transmission. But's really not all that confusing. I just have to remember what side of the road I'm supposed to be on and it's pretty much the same," said Riane.

They didn't talk much after that. Riane's only wish was that she had some of her music so that she could blast it as she drove. Once she was comfortable with driving on the highway, Kurama took her into the city, where she had a little more difficulty. Once she had grasped the concept that she was on the left side of the road, he brought her downtown, where it was the busiest of all. Because she was moving slower through traffic, she found it easier to learn. But she was always a quick learner, and he knew that she enjoyed being behind the wheel again.

He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time, and he hated to admit that he really missed it. There was something about it that really brought a good feeling when she smiled like that. He didn't mean to ignore her after what happened in _her _room, but the scent being the same and the reaction to the dragonite plant made it difficult to be around her. They were so similar, but there was so much in the way. There was no way _she _was alive anymore, he made sure this time, not like after when he first thought _she _had passed. _She _never left his mind, even before Riane was around. It seemed as if his life just stood still after _she _passed. Even though he went through the motions, Kurama had to honestly admit that he was finally starting to feel like his life was headed in a direction. He noticed that once the dragonite plant was restored, even if _she _wasn't there to do it.

Riane missed driving. It was the one thing she needed more than anything right now, and she was happy that Kurama was letting her do this. She didn't ask too much, but as time passed, she seemed to be asking more and more about when she would be able to just drive. Even if she had nowhere to go, she loved the ability to do so in the first place. There was no way to describe the feelings she got when she drove, but fucking hell she would never give it up. It would be a sad life indeed if she couldn't drive anymore. Even if her ordinary and boring life didn't come back, she would be happy if she could just drive endlessly. But alas, it would have to end soon. Riane knew that there were more serious matters, and that her boring life no longer mattered, and would never return. Things had changed so drastically in the past few months she had almost forgotten who she was and what she was like. She supposed living in seclusion did that to a person.

"Turn here," said Kurama. Riane listened to him, since she had absolutely no idea where she was. He took her back into the country roads, and she was going the fastest she could, trying not to get distracted by the water to her right. The sun was just above it, turning the sky orange. It didn't take long to get to their destination, which was not the temple. Riane didn't mind, however, enjoying the fact that she got to test out her new car with tight corners and turns. Kurama brought her to a grassy cliff, and then they got out of the car. Riane didn't make it far before she was just swept off her feet. The sun looked as if it was sinking into the water, turning it orange while the sky remained pink. It was such a gorgeous sight, she couldn't believe that she was able to see it in the first place.

"Wow..." she trailed, her eyes unable to move from it.

"I know it's not quite like home, but perhaps you could use this place as a reflection," said Kurama.

"It's always good to reflect," she said, leaning beside Kurama on her new car.

"Yes. I'm sure you will have much to think about. I know that you have not gotten the chance since you came here."

"No, not really. But, I understand why. I should be prepared instead of ignorant."

They were silent for a few moments, "Why do you hate humans so much?" asked Kurama, "Were you really so mistreated that you are indifferent to their death?"

"I really don't know. I guess I just don't like what we do to the Earth, how we take it for granted. We're like that with everything, we can never be satisfied with what we have, it's always what someone else has, or what they want. Why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure, Riane."

"Sometimes I wish we functioned more like a pack of wolves."

Kurama was shocked by that statement. He felt a pang in his heart, "Oh?" was all he could manage.

"Well yeah. I mean, they look out for everyone in their pack. There is no such thing as selfish when it comes to a wolf, they move and think as one. If one is hurt, they are all hurt, if one has kids, they all have kids. They aren't even all that vicious, they will only attack if you pose a threat to their territory. It's all community, no real possessions, and besides..."

"What is it?"

"They mate for life."

Kurama was very aware of how a wolf functioned. He just wished that she didn't bring it up. "There are some advantages, but it would never work."

"No, I suppose not. I still think we're pretty stupid though, I'd be happy living like a wolf."

Riane smiled, not knowing what to say. She was walking further towards the edge of the cliff in order to see more of the water and find a good place to sit. But that was when images started to appear in her mind. She screamed, holding her head and dropping to her knees. Images of someone completely unrecognizable seemed to fill her mind, and she had no idea why this was happening. Who was this woman? And the man? What was going on?

"Riane? Are you alright?" asked Kurama, walking over to her. He put a hand on his shoulder, and she screamed again. He saw _her _clear as day in his mind.

Kurama's touch was not helping her, it only made the images worse. Her head hurt, as if it was trying to leap out of herself. The images were so fast, she couldn't tell what they were supposed to be. She could only recognize the fact that whatever they were, they were in the same place that she stood now. The only distinguishing thing she could take from the image is that both figure's had ears sticking out of their hair, and one of them had multiple tails. Who were they? Were they attacking her? What was going on?


	8. Nature's Calling

The drive to the temple as quiet. Riane had passed out, and Kurama was stunned, but tried to focus on getting her home. He didn't understand, Riane couldn't communicate with him. Why did _she _appear in his head when he touched her? Perhaps he was tired, and it was getting to him. But how would he know? He realized that it was the first time he had touched her while she was conscious. The whole time she screamed, he was rooted to the spot, with only the memory of _her _keeping him in place. But once Riane had passed out, it all stopped, and he could focus again. His heart was heavy, and he hurt very badly. It didn't matter though, he needed to get Riane back before he could focus on his own pain.

Besides, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to get so in depth with his thoughts that he doesn't focus on the road. It wouldn't do any of them any good to get killed at this moment. As much as he wished sometimes that it was out of his control, he knew that he couldn't let it happen yet. The girl in the back didn't make any more noise, and he was grateful for that. He feared having to touch her again if she woke up, and wanted to avoid it at all times. Once he pulled up to the temple, he decided to leave her many bags in the car. They could always come for it later, and no idiot would truly try to steal this car, they'd have to cross Genkai's charms. Kurama could sense Hiei about, but ignored the fire demon who probably was just checking who was here. Hiei was always around, because Yukina stayed here. It was just an added bonus he supposed.

He was up the stairs in no time, briefly explaining to Genkai what happened to her, and purposely leaving what happened to him out of it. He deposited Riane into her room, and then went to _her _room. He ignored everything there, and went straight to _her _garden. He did is usual routine, reviving what he could, and watching as some of them wilted. He didn't possess _her _powers, so there was no way he could save the plants that resided there. They sure did take an awful long time to die. He stopped at the dragonite, looking at it and wishing _she _was by his side. He dropped to his knees, tears leaving his eyes and making his cheeks wet.

He had never spent so much time in here before. It usually killed him to have to come in here, but he didn't want the last of _her _to die because he was being inattentive. Besides, it was all he had left of _her, _and he'd be damned if he wasn't strong enough to take care of that too. The drgaonite should have killed him, and he was waiting for it, but it was still flourishing as if _she _was with him and had restored it. Why was it getting better? Didn't the stupid plant know that _she _wasn't coming back? It did at one point, but now it's all different. He sighed, hating the thing. It was a constant reminder of _her, _not that he didn't have enough of that already.

"I miss you so much, koi..." he trailed. _Her _image fresh in his mind made the tears continue to fall. If only he was strong enough, this wouldn't be happening. He often questioned why he continued to live, why he bothered at all? But, he just couldn't take his own life, knowing how _she _would reprimand him. "We didn't even reach eternity..." he trailed, wishing that _she _would be there to call him a foolish kitsune, and take away his pain. But that wasn't going to happen, _she _was no longer with him, and he had to accept that. But it was hard, and after all these years, he knew that he could never move on. _She _was his whole life, and their time together was sacred. No matter what, he was always going to love _her, _and nothing would change.

...

_She walked along the grassy meadow of a place unknown, yet so familiar to her. She could smell rotting flesh, and wondered where something like that would come from. Looking around, she could see nothing burning, but continued on her journey. If only she had an idea of where she was. But with every place she walked, she could swear she had been there before. She pushed her tawny hair out of her eyes, and then continued to walk. She came to a forest, and was immediately invited in. Standing in her way was a man with silver hair and golden eyes. He looked at her lovingly, as if he was expecting her. He had nine tails, and ears stuck out of the top of his head._

_"Koishii..." he spoke in a soothing voice to her. She ran to him, feeling the comfort of his arms, something she yearned for. She felt safe again, a feeling she hadn't felt in who knew how long? She looked into his eyes, as he led her deeper into the forest. Where? She did not know, but she knew she had been there before. She knew that this man was someone she could trust, but it was more than that. She felt happy, loved and like she was finally home. His hand never left hers, and he pulled her further into the forest, where she knew that he intended on spending eternity with her._

...

Riane woke up with a start. She was breathing hard before she realized that she was in her own bed again. What had happened? Where was Kurama? Getting out from under the covers, she walked quietly along the temple, knowing that its inhabitants were asleep. She didn't see Kurama anywhere, but there was one place she didn't check. Coming to his former mates room, noticing that the doors were open. She saw him there, sitting in front of that strange tree again. She wanted to see if he was okay, but was afraid to go into that room again. The strange feeling had gotten worse since she had become stronger, and it seemed to pull at her if she focused on it hard enough. Deciding against it, she closed the door and went back to her room.

Kurama appreciated that she didn't come into the room. Her presence seemed to disturb that natural balance that was kept here for three years, and he knew that _she _wouldn't want someone mucking it up. _She _was particular when it came to _her _garden, and Kurama felt honoured that he was welcome in it. He pet the cat that had _her _eyes. It wasn't uncommon for animals to have tawny coloured eyes, and seeing them on a cat was more refreshing than a wolf. He missed _her _terribly, he knew it would never stop. Sighing, he left the room, not sleeping in _her _bed and taking residence in one of the guest rooms. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but that was only for him to know.

...

Riane was sitting on her usual cushion eating breakfast. Koenma was supposed to show up, which only meant more hardships in her life. It seemed that every time the ruler made an appearance, everything started to get worse or harder, and she hated him for that. It wasn't like she wanted all of this, and she thought she was pretty easy going about it. She hadn't seen Kurama, but for some reason she was sure that he hadn't left the temple. If only she knew what happened. She wanted to ask him, but wasn't sure if he even knew. And what was with that dream she had? It was different than that stupid voice she always heard. Actually, it was three different voices. A female, one that seemed to be amused by her, another female that sounded similar, but the speech was different, and a male, one that she knew was out to harm her. She didn't tell the others about these dreams, as they hadn't happened so much while she was training. But it seemed as if it was coming back, yet she still didn't want to mention it. Dreams are dreams, they can't hurt you unless you let them. Riane thought of herself as strong, so there was no way she was going down by a dream.

Kurama made his appearance, not letting anything from last night show on his face. He sat across from Riane, while Yukina brought him a bowl of food. Riane noticed that the demon girl didn't train, but kept up with house work. She couldn't help but be jealous, Riane found that stuff easier than sitting with snakes in a pit. Some people.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah. What happened?" she asked. Genkai didn't seem very interested in what was happening.

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." Kurama left it hanging.

"I don't know. I was there, and then all these images came to my head. I don't know what they mean, or even who I saw, it was all so blurry."

"There's nothing you can make out? It might help us figure out what's wrong with you."

"Nothing. A man and a woman, but they had tails and ears sticking out of their heads. I think anyway, it was really hard to make it out, they all came so fast," Riane purposely left out her dream.

"It's a natural reaction to this world," said Koenma, who was standing at the door.

"Who in the what now?"

"Your powers are developing, those images are just traces of people that have passed."

"But why doesn't that happen here? Why was it just there?"

"It all depends on how strong the energy is in a certain place. Those images were memories from a presence that was locked there. It's not unheard of, and I'm not surprised that you saw them. It means that you have a lot more work to do."

"Great..."

"But not today, I think that you should focus on being human again for a while. I came here to give you your student card."

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to go to school today..."

"You're completely registered, you just need to pick out your classes and you'll be on your way at the next week. Until then, I suggest you rest, and try not to go on any adventures."

"Oh Koenma don't be silly, I go on journey's," said Riane, smiling brightly as she accepted her student card.

Kurama chuckled, bringing his dishes into the kitchen. He couldn't help but dwell on what Keonma said. That was the last place _she _was before the battle... the one that did _her _in... He was better off not thinking about it.

"You're better off not thinking about it," said Hiei, standing in the door.

"Do you really have nothing better to do but watch me suffer?" asked Kurama.

"It provides me entertainment while I babysit you're pathetic human girl."

"We have no choice."

"If she cannot sense me by now, then she is useless."

"She has time to grow Hiei, it just needs patience."

"Hn. Have you told her about your wolf?"

"No, and she hasn't asked."

"Maybe you should. That damn cat seems to think it's important."

"Consorting with animals now are we?"

"Only to tell it that if it doesn't leave me alone, I'll cut it's head off."

"I'm sure the cat is terrified of you. Someone has to be," said Kurama smirking.

"Hn. Just get her powers more developed, I'm getting sick of watching her," were his last words before he jumped back into the trees. Kurama sighed and walked back to the kitchen to wait for Riane.

...

_Oh, you again._

_Yes me again?_

_What are you doing here?_

_What do you mean?_

_You shouldn't be here_

_You keep saying that, and yet I'm still here_

_We'll find you_

_I'd like to see you try!_

_We will, and you will be dead_

_I highly doubt that_

_You need to leave_

_Leave where?_

_You have to find him again_

_Who?_

_Only he will be able to restore you_

_I'm so confused!_

_You shouldn't even exist_

_Then why am I here?_

_It's too late..._

_For what?_

Riane's trip to the school was a lot more fun than she thought it would be. She got to pick what she wanted, and no one would be around to criticize her choices. That made it easier. She also discovered that Keiko attended, which was nice, so she had variety of where she wanted to be. And after her first week of classes, she began to enjoy living a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be. Her training continued with the boys when she wasn't in school. But she knew she was stronger, because she wasn't nearly as tired as she thought she would be whenever she had to do that. Today was her day off, thankfully, or hopefully. Either way, she had woken up early enough to get away from them before they would find her and make her train some more.

For some reason, when Riane had woken up today dream free, she felt as if the forest was calling to her. It was something she couldn't ignore, and so she accepted its offer and walked towards it. She had never really had a problem with nature before, nor did she now, but as of late, she felt more in tune with the Earth and everything around it. She always felt welcome where there was vegetation and she thought that was pretty nifty, as well as creepy. She saw a tree in there that she absolutely fell in love with, and walked up to it. She knew she could climb trees better now, since she could jump higher. It looked as if it had a very comfortable branch. As she got closer, images started coming into her mind again, of a girl with hair similar to hers sitting in the tree for hours. Someone else was occasionally there too, but she couldn't make out his face. All she could see what red.

Shaking her head, she walked on. At least they weren't as powerful as the last ones. Perhaps it was because she wasn't expecting them, but with Koenma's warning that it will most likely happen again, she pretty much kept her guard up whenever she went anywhere she was sure it wasn't going to happen. She didn't know how far she walked, but she knew that she had to keep going. She noticed that this part of the forest wasn't really all that traveled on, as her foot steps were crushing some of the branches that wanted to spring to life. She wasn't doing it on purpose, but it was hard for her to find a good place to step. For some reason she was really compelled to continue on, as if something was calling her.

But what was it? And more importantly, would she be able to hear it? If only there was a way to figure it all out. She wished she had further developed powers in order to sense what was around her. She knew if she concentrated really hard, she could reach out her mind, but until she had more control of it, she didn't even want to attempt it. Still, she pressed on, knowing the the others at the temple would surely notice she was no longer there. She didn't care though, she had to figure out what this was, what wanted her attention. She didn't get a bad feeling from it, or else she wouldn't bother. It seemed utterly important for some reason.

"You shouldn't be this far out," said Hiei, waiting for her and leaning against a solid tree.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, truly shocked that he was standing there.

"Hn. Foolish girl, you're not strong enough to go roaming on your own."

"So you sit around and watch me then?"

"Only when you leave the temple. The fact that you don't know I'm there just proves how weak you are."

"Shut up! Sorry I haven't been living for who the fuck knows how long to be as good as you, it's not like I'm not trying."

"If you want to be stronger, you would best disregard everything put power from your mind."

"And end up selfish and cold like you? No thanks."

"Hn. Then you will never know what power truly lies within you, if any."

"I'm sure there's enough there."

"But not enough to defend yourself."

"I think I could hold my own."

"Not a chance."

"Fuck off Hiei!"

"Hn. I suggest you turn around before I let the wolves eat you. You're almost in their territory."

"Wolves? I want to see!" she said, running by him. He growled, following her. Stupid child was going to get herself killed. Why was he always stuck babysitting? Stupid Kurama and stupid Koenma always giving him the worst jobs. It's not like he could be doing something more productive. If he was going to watch the idiot then he could at least train her. It seemed to be the only way she was going to be competent enough. The way everyone was babying her just made it take a long time, and Hiei was impatient, especially when he had to watch her.

He knew that it was a useless argument. Truth be told, he wouldn't even lurk around the temple if it wasn't for Yukina. But this stupid human girl, she was weak and useless, and unless she proved herself, Hiei would keep his opinions of her. She didn't go too far, before the pack leader and his mate were sitting there, looking as if they were waiting for them. Hiei even had to admit that was strange, knowing what he did about wolves. But what interest would they have with this human girl? Why was it that everyone wanted her attention? She had powerful enemies, and he didn't understand what was so special about her. The pack leaders grey shot muzzle was closed, and it looked like he was talking to her, though Hiei could read minds.

"One welcomes you back to this land, little sister," said the pack leader.

"One is gracious to be back," said Riane, shocking herself.

"One hopes that you fulfill your hunt."

"One is grateful."

"You may rest and drink if you need. Food will be brought to you if required."

"One is happy, but will not need it. One will come back in time."

"One will be waiting."

The two old wolves walked away, and Riane just stood there. Where the hell did that come from? Did she seriously just talk to a fucking wolf? Was that even possible?

"Where did you learn to talk to wolves?" asked Hiei, narrowing his eyes at the girl. She simply just fell, sitting down and trying to collect her thoughts. It was hard with the images coming into her mind, but they weren't that strong.

"I honestly have no fucking idea..." she trailed, wishing she had an answer for him.

"Hn. We should get back before the others start to worry about you, though I don't know why."

"Yeah..." She was still shocked, but she knew that Hiei would just leave her out here to be eaten by something else that wasn't nearly as friendly.


	9. Glimpse of the Past

_Your lost, aren't you?_

_What?_

_You can't get out._

_Get out of where?_

_You need to find him, soon._

_Find who?_

_He can release you._

_What are you talking about?_

_It doesn't matter, we'll kill you._

_As if._

_He doesn't know, and we'll find you._

_Come get me ass wipe!_

_You shouldn't exist._

_Too fucking bad!_

_Find him, he's your only chance._

_Whatever._

Riane would like nothing more than to blow her head off. If there weren't voices in her head, then it was images while she was awake. They were getting better, she barely noticed them unless they really wanted to stick out. But at least she could keep herself conscious when it happened. Her school was fun, she was enjoying it, and she was driving as much as she could. She wanted to stay away from the temple, even if someone had to go with her while she drove. It wasn't that she couldn't get back on herself, they still viewed her as weak. She knew she was a hell of a lot stronger than when she first started, so what was the big deal? Especially when most of her training was with Hiei. She hated him. He was such an ass, she wished that when she did finally beat him, she have the heart to kill him.

The others had warned her that she might have to kill other demons, but she didn't think she could. Fuck, she couldn't even throw out a stuffed animal cause she felt bad for it, let alone kill something. Of course, she didn't know until she got into that situation what she would do, but the thought of taking another life just didn't sit too well with her. How everyone just talked about it so casually, like it was nothing. What was wrong with these people? She had to remind herself that they were demons.

Riane knew she was getting stronger because after a week with Hiei, she was no longer tired after his sessions. Genkai wasn't stepping in anymore, knowing that Hiei was the best option for speed and efficiency. Riane felt she was being punished for being "weak" by him, but it wasn't like she could help that. Really, she was trying, and he couldn't even get a wound on her anymore. She was proud of that, but he insisted that it just wasn't enough. Kurama helped her morally, while he was at the temple, and after one nearly fatal wound, was supervising, telling him when it was enough. Riane was grateful for that, it made her life just a little easier, knowing that he wouldn't let her die because Hiei was such an ass. Bastard.

The only solace she seemed to get was by the lake, where she would swim for hours. Of course, winter was coming, but her body could handle the temperature, and the water was still warm. She was a fish, and often stayed in there longer than she should have. She knew the others were watching or checking on her, but while she was out in the water, it was like her own world again, where she could forget everything that happened, and focus on what she wanted. As she sat out of the water and looked upon the coming sunset, she decided to use this place for reflection. It wasn't that Kurama's place was bad, just that she didn't want her mind to get caught up in those images again. She waited until it was dark, and then proceeded back to the temple.

It wasn't a far walk back there, and she took her time. She knew Hiei was watching her, but she couldn't sense him. She could feel the tension in the air lately, and it was really getting to her. The bonus to it all was that she was improving a lot more in her training. She hadn't been attacked yet, but she was starting to get the feeling that one was going to happen soon enough. She vaguely wondered what she would do in a fight. Her instincts for bad things were better than before, she had always had a knack of sensing doom. But this was completely different. This wasn't something like losing her money, or having her boyfriend break up with her. This was life or death, and she had no choice but to be ready for whatever came her way. And no matter how much she thought about it, she never felt that it was real, it was still in her mind that these things didn't happen, despite being trapped in a different world.

There was food waiting for her in the fridge, and she happily heated it up and ate. She was ravenous, and didn't notice until she got inside. She assumed Yukina was in bed, and who knew about Genkai, if she ever slept at all. She had a feeling Kurama was around. It was strange how she could sense him. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the light on and the door open in his former mate's room. Riane thought it was cute how devoted he was to his woman, even though she was gone. She didn't want to ask, she knew that he took it so hard, and it would be wrong to figure that all out. She figured it hurt enough having to come here everyday and know that his lady was not here to greet him. He was standing in front of that strange tree he called dragonite. Riane took a chance, and walked into the room. She was sure he knew of her presence, and didn't bother trying to sneak around.

"It's beautiful," she told him, coming to stand next to him.

"Yes," was his only word.

"Can it be used as a weapon as well?"

"Yes, one of our most powerful."

"So you'd have to be careful if someone else got a hold of it then."

"No, it doesn't work like that."

"Oh?"

Kurama looked up at the sky, seeing _her _face as he began to explain it, "This particular dragonite was powered between myself and my mate. It is a sacred bond that can only be established by years together, one that cannot be severed once this tree is rectified. Only the two of us can use it as a weapon when it's ready. One day, because my mate is no longer here, this tree will drain my power, and kill me."

Riane's eyes widened, "That's horrible!"

"Perhaps. But that is the bond. This is why there is two, one for me and one for her."

"Well it seems to be taking a while, and it doesn't even look like its dying."

"It's not. Ever since you got here, it's been growing again."

"What? Why? That's fucked up."

"Yes, but I cannot explain it. Without S-"

"Kurama," Koenma was standing at the door, "I thought I would find you here."

"Koenma. What did you need?"

"We need to speak," he then looked at Riane, "If you'll excuse us."

"Sorry," she said, running awkwardly out of the room. She gave one last look their way before turning in the direction of her room. Koenma waited a moment, making sure the girl was well out of earshot before he turned back to the kistune standing in his mate's garden. The young ruler had not been in here for years, not since the last battle.

"It's flourishing," said Koenma, not really sounding all that surprised.

"Surprisingly yes. What did you want to speak with me about?"

"How are you doing? I know this is the most you've been here since Riane came."

"Is that what you wanted to know? I'm sure she could have stayed for a simple chat like this."

"I know what happened last time was bad, and I know it's my fault. I wish things could have turned out differently, but we were completely unprepared for what happened."

Kurama just narrowed his eyes, "At least you're right about that."

"If I could take it back, I would. I know you blame yourself more than me, but it was my fault, all of it."

"She knew before you."

"She did, and I wish I could have explained it all better, so that we wouldn't have to be going through this right now."

"We? You didn't care! You just let her go and didn't try to stop her! You went behind our backs and told her what you knew and you didn't bother to inform any of us!" Kurama's eyes flashed gold, his hair turning from red to silver. He could feel himself change, and was actually surprised. He hadn't changed to this form for years, but he was angry, and he had never fully released his rage upon Koenma, but if he was going to bring it up, then so be it.

"She came to me, Youko. She demanded she know what was happening, it was right when her psychic powers began to work again, and she saw the end, she knew what she had to do. I had no choice but to tell her, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her."

"I could have!" said Youko, his voice menacing as he stood over Koenma. He had his fists clenched at his side.

"Could you? You know how she is, you know better than any of us. She would have deceived you in order to complete her task. She would have done anything to protect the pack and she succeeded."

Youko growled, knowing that Koenma was right. _She _would have done everything in _her _power to prevent any danger from coming to them. He knew it, the others knew it, but _she _knew it best. Calming down, he reverted back to his human form, but his fists were still clenched, so much that his knuckles were completely white, and blood dripped from them. If only he knew, had _her _power, he could have stopped it all. If he was strong enough...

"I'm sorry, Kurama, I wish it could all be different..."

"Wishing won't change the facts. She's gone and now I'm alone, waiting for this plant to kill me."

"It looks as if you'll be waiting a long time. You need to live."

"You do not speak of my life like that. I decide my own fate."

"Yes, we all do, and she chose hers."

Kurama growled again, wishing he would stop talking about it. He didn't need any reminders of what happened, it was all clear in his head almost every night, "Was there anything else?" he asked coldly.

"Riane's training will need to speed up. We'll have very powerful friends at the border soon."

"Is it the same as last time?"

"No, it's much worse."

"If anything happens to any of us, I will hold you personally responsible."

"I know, that's what you said last time."

"I intend to make sure you understand this time as well. Mark my words, Koenma, if I must suffer more because of you're lack of information, I will destroy you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

...

_"Koishii..." he speaks to her in a dreamy voice, filled with love only for her. She smiles at him, looking into his golden eyes kisses him. He cups her cheek, as the two of them are filled with passion for one another. She rests her head on his shoulder, as he pulls her closer to him. She sighs happily, feeling a glow come to her cheeks against his warm skin._

_"We can spend eternity here..." he speaks again, "I love you..."_

_..._

_He walks the familiar path to his destination. He doesn't need to worry about what he is to find, he only has one purpose. A sweet scent reaches his nostrils, and it brings a smile to his face. He is close, he knows that much, but it is just a matter of avoiding different traps. She always had new ones, no matter how long since his last visit. He found it fun, although he could always find them._

_He enters her den, and is immediately thrown against the wall. He smirks at one of his own tricks brought to him, and easily dodges the next few on the way. He goes straight to the bedroom, where she sleeps. He does not see his object of interest, but is struck by the sight of her. She is exquisite, as he watches her chest rise and fall in a hypnotic pattern. He cannot take his golden eyes off of her, even as he watches her wake up._

_She sees him in her room, standing over her with an expression on his face that she cannot make out. She can't help but smile, having missed him during his travels. It had been a couple of decades, but she knew he would return. She sits up, holding the thin hide she has for a blanket close to her body. He is captivated by her, and she knows it. Standing before him, he pushes a strand of her tawny hair out of her face, his touch feeling electric on her skin. He takes his time, not wanting to break off the connection between them. She moves her head slightly, so that her cheek can remain closer to his hand. Using one arm to hold her blanket over her, she brings the other hand to come over his._

_He rubs a thumb lightly across her cheek, her hand warm over his own, and then he kisses her. She welcomes it, taking her hand away from his, and placing it on his back to close the gap between their bodies. He moves his hand behind her head, entangling his fingers in her silky strands. The reason he came here is long from his mind, all he wants is this creature before him, to mate with her, and mark her as his own. Centuries have passed since he first encountered her, and he wants nothing more than to take her at this very moment. He pulls back slightly, taking a breath and then pulling her close to him once more. He can't get enough of that taste, that sweet taste that is only her._

_She no longer feels her feet, as she is completely swept away by the feelings she never realized she had for this kitsune. It all becomes clear, her destiny that lies with him, but she knows now is not the time. Still, she takes advantage of what she has at this moment. There is nothing else in the whole world, just the two of them. She lives in bliss, and she never wishes for it to end. But it does, as only his breath lingers, his lips barely touching hers. She doesn't want him to go, but she knows he will, and he will return again._

_"Where is the seal...?" he asks her in a husky voice, though she knows he really isn't here for that._

_"Somewhere you'll never find it..." she whispers, and smirks, her tawny eyes still closed while his lips rub against hers when he speaks._

_"I will have my prize."_

_"Foolish kitsune, you will never have it so long as I stand in your way."_

_He pulls away, their arms still around each other. He looks into her tawny eyes, and he smiles. He knows his time is overdue, he will not find the seal tonight, but he makes his visit worth it. Kissing her one more time, to the point where her feet feel as if they will collapse under her, he takes his leave immediately, before she has a chance to comprehend what just happened. A smile lingers on his face the whole way back to the pack, and he knows he will not wait so long before seeing her again._

Kurama woke up from the dream. He breathed hard, not having a dream like that for years. He remembered the first time he started dreaming about his past, it was a prelude to when _she _had found him again. But why was it happening again? _She _was not going to find him again, as much as he wished _she _would. He sighed, staring into the darkness of his room. He usually slept better here, but for some reason, _she _was plaguing his mind more often than not. He moved his hair out from his face, realizing now that he was sweating. He threw the sheets off of his naked body, and opened the window. The moon was so bright, it lit up his whole room. He stared at it, feeling a strange calm come over him. He vaguely wondered if this was how _she _felt whenever it would call to her.

...

"Metallica," said Riane to Kuwabara.

"No, it's Megalliga," he retorted, offended that she had said the other name. They had been fighting like this during the whole training session. Somehow they had started talking about music, and Kurama sighed during it all. He was, however, quite amused at their passion for the band.

"Metallica."

"Megalliga!"

"Me-tal-li-ca. Say it right."

"You're wrong, it's Megalliga!"

"Dude, I been listening to them since I was 10, it's Metallica."

"I been listening to them longer and I'm telling you its Megalliga!"

"Metallica!"

"Megalliga!"

"I seen them live man, you're wrong. Metallica."

"I saw them to, and they're called Megalliga."

"Dude, you're wrong, it's pronounced Metallica."

"Megalliga!"

"Metallica idiot!"

"You're wrong!"

"Never!"

"Will you two shut up before I cut off your heads!" said Hiei, jumping down from a tree.

"Fuck off Hiei!" they both shouted and then went back to their argument. Kurama sighed again. They had been fighting like this for over an hour. Personally, he didn't really care, but it seemed to important to them for some reason.

"How did you lose control of them so easily?" the small fire demon asked the fox standing next to him.

"They are both passionate, I thought it be rude to interrupt them," answered Kurama.

"Hn. I liked her better when she was talking to wolves."

"What?"

"She didn't tell you? I caught her wandering into their territory, and they welcomed her."

"That's strange, the wolves never cared much for me, other than my status."

"They don't care for anything but their own kind, foolish creatures. The pack leader will die soon and we can expect a full invasion."

"What do you mean?"

"The bitch hates you and your wolf. She wants nothing more than to kill you. She'll expand the territory in order to gain power, and then she'll attack anything there that moves."

"So once he's gone, they'll start mobilizing. That sounds awfully familiar."

"Hn. They can attack all they want, it won't make a difference to me."

"Still out to protect your dear in the dark sister are we?"

"Hn."

"You could just tell her, it would make her so happy and her journey would finally be over."

"I'm not taking any lessons from you. Not with the way you danced around your own secret. Have you told her anything yet?"

"No, she's just not ready."

"Well she better be ready soon, stronger demons are coming through to this world, and she won't have a choice once they get to her."

"Understood."


	10. The Reikai Yogen Revealed

"Yusuke, was your life normal before you became a spirit detective?" Riane asked one morning. She had a training session with him, but she wasn't in the mood and he could easily tell that. They sat by the lake, Riane just waiting for it to be warm enough to swim. She knew winter was coming, and then she would start using the pool at her school. Until then, she preferred to be private.

"I guess. I mean, I was always getting into fights and shit, but I guess it was as normal as it could be..." he answered, unsure.

"Is it always like this? Koenma calls you in and then a big training fest?"

"No, he used to send me in the dark barely trained, but I always managed to win."

"That's good. I'd like to win."

"I think you'll do fine. You can only train so much before you have to fight."

"Will the fighting start soon?"

"It's hard to say. The temple is pretty well protected, and Hiei's always here. Besides, we've been keeping a good eye on the border."

"Border?"

"The one that separates this world and the demon one."

"Oh. I didn't know about that."

"You didn't? Koenma didn't tell you?"

"No, he's barely told me anything, just that I have enemies and I need training. He also said that the more I know, the easier it would be for others to pick it out of my head."

"Oh fuck this! Come on, we're going to spirit world!"

"What?"

"You heard me. He's deliberately keeping you in the dark, just like he did to us last time!"

"Last time? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, let's go!"

...

Riane didn't know anything about the spirit world. She knew it was there, but it was her understanding that she needed to be dead in order to come here. But that obviously wasn't true, because she knew she wasn't dead, and yet, here she stood. At first she was freaked out by all the monsters wandering frantically, as if they would die if they didn't complete their task. She didn't get too distracted, as Yusuke was still muttering to himself, heading towards what she assumed was Koenma's office. It wasn't so much that she assumed, she knew exactly where it was, despite never having been here before. Yusuke kicked in the double doors.

"KOENMA!" he yelled, walking up to the desk angrily. Riane walked in curiously, wondering where Koenma was. She knew that he was taller than Yusuke, so where was he? Finally, she walked to stand beside him as he fumed, and her eyes went wide. Sitting at the desk was a small child, of maybe about three or four, looking astonished.

"Yusuke what are you doing! You don't yell at children like that?" Riane demanded, horrified that this child would have such treatment.

"I'm hardly more than a child," said the boy, Riane recognizing the voice of Koenma. She looked at him incredulously.

"Wha...?" she was very confused now.

"I am Koenma."

"You? But.. but I.. What?" she looked at Yusuke hopeful with an explanation.

"He is," Yusuke confirmed.

"But he's just a little kid!" Riane protested. No way was the Koenma. How was that even possible?

"Yes, he is! Hasn't even outgrown diapers yet since he's still keeping people in the dark!" Yusuke yelled, curses flying from his mouth. Riane was to astonished to even think about the real reason they came there. How was it a child was the ruler of the world beyond? How was this even possible?

"Hold it!" Riane screamed, catching the attention of the other two and a blue ogre that walked into the room, "You're a fucking child? This is just fucking perfect... When do I wake up from my dream? Send me home already, this is bullshit. I can't believe I actually fell for your stupid trick! I want to go home! Get me out of this place!"

Koenma sighed, "While I may have the appearance of a child, I am in fact centuries old. My father is the one who rules the place, I take care of the other issues brought into effect. I did not lie to you, we need you."

"Well I want answers Koenma, why do you need me?"

"That much is unclear yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm positive you've never heard of the Reikai Yogen. It is an ancient prophecy, and it mentions you."

"The hell?"

"You're the focus, the key to the prophecy, and the only one that can save us."

"What do you mean save us? If I can't even save my own world, how in the fucking hell am I supposed to save this one?"

"We don't know."

"Of course not. Well, what do you fucking know then?"

"Only what my father tells me, and that is you are needed, and this prophecy is one of the most important things in this whole universe."

"So let me talk to your father then!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh? And why not?"

"He's... not here."

"Bullshit."

"There's nothing I can do, Riane."

"It's just bullshit! You have all this power and what is it good for if you have to send people like me and Yusuke to do your dirty work. I want to see your father, and I want to see him now!"

"He won't see you."

"That's too fucking bad, I'm not leaving here until I figure out what the fuck is going on!"

Koenma gulped, while Yusuke kept the scowl on his face. Riane stood there, arms crossed and unrelenting. Her gaze was kept on Koenma, as he looked as if he could die on the spot. They were quiet for several moments, none of them knowing what to say, aside form Riane. She said all she had to, and now she wanted her results. Switching pressure on her feet, Riane continued to glare at Koenma, waiting patiently for him to finally give her what she wanted. He sighed, looking down for a moment, and then back into her cold stare.

"Alright, I'll take you to see my father," he said relunctantly. Riane nodded, following the young ruler out of his office. Yusuke stayed put, knowing that going to see King Enma was not a good idea. You never wanted to go see the person who wanted you dead for a short time, and its not like he was really all that fond of him in the first place.

Riane walked silently along with Koenma. She had no idea where she was going, but the eerie silence was starting to make her nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but she would rather die than admit she was wrong. So, she toughened up, and stuck on her route. She knew she over reacted, the fact that Koenma was actually a centuries old child shouldn't have come to a shock to her. But subconsciously, she knew she was trying to find a way out of the place. She didn't want all this adventure and prophecies, she just wanted her normal boring life back. How was she supposed to get that without figuring out what was going on here? She knew that these people held the power to get her back to her life, but she didn't know how to get that.

Koenma kept walking, and as Riane walked with him, she was almost trembling from the stress and fear of his father. What was he like? Was he really all that bad? It seemed to her that everyone feared this King Enma. How was she supposed to stand up to a god? There had to be a way to get around this. But she pressed on until finally Koenma stopped in front of two massive doors, the biggest she had seen in the place yet. She couldn't even see where it connected with the ceiling, that's how dark it was. She looked down at Koenma and he nodded at her. The doors opened with a boom that nearly made her jump out of her skin. She walked into the dimly lighted room, but Koenma didn't follow, he stayed behind. Now she was really nervous. What chance did she have against a god?

"Child of prophecy, you wished to see me?" said the voice of the god she wasn't expecting. He came into the light and Riane turned white. He was huge! Bigger than any building she had ever seen in her life!

"Y-Yes, sir," she stammered, trying to remember to stay focused.

"What is it you wish?"

"I... I wanted an explanation as to what was going on. Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"My son is notorious for misinformation. But we here at the Reikai believe in only releasing what is necessary."

"So... You won't tell me unless its necessary.. But wouldn't something involving me be just that? I mean, if I'm the child of prophecy, shouldn't I have the information I need? Why all this secrecy? Didn't someone get killed because of it?"

"No, she did what was necessary."

"What about this Reikai Yogen? The one that mentions me?"

"It is written in an ancient language."

"Could you read it to me?"

"It is there," he said, pointing to a pedestal off to the side. She turned her head, wondering why she had never noticed it before. Clearly, he didn't want to read it, that task was up to her. She walked towards the light, very aware of the god's eyes on her. She knew she was shaky, but she didn't dare look back with uncertainty. The room was huge, but it wasn't all that far away. It seemed to be taking a while though, or maybe that was her growing anticipation. She felt drawn to this ancient artifact, like this was something she was supposed to do. Finally reaching it, she saw that she could not understand or make out any of the characters written there. She sighed, feeling like all of this was a waste. She was about to turn back, but then her head started to hurt.

...

"What do you mean you left her in Reikai?" asked Genkai. The old woman of the temple was silent, aside from the old woman's voice.

"I was told to leave," said Yusuke.

"What do you mean? Who told you?"

"Koenma."

"Since when do you listen to Koenma? Dimwit, you should not have left the girl there by herself!"

"I'm sure he'll get her back!"

"Are you really just stupid? After what happened last time, we can't fully trust Koenma!"

"You think he'd make the same mistake again!"

"You didn't get a clue when you took her there for having no information? In a situation like this, we cannot consider Koenma an ally!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What is going on here?" asked Kurama, stepping into the dojo. He had come to tend to _her _room and finally have a talk with Riane about the danger ahead.

"Dimwit took Riane to Koenma and then just left her there!" said Genkai with a huff.

"What?"

"I don't see how big of a deal this is," said Yusuke.

"Haven't you been listening during our plan of action? Koenma cannot be trusted, not after what happened to S-"

"I know what happened to her! But Riane demanded to see King Enma and then when he got back, he told me to go home!"

"She wasn't with him when Koenma returned?"

"No."

Kurama swore under his breath, and then made way for Reikai. How could Yusuke have been so blind? They had discussed this, many times after what happened to _her. _Koenma couldn't be trusted when it came to matters like this. How could he be trusted if his misinformation was the what caused _her _demise. Perhaps Kurama was being prejudiced, but he couldn't deny that he cared for Riane, and he wasn't going to let Koenma take another life because of it. Not if he could help it.

...

Riane was tired. She didn't know reading a strange and ancient language could do that. She was stunned after reading the prophecy. King Enma didn't say anything afterwards, but she didn't need him to. She had gotten what she wanted, and that was the end of it. She could smell roses when she got out of the chamber, and she found that strange. She heard footsteps, faint, but she knew they were there. She looked up, but saw nothing down the dark hallway. It didn't matter though, no one here could harm her, she knew that for sure. She kept walking, the smell of roses becoming stronger. Why did it smell like roses? That part just didn't make any sense.

The footsteps got louder, indicating the whoever was out there was getting close. They were too fast to be a walk, and soon, out of the darkness, she saw Kurama running towards her. That was strange, what was he doing here? He ran to her, slowing down once he got in front of her. She stopped, still confused as to why he was here.

"What happened?" he asked, not even close to being out of breath. It would be hard after all the running _she _made him do.

"I wanted answers, and now I have them," she replied. Kurama noticed there was a haunted look in her eyes. What did King Enma do to her?

"He told you?"

"He let me read the prophecy," she said, her voice breaking. She held back her tears. It was time to grow up now, and face her fate. All the training, all the hardship, it meant nothing until now. She knew her purpose, and she'd be damned if she let it fly by and got everyone killed. Kurama was speaking to her, but she was more focused on her thoughts.

...

Riane sat by the lake, the moon light shining brightly. She was drawn to the moon this time, not the lake, but it seemed as if this was the only part of the temple that didn't bombard her with images. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she was sure it was a few hours. She had come back to the temple only to have Genkai yelling at Yusuke. She didn't see what the big deal was, but then again, she wasn't really listening. It seemed that the two of them constantly yelled at each other, but she knew they cared deeply. It was almost as if they were a mother and son.

She missed her family, despite all the shit she went through with them. She didn't think about it as much as she used to, but it was better than never at all. There were a lot of mistakes she made when it came to her mother, but she knew that life went on, and if she could apologize, she would. Maybe after all of this shit was over, she could go back to her life, and she would spend more time with her family. But she doubted that would happen, and she was prepared to accept that.

She sighed, looking up into the moon. She knew Kurama wasn't going to leave her until she told him what happened. She wished he wasn't so nosy. But she also knew that he was the strategic planner of their little group, probably the most intelligent. Her information could probably benefit them, and here she was selfishly keeping it locked away. She laid back on the grass, her eyes glossing over in thought.

"I'm ready now," she said quietly. He kept his gaze on the moon, and waited for her to continue, "It goes like this:

"_Behold, for when the moons shine becomes dark, the time of despair will follow._

_"Destiny waits for no one, and the chosen one will finally be awakened._

_"She will retain what was once lost to her, and her path will become clear._

_"But the nightwalker's curse will follow her every footsteps._

_"For lo, she will be imprisoned after the first task._

_"Fear not, for she will return upon the proper time._

_"But only the one with the pure heart can remove her seal._

_"Say the sacred name of the chosen one, and look upon her eyes once more._

_"The second task is nigh, and a choice must be made._

_"The curse will remain, until the completion of the third task, and the chosen one will again be sealed._

_"The despair of the heart of the pure will be long, but she will return, and it will all begin again._

_"Guard well the key, for it is only she that can release the curse of the universe._

_"And the child of prophecy will return to her previous state, and be returned to the pure."_

She stopped after the last line. She knew that she was the key, and that she had to face whatever it was that was going to happen. She had to be ready, she didn't have a choice. For all she knew, it could come tomorrow. There was no more training, none of it, she would have to keep her focus in mind. She would attend school, pretend that the fate of the world wasn't resting on her shoulders. Of course, she wanted to scream, cry and run away from it all, but what would that solve? Kurama couldn't help her, neither could Yusuke, no one could, and that meant that she had to grow up and face her responsibility, even if it meant losing everything, including her life.

...

lil short, sorry, just trying to keep focus with this one. thanks for reading! :)


	11. First Attack

hey guys, its official, if you're confused about this story, you might get some answers in Eternity, as i have announced in chapter 61 that this is officially the sequel to it.

...

Riane sighed, having no desire to focus on school. It all seemed to trivial, now that she knew what was expected of her. She had to complete her task, and make sure that this world did not get destroyed. How she was going to do that, she knew she would find out in time. Hell, she spent so much time thinking about it, she wasn't even scared anymore. Besides, she had to think about who could be a possible enemy, which was anyone here. Once she had finally been able to sense Hiei around, she no longer needed training. She was kind of grateful for that, but she knew they were really waiting until she fought in a real situation, not just someone trying to get her to become stronger. There was however, only one demon at this school, and she knew who he was, so there was no need to worry about such things.

As time progressed, she only felt detached from herself more and more. She knew that finding out the mistakes of the past would help them figure out the future, and what was to come. She, however, had not been to any of their meetings for their plan of action, but she was going to invade one, and then probably ask Yusuke what happened last time. She knew Kurama would be the best, but the loss of his mate made it a touchy subject, and she wasn't going to let him dwell further into pain because of it. He had done nothing but try to help her, and she wasn't going to show her appreciation by bringing up such a depressing moment, even though the temple was good enough to let him wallow.

Yes, Riane could see his emotions, despite his best efforts to hide them. The two of them got along well, and her only hope was that she was able to comfort some of the pain. She couldn't explain the attraction she had to him, but she knew that it was a good thing. his intelligence really astonished her, and she wanted nothing more than to solve this case and be done with it. What's more, Kurama seemed to have this way about him that made her submit. No matter how much she wanted to argue, she would listen to him, and only him. She didn't understand why that was, it was never like that before, but it was there.

But that wasn't what needed her attention, it was the matter at hand. As her class ended, she started walking away, no destination clear in her mind. She knew Kurama had already left, and was happy that she was finally able to wander without an escort. She had taken to thinking on her own, but this was the first time she'd be able to walk by herself and become consumed in her own world of thoughts.

...

"So what's the plan then?" asked Kuwabara. They were all sitting in the dojo, regrouping from the last meeting they had.

"Continue to observe until they make a move. It would be foolish to go charging in until we have a clear view of their objective," said Kurama.

"Makes sense, have you figured out that prophecy thing yet?" asked Yusuke.

"No, it seems unclear. The beginning is straight forward. When the moons shine becomes dark was when the eclipse took place, and the time of despair was the panic it caused by how long it lasted. The rest of it is completely obscure, and has no sense of time."

"Wouldn't the chosen one be S-" Kuwabara was cut off.

"No. It speaks of the chosen one completing a second and third task... Riane is the one it speaks of, the chosen one, the key. I cannot make out who the one with the pure heart is, nor the nightwalker and his curse."

"So if that's the case, then Riane still has to complete a first task before the other two," said Genkai.

"Yes. The prophecy is as useless to us now as it was never knowing it. Riane does not know her focus, but she believes she will when the time is right."

"Yeah, I remember someone telling me about people being guided by destiny or something like that. I think it was..." But Yusuke looked at Kurama and then dropped the subject.

"We control our own fate," said Kurama, his eyes hardening at the words Riane had written down. The words of the prophecy, somehow she had managed to read that ancient language. Perhaps it was because she had to know at the time, it was the only way something like that would make sense. _She _had taught him that the things we do will become clear upon necessity, that's what Yusuke was trying to get at.

"You humans have a knack for getting into trouble," said Hiei.

"Then go deal with the demons. Alert Yomi, let him know only what he needs to know."

"I already have. He knows we're not telling him everything."

Kurama nodded, "More demons have crossed into the Ningenkai, all very low level. They have not come anywhere near the temple, they are spread out along the elemental shrines."

"But I thought they were all done with?" asked Kuwabara.

"They are, but because of the resonating power there, that is where they feel most comfortable. It may even be possible that they'll be able to draw the power from there to improve and launch an attack."

"For which we would be completely unprepared," said Genkai.

"That much is true, I think it's time to call in some old favours, human and demon alike."

"Shouldn't we get Yomi and the others to start mobilizing?" asked Yusuke.

"I think that would be too premature, unless they can do it quietly."

...

It was getting late, but Riane kept walking around the city. She didn't want to go home yet, she felt better just walking. Too bad there wasn't much to do. She could have easily drove, but she felt like walking today. She kept to herself mostly, but her guard was up. She couldn't sense anything as of yet, but that didn't mean nothing was out there. The air became chilled, but she wasn't cold. Winter here sucked worse than back home, but that was to be expected. Her senses perked up, she could smell a demon behind her. Keeping her training to her heart, she didn't alter her pace or look back. She had to keep herself calm, she had no idea if this was friend or foe, but she knew that if this demon planned on attack, she would be ready.

Her senses had developed intensely since her training, as strong as an animal, and she had started to recognize scents as time kept flowing. This was one she had never smelled before, one that had a faint hint of rotting flesh, probably from its mouth. It was disgusting, but Yusuke had told her that some demons eat humans, and that's why the demon world stank so badly. What was she to do of it? She never thought there would be a reason for her to venture into hell, but they could come here all they like. She would be ready.

Her eyes hardened, as she turned into an alleyway. She jumped up so that she couldn't be cornered there, and waited for her stalker. He looked like a man, but she knew better. Once he was a good distance away from the only exit, she jumped down, and he turned to face her. He smiled maliciously, his face covered in shadow. His overcoat was long and dark as well, but his hair was a light colour, and short. He was big, twice the size of her, but she wasn't intimidated by size. She had Hiei to thank for that.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, glaring at her opponent.

"You, cold and lifeless by my hand," said the demon.

Riane smiled, "You're the one harassing me. Finally I can pay you back."

The demon laughed, "Foolish girl, you don't stand a chance against me. I can feel your pathetic energy, weak and helpless. I knew it was a matter of time before the pure let you off the leash."

"You don't scare me. Your energy is nothing to mine."

"You underestimate your enemy, a foolish mistake."

"One that you are also accountable for."

"Enough of this, it is time for you to die," said the demon, lunging at her for a first attack.

...

The meeting for the day was done, but there would be more to it the next day, that they were sure of. This was going to be war, but their opponent was running the show, and it was impossible to know what their first move was. What Kurama wouldn't give for _her _strategics. _She _was often in the defensive in her past life, and would have a good plan of action. He sighed, walking to _her _room, seeing as he hadn't been there yet. He went to check on Riane, but the door was closed, no light coming from the door. She wasn't home yet, nor had she been. Confused, he walked back to where the others were, wondering if they had seen her.

"Where's Riane?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, shouldn't she be home from school by now?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama nodded. It was strange that she wasn't home before dark, she usually was.

"Well you said she was strong enough to wander off on her own, I'm sure she's fine," said Kuwabara.

"You really are stupid," said Hiei.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Hn. After we just finished discussing the demons flowing into this world, you declare that she's fine?"

"Hiei, sounds like you care," said Yusuke smiling.

"You should find her," said Kurama, looking at the small fire demon. Hiei didn't respond, simply just disappeared from where he was standing. Kurama began to run as well. Between the two of them, they'd be able to find her, and hopefully in time.

...

Riane hadn't been hit by this demon yet, but she was slowing down. His attacks were quick, and somehow she had gotten turned around so that the dead end was behind her. He really meant to kill her, but she kept up her agility. At least all those months of training was paying off. She could see his every movement, feel his power before it struck, and she smiled. If he thought his demon energy would give him the advantage, boy was he wrong. She didn't spend all of her training just with her limbs, she had learned to focus her spirit energy, and create her own weapon. But that could wait, this demon wasn't worth it if he couldn't even hit her. She was wrong to underestimate him. After her last thought, she was finally hit, but recovered quickly, landing on her feet in front of him. She continued to glare at him as he smiled over her.

"Pathetic girl, you will die tonight," said the demon.

"I think not. The only blood spilled tonight will come from your own veins," she retorted, her voice cold.

"You shouldn't even exist."

"So I keep hearing, and yet, here I am."

"Not for long. I'm finished playing games," he said, unsheathing a sword she hadn't noticed before. Fine, it was time for her weapon if he was done.

"As am I," she told him, summoning her spirit energy to create a green coloured double sided lance. Yusuke had showed her the spirit gun, Kuwabara the spirit sword, she knew how to use either of those, but for some reason, this was the weapon that came to her, and she felt most comfortable with it. Never had she created it before, but she knew how to use it. She didn't know how she knew, but she did, and that was all that mattered now.

The first attack came, but it she was easily able to divert the sword and use the other end of her lance to attack, slicing his cheek. She was quick, smiling smugly at him while he narrowed his eyes. Not wasting anymore time, the two of them began to dance around, trying to get in a good blow. Riane hadn't decided if she would kill him or not, she knew that it would ensure her safety, but she did not know if she could.

...

Kurama began his search at the school, since that was where she last was. He noticed her car there, which meant she had walked somewhere else. He had never really been all that good at tracking, _she _was much better at it, but what choice did he have? The trail wasn't all that warm, at least, not for his nose, but he followed it, hoping it was the right direction. Not like he didn't know Riane's scent, it was the same as _her's. _Running along her path, he noticed that she twisted and turned a lot, and wondered if she had maybe gotten lost. That hope died when he smelled another scent, a demon one, on the same trail as Riane's. There was another one too, another demon that was fresher, so it must have been following the other one. What was going on here?

Kurama picked up his pace, however. There were two demons following Riane, so it meant that she was in trouble, or worse, dead.

...

Riane was tired, and she had minor cuts on her legs and arms, and one on her left cheek. She was breathing hard, but her attacker was calm. He was a lot tougher than she thought, but she wouldn't give up. She had to win, had to complete her task. Losing now would be a complete waste, especially after everything she went through just to get here. Losing on the first fight was stupid, and she was not going to let that happen. Using her lance for support, she raised herself from one knee, standing to face her enemy.

"I must say, you are giving more trouble than I thought you would," said the demon.

"I told you that you couldn't kill me," she spat at him.

"You are wounded, and cannot even keep up with me anymore. I think I'll just finish you now."

In the blink of an eye, he was behind her, his blade against her neck. Riane's eyes widened. How could this happen? Now of all times? Stupid! Fuck she was stupid! She knew what she should have done, but she didn't, and now she was going to die. She let everyone down, because she was too cocky to accept running. She probably could have outran him, but no, she decided to fight.

"Any last words," his voice was menacing, barely above a whisper and right at her ear.

"Yeah, lower the sword and let me go," she said. No way she was going to beg for her life.

He pulled her hair tighter against him, "Nice try."

"I have some words for you, Arashi!" said a new voice, one that Riane did not recognize. She heard Arashi growl, and then she saw the owner of the new voice jump down in front of them. He wasn't very big, but his sword was. His hair was quite messy, but dark brown and he had sky blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he stood before them, locking eyes with his enemy, "Let the girl go."

"Takashi... She must die! She shouldn't even exist in the first place!"

"She is the key, and I will not let you destroy the prophecy. Let her go now, or you die by my hand."

"Take your shot. One move and I will cut her throat."

"How little you know of me Arashi," said Takashi, disappearing from the spot. Riane didn't know how it happened, but she was forced to the ground, supporting herself with her hands. She turned to look and saw Arashi with a new piercing. Too bad it was fatal, as she watched her attacker die and slide easily off Takashi's giant sword. Riane got to her feet quickly and summoned her spirit lance, taking a defensive stance. "Whoa, whoa whoa, is this how you thank your saviour?"

"Who are you?" asked Riane.

"So very unwilling to trust. I suppose that's a good survival instinct. I'm not here to kill you, if I wanted you dead, I would have just let him do my dirty work for me," said Takashi, sheathing his sword across his back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Takashi. I'm the keeper of the prophecy, and since you're the key, I'm pretty much your protector."

"You are not the one with the pure heart."

"No, in fact, I'm not mentioned in it at all. I'm just the keeper, we don't really get much for a reward. Just sit around and make sure everything comes into play. We don't want the world to die, so therefore, you must stay alive."

Riane was still in the defensive. She didn't know if she could trust this demon or not, but after what he had done to Arashi, she decided she could let her weapon disappear, "Where do you come from? You don't smell like demon world."

"I can't tell you that. I'm really not even supposed to show myself, but I was pretty sure he was going to kill you, so that's what happened."

"How do you know him?"

"He used to be like me, but he went astray. He decided that it was better to just kill you and watch everything die. That wasn't even him to be honest, just his shadow."

"What?"

"Arashi is a powerful enemy. He'll do anything to stop you, so watch your back from now on. I don't have time to do it for you. Speaking of time, I better go. Take care of yourself."

"Hey!" But Takashi was gone. She ran to the spot he stood but she couldn't see where he cold have gone. Damn. She looked down at the corpse of Arashi, but that had disappeared as well. So he really was just a shadow. She had thought it was strange that there wasn't any blood. But still, it was a shadow that could hurt, because she could smell her own blood in the air.

...

Kurama could only smell blood, Riane's blood. During his run, he could feel little pricks of pain on his arms and legs, and he had no idea why he was feeling them. He knew he was getting closer though, because the scents were becoming stronger. He increased his pace, wondering if she had died. But for some reason, he knew that he would feel it if she had. He stopped dead in his tracks, smelling Hiei now. He breathed a sigh of relief. If Hiei was there, then she was safe.

He was proven right by the two of them walking out of the darkness and towards him. Riane was not bleeding, but she did have some cuts on her arms, one on her cheek and a few on her legs. Her eyes were confused, but at least she was safe. He walked up to them, putting a hand on her shoulder, but then he froze as her scream pierced his ears. Once again, There _she _was, clear in his mind. Tawny hair, tawny eyes. He tried to pull his arm away, but he just couldn't move.

Riane was screaming. Images of silver, red, and tawny flooded her mind and she couldn't make them out. They were bombarding her brain, and she felt like it was going to explode of they didn't stop. Desperately she tried to get Kurama to move his arm, but it was stuck there. She clawed at it until finally it all stopped and she dropped to her knees. She wiped her tears, and looked up. Hiei was holding Kurama's wrist, obviously he had intervened. His red eyes were staring at Riane, an unrelenting stare and she had no idea why he was looking at her like that.


	12. Stuck

"Riane, tell us what happened," said Genkai. They were sitting in the dojo, her, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Riane had thought that Koenma would be present, that maybe he would have answers, but that wasn't the case. The initial shock of near death was over, now she was being interrogated. Not that she didn't expect it, but she wished that she had time to work out why all those images came to her at Kurama's touch. This wasn't the first time this happened either. When she was on the cliff in the sunset, images came to her mind, and they only got worse once Kurama had touched her. It was obvious to him to, and he kept his distance the whole night. She didn't blame him, she was afraid of his touch at this point. Genkai was the one that healed her wounds, though they were minor.

"I was just walking around, and then I caught the scent of a demon-" she was cut off.

"What? You mean you can smell demons?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah... Ever since I developed my powers. Anyway, I could smell him following me. I turned down an alleyway, and jumped up so that I wouldn't be trapped against it. When he was in position, I revealed myself. I asked him who he was, he didn't say anything, just said that he wanted me dead. I fought him, but he was very powerful. He nearly killed me, but I was saved by another demon, one named Takashi. He called my attacker Arashi, and then killed him, or so I thought. It was just his shadow, he wasn't even really there. Takashi then told me that he's a keeper of the prophecy, and his mission is to see it be fulfilled."

The room was silent after her tale. She looked at Kurama, who's eyes were encased in thought. They all were, pondering her words and trying to make sense of what happened. She couldn't even do that, as much as she wished she could. Genkai's intense gaze was really making her nervous, and she knew the old woman wanted to say something.

"What do you see when these images come to you?" she asked.

Riane frowned. She tried to think, but she couldn't quite figure it out, "I'm not sure. They're always so fast and blurry, I can't make them out."

"But they only get worse when Kurama touches you?"

"So far..."

Genkai grunted, and then made eye contact with Kurama. He nodded at the pink haired elder, and then left the dojo. Riane watched him go, wondering why he was leaving. Her attention was brought back when she heard someone clear their throat. She stared at Genkai, wondering what was going to come next.

"You know of the Makai?" asked Genkai. Riane nodded, "Six years ago, a tournament was held there. led by this dimwit," she pointed at Yusuke, "Three years after that, the eclipse happened. The Earth cried, and it attacked us with a never ending rain. For eight months it rained, and never stopped. The city was in panic, but it was the start of something that has even carried on now. We were sent to fight, all of us, including Kurama's mate, San."

"San?"

"Yes, San Chiya, named because of the way she drew her powers from the sun. She was a wolf demon, Moriko Chie, but her past had made her trapped in human form. She was also a seer, but at that time, her powers were suspended for reasons unknown. Koenma didn't tell us much about our enemy, but he was one of the most powerful any of us have ever faced. His goal was to enslave all of Ningenkai, and then make Reikai bend to its will and rule the living and the dead. It started with the endless rain, and continued with the way humans were becoming enslaved. We all fought, but at some point, San's seer powers had come back to her. She saw the ending, knew what she had to do to save us all. What we didn't know, was that Koenma had known all along that San's fate was sealed. Without her sacrifice, we would all be dead. Kurama blames himself, wishing that he were able to save her."

"Fox boy took it really hard. We don't really say her name for his sake," said Yusuke, his eyes full of sadness, "She was really close to all of us, used to live here at the temple and train with me... She was like my older sister."

"She was there for everyone. She made fun of me a lot, but she would take a bullet for me, that's for sure," said Kuwabara.

"Hn. She was a fool to challenge Hiroki by herself," said Hiei. Riane looked at him, shocked that he would say something like that. But she caught his eyes briefly, and saw the pain inside them. Despite his macho exterior, he cared for Kurama's mate just as much as any of them. Riane felt terrible, wishing she could know San and could help them deal with the pain.

"San was like a daughter to me, but she is gone now. Her space is still undisturbed, and only accessible to Kurama. You're better off not speaking to him about it," said Genkai.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Riane.

"So that you understand why Koenma cannot be trusted. He has already proven with you that he won't give all the information we need, and it could get another one of us killed."

"So... Koenma's the enemy?"

"Not exactly. He doesn't give all the necessary information. Our meetings here have been private, to ensure that he doesn't catch wind of what we're up to and do something stupid to sabotage it."

"He can't be trusted... So what do we do? How does all of this relate to me?"

"I believe that San's life energy is so strong that you're able to sense her, or anything related to her. She's Kurama's mate, and his force is powered with hers."

"When wolves mate, they mate for life. When demons mate in general, it creates a bond, and the female can't survive without her mate. If he dies, she follows him, unless she finds another," said Yusuke.

"They draw power from one another, and San's presence can still be felt even after all this time."

"Okay... But I was mostly talking about what's going on now, what is the plan of action? Who is the enemy?" asked Riane.

"We don't know. We have a strong suspicion that Koenma does, but he isn't telling us anything. It all feels like before though, that wind and dread that happened three years ago," said Yusuke.

"We know that it is going to bring a massive attack, one that we can't handle. Many demons have come through the portal to Ningenkai, and we're quietly mobilizing our side. We do know one thing, however, they all want the key, which is you. So far, only one knows this, Arashi that you mentioned. But someone is orchestrating those other demons, and we haven't heard a thing about the two demons you met tonight," said Genkai.

"So we don't really know anything," said Riane, feeling just as lost than when she first came here.

"Not yet, but they won't stay in hiding for too long."

...

Kurama sat in _her _garden while the others talked in the dojo. He knew that they were informing Riane about _her _and he didn't want to relive it. Not that it helped, he saw it every night, his mate cold, bloody, and dead in his arms. He sighed, looking at the dragonite. It was still healthy, still growing. He didn't understand, without _her _it should be wilting, taking his strength instead of feeding it to him. And yet here it was, growing as if _she _was still alive. If only _she _was still here...

He knew that coming here didn't help him deal with the pain, he could never speak _her_ name even, but he couldn't stand the thought of everything dying here. _Her _presence was still strong, even though _her _scent was no longer around. He missed _her _terribly. Creating a chair out of plants for himself, he continued to stare at the sacred plant, going back into his memories...

...

_"Youko, what kind of future do you see for us?" she questions her lover, as they sit in a temporary den. They are planning on storming an ancient castle, rumour of great treasures there._

_"I'm not sure koishii, I think about near future's, not far from now. We'll live for centuries, we have plenty of time to think about such things," he answers, kissing the top of her head._

_"Things are different now though. I am carrying our young, they will be here in just a few months. This is no life for them, they need me to care for them, and you to teach them."_

_"I understand. I had already planned to halt my exploits so that our young may grow. No matter where the treasures go, I will always be able to retrieve them."_

_"I love you kitsune."_

_He kissed her, "I love you my precious ookami. Trust in me, and I will take care of everything."_

_..._

_"Is the vision troubling you?"_

_"Yes. There was no other alternative to it, unlike the others, this one seemed absolute," she put a hand to her womb, where their creatures were growing._

_He put his hand on top of hers, giving it a reasuring squeeze, "I will not let such events take place."_

_She turns to face him, her tawny eyes meeting his golden ones. He is sincere, and even a bit fierce. She rubs her cheek against his, happy that life granted her such a wonderful gift. They kiss once more, letting their emotions run away with them. He rolls to be on top of her, minding her womb._

_"Maybe you should not spend so much time dwelling on it," he suggests to her._

_She smiles, "What is time to a wolf?"_

_..._

_"My ears are burning," she heard a calm voice behind her. Her stomach did a flip and she smiled even more._

_"Really? You should probably get that checked out then," she replied, turning to look into the green orbs of her mate._

_"I'm trying, but I'm afraid my attempts will go unnoticed," he told her softly, moving to sit behind her in the tree. She made room for him and then he pulled her back into his arms, wrapping them around her. She sighed contently once again, having not seen him in days, "I see now why you're always in the trees. The views from up here are inspiring."_

_"Yeah, I enjoy them. And I get to see if there's people coming around or not."_

_"You failed to notice my presence."_

_"Says you. If you were a threat, I would've felt you long before you got here. Where have you been anyway?"_

_"Short trip with the family. I'm sorry I did not get here in time to tell you I would be departing, it was last minute."_

_"It's fine, I was just slightly curious."_

_"Slightly?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, I'm a wolf, not a cat."_

_..._

_He runs towards the tree, the one where the wolf demon dwells. He enters her home, smelling her intoxicating aroma everywhere. The den had changed in the past fifty years, since he had first come there. The smell of food reaches his nostrils, but he goes to where he remembers the seal is, that being his target. He reaches her room, but no trace of his item is anywhere. He walks to the fire, seeing her in front of her cauldron of food. Her tail, glossy and fluffy, swaying in a slow motion as he could hear a slight hum. He walks towards her, his feet making no sound. He reaches out his hand, and feels the full force of her elbow after grabbing a handful of her behind._

_"I thought I told you that you would die the next time you came here," she says to him, glaring down at her intruder._

_"And I told you that next time, I will not be defeated so easily," he replies, standing a couple feet in front of her, looking down into her tawny eyes._

_"Foolish kitsune. I will not have mercy on you this time."_

_"So you keep telling me," he smiles a bit suggestively at her, his golden eyes full of mischief. She narrows hers a bit, wondering what he was up to. In the blink of an eye, he disappears, only to reappear behind her. She drops her wooden spoon, feeling a chill go down her spine at his proximity. "I'd like to see how you are without mercy," he purs in her ear, causing her to blush slightly. She regains her composure and turns to face him. She reaches out to him, her hand going underineath his clothing and feeling his bare chest. She finds what she is searching for, and holds the seal in her hand._

_"Well, it seems the famous kitsune is not as sly as he thinks," she smirks at him, keeping a firm grip on the seal while she shows him that she found it._

_"Well done ookami. I think introductions are in order. Since you know I'm famous, you must know who I am. Who might you be?"_

_She raises a brow, debating on whether to reveal herself yet or not. Finally, she consents, "Moriko Chie, former ruler of the wolf clan."_

_"I thought you were. You're as famous as I am, and a delinquent. I will be seeing you again Moriko, to claim what is mine."_

_"You will not escape with your life next time."_

_..._

_"One wonders why you are still up," she does not ask, but states._

_"I'm not sure koishii, but I did not wish to wake you," he replies, kissing behind her ear._

_"Do not worry Youko. Have you noticed anything different about me lately?"_

_"Is this a game?"_

_"While I love to play games, this time I must be serious."_

_"Something is different about you, but I cannot quite figure it out."_

_"There is something I wish to tell you."_

_"What is it beloved?"_

_"I am with young," she looks up and smiles at him._

_..._

_"So, it really is you... Youko..." he heard San's voice. She was standing behind him and he turned to her._

_"Your the human that has been taunting Shuuichi's head. You're mated, you should stop tormenting him," said the fox. It was hard to look into this girl's eyes._

_"If you spend all your time with him, you'd know I was a demon. And you're right, I am mated. To you."_

_"What?"_

_"It's me Youko. Moriko. I'm here, I've been searching for you... all this time..."_

_"Do not lie to me! Moriko is dead!"_

_"Foolish kitsune! Lend me some of your power and I will show you!"_

_That tone, he knew it well. There was no harm in it, so he grabbed her hand, and sent his demon energy into her. He watched as she began to glow, growing taller than she was. Ears began to stick out of her head and a tail grew. Her hair changed from sun touched to tawny and there she stood, looking up into his eyes, "Beloved..." she was there, really there, standing right in front of him._

_"Youko..." they stared. His golden eyes, how she missed them. He brought a hand to her cheek, making sure she was solid and not an illusion. He turned her to the side, pulling the clothing out of the way and saw his mark there. Her scent was the same, and his mark was glowing with him so near. He turned her to face him, seeing tears in her eyes. He brought his hands to either side of her face, wiping the tears away._

_"My koishii ookami," he finally said, pulling her into his strong arms, wrapping his nine tails around her. She pulled him close as well. It was fifteen years ago that she had last seen him, and it hurt to be away from him for so long._

_..._

_"Why are you still awake?"_

_"I slept while you hunted. Now sleep koishii, we will not be departing any time soon."_

_"We must get our times right."_

_"I am a fox, I do most of my hunting during the day. You are a wolf, your time is with the moon."_

_"What is time to a wolf?"_

_"I'm not sure beloved."_

_"One would think that by now you knew the answer."_

_Youko laughed, "One would also think you would not ask such strange questions."_

_"Foolish kitsune. Until you provide an answer, the question will not disappear."_

_"No, I suppose not. But now is not the time beloved. Get your rest now," he commands as pack leader. She knows this, and closes her eyes once more, under the watchful golden eyes upon her._

_..._

_He reached into his hair, and pulled out a single seed, holding it in his hand. She looked, and then gasped slightly, hands coming to her mouth. "This is..." she was so stunned she couldn't even finish her sentence._

_"Yes koi. Dragonite."_

_"How did you get this?"_

_"I picked it up years ago, off of a youki that challenged me."_

_"This is very sacred Kurama," she said, looking up at him. He draped an arm around her, kissing her head._

_"I know San. But we agreed for life, and this is just merely a symbol to represent that."_

_"But if we ever part, it will die, and so will you or me, depending on which one of us goes first."_

_"I'm well aware of that San. After losing you this time, I realized how meaningless life can be. Hopefully, I will not have any priorities left by the time I must depart. But we agreed to eternity, and this is just another step on our journey together. I would have done this a long time ago, but we were unstable then, never spending a lot of time in one place. While we're here, it will be easier to maintain."_

_"What if we're not here in the next few years?"_

_"Then we'll simply relocate it, and try starting a family again."_

_..._

_"Beloved, are you having trouble?" he questions her, wondering what was wrong. She holds her head, face in distress._

_"A vision..." she trails, sitting down in their make shift den._

_"What did you see?" he asks, walking over to her, taking her in his arms. He kisses the top of her head, already feeling like this vision was troubling her._

_"The demon hunters, they are going to come for us. We will run, narrowly escaping them. We run to the world of the living, and are separated. You reside in an unborn fetus, saving it's life. I fall, possibly to my death. The only thing that is certain, our young die, even if I am to survive," she explains, burrowing her face into his chest and shedding tears. He does not know what to think, feeling her pain. He hates when she is in pain. He brings his hand to her swollen abdomen, feeling the lives within her._

_"Koishii, I will not let such events take place. If we do happen to separate, I will search the ends of this world and the next to find you, and I will not rest until you are safe with me again. I love you Moriko, I will do everything to protect the pack, and our young."_

_She kisses him, passionately, "I love you my precious kitsune. I just hope that this does not come true."_

_"We control our future, never forget that."_

_..._

_"How long can you hold your breath kitsune?" she asks._

_"As long as it takes," is his answer. She smirks at him and then goes under. He follows, and they swim in the underwater cavern. It seems to take them a while before they resurface in a cave only accessible by the water. It shines from the walls that surround them, and they sit in the water at first. He kisses her, feeling her now naked body against his, making him hunger. She gives in, knowing what they both want, and showing him so._

_"Wolves mate for life. If you do not want me for all eternity, then I suggest you leave now while you still have the choice," she whispers in his ear._

_"I'd have no other way... beloved," he replies back in his husky voice. It is the first time he calls her this, and it certainly won't be the last in his mind. He kisses her again, and they mate. It is a union that will last a lifetime, even after death. After wards, they lie in the cave, he presses his lips to her back, on her left shoulder blade. He kisses it once, and then bites it, making his mark. She does not cry out in pain, but in eagerness. She is willing to spend the rest of her days with this fox, just as he is marking her as his. What is left is what looks just like a tattoo, a blue and purple rose with silver pedals falling freely, the mark of the legendary bandit, Youko Kurama._

_..._

Kurama wiped his eyes, tears tasting salty to him. _She _was gone, yes, but _she _lived with him. Every time he closed his eyes, every time he slept, whenever he woke, he could feel _her, _see _her_... If there was a way to go back in time... a way to see... but he knew there wasn't. Standing up, his face hardened again. It would do him no good to dwell in the past, it was about time he started accepting _her _death, and do whatever he could to make sure that no one else would die because of his weakness.

...

i know i kinda cheated, but it was nice to relive what will soon end :( thanks guys, love you! :)


	13. Conflicts Among Colleagues

_Find him, he can release you._

_Find who?_

_The heart of the pure._

_But who is he?_

_He'll get you out of there!_

_Out of where?_

_Don't bother, I'll kill you._

_No!_

_You shouldn't even exist._

_Shut up!_

_You must find him again._

_Him who?_

_Don't listen, just lay down and die._

_Never!_

_Go to him._

_Who?_

_Time's running out._

_Okay..._

Riane was enjoying her peaceful and undisturbed moments near the water. She had a lot to think about, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of all the information that was relayed to her the past few days. She had avoided Kurama like the plague, but it wasn't because she was afraid of him by any means. She just didn't want to be around him. All this information about his mate and Koenma, she was afraid that she would blurt out something wrong. The ruler of spirit world was right about something though, the less she knew, the better. If there was a way to just go back in time, she would, and probably never have to worry about anything again. Her normal and boring life, boy was that always easy.

"What's up beautiful?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to look, and saw Takashi there. She smiled at him.

"Nothing really. Just thinking," she replied.

"About?" he asked, moving to sit beside her.

"Just life and how it's changed."

"Life always changes. It's just the flow of time."

"I guess. What brings you around the temple?"

"Just keep a watch over you."

"Why?"

"It's my task. We all have one, mine is guard duty."

"You better be careful, this group is quite strong."

"They haven't sensed me since day one. I would've killed the demon that came to you the first day you got here, but that other demon, Hiei, got to it first."

"I'm surprised Hiei didn't go after you."

"He couldn't sense me, that's the thing."

"Wow. I can even sense Hiei now, but I guess I've never felt you before."

"I've been around for a long time."

"How long?"

"Pretty much the beginning of time. I had a long way to go before the instruments of prophecy were born, but I did what I could to make sure you were all born when you needed to be."

"You manipulated the future then?"

"Well yeah. Without us, none of you wouldn't have been born."

"That's intense... So why my parents?"

"Oh, I had nothing to do with your birth."

"Ah. Well that sucks."

"If you say so. I find it tedious to convince demons and a few humans that they should sleep together."

"I guess yeah. I could never imagine trying to do that."

"It's apart of life. But, now you're all here and the timing is right. Pretty soon I'll be out of the job."

"What will you do then?"

He laid back, looking into the sky, "I don't know. I've been at this so long, I guess I've never really thought about it."

"That's sad. You devote your whole life to one thing, you never know what the rest of it is. Makes me feel better about missing home."

"Thanks."

Riane laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

He waved it off, "I know what you mean. I just wanted to hear you laugh. Doesn't happen very much."

Riane blushed lightly, "Really? I guess I hadn't thought about it. Life has just been too serious, I can't find much to laugh about anymore."

"That's sad. Someone like you should always be smiling."

"Uhm... Thanks?"

Takashi laughed then, standing up, "You're escort is coming, I better get out of here. Stay beautiful, Riane."

Riane was so shocked at that point, she didn't know what to say. Not that he really gave her any time to think about it, he was gone long before she had a chance to at least say bye. She sighed and went back to the water. She did take life too seriously now, but it had to be done. If she didn't focus on what was necessary, then how was she expected to complete her task? If only it was easier, if she could sense what was out there, and just snap her fingers and its done.

But life didn't work like that. The danger was clear to her after her first night by herself. She was nearly killed, couldn't find the strength to even get out of one fight. How was she supposed to complete a task she didn't even know of? Would she even be strong enough? Just a shadow... Just a shadow had nearly killed her. She couldn't even tell the difference, that's how weak she was compared to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard Yusuke ask.

Riane shook her head, "I'm just so lost. I couldn't even win against a shadow, what good am I against whatever is out there?"

"Eh, don't sweat it. It's very rare to be attacked here."

"Is it? Didn't you say that demons were flooding through the gate?"

"Well... yeah but... Okay, you got me there, but seriously Riane, you'll get better. You can't get worse."

"I guess, but I just..." she sighed, "I just feel like everyone is putting their faith in the wrong place."

"Better you than me. Everyone used to count on me all the time to save the world."

"You're stronger though..."

"Trust me, I was a hell of a lot weaker than when you started. Now come, it's food time."

"Okay," she agreed, standing up to walk with him.

...

"Hey Shuuichi, you busy tonight?" asked Megumi. She was a girl that attended school with him, the same field, same classes.

Kurama smiled sadly, "Yes, I have family matters to attend to."

The girl put on a pouting face, "Aw, when are you going to hang out with me?"

"When I have time," he assured. The girl wasn't all that clingy, she just desperately needed help with some of her classes, "My apologies for being so unavailable."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. Things happen, I understand. Now go, I'm sure you're mom is waiting for you."

Kurama nodded, the girl walking away with her friends. School was much better than when he was younger. He didn't have his excessive fan club, there were plenty of other fish out there. More over, he had gotten much better at hiding himself since the days _she _was around. But that was an older story, one that he wasn't going to wallow in again. Sighing sadly, he made his way out of the school and headed straight for the temple.

He hadn't seen Riane in days, but that was to be expected. She needed her space, and he wasn't one to bother someone like that. Besides, she had much more important things to think about, not whether or not she saw him every day. The friendship was strained with her, but he knew better than to bother with it. When she was ready, she would come, and that was the end of it.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his tire blew. Lucky for him, there were no cars on the road, and he managed to pull over smoothly. He turned off the car to check out what had happened. His left rear tire was completely out. Sighing, he opened his trunk to retrieve his spare. Once he caught sight of it, his whole world began to go black. Rubbing his eyes, he heard mancing laughter behind him, and he tried with all his will to force himself awake. He knew that voice, but he couldn't remember. His limbs felt so heavy, he couldn't even bring himself to turn around. Finally, he was out, falling to the ground.

...

"Where's Kurama and Kuwabara? Shouldn't they be here by now?" asked Riane. She was waiting for them with Genkai, Yusuke and Hiei. The small fire demon had found something of interest, and was waiting for the others before divulging the information.

"Yeah they should. Let's give them a couple more minutes," said Yusuke.

"Hn," was Hiei's response. Kuwabara burst through the doors right after, but still there was no sign of Kurama. Riane wondered if he wasn't going to come. She knew that the others would think it was because of her. It was quite obvious that they were avoiding each other. But this was bigger than the both of them, and she knew that he was smarter than that.

"Forget waiting, Kurama can know when he comes some other time," said Genkai, annoyed, "Hiei, tell us what you know."

"The followers of Hiroki are the ones directly involved with the demons coming here to this world. They recruited all kinds of lower class fools, and are using them to distract us. They're just grunts," said Hiei. Riane hated that look in his eye.

"Well, whaddya know," said Yusuke. He sounded as if he didn't care much about what was going on at all.

"Didn't San kill Hiroki?" asked Riane.

"No. She sealed him. He was too powerful to kill," said Genkai.

"So what if he's back?"

"Not a chance. We've been all around all three worlds and he hasn't so much as breathed," said Yusuke.

"Oh. I don't know then, I'm not very good at this stuff."

"You'll learn, even Kuwabara did... kind of," said Yusuke smiling.

"Shut up Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Hn. No demon higher than a C class has come here yet, but the rest of them are still plotting and recruiting. In a war, they'll send those out first, and then we'll find out who's hiding behind the power," said Hiei.

"By which case, they'll hope we've exhausted all our resources," said Genkai.

"Exactly. They want our blood."

"And Yomi's term is nearly finished. They're hoping to get us while we're distracted at the next tournament."

"Tournament?" questioned Riane.

"The Demon World Tournament. It will decide who rules the Makai for the next three years."

"Oh. And I'm assuming these classes are a rating system based on power."

"Yeah. The toughest one out there is SS, but that's rare," said Yusuke.

"Only one demon in a life time has ever had a ranking of SS. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama are rated to an upper S class," said Genkai.

"Hiroki was the SS right?" asked Riane.

"No. San is the only one ever recorded in history to have that much power. Even then, it is still tough to take on an upper S class like Hiroki."

"Wow... I know I'm nowhere near that kind of power."

"You're human, you use reiki. It is endless, unlike demon energy. You have much more available to you, and therefore, is hard to measure."

"I guess?" Riane was confused.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight without Kurama. Once he returns, we'll see what he has to say before we make any plans. As for now, keep those lower leveled beasts out of trouble."

The three nodded, going off on their own way. Riane walked back to her room confused. Where was Kurama? It wasn't like him to miss a meeting. She couldn't help but have this nagging feeling that something was wrong. But how could she prove it? How would she know? It was probably just because she was nervous. If Kurama was ranked as high as they said, surely he'd be able to defend himself. Besides, they were looking for her, not him, so he should be pretty well in the clear. But she couldn't get rid of this feeling that something was wrong.

...

"Why have you taken me here?" asked Kurama coldly.

"To talk, Kurama," said the elderly ruler.

"You could have just approached me."

"I didn't think you'd be to keen on seeing us."

"Ozora, you should know better than that."

"Perhaps. But we all have to conduct our business in the utmost secrecy."

"And what business do we have?"

"Hiroki."

Kurama eyes flashed gold at that point, "What about him?" his voice was mixed with is demon counterpart.

"He's active. Not free, but stirring enough that it worries me. I know what's been happening lately, and I know that you'll fight again."

"I have no choice but to fight."

"Is that what she would have wanted?"

"Never mind what she wanted."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Kurama."

"Funny way of showing it. Is this all you wanted to tell me?"

"For now. Hiroki will break out of his chains, and I hope you're ready for him this time."

"Believe me, I am."

...

Riane went for a drive. She had this unsettling feeling about what happened earlier, and she couldn't sleep. She would've gone to Kurama's house, but as she started driving towards the city, she realized that she didn't know where it was. She had never been there before. She had only been around the temple and the city, never specifically to the house. She assumed it was a safety thing. With demons after her, they probably wanted to protect their families. She could only understand that too well.

She saw what looked like Kurama's car pulled over the side. She slowed down, getting a good look at it. It was, and she widened her eyes. She turned around, the road empty, and pulled in behind it, getting out. The trunk was left open, and she saw that his tire was fucked. She walked to the car and saw that he wasn't there. But she could smell him, and another demon. Fear gripped her heart. That was, it did until-

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked from behind her. Riane screamed, turning to face him.

"I was just driving. You didn't show up today," she said, trying to keep herself calm.

"I had some road trouble, and then the wolves wanted to see me."

"The wolves?"

"Yes, from my mate's old clan."

"Oh. Cool?"

"I suppose. Could you maybe help me with this?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Not so fast," said a big ugly demon from behind the car. Riane narrowed her eyes and Kurama took protective stance in front of her.

"Kenzo, you're restricted from coming this far," said Koenma, coming to stand beside Kurama in his teenage form.

"Stuff it Koenma. I want the girl," said Kenzo. He was ugly, looking almost like a serpent with an elephant or ant eater nose.

"The girl is not yours. Go back to where you need to be, or you can face the floor of another Reiki dungeon."

"I will not. I want the girl, and I will have her."

"This is kind of getting old," Riane sighed, "I think I'll just kill him," she said simply, summoning her spirit lance. Kurama gasped slightly. A double bladed lance, the same weapon _she _used. While _her's _was made of plants, the effects of it didn't alter in the slightest. The ugly Kenzo came in for the attack, but Kurama's rose whip was too fast for him. He split the ugly thing in two.

"Well that was easy," said Riane, astonished. Turns out it wasn't. Kenzo just simply reconstructed himself, "Figures," she muttered, blocking one of his attacks. Koenma sighed, creating a portal. Riane got the idea quickly and forced him into it. The portal closed after the ugly thing was completely through it. At least she won that battle, "Where'd he go?"

"To another world where he will forever be tormented," answered Koenma.

Kurama was growling, his anger getting the best of him. He couldn't control it lately, and felt himself transforming into his demon form, "You knew!" he accused, "You knew that anyone can be forced through a portal, and yet you made me stay in that world with her until we had her consent!"

"Yes, Youko, I knew."

"Why? Why lie to us all? This is the reason that Mor-"

"Because it was necessary. Riane is a delicate case, we cannot just force her into our world through our terms. By doing that, we are no different then the enemies that pursue her."

Youko growled, wishing that his logic didn't make any sense. He took his rose whip and sliced his human part's car, not caring that it was expensive or anything like that. Koenma was calm, watching the rage of the bandit. He expected no less.

Riane was staring in shock. She had never seen Kurama's demon form, and her feelings were so confused that she couldn't think straight. She was so attracted to him, not physically, but spiritually. She wanted to reach out a hand and calm him, but she couldn't bring herself to move. This demon fox was so loaded with power, much unlike the human he resided in. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, all the while, something was screaming inside of her brain. Something about him and his presence, it was so commanding and yet, she couldn't figure out what her mind was trying to tell her.

What really freaked her out, was how much power she could feel in herself with his presence. He was done with his tantrum, but she could tell in his golden eyes how angry he still was. Riane knew that in the beginning, this demon fell in love with Moriko, but she had never realized until now how strong their connection was. He was still so deeply hurt by her death, Riane couldn't fathom what he was going through, or try anything to help him. She felt so sorry for him at this point, felt really guilty about avoiding him. He needed comfort of some sort, but she knew that only his mate could give him what he wanted. What was a girl to do?

Finally finding her feet, she walked cautiously towards the towering demon. Koenma continued to watch, his eyes curious. She approached the fox, slowly, his golden eyes watching her every movement. She stared up at him, into his eyes, even though they remained hard. She touched his arm gently, and his eyes softened at that point.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. It was a stupid thing to say, but she had nothing else.

Youko saw his beloved at this girl's touch. It never failed. Her scent was the same, and yet, everything else was so different. Finally giving up on being angry, he reverted back to his human form, looking at Riane. She had the fate of the world on her shoulder's, and yet, here she was caring for his grievance. It wasn't fair.

"It's alright, Riane," he said tenderly. She nodded at him.

"Do you want a ride?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Where to? The temple or...?"

"The temple is fine for now. I don't think that after tonight I want you out on your own."

"Whatever, I think I should just learn how to summon those portal thingys."

Kurama smiled slightly, walking to her car. His arm was still warm from where she touched him. During the drive, she filled him in on Hiei's news, and Genkai's temporary plan of action. But Kurama wasn't really listening. He was more focused on Koenma's words, trying to find fault in them.

...

hello! i mean well, goodbye for now lol.. thank you so much for stickin with me, part 2 of the kurama and san tale... again, for those reading this, you're better off reading eternity first, those who've stuck around so far, great! i dunno.. thanks a lot guys :) see you on the next chapter


	14. Unexpected Events

Kurama was starting to really wonder about this strange new scent he could smell around the temple. It was around too often to be threat. An enemy wouldn't be so careless, unless it was trying to lure someone into a trap. The problem was, it would have to be well thought out, and no matter how good it was, the persistence wouldn't be necessary. That in itself made it a possible ally. But nothing was ever certain.

He had noticed Riane spending a lot of time outside of the temple. What's more, he often smelled of this scent when she returned. Kurama rarely saw her, but the last meeting they had, it was all he could smell. They had stopped trailing her in the temple, and she never went walking around the city anymore. They could tell she didn't particularly like winter, but after her attack, she only went to the temple. Some nights she would drive, but never leave the car.

He didn't know why, but the thought of Riane around another demon didn't sit too well with him. After all of this thinking, he decided he would confront her about it. He wasn't sure if she really understood what it meant to be mated to a demon, and he didn't want her getting involved in something she would regret. Besides, he had no idea who this demon was, or how possessive he would be with her. But if she was with him quite often, he would have to start getting into it, and making sure she knew what she was up against.

Walking out of _her _room, he went down the hall towards Riane's room. She was in the for night, and hoping that she wasn't sleeping. He didn't want to cause a problem with her, but he didn't want her to be tagged onto a demon without fully realizing what she was getting into. He wasn't even sure how he would begin this conversation with her, but he knew that it was necessary. There was no way approach the subject without being stern. He sighed, knocking lightly on her door, ready to get it over with.

...

Riane had been spending a lot of her time with Takashi. She liked the demon, he had a way of pulling out the real her from the inside. She trusted him, and he had been the best teacher she had when it came to learning about her powers. In the short time she spent with him, she gained much more power than when she was with the others. She was pretty sure at this point, she could give Yusuke a good run for his money. She wasn't stupid enough to try it, but she knew she could give him a good fight by now.

She could even sense Takashi at times while she was at school, and that made her really proud. None of the others could, or else she was sure he'd be attacked by Hiei by now. She didn't tell the others about him, mostly because they didn't ask. She liked that they mostly stayed out of her business, it gave her some time to herself.

She attended all the meetings still, and then asked Takashi about what was going on. He wasn't much help, he didn't know anything around. His only purpose was to watch her and make sure nothing happened to her. She smiled at his answer, but at times, she wished he could be more helpful. She sighed though, knowing that she couldn't really ask for more. He kept her company, and listening to everything she said, always making her laugh when she felt upset. It was nice to feel appreciated and not so much like a weapon.

Even now, the two of them sat by the lake while the moon was high. They had been here for hours, not speaking for the most part. She leaned her head on his shoulder, tentatively at first, but when he put his head on top of hers, she felt more at ease. He had the smell of the forest on him, and she found herself very attracted to him.

"Did you know that in all my years, the stars and the moon are the only thing that are permanent in my life?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Really?" she was surprised at that.

"Yeah. People come and go, buildings, trees. But the stars, and it's master have always been there for me."

"I don't know what to say to that..."

"Most people don't."

"How long do you think you'll live?"

"As long as necessary."

She couldn't think then, raising her head to look at him. She felt so sorry for him. How many times did he get close to someone, only to watch them die? It must have been a really sad life. He kept his gaze on her, and then took a chance. Riane wasn't sure how it happened, but his kiss just made her explode with pure emotion. It was light at first, but the next one had more depth. Her senses were so confused. While she kissed Takashi, she felt as if she was betraying Kurama. She didn't even understand why she felt like that, she never had this kind of connection to the red headed fox demon.

They pulled back and Riane was more confused now then ever. She couldn't think properly, so she didn't know what to say. Takashi didn't speak, but he looked scared, kind of like he knew he did something wrong. She sighed and then put her head back on his shoulder. At least this way, she didn't hurt him, and there wasn't the risk of that happening again.

After sitting outside for another couple of hours, Takashi had to leave, knowing that it was the only way to get Riane to return to the temple. He made sure she got there safely, before resuming his usual post. Riane went straight to her room, glancing briefly into San's room, and then practically running from Kurama. She sat on her bed, her cat happy to see her and breathed heavily. She pet the cat, though she couldn't get all these things off her mind.

She liked Takashi, she wasn't sure how far her feelings went, but she had known that she liked him at least. But when she kissed him, she felt so guilty, like she had stabbed Kurama and twisted the knife. But why? She didn't feel this way about him, she wasn't dating him, so why this feeling? Even her cat looked disappointed in her, and she removed herself from that tawny gaze.

How was she supposed to know what to do anyway? She hadn't been with someone in over a year, it was hard to figure out what she should do. Riane knew that she didn't fancy Kurama in that way, but she couldn't make up her mind about Takashi. If only she had a way to figure out an answer. She had to know what she was going to do, she hated hurting people she cared about. She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she questioned, curious as to who could be there. She was a little shocked to see Kurama poke his head through the door.

"Are you busy?" he asked carefully.

"No, come on in. What's up?" she asked. She didn't want to have him wonder why she was avoiding him-again.

"I wished to speak with you about your new friend," he said, sitting on the bed and petting the cat.

"My new friend?"

"The demon you seem to be spending a lot of time with."

"Oh. Takashi."

"Yes. Do you know what his intentions are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he plan to mate with you?"

Riane frowned, "I don't know. He's just supposed to protect me and make sure the prophecy comes true."

"That does not mean he can be trusted, Riane."

"I'm sure it's fine, he only saved my life," she replied sarcastically.

Kurama sighed. She was going to be difficult about this, "Have you mated with him?"

"No! And I don't see that my sex life is any of your business!"

"Riane, it's a concern. If he has mated with you and not marked you, your life energy will start to deplete, and you will die until you are marked as his. Once that happens, you belong to him, and you must obey his every command, depending on the kind of demon. There is no way out of it, you'll be completely dependent on him alone."

"So I'm like possession then?"

"Yes. This is why I'm asking. To get involved with something like that now would be foolish, especially if we can't be sure about this demon."

Riane thought about that. She supposed his suspicions were valid, he was only looking out for her. She didn't know much about this demon mating thing, but he would be the expert on it, "We've only just kissed, nothing else," she told him honestly, feeling incredibly guilty doing so.

Kurama felt anger boiling up inside of him. He silenced it, however. Riane wasn't his, nor would she ever be. He didn't want to say he was feeling possessive. More so protective over this girl, but he was like that ever since she had come to his world, "Try to refrain from even that. You do not want to give him the wrong impression."

"Yeah I know. Thanks though, sorry if I hurt you or anything..."

"I'm fine," he assured her, "I'll let you get some sleep," he said, going to get up from where he sat.

"Wait, I have to show you something!" she exclaimed suddenly. She went beside her dresser and pulled out something that made Kurama completely speechless. It was a purple rose, barely open with pink tips. She deposited the rose in his hands, and he carefully held it. It took a lot of effort to keep from tearing up, but this was just so unexpected.

"Where... did you get this?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"I made it. Takashi said that if I really concentrated, I could do it."

"You made it...?" Kurama wasn't sure how this was possible. Only one person he knew of could make this flower. It was _her _signature, _her _mark if _she _was around. He looked at this human girl, utterly shocked. How could she have done this? It just wasn't possible. But then, here it was in front of him.

"Yeah. Isn't is awesome?" she was just so proud of herself.

"It's very beautiful, Riane."

She beamed at him, not knowing why his approval mattered so much to her, "I think they have healing properties too."

"Yes."

"You've seen them before?"

"No," he lied, "But I can tell by the way it is and it's scent."

"Oh. Well, maybe you can use it to help out, do you need more?"

"Just one should suffice. Thank you, Riane. I'll let you sleep now."

"Alright. See you later man, good night."

Kurama closed the door and walked down the hall a little. His eyes were stuck on the flower in his hand. He hadn't seen it in years, and couldn't understand why Riane could make it. It shouldn't be possible. She's human, and this flower is only capable by _her _powers. He shed just one tear, returning to _her_ room to plant the rose. He wanted to have it there for the longest time, but he knew that he wasn't able to make it on his own.

He stared at the rose, his chest heavy with pain. Every time he tried to forget, something would happen that brought _her _back in the fullest light. Standing up tall he made his way out of _her _room. He wasn't going to stay here tonight he decided to drive. Sighing, he walked down the many stairs of the temple on his way to his rental car. He stopped in his tracks then, knowing that something was out there.

"Show yourself," he commanded staring out in to the darkness. Nothing answered. His green eyes were hard as he looked out into the forest. He couldn't smell anything, but he couldn't shake this feeling. Keeping his guard up he continued to his destination. He stopped again, turning to look behind him. He wasn't sure but it looked like he could see a silhouette.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to look again. He gasped, seeing a large demon at the bottom with a female figure enclosed in it's arms. He wasn't sure about who it was, seeing as Riane had the same scent as _her. _He took a step down taking a better look. It was still hard to see, until the moon came out. His eyes widened slightly seeing tawny hair.

"San..." he trailed running towards her. He stopped again as he got closer. It was Youko, with his mate in his arms. The golden eyes of his demon counterpart were completely enclosed on his mate. He blinnked then, and Youko disappeared. Moriko changed to her human form, and turned to look at Kurama. "San!" he yelled trying to get her attention and running towards her. Her sun touched hair blew in the wind, and she smiled at him.

"Kurama," she spoke. He stopped when he got in front of her. He went to embrace her but she wasn't substantial. His heart dropped then.

"San..."

"You can't see me yet, silly. You have to release me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you can do it, love. Just find me again, it's not like I'm very far."

"San you... I..."

She kissed him then, and Kurama wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. When they pulled back, she licked the tear that fell from his eye, "Find me, koi. I know you can."

"I..."

She kissed him again, and then started to fade.

"San no! Don't leave me again..." he tried holding her tighter.

"We'll meet again love, I promise!"

"San..."

Kurama dropped to his knees then as he watched her disappear. What did she mean? He knew she was gone, he buried her himself damnit! Why this torment? He knew she was trying to tell him something, it was the only way to explain what was going on. He stood then, with a new purpose. He had to figure out what she wanted him to do, and he wouldn't stop until it was done.


	15. The Next Task

_You're still here?_

_Yes?_

_You will die._

_No, I won't._

_You need to hurry up!_

_Hurry with what?_

_Make you're choice, there's no time._

_Choose what?_

_You shouldn't even exist._

_Well I do!_

_Find him already!_

_Find who?_

_You'll die if you don't._

_I don't want that!_

_I will kill you before that happens._

_Never!_

_Find him, and be released._

_I don't know who he is!_

_It's too late..._

Riane spent her afternoon off of school with Takashi. They sat in the park, talking of their lives. He had so much to tell her, and she was happy to learn about it. At some point, he had taken her hand, and she smiled at his gesture. At least she didn't feel nearly as guilty as when he had kissed her a couple weeks ago. This was nice, forming a sort of connection that was more innocent then having to lead anywhere.

Kurama had been acting strange ever since that day. His eyes sometimes looked haunted, and he barricaded himself in his mate's room. Riane didn't know what to think, so she just ignored him while he was in there. She could barely talk to him, and she felt really bad about that. She wondered if he even ate at all, never seeing him out for meals. She knew that Yukina wouldn't let him go hungry, but she had never seen anyone like this, and that confused her.

Still, the time she spent with Takashi made up for the grief she felt about the red headed fox. She was really happy with him, and was seriously considering mating with him. She just wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of commitment. On top of that, he would outlive her, and she didn't want to cause him that kind of pain. But he did push himself. She felt bad, knowing what he wanted, and that she couldn't give it to him. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again.

She couldn't help but feel so guilty. She hated that she felt this way, and was so confused by it too. Kurama was just her friend, nothing more, and yet, every time she got close to Takashi, she felt as if she was stabbing the fox. But it just wasn't possible, they weren't together, so she had no reason to feel that way. It was kind of like ruining her parade. Other than physical contact, she was always happy with the strange and protective demon. So why couldn't she shake off this feeling?

"Riane, I have to tell you something," he said, after they had broken apart.

"What's that?" she was curious, her head a little fuzzy.

"You're running out of time for the next task."

She blinked, "What?"

"It's getting close to the time. The prophecy needs to be completed. I can help you move along."

"You can?"

He nodded, kissing her again. He held her face in place gently, with his thumb and forefinger on her chin. His gaze was intense, and she was struggling with her thoughts. What did he know? Usually he had never talked about the prophecy or her duties. She had never really known what they were, but she knew that eventually it would come to her.

"You're gorgeous. Come with me, Riane, and we'll get you started on the task you need to do," he spoke.

"Okay," she agreed, before kissing him again.

...

Kurama stayed in his mate's room. Every since that night, he couldn't leave here. _She _was trying to tell him something, something important, and he couldn't figure out what. Everyone was smart enough to leave him alone, and he knew that they were worried. What was _she _trying to tell him? If only he had more time, if _she _wasn't so cryptic. Not like it would do any good, any comment on that and _she _would only tell him that it was the way of the wolves to be cryptic.

But it wasn't what _she _would say that he needed to decipher, it was what _she _had already told him. He didn't dare tell the others, knowing what they would think. It wasn't unheard of to have help from someone you cared for. _She _had her deceased brother do that on more than one occasion for _her._ But the others hadn't known about that either. Perhaps Genkai, but he wasn't going to bother with it.

_Her _words couldn't make sense, however. There was no possible way they could see each other, not unless he died. But that couldn't be the way. _She _wouldn't want that, but none of the words spoken made sense. He sighed, looking at the dragonite. It had grown some more, which he found that to be confusing. He would never be able to figure out why it flourished without the other half of it to sustain life.

His attention was snapped out of his own thoughts. He felt something, and he had to figure out what it was. He ran out of _her _room, and towards the sudden disturbance. It was coming from the entrance of the temple, and he gasped when he saw apart of it destroyed. It was a demon, deliberately attacking. But how did it get passed the barriers?

It wasn't the demon Riane had spent to much time with, that scent was completely different. But here was an attacker, and it had to have taken a lot. He saw Genkai and Hiei standing there, while Yusuke fought. This demon must be strong, and what made it worse, was that it had wings.

"What's going on?" asked Kurama, gauging the enemy.

"This apparition appeared out of nowhere. We couldn't even sense him coming," said Genkai.

"Not even you?" the fox asked Hiei.

"Hn. Don't question my powers, you've been locked away for too long," grunted Hiei.

"Where's Riane?"

"She hasn't come back from school yet," answered Genkai.

"Should we maybe assist?"

"If the dimwit needs it. So far he's doing fine."

Genkai was right about that. Yusuke wasn't going to let it have a chance to attack, even though it could fly around. Still, Kurama summoned his rose whip and at least held the beast in place. That gave Hiei a chance to strike, utilizing his speed to behead the apparition. Kurama looked satisfied, wondering why it was so easy. He gasped when he saw the body begin to disappear, and heard a hideous laughter follow it.

"What now?" asked Yusuke.

"It appears we have not won yet," said Kurama. He hated being right.

"You think it's that easy? That was simply my shadow!" screeched the enemy voice.

"Well if you think you're so tough, then come out here and face me!" yelled Yusuke.

"Oh, we'll fight again. First you have to find me, and to do that, you'll have to realize what you really lost," said the demon.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke was furious, but they could feel the presence was gone.

"More riddles to figure out. This is going to be quite troublesome if we can't unravel one mystery," said Kurama.

"Agreed. Until we can get a handle on the demons flooding here," said Genkai.

"It would be wise to keep the group together until we can figure out what our next move is to counter."

Genkai nodded, "Go get Riane. I don't like the idea of her being out with these kinds of demons lurking around."

"Hiei, are you able to track her?"

"Oh no. You're going. You've been stuck in San's room long enough. Get out there and find Riane. I'm sick of you're moping."

Kurama visibly flinched at the sound of _her _name. He didn't, however, disobey his mate's mentor. Nodding, he left, heading towards the city. He was not going to drive, he was going to do this the way he knew worked better, his demon instincts. It wouldn't be hard to find her, but he would have to make sure that no more demons were ready to attack.

...

"Where are you taking us?" asked Riane curiously. Her hand was in Takashi's as he led her to a very strange place. She could feel energy in this place, and images came flooding to her mind with every step.

"To the place of the next task. The timing is almost right, and it must be completed," he responded.

Riane had a bad feeling about this, but she wasn't sure what she could really do about it. She kept seeing something sad, something that made her chest feel heavy, and made her think of Kurama. The images were so fast she coudn't really figure it out, but she knew that it would be the key to what she had to do.

"Do you have any idea how I'm supposed to complete it?" she asked him.

"I know exactly how it's done," Takashi replied confidently.

Riane felt better about that. At least she would get the help that she needed for this. So why did she have such a bad feeling all of a sudden?

...

Kurama was baffled when he reached the school and Riane wasn't there. That was strange. Her car was still parked, but she was nowhere near this area. Her trail was going cold, but he followed it, narrowing his eyes when he smelled the one she called Takshi. He didn't have a good feeling about this, not one bit.

He picked up the trail, however, and followed it. Lucky for him the other demon's stench was quite fresh, as if he was just here a moment ago. Kurama was lead to the park, where Riane's scent had lingered for a while. It was maybe two of three hours ago that they were here, and then they had moved.

Kurama kept on his hunt, the trail leading him into the forest. He found this way too easy, and didn't like the idea at all. He kept going, however, realizing an hour into the search where he was being led. He growled, falling back and heading towards the temple. There was no way he was going to willingly walk into that trap.

...

It didn't take him long to get back to the temple. Kurama had used his demon speed, knowing that the faster he got there, the faster they could retrieve Riane. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Riane was in trouble. He stopped along the way. He felt antagonizing pain, but it wasn't his. Where was it coming from? Who's was it? He grunted, beginning to press on.

He definitely couldn't waste time now. The pain he felt was unbearable, and yet, he knew that it wasn't his. Genkai and the others, they would be able to help. He got to the temple, the damage still done from earlier. He didn't have time to speculate if anything else had happened, he just burst into the doors of the dojo. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Genkai were there. Perfect.

"Kurama, what happened?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama tried not to clutch at his body, "Riane, she's missing. They headed into the forest, the one on the south side where the cave used to be."

"Hn. At least you weren't a fool to go in there on your own," said Hiei.

"We must hurry. I fear for her safety," said Kurama. He was trying his best to ignore the pain he was feeling.

"I got a pretty bad feeling about this guys, should we maybe call for back up?" asked Kuwabara.

"There's no time. Let's get out of here before anymore damage is done," said Genkai.

"Are you sure?"

"Haven't you been listening? We can't afford to have Riane in the wrong hands. If she is the key to the prophecy like every demon believes she is, we need to make sure she stays safe."

"Who will guard the temple?" asked Kurama.

"The temple will be fine for now. We have to get Riane back before she stays in the wrong hands and we lose this battle."

They all nodded, following the kitsune to where Riane was being held. Kurama had no idea where this pain was coming from, but he ignored it a great deal He had to get to Riane before something bad really happened, and he was hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

It seemed now matter how fast they ran, it just wasn't fast enough. Kurama started to really recognize the surrounding area, and wasn't really looking forward to going deeper into the forest. There would be no help for it, he would have to face his nightmare setting. The others were able to keep up with Hiei, either that or he was slowing down. Kurama could smell Riane clearly, that scent something he would never forget.

He arrived at the place she was, and the sight he saw was completely horrifying. His green orbs wide, nothing could have prepared him for this.

...

here's a little cliff hanger. I have a feeling you guys'll really like the next chapter:) thanks a lot for reading and my lovely reviews! just a great surprise after the blackout :) thanks for reading and for my lovely reviews


	16. Unanticipated Arrival

Kurama's mind was working over time. Here he was, in the place his mate had perished three years ago. But something had drove him here, yes. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stood with him, looking at the sight before them in horror. There was a demon, standing with a smirk on his face. He looked young, and had the biggest sword Kurama had ever seen. But that was not what kept his attention. He could feel pain all over his body, but he wasn't the one being hurt. It was Riane.

She was stuck, in a floating force field that was constantly electrocuting her. Her screams filled his ears, and he wished he could do something for her. He growled, looking at his enemy. He recognized the scent, and knew that this was Takashi, the one who claimed to be the guardian of the key. Some guardian, here he was putting Riane through hell and back, and for some reason, Kurama could feel it. He could feel every ounce of it and that confused him greatly. Riane wasn't his mate, so why was this happening?

"What the hell!" yelled Kuwabra, putting one foot forward and raising a fist.

"Let her go!" screamed Yusuke.

The demon called Takashi just laughed, "You pathetic pawns. She will be released when the pure speaks her true name."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama curiously. He was ignoring the pain he felt, the screams.

"The prophecy only speaks of three tasks, and one has already been completed. But between each task is numerous small ones, and this is one that needs to be done. I'm done waiting for you idiots to figure it out. It's time for action."

"I'll kill you if you don't let her go now!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yeah!" agreed Kuwabara.

Kurama narrowed his green orbs, preparing for battle. Takashi raised a hand, and Riane's screams became more violent. Kurama was unable to move for a moment, the pain too much to take. This demon, he was powerful, and Kurama was unsure of what he could do against him. He clearly had complete control over his powers. Kurama could barely feel a thing, not a lot of energy going into the captivity of Riane. Kurama looked at the girl in question. She was in tears, trying to hard to be strong. She was still in pain, but whatever was going on in that prison was not hurting her at the moment.

"Release her," said Kurama menacingly, looking at his enemy with golden eyes.

"Not until you speak her true name," said Takashi, staring directly at him.

"Explain."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You should know who she really is, all the signs are there. Put them together."

"Stop trying to toy with me. If you are a guardian of the prophecy, why do you hurt her like this?"

"It brings me great pain to hurt the girl, but it is the only way you'll complete the task laid upon you. What is her true name, Kurama?"

"Why me?"

"You hold the pure heart."

"That's impossible. My past is very dark, making my heart unable to be pure."

"Your demon life, yes. But not your human one. Your nothing but a goodie two shoes in your pathetic human life. A mommy's boy, always aiming to please everyone. Speak her true name, and you will all go free."

"Hn. Enough talking," said Hiei, unsheathing his sword and lunging at Takashi. The demon simply flicked his hand, as if he were swatting a fly, and Hiei went soaring through the air.

"Spirit gun!" yelled Yusuke, mixing his demon and spirit energy. The shot disappeared as it got closer to Takashi.

"He's strong..." trailed Kuwabara.

Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, trying his luck from where he stood. Takashi simply waved it out of existence. Kurama narrowed his eyes in thought. There was no way to get close to this demon. He was strong, that was for sure, and if he wanted them dead, then they would be by now. Hiei had finally rejoined them, his jagan uncovered.

"Don't even think about your dragon, Hiei. I've been watching you all for years, if you had the power to beat me, you would have at least felt my presence," said Takashi.

"Creep!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Why?" asked Kurama.

"To ensure the prophecy plays out. I don't want to hurt any of you, but I am required to give a push when I have to. Just speak her true name, and this will all end."

"I doubt that!" yelled Yusuke, running towards Takashi.

"Yusuke no!" Kurama called after him. But it was no use. The detective was forced to the ground once he had gotten too close. Kuwabara was next, and the poor human was sent away. Hiei growled, getting rid of the bandages on his arm and preparing to unleash his dragon. Yusuke stood and was sent back to where the others were standing, Kuwabara joining them.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei announced his attack. It was more powerful than Kurama had ever seen. But once it got close to Takashi, it began to burn out.

"Do I really have to hurt you too? I thought you would be smarter than this. Especially you, Kurama," said Takashi, rising to the air, "Speak her true name!" he bellowed.

"What the hell are you talking about! Her name is Riane!" yelled Yusuke.

"Wrong answer!" Takashi spoke down to them, literally. He raised a hand towards Riane, and she began to scream anew. Kurama dropped to his knees, the pain unbearable. Why? Why was he feeling her pain? Hiei was looking at the fox suspiciously, and then went in for another attack on Takashi.

It was useless to even try. This demon, he was so strong there was no way to beat him. Kurama couldn't even think with all the pain he was enduring. It finally stopped, but he was unsure if he could even get up. He steeled himself, there was no time for weakness, not again. He rose slowly to his feet, not wanting someone else to suffer because he couldn't handle it. Not this time.

"Takashi, release her now," Kurama could feel the beast within, knowing that he would be stronger in that form.

"Okay. What's her true name?" the demon asked again.

"I don't know!"

"You do. You just refuse to acknowledge it because of your guilt. What a stupid emotion. You're causing this pain, you can simply end it by getting over yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this for you, Kurama. Speak her true name and you can all go home."

"No."

"Then watch her die," said Takashi, causing more pain to Riane. Her scream filled Kurama's ears, making his chest heavy. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei had all gone to attack Takashi once more, but to no avail. Kurama couldn't even think straight. When the pain had finally stopped he looked and saw that his friends were also stuck in the same kind of prison Riane was in. They tried desperately to free themselves, but it was futile, Takashi was just too strong.

"Let them go," said Kurama, giving the most distasteful look towards Takashi, who had lowered himself to the ground.

"Of course. My only condition is that you speak her true name. Only you can do this, Kurama."

"Tell me her name, and I will speak it."

"It doesn't work that way. You have to figure it out on your own."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"The answers are all around you. Just put all the clues together."

"How can I trust you?"

"Put it this way, Kurama. I've spent the past two months with Riane and haven't once touched her until today. I've been lurking around your life ever since you were born in the Makai. If I wanted any of you dead, you would be. Instead of having you all inconvenience me at this particular moment, I could have ended that ages ago. I'm not asking for a lot, just for you to complete your task. The time is running out and if you don't do it on time, you'll ruin the prophecy, and I can't have that. I've worked too hard to see it all fall to shit now. So I tell you again, speak her true name."

Takashi had only confirmed Kurama's suspicions. There was no point in attacking, he would just end up like Yusuke and the others. He just didn't understand what he was supposed to do. Riane was always Riane, she never had another name. Her personality traits. She was stubborn, had a low opinion of humans, but a good heart. She favoured wolves, had even managed to talk to one. She created that flower, _her _flower. But it just wasn't possible. _She _was gone from this world, not an ounce of energy left.

But time was running out. Kurama knew that Takashi wouldn't kill any of them because they were apart of the prophecy, especially Riane. Still, the more he stalled, the more pain Takashi would inflict upon her. But how was he supposed to know Riane's true name? It seemed to hopeless, too impossible.

"You're wasting time, Kurama. Tell me her true name," said Takashi.

"I don't know it," said Kurama truthfully. He was completely baffled by this puzzle.

"You do know, you just refuse to speak it. Your pathetic, it's no wonder you couldn't protect your mate."

Kurama's eyes hardened at those words, "Do not speak of my mate."

"She's gone because of you."

"Stop."

"Don't listen to him Kurama! He's just trying to make you angry!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yeah! San didn't die because of you!" Kuwabara told him.

"She saved us all, Kurama! It wasn't your fault!"

"Kurama..." Riane trailed weakly. She was still in pain, "My dreams... they say I'm not supposed to exist. But sometimes I see a demon, in my dreams and when those images come to me. I can see your demon side, the silver in your hair, and tawny eyes, like my cat..."

"What is her true name?" asked Takashi again.

"I don't know. Just tell me!" said Kurama.

"Only you can do this. Now speak her name."

"I can't..."

"You're a failure. Just as you failed to save your mate before, now you are failing to save your friends," said Takashi, raising both of his hands. All four prisons began to electrocute. Kurama was on his knees again, the pain from Riane too great. He couldn't focus, couldn't think. He knew that if he was feeling it this bad, she was much worse off. But how was he supposed to save them? He had no idea what Takashi was talking about.

"It's no wonder you don't know her true name. You haven't once spoken the name of your mate since you failed to save her," said Takashi, stopping his attack.

"Bastard..." Kurama grunted. He struggled to his feet, staring into the eyes of his enemy once more. Takashi had not moved, his stare never changed.

"What was your mate's name, Kurama?"

"That is not what you want from me."

"I want you to complete your task. Tell me the name of your mate, and I'll release one of your friends."

Kurama growled. He couldn't bring himself to say it, knowing that Takashi would simply taunt him some more. He was sure that Takashi wouldn't kill any of them, but he wasn't sure about whether or not one of them would be released. With the way Takashi moved, there was no time to find a way to free them. Besides, Kurama didn't stand a chance if he chose to attack the demon. He made them look like D class demons, which meant that Takashi had to at least be and SS class, like _her._

Why did _her _name matter so much anyway? It wasn't like Takashi didn't already know it. If he knew about _her _death, then he had to know _her _name as well. There weren't that many demons that didn't know their past together, and _she _was dead, so why did it matter about the name. Kurama felt another burst of pain, Takashi attacking the others again. Kurama could barely breathe after that one. He had to do something, and soon, or else they might just die of exhaustion.

"S... San..." Kurama said weakly, unable to speak.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Get on your feet and speak her name properly."

Kurama was struggling for breath. He urged his body to stand, knowing that if he didn't do it fast enough, Takashi would simply attack again. He was having so much trouble, but he had to. He wasn't going to let it happen again, not a chance in hell.

"Just stay down Kurama, we'll bust out of this thing!" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't make me laugh. You'll only get out of there when I want you to," said Takashi.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Riane.

Kurama noticed Takashi's eyes soften when he looked up at her, "I have to, Riane. This task must be completed before moving on. I've worked too hard, you know that. I am truly sorry for causing you this kind of pain, but I must do what is necessary. We are all compelled by necessity."

Kurama was on his feet, trying his hardest to stop his legs from trembling. That last line, it was exactly something _she _would say. Takashi was staring back at the fox. Kurama was having trouble, he was so weak and he hadn't even been attack directly. All the pain he was feeling, it was all coming from Riane. The girl was barely holding herself up with her hands, her energy completely drained.

"If I speak the name of my mate, you will release them all, Takashi," said Kurama coldly.

"We'll see kitsune. What is the name of your mate? Or are you still too guilty to speak it?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "San Chiya," it took a lot of effort to speak. The sound of her name coming out of his mouth hurt him deeply, but what choice did he have? He had avoided it for three years. It seemed silly, but no one really understood the deep connection he had with _her. _Takashi lowered Riane and the others to the ground, but they were still not released yet.

"I've done what you asked, now release one of them," said Kurama.

"Her true name, Kurama. San Chiya is simply someone created to hide what she really is," replied Takashi.

Kurama growled again. He knew that Takashi was right, however. The image of _her _came to his mind. He wasn't going to show weakness, but he was so choked up he wasn't sure he could speak _her_ name. It had already taken enough effort just to come up with San, how was he supposed to get the other one out? He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to speak the words. It was hard, almost as if he didn't want to.

"Moriko Chie," he finally stated. He opened his eyes to see Takashi smiling. None of his friends were released yet.

"It's about time," said Takashi, before rising above the ground.

But Kurama's attention had gone to Riane. She was screaming again, but she wasn't in pain. Her voice cut out, and a white light began to appear from her. She was in the air, arms straight out and head up. Kurama's eyes were wide. What was going on? The white light consumed her completely, and shone so bright that all four of them had to cover their eyes.

Kurama felt something then. It was so familiar, so loving, filing him with power. It was _her, _but he knew that it couldn't be. _She _was no longer with him. He wished the light would disappear, he wanted to know what was going on with Takashi and Riane. It had finally began to fade, and Kurama looked again. He gasped then. Takashi was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't what had him in such utter shock for the second time that night. In the place of Riane was Moriko.

"What..." trailed Kuwabara.

"Is that...?" began Yusuke.

"..." Hiei just stared.

Moriko, she was in the same position as Riane. Her prison was broken, her arms were out, head no longer up but eyes closed. She floated slowly and gently to the ground, the white light still encasing her. Kurama's heart pounded in his chest. The others could see it, so it wasn't like the other night. He couldn't believe it, his beloved, standing there in front of him. She had finally landed on the ground, but Kurama was too afraid to take a step towards her. Her arms came to her sides, and she opened her gorgeous tawny eyes.

Kurama felt his stomach drop as he looked at his mate. She had to really be there, but how? What happened? She had no pulse, she was cold, her energy completely removed from this world. He remembered it so vividly, had gone over everything. And yet here she stood before him, she had never really died. She had a slightly amused look in her eyes as she stared only at him. She changed to her human form, that same look on her face. Placing a hand on her him, she smiled slightly.

"What? No hello?"


	17. The Return

"What? No hello?"

San Chiya stood in front of her mate and the others, a slightly amused look in her tawny eyes. The moon was high and bright, and Takashi nowhere to be seen. But that was far from their minds. San was presumed dead, she had to have been. After everything they had gone through when they fought Hiroki, Kurama had found her dead body, not felt a single trace of her energy, nor her pulse whatsoever. Yet, here she was, as if she had never disappeared in the first place.

Kurama's eyes were wide, the look on his face completely disbelieving. Her scent filled his nostrils, but that wasn't new. Ever since Riane had come to his world, the scent had been the same. The young human girl was strange, so much like his mate and yet, something different. But here San was standing before him, his mate, his love. She wasn't dead... but how was this possible?

"San?" Yusuke was the first to speak. She smiled at him, keeping her hand on her hip, "Is that... really you?"

She kept her gaze on him, that same look on her face, "Who else could it be?"

"But you..." Kuwabara trailed.

"Hn. This is a trick," declared Hiei.

Kurama thought he heard her mutter idiot under her breath.

"No tricks Hiei. It's me," said San.

"You're not like a zombie or anything right?" asked Kuwabara. Idiot.

"No, Kuwabara, I'm not a zombie. I'm the same San you knew three years ago."

Yusuke laughed then, running over to her and pulling her into a tight hug. Kuwabara followed suit, the three of them laughing. Kurama stood his ground. He was still in shock, not knowing how to move. Not only that, he felt angry. Hiei didn't move either, still suspicious of this girl that claimed to be San. Kurama felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked behind him directly into Koenma's teenage form. The ruler of Reikai simply just nodded, but Kurama still couldn't move. Not that he really had to, seeing as the three of them were walking towards the others. San stood directly across from her mate in the circle, her tawny eyes focused on him. His green orbs, they were so full of shock, yet they never left her.

"San..." he trailed, finally finding his voice. So many questions, so many things to say. But where did he begin, "How..."

"I never really died," she spoke confidently, her eyes soft. She knew that he was in a lot of pain. She had been gone for three years, she knew that her body would say she was dead. But she wasn't.

"Explain."

She sighed, her face contorted in thought, "I'm not really sure how to explain it..." she looked up at the moon, a sort of calm coming over her, "This world couldn't handle the power the two of us produced. Hiroki's power was so strong, we had only weakened him down to my strength," she looked back down at her mate, straight into his green orbs that had a slight gold swirling in them. He was mad, "The fucker tried to destroy me, but the forces of the prophecy wouldn't allow that. Since I couldn't beat him either, I sealed him away from this world. The problem was, his attack managed to reach me, and my soul carried away to a distant place, another world-"

"Riane."

She nodded, "Yes. Riane is a paradox, her only purpose to contain my soul until the timing was right. Her existence wasn't even real, that's why she was so detached and alone. I was asleep until that moment you came to her world. Slowly, as the days passed with you, I felt myself becoming more and more awake. I knew I was within her, sealed in my prison, but I couldn't make any contact with her. The only time I did manage to speak, was in her dreams. There was a problem however, my powers were growing too fast for her. The more time she spent with you, the more you fed into me. I would have died by now if I wasn't released. I was hoping you could have figured out it was me in there by now. You're really slow up on the uptake this time."

"Why me?"

"You hold the heart of the pure. Only you could release me from her."

"So what happened to Riane?" asked Yusuke.

"That's the thing, she never really existed. She was just a shell that contained my soul, not real at all."

"I've nearly spoken your name a few times..." trailed Kurama, "You stopped me each time," he pointed at Koenma, "You knew that this could happen, and yet you deliberately put a stop to it."

"Not exactly. I knew something would happen if you spoke her name. I knew that you needed to be around Riane, that she needed to trust you, but I had no idea what would happen the moment you spoke the name of your mate. If I had known sooner, I would have let it all happen," said Koenma.

"Do not lie to me anymore. You knew San was trapped inside of Riane, that was why those images came to the girl. She was remembering our past lives, and you drew her off track. You kept us together yes, but far enough apart that I wouldn't think of it."

Koenma was silent, looking at his feet.

"Kurama," San spoke, her tawny eyes a little flinty, "We are all compelled by necessity. The timing of the events that pass are the key. Don't start fucking with everyone because they don't make sense. Nothing in this world makes sense anymore."

"What about Takashi? Where did he go?" asked Hiei.

"Takashi is as much apart of the prophecy as the rest of us. He didn't want any of this to happen this way, but since you guys are all idiots, he didn't have a choice. Leave him, don't pursue, but don't trust him either. The prophecy goes both ways, and he will aid the other side as well."

"The other side? You mean there's more bad guys out there!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Hiroki was sealed just like I was. If he didn't release himself from wherever like I did, then he will soon. We will fight again, I can guarantee you that. But this time, I'll fucking murder him dead. There will be no coming back from this one," her tawny eyes were fierce.

Kurama sighed slightly. It went unnoticed by everyone except San. He looked at his mate, and had no idea what to think. For three years he mourned her death. It all seemed to pointless now, she had never died to begin with. It wasn't completely her fault, she didn't know that she would be trapped. But something still bothered him about that night, something he couldn't quite figure out.

"The power you used to seal Hiroki, it did not come from you, did it?" asked Kurama.

San shook her head, "No. It was your power."

"So why then? Why did you take the burden?"

"I had to. If you unleashed the power, you would have killed us all. The world would have died by that mistake. Hiroki knew it, was counting on you to figure it out. If you had done it, then he would have won. I couldn't have that."

"You could have told me."

"Kurama, we've been over this. You would have changed what was supposed to happen if you knew."

He hated that answer. It was always the same, he didn't understand why simply finding another solution wasn't good enough. He wished he could shake off his anger and just be happy that she was back. He longed to see her for three long years, and all he could feel was frustration at her very being. He had no justified ground to yell and scream at her, but he was afraid of going near her. What if his hand went right through her? Like she wasn't really there and this was some sort of trick or dream. But she had to be there, or else none of the others would be able to see her. He could still feel hints of pain from the previous battle. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been able to hug her.

Once that thought hit him, he wanted to just touch her once. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and show her how much he had really missed her. He smiled for the first time at her, truly happy to see his mate. She wasn't dead, she was alive and well, and standing right in front of him. The moonlight gave her a slightly pale glow, but her tawny eyes were finally soft towards him. For a brief moment anyway, they started to look angry again.

"Speaking of change," there was an edge to her voice, "What the hell kind of fucking stupid are you? How in the hell could you not figure out that I was trapped? You'd think the rose would've been a huge clue, but no, you're brains were asleep. Another thing, why the fuck didn't you go visit me where ever the hell you buried me? You have a lousy nose and sense. The minute you stepped back into this world you should have known, how could you be so stupid?"

She kept going for a good amount of time. Kurama didn't say a word however, just stood there with the same smile on his face. She could yell and scream and say all she wanted, that didn't matter. The only thing that did was that his koishii was back.

...

"Holy shit, who let you back?" asked Genkai. They had returned to the temple, the old woman feeling something strange in the air. She definitely wasn't expecting San to return with them. The wolf was happy to see her mentor, and the girls who had remained. She breathed a huge breath, enjoying the scent and surroundings of the temple. Yukina went immediately to the kitchen to make something to eat or get drinks, or something.

San took the seat beside her mate, spending hours with her companions. She missed them all, knowing that she had caused them all grief. After explaining the course of events and what was going on with the prophecy, they were all catching up with the wolf. Three years had passed, and she had missed out on so much. Her mate was still in school, which she wasn't expecting, Hiei was being Hiei, nothing much had changed with him. Kuwabara was out of school and in the work force. Yusuke wasn't doing anything really different. He patrolled Makai every once in a while. Keiko was in school with Kurama. Genkai and Yukina had stayed in the temple, hosting a meeting place and escape for everyone.

It felt good to be home again, but after a few hours, she wanted some time with her mate. She wasn't going to be rude, however, but she did excuse herself so that she could shower.

Kurama stood in her garden looking around at everything there. It all seemed to have so much life to it again, like her physical presence brought out the best. That didn't really surprise him, though. It always seemed to go that way, even with him. That hole he felt within himself was finally filled. Her energy was back, and he no longer felt depressed and empty. She had a point, he should have caught on when Riane had touched the dragonite plant in the first place. Only San's energy could have brought out that life in it, and it was all hers inside that prison.

He heard the door to her room close and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was in her bathrobe, nothing of hers disturbed since she had left. She caught his gaze and smiled. Her hair was messy, but smelled so sweet. She walked slowly towards him, and he instantly embraced her. He nearly teared at all the emotions he felt. It was the first time in three years that he had been able to do this, the first time since she had been back since he could touch her. He hugged her tight, afraid of what would happen if he let go.

"I've missed you so much koi," he spoke softly in her ear. He kept the tears from falling, but with great effort.

"I missed you, Kurama. So many times I wished I could have come to you in your dreams," she told him, looking into his green orbs. He kept his arms around her, her body close. His forehead was pressed against hers, and her scent was doing wonders to his body.

"You came to me a couple of days before. How did you manage that?"

"It took a lot of effort. I wasn't even sure I could do it."

"At first I thought I was losing my mind. I cannot believe how blind I've been."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was all necessary that you didn't notice."

"I've been feeling too guilty, it was hard to think that you would return in any way."

"You never needed to feel guilty, love. I didn't want this to happen, but-"

He kissed her then, not wanting to speak anymore. He needed her right at that moment, and he didn't plan on waiting much longer. She melted in his arms. She tasted so sweet, and he missed it so much. She felt electric at his touch, wanting nothing but more of him. How could he deny her that? He wished to claim her, really show her how much she meant to him. When he did open his eyes again, he was looking down at his beloved, Moriko. He had changed too, or else she would be taller. The bathrobe laid in the dirt, completely forgotten.

"Koishii..." he was so filled with passion he could barely speak.

"My precious kitsune," she hardly spoke. She pulled him back to her, feeling so secure with his tails wrapping around her. She sighed contently, giving into her desires.

The things he made her feel, it was indescribable. After all this time, he was still there for her, still looking at her with that look of pure love and adoration. She couldn't take it, she had to have more of him. It just wasn't enough, and she was already on the brink of insanity. She loved this fox, more than anything she had ever loved in her life. He was the most important thing, the only thing that truly inspired her to be the way she really was. The Legendary Bandit, Youko Kurama.

She was real, made him feel like he owned the world. Her devotion was something he couldn't get over, still unable to believe that she belonged to him, that she chose eternity with him. He savoured the taste of her lips, and the warmth of her body. Her every movement drove him to the edge and beyond, and he never felt happier at this moment to be with her. He would never let her go, not ever. She was the only thing in his life that really made him feel alive. The Queen of the Wolf Clan, Moriko Chie.

They laid on the ground of the garden, both breathing heavily. They were both back to human form, but their shape no longer mattered. He held her in his arms, her naked body pressed against his. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin, but he didn't care. He wanted to keep her close, wanted to make sure that this was real. The moon was still in the sky, and it shone perfectly on her. A smile was planted on his face, and he kissed her forehead.

"So much for a shower," he spoke softly. She smiled, swimming in her memories. She pulled him as close as she could, sighing contently when she heard his heart beat. She missed it so much, missed him. She couldn't imagine a world without him. She still felt bad about how tough it must have been for him the past three years.

"I love you," she told him, her eyes closed and her mind lost in the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I love you, San," he pulled her up to kiss her softly. He rolled to his side, resting his head on top of hers. She sighed happily again, and it made him smile. He looked up at the moon, finally being able to do so without feeling pain. She was back, his koishii. Nothing in this world could take that away from him again, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that much pain."

"No koi. Do not feel guilty for things you cannot control. It does not matter anymore."

"Is there a readable copy of the prophecy?"

"Yes. Riane was able to read it."

"At least she served more of a purpose than being a host."

"I suppose so. The force of your power would awaken many demons out there. We must be prepared."

"Yeah... But not right now. I don't to think about that shit, I just want to enjoy my time with you."

He kissed her again, "I'd like that."

She smirked slightly, "You haven't asked me yet if you could spend the night."

He chuckled, "I thought I did not need to ask anymore?"

"You don't. But you have changed. Let's just hope it's not too much. I trust you don't have another mate I need to show boss."

"No, San. There is no more mate's after you. Just you."

"I mate for life. There is only you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I won't let you try it."

He smiled, "I'm glad."

He hugged her tighter, his mark catching his eye. It had faded quite a bit, so as per the ritual, he bit her left shoulder blade. She cried out eagerly, the action making her head swim with passion. She could feel his strength within, never noticing how much power that mark truly held. She had never felt closer to him, and she knew that it would never end.

"We should sleep, koi. We have all of tomorrow to spend with each other," he murmured in her ear.

"But the moon is out," she protested slightly, her tawny eyes looking at the sight before her.

He smiled, "The moon is out every night, love. Now sleep," he commanded, pulling her close.

San kept her gaze to the sky, truly missing the sight of the moon. She was tired, but not sure if she wanted to sleep yet. She kissed her mate, adjusting herself to get more comfortable. He wouldn't sleep tonight either, not until he was sure that she was. She felt so safe, loving the feeling of being with him again. She almost cried right then and there. Putting her ear to his heart, she got lost in the sound, finally able to let sleep claim her.


	18. Time Alone

Although San was back, Kurama noticed a few things that had changed about her. It was almost like she had taken on a few of Riane's personal interests. She swam in the lake more often, which was something she never did. If Kurama thought about it, the only time he had ever seen her swim was by the lake with the waterfall in her previous den. It was, after all, where the adventure had first started, and he could never forget the place. He had broken into her den, only to take her most prized possession. Neither of them had ever thought that they would end up where they are now, but life was strange that way.

The other habit San kept from Riane was driving. He had never seen her so into a more human part of life, but he wasn't really going to complain. She was still so wolfish it was hard to notice these small changes. She even questioned driving, even though she thoroughly enjoyed it.

"What is the point of getting in something that could kill you so easily?" she would ask to herself. He smiled when she would muse, completely at ease with her in a car. She hadn't lost the touch, driving exactly like Riane would. Kurama had gotten used to that kind of movement in a vehicle, and was happy to just be with her.

But she was still herself. She would spend days upon days in her tree, just sitting and watching the temple. She ran for days, and Kurama missed her during her hunting times, but he knew that she was just trying to feel like herself again. At his request, she didn't stray too far, and kept the connection between them open with the necklace's they had exchanged one Christmas, the only one they had ever spent together.

He spend many nights with her in the temple, knowing that she wanted to feel at home again. Still though, the temple had people there all the time, and he wanted some quality time. It was one thing to constantly go running with her, he had slowed down quite a bit since she was gone. But he had spent so much time being a demon with her, he wanted some human time.

He was in her garden, waiting for her to return. She had been gone for a couple of days, running and he knew she was enjoying herself. He had used the necklace to locate her, and ask her to return. Well, ask wasn't the right word, he had basically commanded her. He couldn't help but be so protective of her, he had just gotten her back. He wasn't going to let a repeat of what happened last time come into play again. She was too important to lose, too much apart of him. He knew that she wanted more freedom, but she was so understanding, so loyal that she didn't question his commands. He couldn't ask for a better mate. He never would, she was his life.

He stared into the sky, the moon high and full. He smiled, hearing a howl in the distance. She was close, probably another ten minutes or so before she arrived. He stayed at his post, his eyes never leaving the moon. He never much cared for the thing until she entered his life, now he could barely take his eyes off it when it made an appearance. At least this time, he could look at it in wonder and peace instead of inner turmoil.

"You've been here for quite some time," she spoke softly, walking up to where he sat.

"Not too long," he replied, smiling. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down with him and holding her. His head was on top of hers, her aroma filling him with desire. But it could wait, he wanted some time with her first. He heard her sigh contently, and he hugged her tighter.

"What did you have in mind?" she whispered. He could hear a husky sort of tone in it.

"I would like to take you home, koi."

"Shouldn't you inform your mother? It's kind of late..."

He chuckled a bit, "I do not live with my mother anymore. I've acquired a place of my own."

"Strange. Generally it's good to stay with the pack."

"Not with humans, love. Like birds, the child leaves the nest at one point."

"Humans are such silly creatures. What good is their defense if the young leave the pack?"

"And what of birds?"

"Birds are annoying. They never shut up about their stupid nest or eggs."

"You can talk to birds?"

"Living in the wilderness gives you quite an insight to basic animal functions. You still have not answered my question."

"It's just what humans do."

"But why?"

Kurama sighed with exasperation, "It's a custom, San." He had learned many years ago that it was easier to shrug things off as a custom instead of trying to explain things to her.

"Oh. Well if it's a custom I suppose it's alright. It doesn't make much sense, I mean, in order to protect the den, one would think it'd be best to keep the pups with the rest of the pack. In that sense, it's really not much of a custom."

He rolled his eyes slightly, keeping a smile on his face, "I suppose not, San." He could never get over how truly wolfish she was.

"Silly creatures," she muttered to herself. He chose not to comment on that.

"Will you come with me to my home tonight?"

"What about your schooling?"

"I do not have school on weekends, koi."

"Is it a weekend already? I almost never keep track of the days. I suppose if it means all that much to you. Can I drive?"

Kurama laughed at her question without really meaning too. The change of tone in her voice touched him in such a way he couldn't help it. She was adorable! Her tawny eyes were confused, looking at him with minor annoyance. He nodded, trying to contain his giggles so as not to offend her. She was still confused, but stood from her spot anyway. Kurama had gotten rid of everything except his grin, joining her in front of the dragonite plant. They placed a hand each in front of the tree, summoning their power to feed it their energy.

Once they were both satisfied, San went around her garden, feeding into what she needed. Kurama watched her, still unbelieving that she was back. She carried on as if she had never left, and in a way, she didn't. She had no idea what was happening during those three years she was trapped, the effects much different to her. He kept his gaze on her, as she began to gather the essentials of what she would need for the night. She stopped to think slightly, gathering more than what she would need. She was going to stay for a few days, that he could handle.

She finally looked at him with her tawny eyes, and he knew that she was ready to leave. He walked towards her, turning off the light and closing the door behind him. The temple was quiet, the residents asleep. They made no noise as they walked through it, however, the old ways too tied into them. They arrived at Riane's car, which now belonged to San. They got inside, Kurama smiling at the look on her face as she started the car.

It wasn't a very long trip into the city, but once they got there, Kurama directed San through the streets and towards his house. Well, house was an under statement, it was an apartment. It just happened to be in a very fancy building, his step father helping him out a lot. One day, the company would belong to Kurama, but he had to finish with school first. San parked in her mate's parking spot, not looking all that impressed with the height of the building. She did look a little curious, however, and Kurama wondered if she even knew what an apartment was. Then again, she had been to Yusuke's home, so that was a stupid thing to think. He took her bags from her as she got out of the car. Kurama let them into the building, going straight to the elevator.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"An elevator," he answered calmly, looking at her curiously.

"What does it do?"

"You've never been in an elevator before."

"Obviously. You've failed to tell me it's function, however."

"It will take us to where we have to go instead of climbing the stairs."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm quite sure, San. I've lived here for two years, and many others have been living here for longer. Come on, it will not bite."

"Of course it won't," she told him as she walked in, "It lacks the capability. What a stupid thing to say."

Kurama just smiled, pushing the button to his floor. He noticed that her senses perked up while it moved, and that she was a little closer to him than necessary. He placed an arm around her, trying to soothe her. His floor came up, and the stopping of the elevator made her eyes a little wild. She quickly stepped out, not really liking her first experience. Kurama kept that same smile on his face as he led her down the hall, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He opened the door, walking in and turning on the lights. He heard San close the door behind her, and he placed her bags in his bedroom, and then came out to see her curiously looking around.

San wasn't sure what to expect in her mate's den. It was clean, that she liked, and it was quite spacious. He had everything a typical human would in a den, and she supposed she could approve of that. He was, after all, half human. It wasn't as if furniture was foreign to her, she had been living at the temple and watched some television once in a while. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do here for the next week, but the human side of him had needs and she wasn't going to disappoint him.

"What do you think?" she heard him ask, feeling his arm come around her.

She cocked her head slightly, "It's nice.. for a human."

"That was the idea. Would you like the tour?"

"Sure?"

She let him lead her around his apartment. In the living room was a fireplace, the mantle littered with pictures. There were some of Yusuke and the others. Her mate, Keiko and Kuwabara at a high school graduation. She only knew that because it was framed specially for that occasion, or else it probably wouldn't say that on the frame. There were pictures of Shiori, her mate's human mother. His step father and brother, and a picture of the four of them. There were also pictures of her, oh yes. Some of them she remembered, but some she couldn't recall. There was one that caught her interest, of her and her mate sitting outside together. His arm was around her as she rested her head to hear his heart beat. It was snowing, so it had to have been right around that Christmas thing he was so particular about.

She smiled slightly at the sight, and then was led away to the kitchen. There was a bar type of island in it, as well as the necessary appliances. It was completely spotless, and that was something San definitely approved of. Still though, it was a kitchen, not much to really see in the first place. He then took her down the hall, towards the bedroom. The guest bedroom was bigger than her room, and was mostly neutral, not unlike the ones at Genkai's temple.

The next part of the tour was her mate's room. It was huge, probably twice the size of the guest bedroom. It was also completely spotless. The bed was big, and he also had a television in there with a computer. She saw her bags neatly on a chair beside a book shelf, that was overflowing with books. She smiled at his human habit, and then noticed that picture from his old room back at his mother's house. It was on the night stand beside the bed, facing it. She picked it up delicately, looking at it. That picture held so much meaning to him, judging from their last conversation. He kept it, everything about her. It was at that moment she truly realized how hard her supposed death must have been on him. She couldn't imagine that pain.

With tears in her eyes, she turned and kissed him fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him as close to her as possible. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and the tear that had fallen be wiped away gently by his hand. He was so warm, so loving, so caring. She hated herself for the pain she caused him, hated that she could never forgive herself for it. Here he was so strong after it all, she knew that he should be so vexed with her and yet he had forgiven her. She was so lucky, so happy to have him. She knew that he could have gone and found another mate, someone else to fill the void, but he never even tried.

"I love you," she breathed, voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you, San," he told her. She let her emotions run away with her, mating with him. The passion of it could kill her, but she let herself become washed away in it. The bliss of their world, their lives together was so intense at that moment she could die happy at that moment. She didn't deserve this creature that stayed so loyal to her, but she wasn't going to deny him either. She loved her fox to eternal depths and beyond, never wanting to be away from him again. His movements, they made her feel drunk with her love for him. Her precious kitsune...

They ended in a sweaty mess, completely disheveled. Her breath was hard as she laid on top of him, his arms pulling her close. Her hair was soaked, but she didn't care. She felt absolutely exhilarated, the guilt slowly disappearing. But he wasn't finished with her just yet. He rolled on top of her, claiming her lips and the rest of her body with his own. He knew how she was feeling, how she blamed herself. He didn't want her to bear this burden, wanted her to know that he held no contempt against her. She was the most important thing in his life, and he wouldn't let her feel any kind of pain. His love for her carried him to another world completely, a world that belonged only to the two of them. His beloved ookami...

He kept her close as only the sound of their breathing could be heard. She was rolled over, staring blankly at the setting moon in the sky. They were high enough that nobody could see in side the window, and she was thankful for that. What she did with her mate didn't need to be seen by anyone on the outside. Her feet were numb, and she sighed contently, feeling her mate run his hand up and down her arm gently. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled at his gesture. His bed was quite comfortable, wishing to put her to sleep. She rolled onto her back, kissing her mate, and then leaning her head in the junction of his neck and head.

He watched his mate, completely smitten with her. She was a goddess, and he was completely captivated by her. Her skin was soft, he couldn't stop touching her. Kissing her lightly once more, he looked outside, seeing pink on the horizon. That was what he had forgotten in his distraction. The view. He kissed her forehead, standing up and grabbing his robe to cover himself. He grabbed his spare, handing it to her. She looked at him confused, but took it anyway.

"I forgot to show you the best part," he explained. She nodded in understanding, putting the robe on and following him. He opened the doorway in his bedroom to the balcony and stepped out onto it. She followed, her breath caught in her throat. The view of the sunrise was utterly stunning. They were so high up, the streets so quiet this early. She felt her mate's hand come into her own, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt good to be home again. He was right, this was the best part of living here. She was higher up than if she were in her tree, and that made all the difference here.

"It's beautiful," she spoke softly.

"Yes. I often sit out here and wait for either sunrise or sunset. It's always nice to be able to share it with someone else."

"Who else have you brought here?"

"Just my mother, but I only dreamed of having you be able to see it. I know it's not a tree top, nor an out in the wilderness. But it's my home, and I hope you come to like it as much as I do. You do have some human in you, San, let that side out a little."

"I suppose I can try. What did you tell your mother anyway?"

"About what?"

"My supposed death?"

"I never really told her you died, I could not bring myself to speak the words. I told her you were traveling."

"Traveling where? We went through this already, Kurama, I'm going to need to know how to continue on with this lie."

"How would you know if she would ask?"

"Humans have curiousity worse than cats. If I'm going to see her again, which I'm sure I will, I'll need to know what to say in order to make sure that she doesn't get two different stories."

"I suppose so. I'm impressed, however, wolves don't lie."

"It's the human part of me. You like it?" she grinned, looking into his green orbs.

He smiled down at her, "It's wonderful, San."

"I thought so. What do you have to eat? I'm suddenly ravenous."

"I have a lot, just go take a look."

"Uh, _dear._"

"What's the problem?"

"I don't exactly know what anything you would have is. You'd get regular human food, I hunt for the meat and grow the produce for the temple."

"I had forgotten about that. I'll make something for you, breakfast at this hour. If you do not like it, then I'll make something else."

"How remarkable. You can cook?"

"I've had to learn, koi."

"I suppose you would. Even pups apart of the pack must learn to hunt."

"I'm glad you understand," he kissed her, and then walked back into the apartment. San sat down in one of the chairs, watching as the sun rose higher into the sky. The dawn of the new day, and she gladly welcomed it in this strange life she was going to spend with her mate. She could ignore the chill in the air for now, knowing that it wasn't a threat quite yet. Besides, why ruin a perfectly good night?


	19. The Proposal

San woke up with a smile on her face. She was wrapped warmly in her lovers embrace, and she couldn't be happier. His scent was calming, making her feel perfectly at ease. She didn't even want to get up, but damn those bodily functions that make one get out of bed. She sighed, turning to kiss her mate who had not awoken yet. He was so peaceful, she didn't want to move. He would wake up the minute she stepped out of bed, that much she knew. In the long run, she knew it'd be better that she didn't pee in the bed. It would be a much worse awakening if she did. Even wolves did their business outside of the den. Trying to use as many light movements as possible, she managed to get out of her mate's arms and into the on suite bathroom. One look at that bathtub and she thought she'd wet herself right there. It was huge! She definitely had to make time for that.

Once she was finished up, she started to run the water, knowing for sure that she would need it. When she returned to the bedroom, however, she noticed that Kurama was no longer in the bed. Frowning slightly, she looked to see if he was on balcony, but he wasn't. She began to look around for him, not even bothering to put clothes on. It wasn't like anyone could see in the windows with the sun in the sky anyway, not to mention how high up they were. She saw her mate in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink. She leaned against the wall with a sly look on her face, waiting for him to notice her. Unlike her, he had actually tried to hide his manhood, which was what she was mostly smirking at. Humans were such silly creatures.

"I hear you've discovered the bath," said Kurama, a mischievous look in his eye. She only winked at him, before utilizing her human body and walking back towards the bedroom. The water would be done by now anyway. She knew he was following her, as she got right in without another thought. Leaning her head back, she felt perfectly at ease. That was, until something happened that made her jump. The water was bubbling, one jet in particular reaching a spot on her back that sent her head swimming back to its previous state. Her eyes were closed this time when she leaned her head back, enjoying this wonderful sensation. She felt her mate's lips on her own, knowing that he had joined her. How nice it was to have such peace and quiet. Perhaps living like a human wasn't going to be so bad after all.

...

San's venture into the human side of her was something she greatly regretted. Being a human was extremely boring. The first day Kurama had school, she was left alone in his apartment with absolutely nothing to do. Sure, there was the television and video games, but she was a wolf, and did not care for such things. She mostly sat around on the balcony, looking into the sky. The only time she wasn't bored was when Kurama was home. It was strange how the mood changed when he was home as opposed to him being gone. They didn't really do much the first day, but for some reason, being with him made it more bearable. She didn't know how long she could take staying here, but she figured a week would make him happy enough before she could return to her life. She was lazily looking through his books, wondering what it was that she wanted to read. She had to develop a hobby if she was going to keep from going insane.

Kurama's day was amazing. Despite being stuck away from his mate, it was very comforting to know that she was there when he got home. He couldn't remember a happier time in his life-aside from his previous demon life with her. She was always there, always where he wanted her to be. She never strayed too far when they went on their raids, always concerned for the pack. At least she already knew how to be a good wife, he couldn't ask for more of her.

When he arrived home, he didn't know where he expected her to be. She had never lived as a human much, and he wondered how she handled the day. He found her curiously looking through his books, not even really bothering to put clothes on. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, her hair wet from probably another visit in the tub. Her smell was intoxicating, sending his mind away completely. Animal instinct taking over, he gave into his desires. She wasn't one to complain.

She was a sweaty mess by the time he was done. She shuddered in pleasure, trying to calm her breaths. His arms were around her, his lips still on her neck. So much tension, as if their previous activities hadn't made much of a difference.

"I love you, San," he told her softly, pulling her naked body closer to him.

"I love you my precious kitsune," she replied dreamily.

"How was your day?"

"Dull and uneventful. What the hell do you do here while you're not in school?"

"I'm usually at the temple with you."

"And before I returned?"

"Took walks, watched the television, read. There's lots to do, koi, you just have to find it."

"I can't very well go out if I can't get back in."

"There's a spare key by the door."

"Well, these are things that you should tell me before I wake up and you're gone."

"Sorry love, I was nearly late."

"Who's problem is that?"

He chuckled, "Mine, but you are the cause of it."

"What did I do?"

"You distract me."

"You love it."

"Too true."

"Then stop complaining. You humans and you're mood swings."

He chuckled slightly, kissing her once more before getting off the bed. Her tawny eyes followed him, wondering what he was going to do. He put clothes on, and then looked at her expectantly. She couldn't quite figure out what he wanted, so she continued to stare at him.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to take you out for dinner tonight," he told her from his standing place, looking for a shirt.

"Out?" she cocked her head slightly in thought.

"Yes. I figure it would brighten your night after being in the house all day."

"I suppose so. There's something else on your mind."

"You know me too well, koi. Let's discuss it at dinner. I've made reservations already."

"As you wish. I suppose I would have to put something on."

...

San didn't know what to expect when it came to going out for food. She had been out for lunch the first time she had met Kurama, but that wasn't really all that formal. This was something she had only heard of, seen in passing windows while walking the town. Men and women sitting together and eating. She wondered what the point of it was. Wasn't eating something unattractive according to some of these humans? Yet a "date" was taking one out for food. Humans were such silly creatures sometimes. Life was so much easier just being a wolf.

But her thoughts were put aside when she looked at her mate. Even in human form, he was the most wonderful creature she had ever laid eyes on. Besides, there were things on his mind that her curious nature just couldn't ignore. Sometimes she wondered if her mother had feline in her at some point. Wolves weren't curious in the first place, so where did this high sense of it come from? She supposed she would never figure it out.

She was distracted by his movements, watching as he sat across from her in a table for two. She had to admit, it was all done up well, looking very elegant. She felt out of place, but at least she was smart enough to dress appropriately. She must have done a good job, because the green orbs of her mate were completely glued to her. The way he looked at her made her feel alive, and she felt strangely hot in the cheeks.

Having someone bring her food and what not was normal, Yukina had done it at the temple all the time. Her mate's hand was on top of hers while she tried to figure out what she was going to eat. She wasn't really all that picky, but she had absolutely no idea what any of these things were, and if they would taste good together. So many options, how could she choose? Lucky for her, Kurama had chosen everything for her. That made life much easier.

"You look absolutely exquisite tonight, San," Kurama told her in a soft voice, kissing her hand. She felt her heart flutter. Perhaps this was why couples went out, the man made the woman feel like she was on top of the world. Her tawny eyes were soft as she looked into his green orbs. What a magnificent creature!

"What was on your mind?" she asked him, wishing that he would get to the point.

"There's... something my mother has been asking me for about six months..."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "You're nervous. That's strange, usually you have everything all planned out."

"This is something that requires more than just myself, and depends highly on your thoughts."

"Oh? And it makes you nervous, now I really want to know what this is about."

"Well, my mother only knows me as a human, and you as well. Generally, when a couple has been courting as long as we have, it is expected that they get married."

"Married?"

"Yes koi."

"What is that?"

"It's a ceremony. It signifies our union, the joining of the two of us for the rest of our lives."

"Well that's silly, we already have that."

"Yes, but she doesn't know that. In her mind, we've been together for seven years or so, and marriage is something that comes after spending so much time courting."

"So what you're saying is that you want to get married?"

He blushed, the action taking San completely off guard. She smiled watching as he looked down. His hand began to feel clammy on top of hers. She had never seen him like this before. This was something more than just his mother pressuring him, this actually meant a great deal to him. She didn't know what to think, what to say, so she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"That's correct."

"So tell me then, is it for your mother or for you?"

He looked straight into her eyes, "That human side of me you're always going on about would be delighted if you said yes."

"So it's really for you then."

"Of course, love."

"Alright, I suppose I can do that. Just one thing?"

"What is it?"

"What is marriage exactly in human terms. What's expected of me?"

Kurama sighed. He should have figured she wouldn't know what he was talking about or what she was supposed to do. In many ways, she was like a child. She may have been in the human world for as long as he, but the isolation really did a number on her. Genkai's temple wasn't where one learned how to be human.

"It's generally all about the bride, that would be you. There's a shower with the girls-"

"Isn't that a little gay?"

He chuckled, "You misunderstand, koi. A bridal shower is a party where you get gifts from your friends and celebrate your happy occasion."

"Oh... Like your Christmas thing?"

"Almost. You find a dress specifically for this occasion, all our friends and family attend, and a priest binds us together."

"This all sounds tedious. Why this big ceremony for something that we already are?"

"It's what's expected of us in this point of our relationship."

"But why?"

"It's a custom, San."

"Oh... Well if it's a custom then I suppose it's alright. But considering that this marriage thing is completely irrelevant to us only due to the fact that we've technically in human terms been 'married' for 2000 years... it's not much of a custom, is it?"

Kurama sighed completely defeated, "I suppose not, San. Now as the custom suggests, when we do finish with the ceremony, your name will no longer be Chiya. You will have my human surname, Minamino."

"San Minamino... I guess if it's for the sake of your human existence, I can do this. Where do we begin?"

Kurama smiled, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small box, her tawny eyes curious as to what he was going to do next. He was glowing in a way she had never seen before, and she supposed she could never understand how important this was to him. He had changed so much since he had been here, but it was truly an adventure to learn about humans. He opened the box, revealing a modest diamond on a ring inside.

"San Chiya, my ookami. Will you marry me?" he spoke, his eyes full of emotion and a slight fear. He took the ring and put it on her finger, sliding there gently.

"Well that's a silly question. We've already discussed everything and I agreed. Are we going in circles?"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at her response.

...

Sorry for such the delay and the shortness of it. I wanted this chapter to focus on this only, and I'm sure you understand why. Thank you so much for your patience and for sticking around. As the new school year is about to start, I will try so very hard to keep up with this, been having kind of a block lately. Thanks guys, love you!


	20. Human Fantasies

San stared at her ring in deep thought. This was another morning that she had woken up and her mate was nowhere to be found. That meant that he was at school, why else would his school things be the only other thing missing? As usual, she sat in the tub with her thoughts, thinking about this marriage thing. This stage was called the engagement, where the male had proposed the idea of marriage to the female, and they are engaging in the act. She didn't know anything about weddings, nor when it would take place. She had heard of some demons getting married, but it was something pretty unheard of. If you were marked, it was pretty much the same thing. She supposed humans were so obsessed with it because they didn't mark each other like demons did. She just wished she wasn't so pressured into being a human by him. What about his demon side? What happened to it during the time she was gone? She'd have to discuss it with him. Or someone else who knew. He wasn't one to really talk about his feelings, some silly male thing she supposed. Or demon thing...

She sighed slightly, sad that she was pruning and had to get out of her heaven. The strangest thing happened, someone was knocking at the door. Narrowing her tawny eyes suspiciously, she put on her mate's spare bathrobe and went to see who it was. She couldn't smell anything, so she kept her powers in reserve, just in case. Looking through the peephole didn't help either, because someone was blocking it. Well this was very strange indeed. Whoever it was knocked again, so she opened the door, ready for any intruders.

"Well hello Moriko, long time no see," said Takashi.

"Takashi, what brings you here?" asked San suspiciously.

"I think that's something everyone in the hallway doesn't need to hear."

She nodded, moving so that he could come inside her mate's apartment. Takashi walked straight to the living room and flopped on the couch, putting his feet up. San crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, keeping her gaze on this keeper of the prophecy. She didn't trust him, only because he aided the other side as well as hers. That made him a dangerous person, and she wasn't about to let the other side win.

"Well I must say, the legendary bandit has done quite well for himself as a human. Better than I expected him to anyway..."

"What are you doing here?" she hated people who didn't get to the point.

"Thought I'd come check in on my favourite person of light."

She glared at him, "I'm not in the mood for games."

"You? A wolf that doesn't want to play games? He really tamed you, didn't he? Being a human is making you soft, Moriko, you might want to fix that. Soon."

"Why?"

"Because now that you're about to bind yourself as a human, the next event isn't going to be so nice."

"This marriage thing is supposed to happen?"

"Oh my yes. It's very important. In the Makai, you two are strong because of your connection, but when he reverts to his human form, that connection is almost severed completely. In this world, humans with high reiki form a very unique bond, not unlike the one you have now in Makai. In this world, you are both greatly weakened, because you are not bound together. This marriage thing that you don't really understand or think you know everything about is going to change that. The minute you two are joined in this world, you'll be unstoppable."

"And let me guess, my enemy knows of this and is planning on doing everything to stop it."

"You got it. The event that happened here was so loud it went over Hiroki's howls. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

"I had other things on my mind."

"You're a wolf, not a rabbit."

"I also have been gone for three years. In total, I've been separated from my mate for 18 years."

"Hey, look who you're talking to? I've never had anyone to be separated from. I got close to one of your ancestors. Looks just like you in all honesty. But of course, I had to arrange her mating and watch her die. Ever since then, I've been distancing myself."

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?"

"Yes."

She smirked, "I'm not that soft, Takashi. I know that you're helping Hiroki as well as me. Oh, and tell our dear friend Arashi to stop skulking around this place. A simple thought and I can drive him to madness. He does owe me a re match after nearly killing Riane."

"So you do remember everything while you were trapped."

"Not exactly. I started to wake up the minute my mate was around."

"Makes sense. Tell Koenma to stop trying to run the prophecy, that's my job."

"Koenma does as he pleases, it is no concern of mine."

"It will be when I have the young prince for dinner."

"You won't touch him. He's as much apart of this as I am. Was there anything else?"

"A warning. Hiroki's not going to waste anymore time. Give it a couple of months, and he'll be back to his normal power. You better get on him before it's too late."

"The time for our meeting is not for a while, Takashi."

"He's going to make it quicker if he can."

"It's against the rules. The minute he tries, it'll backfire on him. Those seals we placed on each other were very specific. I am in no danger. You know that, so stop toying with me."

"Alright fine. I'll take care of Arashi for you, but you have more enemies coming for you, and they know that you're alive. Word travels fast in this world, and you better be careful who you trust. Stay beautiful Moriko," and with that he was gone. San sighed, wishing that she had his insight. It would make this whole thing so much easier. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the damn door made noises again. Who could possibly be here now?

But at least this time San could smell who it was. Still was strange that she would be here at this time. Didn't she have school too?

"SAN CONGRATULATIONS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Keiko screamed, flying in the door and engulfing the wolf in a giant hug. San blinked a couple of times, trying to keep her balance and figure out what the girl was talking about. She finally detached herself from the startled blond and grabbed her hand, looking at the ring that was placed there, "It's so beautiful!" she gasped, her face turning red.

"Keiko, what are you talking about? Why are you so happy? And what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. One of my classes was cancelled and Kurama asked me to come here and check on you, keep you company. And I'm talking about your engagement. It's so exciting! Do you have any dresses picked out? What about bridesmaids? Please tell me everything."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're not human. I can help you with everything if you want. Do you know when the wedding is?"

"No. We haven't talked about it yet."

"Oh, well I'll need to know that before I start planning. Don't worry, San, I'll make sure it's the wedding of your dreams!"

San sighed, completely exasperated.

...

Keiko was way to energetic for her age. That's what San thought. She talked a lot, which the wolf didn't mind, but there were other things on her mind. Her and Yusuke hadn't gotten married yet, but the youth was still waiting for a proposal. San didn't know anyone who was more afraid of commitment. They had finally stopped for something to eat. The mall had changed since the last time San was here with the girl. She didn't say much though, three years could be a long time.

"Keiko, I have a serious question for you," San finally got a moment.

The brunette looked stunned, "What is it?"

"What was Kurama like while I was gone?"

Keiko's eyes went from shocked to sad. She looked down a bit, not wanting to face that tawny stare. She never really felt all that close to the mysterious mate of Kurama, nor did she know the red head all that well either. In the past three years, Keiko had attended college with Kurama, maybe not the same studies, but they did see each other basically every day. San was a different story entirely. She didn't hate the wolf, nor hold her in any disregard. She was just afraid of that tawny gaze, it always seemed to pierce the very soul of anything they laid eyes on.

"He was... completely devastated..." she began in a small voice, "We all were... One minute, you were there with us... then you took off... to fight on your own... We thought you all made it back... But Hiei and Kurama... they weren't with the others..." finally cracking, she looked up at the wolf. Her tawny eyes, they were so filled with sorrow and regret, Keiko thought she would start crying right there, "Koenma told us what happened, what you did. Yusuke called you stupid, but he was torn apart inside. Kuwabara had no words, just tears. Yukina, Botan and myself, we couldn't stop crying. Genkai said nothing, not a word. I don't really remember much of that night, I just couldn't believe that you were gone...

"When I finally was able to focus again, Kurama had come back to the temple. He went straight to your room and didn't leave for a year. We went in to check on him from time to time, but we got no response from him, I'm not even sure if he ate during that time. When he finally came out, I barely recognized him. For the first time in my life, I saw emotion in his eyes. He was so broken, I can't even imagine how he felt. I didn't see him again for a good month or two, until school started. He never spoke, not for at least a year. We never said your name, not around him anyway. He could never bring himself to do it, not once.

"After the first year, he started to act like his normal self. He went to the temple frequently, to check in on your garden. Once he came back from the other world, with Riane, he seemed to be worse when he wasn't around her. Riane brought him back from the brink of insanity, I couldn't understand why, but I was happy she was able to do that. I get it now, it was because he saw you inside her."

"I'm so sorry, Keiko. I never knew that it stretched that far."

"We all love you, San, not just Kurama. You two are the most permanent thing in our lives."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I hurt you all, but we are all compelled by necessity."

"I understand now why you did it, why you sacrificed yourself. It's this whole prophecy thing."

"Yes. We must all play our parts, even you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Keiko, you. Everyone's name was written in the stars, as the seers would say, and we are all going to do what we have to."

"How will I know I'm doing it right?"

"You won't have a choice. It'll all happen before you know it. Now, back to my mate. Did he ever become his true self during his mourning?"

"No, not once. Yusuke went to check on him the first night, and he heard him say he would never be Youko again."

"So that explains it then."

"What?"

"He's been bothering me to be a human a lot lately. It seems to have slipped his mind that I wasn't born human like he was. Three years of not releasing his demon side has caused this. I have to remind him just exactly who I am."

"Wow... Your relationship must be very complicated."

"A little. We discussed this last time you took me to the mall, remember?"

"That was so long ago..."

"Not to me. I was basically asleep for those years. If I could take away all your pain, I would. But I did what I had to do."

"I understand San. I just hope that no one else has to die again."

San put a hand on her shoulder, "Dying is apart of life. One day, when you're older, you'll come to accept that."

"I suppose you're right. I should probably get going now. Take it easy okay?"

"I should be telling you that. Good luck with your studies," said San smiling. She looked at the setting sun before finding her way back to her mate's den.

...

The night had a strange chill to it, something that San knew to expect. Takashi's visit meant more than what he had said. An ominous wind blew, carrying a scent that San knew all too well. Two of them in fact, and she wasn't about to let it get away with what was going on. Using her demon speed, she ran towards the source of the stench. She growled when she finally arrived at her destination.

Keiko had been captured during her travels, and was being held by a very ugly reptile looking demon. She looked a little roughed up, but over all San was sure she would be fine. Arashi stood with a smirk on his face, obviously waiting for someone to notice. San narrowed her eyes, taking a fighting stance, her weapon ready.

"Well well, my Queen. It appears that being a human is making you soft. You used to be so ruthless, what happened?" Arashi laughed at her.

"You want to see ruthless, Arashi? How about I show it to you!" San gritted between her teeth.

"You can never hope to defeat me, bitch."

"Why don't you stop hiding behind your shadow and fight me for real? Or are you too afraid?" San summoned her mouri kouba, ready for battle.

Arashi growled, being successfully goaded into the first move. San still had her speed, the time she spent hunting being a great asset to her. This was just a shadow, it couldn't kill her, that was the restriction to the spell. But it could hurt her quite a bit. Besides, help was lurking in the shadows if she really needed it. Arashi was stepping out of line, and San knew a specific demon who thought he was good at keeping in the shadows was about strike.

In the meantime, she had to watch out for Arashi. This demon was powerful, especially if he was able to greatly injure with just his shadow. There was no way to get a good hit in until he was distracted enough, and she could last forever on the defensive, waiting for that right moment.

Keiko's scream signaled it, which caused Arashi to be distracted. San pierced his shadow with her weapon, sending it away hopefully for good. Hiei stood beside Keiko, the reptile demon dead and crumpled on the ground. San looked at the girl and noticed she was close to being unconscious.

"She's been poisoned," stated Hiei.

"I thought so. Must have happened on our way here," replied San.

"You knew I was following you?"

"You're not as good as you used to be. Either that or I've gotten better. Kurama won't let me anywhere by myself. I'm surprised you agreed, I know how much you hate babysitting."

"I despise it."

"So why did you say yes? You know, I think it's because you actually miss and care for me."

"Hn. You think now is the time for games? The girl is dying."

"Oh fine. Bring her along then."

"You're perfectly capable."

"As are you. But with her extra weight, I'll actually be able to catch up with you."

The small fire apparition just grunted, taking off after the wolf.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach her mate's apartment. Instead of going in the front door with an unconscious girl, they jumped down to the balcony and came in through that way. Kurama was in the kitchen at the time, making dinner in absolute bliss. That was, until he saw the two demons with a completely knocked out Keiko. Hiei placed the girl on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Kurama, walking over and observing the girl.

"Call Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei, you run and get Genkai. I'll explain when everyone else gets here. For now, I need some herbs for her pain and choukou. It's reptile poison, and very potent at that."

Wordlessly, Kurama provided her what she needed, and then proceeded to carry out her orders. San's attention was completely on the girl, as she administered the cure in liquid form. She would be worn out for a few days, but at least she would live. Killing Keiko would have been a huge mistake on their end, at least they had known that. The girl still had to perform her task, whatever it was. This was apart of it, that much San knew. There was nothing more they could do now, they had to sit and wait.

San pulled out her copy of the prophecy, looking for anything that would give her an idea of what was happening, what the next task was. She knew that she wouldn't see it unless it was time, but one could only hope. Sighing, she put it away, and went back to tending to the victimized human girl.

"Is she alright?" asked Kurama.

"She'll be fine. Just needs rest for the next few days," San replied, looking at her mate. She didn't see any trace of that sorrow Keiko had told her about, and was grateful for that. She stood, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," she told him, knowing that he was probably confused by this sudden display of emotion.

"I love you, San. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Keiko told me how you were during the past three years. I'm sorry I-"

"Forget it. You're here now and that's all that matters. Now please, tell me what happened tonight?"

"Wait, love. When everyone gets here, I'll tell you everything, and what our next plan of action is. I can't risk losing any of the pack."

"Understood," and he hugged her tighter. Her demon instinct was out, his should be prepared as well.

"I'm serious, Kurama. We need to be ready, let's put this silly human fantasy aside for now. I know how much it means to you, but we can't continue like this. Once this crap is over with, I'll be human for as long as you want me to. I need to be a demon right now, and I need you by my side."

"Don't worry, koi. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Me neither..." she barely breathed.


	21. The Right Mind

Keiko was stable, there was no more threat to her. All she needed now was rest. San calmly explained that to Yusuke, and it took great effort to keep him from losing his shit. Afraid of commitment, yet overly protective. She would never understand this boy. Genkai hadn't shown up, but San would return to the temple anyway and discuss what should be done. This was too close, Keiko was not expendable. Arashi was cheating, he couldn't just show up and kill one of them, the consequences of that would be too much of a risk.

San sat by the window, staring into the moon. There was too much commotion, she would have to wait until the half demon and human boy calmed down. For some reason, they didn't understand why they couldn't track down Arashi and give him a thrashing. San sighed. It wasn't as if her blood lust didn't want that either, but she knew better. Blindly attacking in rage was not going to help anything, it would only hinder their cause. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting with Kurama about it. She figured she'd wait for him to work out some of his frustrations before she decided to interject.

"We can't let him get away with this! He attacked Keiko!" Yusuke yelled at her mate.

"To attack now would be foolish," Kurama protested.

"So what?! Let them nearly take her life and get away with it?!"

"Yeah we can't let them think it's okay to try and kill us!" Kuwabara threw in.

"Hn. If you like dying, go ahead, just try and find Arashi," said Hiei.

"Keiko almost died!" screamed Yusuke, "You can all sit here if you want, but I'm going to find the guy that did this and make him pay!"

"SHUT UP!" San began. This was getting a little out of hand, "Yusuke, freeze," she commanded. He grumbled but sat down. San's eyes were still on the moon, it's presence calming her. It may not be full by any means, but it still helped all the same, "This attack on Keiko was something none of us could have predicted. Arashi has stepped out of line and he will pay the consequences. As for now, we need to figure out where he's hiding before we decide to mount an attack. It won't be easy, considering the only time he's attacked is with his shadow."

"Oh very brilliant. All you've successfully done is tell us that there's nothing we can do!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"If your ears weren't full of shit, you'd actually think about what I just said. We need to find out where he is before we decide to blindly attack in rage. That means doing homework, Yusuke. Since I know you won't do anything useful, you can take her home and wait until we're ready."

Yusuke growled, doing what he was told. He was flanked by Kuwabara, and for once, San was relieved that they were gone. They were both too thick headed for her right now, and she couldn't have them screaming and throwing a fit. She needed to think, to figure out how she was going to find someone. Arashi was powerful, she knew that, but everyone had a weakness, and she could find it.

...

The sun was starting to rise, and San hadn't moved from her spot. Kurama kept his eyes on her, wondering what was going on inside her head. He had sent Hiei to find the source of the disturbance, but San was still stuck at the window. The moon was no longer out, and he knew that she blamed herself for Keiko's attack. If it was possible for her to see this coming, then she would have. Were her powers no longer working? She hadn't mentioned any visions since she was back, but that didn't mean that they weren't happening.

He walked up to her, her eyes still distant. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She didn't react, but she didn't pull away either. He thought about her words earlier, about his human fantasy. He had forgotten what it was like to be a demon, forgotten that in the end, she was a wolf. After being around her as Riane, it changed the way he looked at her. He thought maybe she would be able to appreciate his other side more, but she didn't change.

"For three years, I cast out my demon side. I swore I would never give into it. With you gone, it did not matter about my other side. When you died, so did I," he spoke softly in her ear. She leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I never really died," she reminded him gently.

"If I had the power to see into the future, I would have known that, koi."

"Perhaps. I did not foresee myself living, but I did not see death either."

"What did you see?"

"Exactly what happened that night. I didn't know that I'd be back, but... I could feel it."

"I'm sorry I pressured you into being human."

"You haven't been much of a demon. Maybe you should stop being a human for three years."

"You know I can't do that, San."

"No, too many errands. Human life is not cut out for me, Kurama. I can't be the person you want and the woman you love. You need to pick which one of your lives you need most. Play human all you want, but remember that we mate for life, and I can wait until you expire before we are together again."

"That's not what I want, San. I do not want to be separated from you ever again."

"Me neither. But at this moment, I need Youko, the demon I mated with. Kurama, the human part of you isn't as ruthless. I need that killer demon instinct, it is the only way I can ensure the safety of the pack."

"When did you become pack leader?"

"When the prophecy chose me."

"Good point."

"I know you have that dark side, but don't let our dark past define you. You have made more than enough amends these past few years. How often must the scoundrel prove himself a hero, before he believes it himself?*"

Her question stung him. He held her tighter, wishing he had the answer, "I... can't forgive myself. Some of my victims... they were innocent. It does not matter how much I prove myself, I do not feel worthy."

She turned to kiss him, "You're being too hard on yourself. I helped you in some of it, more so than you know. We all have things we regret in life, love. But if we obsess over them, then we can never move on."

"And of the ones before your time?"

"I have innocent victims I had to condemn to death. I knew they were innocent, knew they were being framed. But I didn't have a choice. We are all compelled by necessity, we have to do what we must to survive. If it means that few have to die for many to live, then what do we do? I know you torment yourself about it, this new outlook on life changing the way you see things. But if you continue to berate yourself because you don't feel like you're worthy then stay home and play human. When you come to your senses, I'll be waiting."

She got up at that point, and retired to his bedroom. he didn't move, her words swimming through his head. He knew she was right, but she didn't understand why. If there was a way for her to know, then maybe she would get it. But there wasn't. She could go into his head, not a problem, but she wouldn't. Besides, she was a wolf, she functioned completely differently than he did.

She was right though. Without him being in touch with his demon side for so long, he was losing his instincts, those things that made him the fighter he was. He didn't want to let her do this on her own, he wanted to make sure nothing happened, that she wouldn't die again. He couldn't handle it if he was away from her again. He closed his eyes and opened his mind. His life, the one before this one, it was firing flashes in his head. So many people suffered because he was greedy, a bandit. All of them were condemned to his memory, images he would never forget.

If there was a way to relieve those souls, a way to take it all back, he would. He would give his life to know that those victims could have theirs back. It seemed to be the only way he could move on from his dark past. These memories plagued him, haunted his dreams some night. The easy way out was to forget, but if he did, he would lose the values he has now, be a completely different person. He always had the answer, but this was something he just couldn't figure out. If only there was a way to know the answer...

...

San woke up by herself. She sighed sadly, remembering that she had come back to the temple last night. Her mate was left in his own den, his schooling being this week. The search for Arashi was going slow. San had gone everywhere she could but with only a shadow, that didn't produce a scent. It didn't even give her an energy imprint, he was virtually invisible. If she just had a scrap of a scent, this would be easier.

She knew that one of the ways to do this was to go back to her old clan and enlist the help. She could easily use the trick Ozora had used on her years ago. She technically didn't die, so she was still in rule there. Her mind made up, she rose to go shower and prepare. She would have to stop by and tell her mate, or else he'd flip his lid.

San was worried about Kurama. The torment in his mind, he didn't know how to cope. She wished beyond hell that she could help him, take all his pain away. If he could just understand that he didn't have to torture himself like he was. He wasn't that dark demon he used to be, he didn't have to go through all of this. But he would never understand, never find the redemption he was looking for.

There was nothing more she could do. He wasn't willing to help himself, therefore, she could not help him face his pain. The ugly truth that came out of her, she wished she didn't even have to say it. But she either needed him the way she knew him, or he was better left alone. She opened the door to her garden, walking around and looking at everything. The sky was cloudy, but it wouldn't make a difference where she was going.

"Hiei, how nice of you to join me," San said to the demon on the roof of the temple.

"I have a message for you," he said distastefully, keeping his position.

"When did you become a delivery boy?"

"Hn."

"Well?"

"King Ozora requests your company."

"What a fine coincidence, I was just on my way to see him."

"Hn. Does the fox know?"

"He will, when you tell him."

"You're not taking him?"

"Until he can gain his right mind, he'll only be in my way."

"The lone wolf comes out to shine."

"Never mind, just go tell him."

He nodded at her and then jumped away. She knew her mate wasn't going to be happy, but she had to do whatever it took to protect the pack.

...

*X-men the animated series. Season 4, episode 15, Graduation Day

sorry for the short chapter guys, sorry for the late update, all of it.. getting a new computer soon, hopefully quicker updates.. thanks so much for reading and your lovely reviews!


	22. Back to Makai

Moriko's first trip back to Makai went very smoothly. The gate was still open, meaning that nothing had changed there since she left. She thought about stopping in to threaten Yomi, his kidnapping and imprisonment still fresh in her mind. So what if it had been three years? He deserved some kind of misfortune at least, it was only fair. She decided against it, not wanting to upset her mate more than he already would be when he found out she had come here alone. She kept that in mind, continuing to run, tracking her way to the Wolf Clan.

She didn't know where they were, always moving to a different forest. She wondered if Ozora was even still alive, or if someone else had taken over as Regent. They probably made someone else ruler in lieu of her death. But that didn't matter, once they saw she was alive, things would go back to normal. That was, she would be the ultimate ruler, while someone else did her job for her. She rather liked it that way. Her power was restored and she wasn't stuck in a prison her whole life. Ozora was really on to something when he came up with that scheme of his.

She stopped for a moment to collect her bearings. The Makai moon was shining brightly, giving the forest she was currently in a nice little glow. She recognized this place well, and looked up into the sky. She cocked her head slightly, looking at that most familiar and passionate sight in the distance. Had fate led her there? Or was it her subconscious? Whatever the reason, she decided it would be a good place to rest for the night. She made her way to her former den, noting how nothing had changed around there either. Not many demons knew of this place, and any that came here were encouraged to forget. That is, the ones who were unwelcome, and that was pretty well the whole world aside from herself and her mate. She loved virtruly roses for that.

She opened the familiar door and entered her former den. She sighed slightly, the slight lingering scent of her mate. She missed him terribly at that moment, but she couldn't take back her words now. They still stuck to what she really felt, and she hated that she had to do things that way. But there was too much to risk at this moment, she couldn't play into his fantasies.

As she walked along the familiar den, she cleaned it up, the thick layer of dust not welcome there. Her lamp weeds gave the place a warm glow, and made her feel at home. It had been centuries since she had enjoyed her den to herself. When things were finally clean to her liking, she sighed. Even though she started off on her own here, it felt to empty without the familiar presence of her mate that she had grown accustomed to. His scent was still around, and she wondered if it was because she missed him or if it was actually possible to have the smell preserved for so long. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt his presence here, but she knew that wouldn't be the case, closing her eyes.

She smiled then, rising her arm, a wall of plants following it, forming a shield around her. She heard her attacker bounce off of it, and knew that they would be out of sight by the time she would be able to see. She rose from her spot, her shield still near. She summoned her mouri kouba, the shield disappearing and then she spun in a complete circle, making contact with her attacker. She placed her foot on his chest, her weapon at his neck. She had an amused look on her face, as she stared into the golden eyes of her mate.

"You've been here a while, kitsune," said Moriko.

"Been waiting for you, koishii," replied Youko.

"How did you know I would come here?"

"How could I not? This is the only place that holds any meaning for you here in this world."

"You're taking my departure quite well."

"You gave me an ultimatum, and I had to make a choice. I chose you, beloved, anything it takes. I'd rather be here with you, than wait until my human existence expires. We've been separated enough in our lives, I will not stand for it any longer."

Her tawny eyes softened towards him. He tried to use that as his advantage, but she kept her body firmly in place. He knew how skilled she was with the mouri kouba, and wasn't going to test her limits. Her powers were much more advanced than his own, and he felt he was already on her bad side. Finally, she let him up, walking towards her bedroom. He smirked, following her like a lost puppy. She went out his usual exit, leading him to the lake. He was much more eager than she when she began to remove her clothes.

She dove into the lake, her mate tailing behind her. They swam to their spot, where heir journey together had begun. The seal of the Wolf Clan still hung in its spot, this sacred place left undisturbed. He pulled her into his arms, nipping at her ear playfully. She pressed herself against him, taking charge. Her head was swimming with passion for him. This demon she fell in love with, first mated with in this very spot made her the demon she was. As she mated with him, everything felt normal, a strong sense of right. They happily laid in each other's embrace, completely content despite breathing heavily.

"I'm so happy your back," she spoke softly.

"I missed you, beloved," he replied.

"I love you my precious kitsune."

"And I love you, my koishii ookami."

She kissed him hard, pulling him as close to her as possible. His tails held her in place, as she looked up at the seal. She couldn't believe how long it had been there, how long the two of them had been together. It was much more than a lifetime, completely unbelievable. There was nothing more she could ask of him, nothing. And yet, she felt bad for the human, Shuuichi. He was dragged into this, a normal human boy. The two of them were merged, joined completely, and now they were apart of Moriko. Her complicated relationship was something no one could understand, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Youko held his mate close. Too long it had been since he let go and into his demon side. He had cast it out, for her. There wasn't any other way for him to cope with her loss. He knew that fully becoming Youko again would only crush him, and he didn't want that kind of pain. But she was here, nothing had changed. He was fool to try and cast out the only part of him that was connected to his only love in life, the only amount of happiness he had to his dark past.

"I am surprised that you did not rush to the Wolf Clan," said Moriko.

"I knew that you would come here eventually. It is the only place you have not been since you came back to me," replied Youko.

"Were you not enraged at my departure?"

"I was, koishii, but I know you. Had Hiei not stopped by to give you the message, you would have come to tell me yourself."

"Too true."

"Besides, I knew you would have to redeem your power."

"It is good to have connections so strong."

"Do you miss that life?"

"Do not be ridiculous. I have told you before, when I left that place, I became free, and when I met you, my journey began. There is no place I would rather be than here with you. I mate for life."

"I could not be happier."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about one of your mate's coming to you."

"Explain, beloved."

"You bear the mark of an old mate on your thigh. Must have been very intimate for the mark to show up there."

He looked to what she was speaking of. He had a few mates before Moriko, he couldn't think of which one this could be, "I was not aware of this."

"It must have shown up recently. I only saw you once when I got back, and never noticed that before. I wonder how she died."

"It does not matter, koishii. All that matters is that I am mated with you, and your mark when you pass will show up where my heart is."

"How remarkable. You can see the future?"

He smirked, "No, beloved. You are the only one I have ever loved. The others I once thought I loved, until I met you. When I saw your tawny eyes, your gorgeous face, how exquisite you were, I knew that this was what love truly was."

Her eyes were soft. She wanted to cry at this moment, his words touching her in a way she had never felt before. He pulled her in for a kiss, wishing to show her exactly what he meant. When they pulled back her tawny eyes were shining with love that he knew was only for him.

"Do you ever worry about one of your former mates seeking you out?" she asked curiously, kissing him in between words.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"We are legends, beloved. Every demon knows of our union, and of our power, your power. No mate of mine could ever be your equal, nor could they compete with your flawless beauty."

"You flatter me quite a bit, kitsune."

"I wish to treat you the way you deserve."

"Or distract me from something. What are you hiding?"

"There is nothing I could hide from you, my koishii."

"And yet you are trying. Tell me what this is really about," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I do not understand, Moriko?" he was confused.

"How did you get here so fast? How was it that you were able to beat me to my den?"

"Moriko, you need to wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up, beloved."

"I do not understand, Youko!"

"Wake up, Moriko."

"Tell me what you-" she opened her tawny eyes to see the golden ones of her mate. They were full of concern, staring down at her, "Youko? What is going on?"

"Koishii," he hugged her tightly while she tried to figure out what had just happened. She was in the bedroom of her old den. He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"You have failed to answer my question."

"I came as soon as I heard form Hiei that you were headed to the Wolf Clan. I arrived there three days ago, but Ozora had not seen you. He was quite concerned about my mental health, however. I stayed there for a couple days, and then I left to find you. I went to Yomi, wondering if you would attempt to kill him, but he had not seen you either. I finally came here, and found polistros scattered around here."

"Polistros?"

"Yes, beloved. I removed all of it and found some wolfsbane in your stores. You've been out for nearly a day since I've found you. Longer if you came here first."

"I... I cannot believe it..."

"I thought this place was hidden?"

"So did I! The virtruly, they still protect this place and yet, someone had managed to come here, someone who knows that I am back."

"Hiroki?"

"No, he would want the thrill of watching me die. Are you sure you have removed every last bit of the polistros?"

"Yes, koishii. I know where you hide everything."

"And yet, my attacker had placed polistros in my hiding spots. Someone had been here long before I have. Someone who wanted me to think it was you."

"Me? How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"I could smell you faintly when I arrived. I cleaned... the polistros getting into the air and harming me that way."

"My scent was still in this den?"

"Yes, Youko," she stood up slowly, walking around her den. She had an idea then, turning to her mate and ripping the clothing that blocked the mark she had seen in her dream. It was there, the mark she thought wouldn't be real. She stared at it suspiciously, knowing that she could recognize this sort of mark before. It wasn't a fox, but it was an animal apparition.

"What is that?"

"The mark of a mate you once had. She is dead."

"I did not know that. But if she is already dead, then why are you concerned about this."

"I am not sure, Youko. Do you know this mark?"

"Yes, koishii."

"What is it?"

"It is the mark of a wolf."


	23. Faded Memories

"The mark of a wolf? What does that mean, Youko? That is not my mark," said Moriko, filled with rage. He had mated with a wolf before, and he knew now what that meant. Had he just failed to mention this mate for life before her? She was not happy about this, that was for sure. There were some things that belonged in the past, but mating with a wolf, one that was supposed to mate for life, she would not tolerate this absurdity.

"A past lover of mine. It was so long ago, I cannot recall her name, or even what she looked like," said Youko, trying to remember.

"But you knew that she was a wolf. You know what it means to make with a wolf," Moriko's eyes were flinty, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, beloved, but until I met you, I did not care for the rules of mating."

"Would you like me to have a look for you?"

"If you must. I see now how this angers you."

"How remarkable," she said coldly, reaching her mind out into her mate's. His thoughts were jumbled, as he was trying to recall the memories she was looking for. He saw many mates, which only fueled her anger. Of course, that was natural jealousy, and the need to protect. She wasn't going to get sucked into that kind of emotion, especially since it was all in the past.

His mates were all beautiful, that she couldn't deny. But they were short lived, no memories nearly as vivid as the ones that he had of her. He kept every single interaction between them, all filled with emotion. She saw the way he was when he would return from her den to the pack, completely disoriented it seemed. He even visited the den without entering, just to see what she was doing. She felt her heart soften, not feeling anything like this with the other mates. He did truly love her maybe even more than he claimed.

But she couldn't let herself get distracted anymore. It was hard to find the mate she was looking for, especially since she had no idea what she was searching for. She finally came to the beginning, his first mate. She felt his feelings, he was so young and innocent. It took place long before she was born, the connection between them strong. But it was nothing compared to what theirs was now. She was thankful for that, knowing how hard it can be to forget a first love.

In the long string of memories, she had not yet seen this wolf. There had to be one, considering she did not make the mark that her mate now wore on his thigh. She saw a strangely black memory, one that he couldn't recall very clearly. She knew this type, it meant that he was in and out of consciousness. She focused on it, clearing out everything else from her sight.

She saw two female wolves, cornering her mate. He was very young and inexperienced then, this taking place after the loss of his very first mate. She could see the wolves were from her clan, predators she had cast out under her rule. She watched as they cornered her fox, these two having much more experience than ever. Moriko watched them use their plants to trap him. He fought bravely, but she knew that he couldn't help himself. They were going to kill him, his consciousness catching that. But they didn't, the stole his innocence, both of them marking him as theirs.

She wished she could reach out to him, to help him, but it was before her time, and it was just a memory. She watched as he recovered, not even sure of what happened. His first mate, she was beautiful, she left him, because he smelled of wolves. Why didn't he tell her? Moriko took herself out of his head, she had seen enough. Her tawny eyes were down, and she felt her mate's hands on her shoulders, and it only made her guilty. She was mad at him for something he didn't even remember. How could he? She could barely see the memory as it was.

She looked down at the mark on his thigh. There were two of them that did this, and one of them had died. She couldn't remember the names of these wolves, but she knew they were old, and they had done this plenty of times. That was why she had banished them, wars breaking out for revenge on these two. She hadn't thought about it in years, but she knew she would have killed them if she knew how far it actually went.

"Koishii?" he addressed tentatively. The look of steel in her tawny eyes made him nervous. What had she seen in there? She looked into his golden eyes, but she couldn't stare into them any longer. She was riddled with guilt. Curiously, he gently used his hand to bring her chin up, "What did you see?"

"I..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. She then looked very mad again, running out of her den. Youko followed her, very curious as to what was going on, "TAKASHI!" she screamed into the night. Youko stood in the doorway, as she waited for a response he wasn't sure she was going to get. Why did she need Takashi? What did she _see_!

She didn't wait long for a response. The young looking old demon showed up, walking towards them. Youko glared, remembering the last encounter he had with this apparition. He stood beside her, a malicious look on his face, "Not necessary fox boy. If you remember to be pissed at me, then you should at least remember what I can do," said Takashi, smiling.

"Forget him. What is the meaning of this?" Moriko asked, pointing to the mark on her mate's leg. Her eyes were flinty, almost looking scared. If Youko hadn't been around her long, he would have never noticed it before. He hated when she kept things from him. She wasn't going to do it again this time, not when it directly involved him. Something she had seen didn't make her angry anymore, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"It means that he had a mate in the past that died."

"A wolf."

"Oh, that is complicated. Looks like your human union might have to take place sooner than we thought."

"Which would also mean that I have to be a human to fight."

"Yes."

"Then we would lose. My human body can only handle so much, I am restricted in it."

"There's nothing of this in the prophecy."

"That is why I called you. I never recall seeing anything like this either."

"Can't you just rip the damn thing off?"

"How little you know of mating. Once the mark is there, removing it is fatal. There is no way to remove a mark, it is supposed to signify a union, the power depending on the demons involved."

"The power emanating from you two suggests that this mark does not get in the way, that your union is as strong as ever. What are you so worried about anyway? I thought that female marks only showed up because they died?"

"There were two wolves. One is dead, the other is not."

"That does pose a problem. Any idea who she is?"

"Yes, and I believe I have a personal vendetta against her."

"Who don't you have a personal vendetta with? You hold onto a lot of rage. You'll live longer without that anger you know."

"I will live as long as I need to. Now tell me, does this complicate the absolute power we need to defeat Hiroki?"

"Yes. So long as this wolf is alive. The prophecy needs one wolf, not a specific one. The only way your union is the one we need is as long as he hasn't marked her. In the chance that he has, killing her will suffice."

"How remarkable," Moriko smiled triumphantly. At least she would have a justified reason to kill the bitch that raped her mate. She wasn't going to let that go unpunished.

"Don't go killing for fun, Moriko, you become a savage that way."

"Just because I have to kill does not mean I cannot make it fun."

"Beloved," Youko put a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever the reason you wish for vengeance, we do not need to succumb to our old ways."

"Listen to him, Moriko. The path you seem to be heading down is only going to hinder your cause. A lot has changed the passed 20 years or so, and so have you. You're old life is gone, that is something you'll need to get over. Start a new life while you have the chance. Take my advice, go through with the human union and find out if the bond exists between your mate and this other wolf. If he has not marked her, leave her. I can tell you that no good will come from killing her."

"Is that so? I thought you were not allowed to help me," said Moriko.

"Arashi has cheated and it was unfair."

"I believe it is more than that. You really have picked sides."

"I'm not allowed to do that."

"But you already have. Do not let the ones higher up know that, lest I must learn to deal with someone else."

"I trust you'll make the right choice," said Takashi, disappearing. In reality, he was so fast it was hard to follow his movements, no matter how strong an apparition was. Moriko looked up at the moon, trying to think. She was very aware of her mate's gaze on her, the desire to know her information obvious. He was patient though, something she really needed to learn better.

All of this just confirmed that she needed to head back to the Wolf Clan. If anyone was able to find anyone, it was them. Moriko knew that records were kept of demons being watched, the spy service one of the best. She felt the arms of her mate come around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was better to look at the moon that way. His scent really stuck out to her at this moment, making her thoughts drift back to the memories she had taken from him.

"Years ago, when you were with your first mate, two wolves from my clan cornered you. They beat you, hurt you, and raped you. It was before my time, these wolves very old. I knew of their exploits, but never their victims. When the time comes, they take all the power from those they've marked. They drain their mate dry, and since they always have new ones, their powers never fade," Moriko explained, turning to face her mate. His face showed no emotion, he was trying to remember. She kissed him fiercely, not wanting to him relive that horror of his life. His mind had tried to ignore it, in the hopes that it would never come up again.

"Why try to kill you? How could wolves have placed polistros all over your den?" he asked, trying to piece this all together. While something in his past may have occurred, it didn't change the fact that a demon had gotten past her wards and tried to kill his mate.

"I had not gotten that far yet," she admitted.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Set aside your rage, beloved. We will deal with this when you've had enough rest."

"I believe being passed out for days is good enough."

"No, koishii. You're unconscious state was due to a poison. You are lucky it did not take your life."

She nodded, not wanting to argue with him, "How do you feel? Does this not anger you?"

"I barely remember, Moriko. It angers me deeply, but you are more important."

She looked into his golden eyes that showed nothing but love and adoration for her. She hugged him, hating the pain she had seen in his life. She was living luxuriously as a Princess or Queen, while he was forced to struggle with his life. She left all that behind, and joined him in what the high class would consider poverty. But in reality, it was the richest time in her life. Takashi was right, her past life was over. They would live now as just two humans with demon sides, until the time came to return back to this world.

What would happen then? What would they do? Would the innocence of Shuuichi die with him? Would they return to the life of bandits? She wasn't sure she quite approved of that. It was a young time in their lives when they stole, perhaps this was her calling to grow up. She felt a tear leave her cheek as his tails came to wrap around her. She missed him so much, knowing that she would never get through any of this without him.

"I love you, Moriko. Never forget that," he murmured in her ear.

"I know, Youko. I saw it in your memories," she replied, kissing him deeply.


	24. Long Live the King!

Moriko woke up in the Queen's Chambers of the Wolf Clan. It was a long journey, the Wolf Clan having moved again. Moriko never really understood why they had to move so much. She hadn't moved once since she was in power, and now leaving Ozora in charge was causing the clan to move again. Hopefully they would stay put this time, they were quite far from the places she needed to be. It was very humourous walking through the doors of the Clan again. She had never before seen what people looked like when they thought they saw a ghost. Youko stood proudly beside her, his technical status being King. While the Clan would not recognize him as so, Moriko got a kick out of ordering some of the scum of her subjects to refer to as such. She loved power sometimes.

She turned to see her mate sleeping soundly. She knew she he was awake, his sleeping schedule still for daylight. But he always had this sense of what she was doing or when she was awake. Sometimes she wondered if he ever slept well. Perhaps in Ningenkai, when there was less to worry about. Here, this was her element, and there was no reason for him to feel safe. The Clan had turned on her before, and he wasn't going to put it passed them to do it again. Especially with a kitsune on the throne, that was just unheard of.

Moriko moved to kiss his cheek, placing her body completely against his. He was so gorgeous, so peaceful and content. He stirred, her actions disrupting his sleep. Some part of him was awake, and no, that wasn't a dirty joke. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead and settling in the bed more. His scent drove her wild, wondering where this sudden desire was coming from lately. She didn't really care, rolling on top of him. His golden eyes were calm as they looked at her, taking everything in. She kissed him deeply, reveling in the feeling of his arms, his body. He knew what she wanted, and he would never deny her.

They lay in a sweaty, naked mess when it's all over. The sound of their breathing is the only noise that can be heard, as they kiss once more. He holds her close, never wishing to let go. She sighs dreamily, a smile occupying her face. Their breaths return to normal, as she stares into the moon. It seems she is always looking there, always feeding off it. Her tawny eyes are glazed over in bliss, her mind filled with her precious kitsune. He played with her hair in their moment of silence. They didn't need to speak, no meaningless conversation necessary. They were so close they always knew what the other was thinking. The point was proven when he got up and carried her to the bath.

She submerged herself underneath the water, letting it wash over her body. This new den had a running waterfall, the sound muffled by the walls. This was one reason she hoped that the Clan did not move again. It was the perfect place. The water was heated, cleansing every inch of them. He took her forcefully by the hips, pulling her towards him. She felt her insides growing warm for him, kissing him hard. They played before mating again, this time giving in purely to their demon instincts. He was in complete control, and she was in no mood to show him otherwise.

"You never marked me," he said hoarsely, their activities driving him wild.

"You're sure?" she questioned out of breath.

He grunted for and answer.

"I suppose you're right," she spoke, taking control. He gladly let her, the desire in his eyes fueling her all the more. She kissed him, then down his neck. Finally stopping at his collar bone, right above his heart, she bit him. It was a ritual that took place nearly every moment of every day in Makai, and this moment was theirs. He cried out in pure bliss, feeding into her. She focused her powers, noting how naturally they flooded into her mate. They had been doing it for years, always on their own. If that wasn't a sign that he was meant to be with her, she didn't know what was. When she was finished, a purple rose, barely open with pink at the top of the pedals was shining brightly. The mark disappeared, never to return until the time that she passed.

He stared into her eyes. They were hungry for more of him. She'd gladly give him everything he wanted, this moment now very sacred to them. As they came to a close, she picked up an orange flower, smirking. She waited until they caught their breath, before showing it to her mate. He rolled his eyes, finishing his bath and then walking around the room, picking up more of them. Moriko cleaned herself, enjoying the waterfall, then stepped out.

"Did you get them all?" she asked, grabbing some fresh clothing.

"I believe so. I cannot smell anything else," he replied, putting them in a bowl.

"Your nose doesn't work very well."

"What will you do about this, your Majesty?" he raised a brow.

"Get to the bottom of it. Obviously they wanted me distracted, my King," she smirked.

"I love watching you work."

"That might just be the kergsly talking."

"Never, beloved," he kissed her, putting clothes on and then following her out of her chambers. He carried the bowl of kergsly, a look of pride in his eye.

Moriko walked straight into the throne room, throwing open the doors and commanding attention to herself. There were many looks of surprise, Ozora looking upset. Her appearance was not simple clothing, she was every inch a Queen. Something was going on around here, and she was going to figure out what it was. If that meant taking some time here to straighten things out, then so be it. Order needed to be restored to her realm, especially if she's going to need the resources available.

"Queen Moriko Chie, how unexpected of you to be up at this hour," said Ozora.

"Is it? Now why is that, Ozora?" questioned Moriko, her eyes feigning innocence.

"The journey was long, as you had mentioned, we had thought the two of you would be asleep for at least a little while longer."

"Sleeping? Or otherwise occupied?" she raised a brow, Youko handing her the kergsly.

"Ah, I see you found our gift."

"Gift? You think I need this?" her voice was dangerously serious.

"N-no, your Majesty, I just thought-"

"That it would keep me distracted long enough for you to execute some sort of plot against me?"

"No treason, my Queen."

"Then what are you trying to hide?!"

Moriko's eyes were hard as she stared into the little wolf sitting on her throne. He visibly shrank under her stare, but did not look away. It was obvious that he was hiding something, and that bothered her. They were caught, but wolves were smarter than this. What was going on here? Finally, Ozora looked down, breaking away from her gaze. He sighed, the throne room quiet.

"My Queen, there are many things that have changed the passed three years. I, of course, was crowned King after the news of your death. You can imagine it was quite a shock to see you here again. Once our true King, Youko, had informed us that you were alive, and of course, we did not believe a word of it. But when he left and returned with you, there was talk of treason. I did not want you involved."

"And why might that be?"

"Because it directly involves someone you know, someone you've known to be dead once before."

"Ozora, you're trying my patience."

"Very well, my Queen," said Ozora, turning to Kenji. He whispered something to the wolf messenger, then looked guiltily at Moriko.

"Queen Moriko Chie calls forth her father, Taichi Sawamura!" Kenji's voice boomed in the room. Moriko turned around, her eyes wide. Youko watched, his eyes narrowing his eyes dangerously at the wolf called Taichi. Moriko had mentioned the wolf was dead, what was he doing here? Unless he was just an impostor, which would only make sense. His mate was very good at changing her scent, she had to have learned it from somewhere, and there was definitely something wrong going on here. But his mate was caught in headlights, completely stunned. He didn't blame her, but he hoped that she was able to figure something out.

If Youko was to do anything around here to keep her safe, he would have to utilize the meaningless title he didn't even want. While the rest of the clan would not bother with it, he could use his mate's influence to make a difference. He didn't spend a ridiculous amount of time toying with these fools just to have them defy him. They had uses, that he had to admit.

The wolf claiming to be Moriko's father stepped into the throne room. Youko kept his menacing gaze on him, only looking away for a moment to see how his mate was doing. The initial shock had worn off, her eyes were hard as well. Taichi's piercing blue eyes looked amused, as he had a smile on his face. It wasn't a good one, he was obviously happy to catch his daughter off guard. But that didn't work with Youko, who was not going to take his eyes off this wolf for another second. Moriko was right to suspect something, but none of them could have expected this. Something about this family just didn't stay dead.

"Queen Moriko, I like the sounds of that," said Taichi, bowing respectively. Youko stood tall beside her. He didn't touch her, not wanting weakness to be shown. But he was close enough to stop any sort of attack on her.

"Is this a bad game? You were dead. I know Koenma did not grant you life again, how is it that you're here?"

"Just like you, my daughter, I never really died."

"I'm your daughter now? Now that I've been able to do something more with myself? I think not, Taichi. Yukito was more of a father to me than you ever could be, and I will not dishonour him by accepting your lies. Especially when I hear of treason afoot."

"Well you see, Moriko, since I am the wolf that sired you, I technically have claim to the throne."

"Actually, you do not. Once I was adopted by Yukito, I became his daughter in every way the word states. You are nothing to me anymore unless I choose otherwise, and I do not. Now leave my realm, and never return. The minute you do, I will not hesitate to have your head on a stake decorating my front door."

Taichi looked angry, Moriko not catching his movements. Youko's hand reached in front of her, stunning the throne room. Taichi's gaze fell on the kitsune, "You have no business here, why do you remain?"

"I am mated to the Queen, vermin," said Youko menacingly. His voice had the power to make his prey freeze, and that's exactly what it did. He showed the room the small needle that was aimed for Moriko's neck, "You wolves see the foolishness you have welcomed into the throne? This ookami nearly killed your Queen. Good thing I was here to save her."

The room was silent, no one wishing to cross the kitsune. Moriko had already made one threat, there was no telling where her blood lust would lead her. They weren't going to do anything else that would suggest they were plotting against her. That would simply be foolish.

"L-Long live the King!" someone from the court shouted. Moriko smirked, as the rest of the room chimed with that same line. She held her hand up, indicating she wanted silence.

"My guards will escort you out, Taichi. Do not return, do not follow me. I have a very long arm, and it is filled with power you could only hope to achieve," said Moriko, nodding at the sentry's stationed beside the throne.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he called.

Moriko sat on her throne, Ozora respectfully moving aside. Youko sat beside her, "They always say that," he murmured to her.

"Of course, they always need a last word to make themselves feel superior," said Moriko, taking his hand and looking on regally, "Now, what else is on the agenda today?"


	25. Killer Instinct

"My Queen, Kenji has arrived to see you," the chambermaid announced in a small voice. Moriko nodded at her, sitting in a vanity provided in her a separate room of her chambers. Youko sat on a couch lazily, arms crossed looking at her. Moriko played with her hair, brushing the long wet locks.

"Your Majesty," said Kenji, bowing, "you sent for me?"

"Yes," she spoke, turning to her messenger, "Seeing as I've been indisposed the past three years, I'm expecting a full report of the events that have taken place up until now."

"Of course. After the crowning of Ozora, we moved locations again. Yomi has been leaving us alone, but he was having some trouble with Shura. He enlisted our services and was thoroughly impressed with our work. We have been aiding him when he requires it.

"Had a bit of trouble with the felions a while back. Ozora and the new general have nothing close to the skill you possess. Many casualties were taken, but we were victorious.

"Other than that, things have more or less been quiet. We don't concern ourselves with anything unless it poses a threat to your realm. That was why we kept a close eye on Taichi when he arrived.

"The news of your arrival has had a very commanding effect on both worlds. Tremendous power was released on both sides, causing every living thing to retreat. When knowledge of your awakening came to me, I took the liberty of making any information afterwards confidential. Ozora no longer had the aithority."

"Why thank you, Kenji, good help is ever so hard to find. I think this calls for a promotion. You have proven yourself most useful, I'd like to have you as a personal advisor. In addition, you will oversee everything that goes on here, and I want every scrap of information delivered to you."

"It almost sounds like you're making me Regent, my Queen."

"Perhaps, but this way you have more freedom. I'd prefer if you were able to come when I wish instead of sending somebody that cannot be trusted with valuable information."

"Understood, Majesty."

"Now, what is the word with Hiroki?"

"Not a single breath has been uttered of his arrival. Even his underlings seemed to have crawled down a hole of some sort."

"I see. What about a demon called Arashi?"

"Ah, that one has caused quite the concern in the South. Brought a whole army to Yomi's doorstep and demanded entry. Yomi of course had none of that, dismissing his demands to be named king. His army was defeated and Yomi had Arashi banished from this world. He licked his wounds for about a year before starting to cause trouble again in Ningenkai."

"Do you know his exact whereabouts?" asked Youko.

"Of course, my King."

"We'll need that location. In the meantime, what can you tell me about the demon that made this mark?" asked Youko, showing Kenji the wolf mark on his thigh.

"It was before my time, but our records indicate that she is dead."

"You are smarter than that, Kenji. We know she is dead or else the mark would not have shown. What about her sister?"

"She's been lurking around Yomi's fromer territory."

"We will require that location as well."

"Very well, your Majesties."

"For now, see if you can locate Yayoi and send her to me at the temple after I leave," commanded Moriko.

"Yayoi, your Majesty? What could you possibly want with her?"

"She held your job before you did, and has much more experience. If there is something you missed, she will find it."

Kenji bowed a little stifly before leaving the room. Morki ran a brush through her hair one more time before standing. She was aware of her mates golden eyes on her, but she didn't acknowledge them.

"This is what you did before our life?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"It's quite tedious and boring."

"Agreed."

"Perhaps you should hang someone, that would please me."

She smirked, "Power getting to your head already? Falling into the old ways are we?"

He grinned, taking her in his arms, "Never, koishii."

"That is good. I would hate for you to regret more of your demon side."

They sat in silence for a couple of hours. They were both thinking of what their next move. Moriko knew that once Kenji brought back the information they needed, they would be able to leave. Of course, they would have to stop by and see Yomi first to discuss the encounter he had with Arashi. Yomi was also a good asset for what has been going on in the past three years. Yusuke's group kept up with them, but Moriko knew how to handle him as a King better than anyone else did. She was, after all, monarch herself.

"When we go to Yomi, do you plan to kill him?" asked Youko.

She sighed sadly, "No, not this time. It will be stricktly bisiness with him. I'll need it done before the next tournament. A new ruler may be someone I disagree with, and that could prove tiresome."

"Agreed. And what will you do about the wolf?"

"That is another matter entirely," her voice was full of malice.

"I would prefer of you left her to me. I notice you seem to have all the fun."

"You can dispose of the bitch then."

"Gladly."

"Once we find Arashi, we'll take Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yayoi and Kenji with us and mount an attack. I'd like to have him blocked in from all sides."

"It will take time to prepare for an attack like that. It is obvious that we will all need to undergo some training."

"Yes. But it will have to wait until we know about Arashi and who he's been dealing with. We can discuss it after we get back to the temple."

...

It was maybe a few days later that they got all that they needed. When they were ready, they left the realm of the Wolf Clan. Moriko was happy to break free of the dull past of her life. She started to run as fast as she could, leaving her mate in her dust. She was laughing, the Makai sun was setting meaning their target would be out soon. She turned in the direction she knew her prey was and then stopped for her mate to catch up.

She may have promised the death to her mate, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least have some fun. He caught up to her faster than she thought he would. She took off again, trying to find a land mark that would tell her how close she was to the wolf's den.

Another few hours and Moriko started to slow down. This demon was old, much older than the two of them, and had the power of many mates. They would have to be careful. They kept a pace that got them close enough to catch a scent. Finally, they saw a figure in the distance. It was the wolf. She was standing there, waiting for them, a smug look occupying her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take your Majesty to find me," she said. Despite her age, she looked young, almost as young as Moriko. All the powers of her mates flowed with her, including Youko's. Moriko glared at the wolf, keeping her own powers in check. This demon obviously wanted to show off her power, try to intimidate them. Moriko knew better than that.

"Tell me, how would you like to die?" asked Moriko.

The she-wolf laughed in her face, "I was about to ask you the same thing. If I realized how powerful this young fox was to become, I would have kept him for myself. He's very handsome, isn't he? I can see why you'd leave your cushy life of a Queen to be with him."

"You have failed to answer my question, bitch."

"My beloved kitsune, come back to me and leave this used up piece of trash aside," said the wolf, her eyes glowing a strange amber. Moriko frowned, wondering what kind of trick this was. She looked at her mate. He was glaring with his arms crossed. She noticed that his stance was starting to weaken. That wasn't a good sign. Moriko charged up her powers of dark, summoning her mouri kouba. She used the sheer force her power, sending a wave towards her enemy. The wolf was hit, taking a few steps back. That amber glow was still in her eyes.

Moriko checked on her mate, his arms were down, and his stare was of wonder at the wolf. Moriko growled, turning her attention back to her enemy. She was not going to let this bitch take her mate from her. Not a chance in hell. She charged at her enemy, fully intent on severing the connection between her and her mate. Moriko was pushed back, hitting a tree hard enough to indent the thick bark. The wind was knocked out of her, this demon more powerful than she thought. Moriko was up in a manner of seconds, noting that her mate had taken a step towards their enemy. This was not going well.

The Queen tried again, utilizing her speed. It made no difference, she was just sent back. She growled again, getting up and sending a mixture of dark and light towards the bitch. Her attack was sent straight towards her. Moriko screamed, never realizing how powerful she really was. Those attacks nearly knocked her out. Her vision was blurred a little. She was on her knees, trying to focus. She had to protect her mate, but she couldn't stand. She had finally made it to her feet, her mate dangerously close to her enemy.

"Give up?" the wolf smiled.

"Never," said Moriko, standing.

"You might as well. There is no way you can ever hope to defeat me."

"You will not take him!"

"He was mine before you were even born!"

"You left him to die!"

"If I had known how important he really was, what he was to become, I would have never let him go. He was so young and innocent then," Youko had made it to the wolf, and she stroked his face, "I was the first to claim him, and you, my dear, will be the last."

"I cannot wait to sever your head."

"You'll be waiting a long time, my dear."

"Your voice grows tiresome. Let me fix that."

Moriko tried her attacks again, throwing forces of light and dark power towards her enemy. It seemed to work, she was about to launch her last attack. She felt something wrap around her stomach and move her away before her final blow could be delivered. She was confused, wondering what had happened. She looked up and saw her mate standing over her, pure killer instinct in his eyes. She studied them, worried. He had never looked at her in any other way than love. Now he looked at her like she was any other prey, one that he was going to kill if she so much as blinked the wrong way. She couldn't move, his stare piercing, freezing her in place. This was how he was in the past, how his enemies were so easy for him to take down. The unblinking golden stare was menacing, she was afraid to make a move. His rose whip was in his hand, he had used it to keep her from delivering the kill.

"Youko..." she breathed, hoping that she could get through to him.

"On your knees. It'll be easier to kill you that way," he commanded in an icy tone. Her tawny eyes widened. If she thought she couldn't move before under his gaze, the tone of his voice froze every part of her body. She was scared, more afraid than she had ever been before in her life. She had to will herself to move, do something, get out of his reach. She was faster than him, she could get away. But she didn't want to leave him, she wanted to get the psycho out of his head so that she could have him back.

"Youko, this is not you," she spoke in a light voice.

He wrapped the rose whip around her neck, forcing her on her knees and choking her. She held the vine, trying desperately to relieve the pressure on her neck. He released her and she gasped for air, holding her throat.

"Kill her!" screamed the bitch.

"My precious kitsune, do not do this..." she looked into his golden eyes. He ignored her, and she could feel his energy starting to power up. He was really going to kill her, she couldn't believe this was how she was going to lose him. She started to growl. She was not going to let this happen. She used her weapon to knock him back, something he wasn't expecting. The bitch was about to unleash another attack, but a short fire demon wasn't letting that happen.

Hiei stood at Moriko's side, facing the fox and the bitch. His sword was out, blood dripping from it. The bitch was screaming when she realized she was missing a hand. Youko attacked, but two of them were much faster than the fox. The fire and light demons unleashed a powerful dual long rang attack. The force of it was immense, Moriko not even knowing that she could combine her powers with Hiei in such a way. She was happy that she did, but not happy that her mate happened to be in the way. What choice did she have? He now wanted to kill her.

When the smoke of their attack cleared, her mate and the bitch were nowhere to be seen. Moriko knew they weren't in the area, they were gone. She had lost her mate, he was gone. She feared the next time she saw him, he was going to kill her.

...

hello my lovelies, i apologize deeply for neglecting you. thank you so much for stickin' it out, i will do my best to put another one up soon!


	26. Admitting Defeat

Moriko screamed in anger, destroying the trees around her. She was using an immense amount of power, her rage fueled all the more by the loss of her mate. No matter how much she killed around her, she still wasn't satisfied. The forest was nearly gone completely. She didn't care, it's not like the forest was going to help her do anything useful. Tears weren't going to fall, but there was nothing else around her to destroy.

"Are we about finished here?" asked Hiei, who sat by watching the tantrum.

Moriko was breathing heavily before screaming again into the now rising morning, "It will not be finished until I have her head as a personal toilet!" she screamed at him.

"Hn. Then stop destroying trees and let's get on with it."

"I do not need you!"

"Yes, I see by the way you failed that you had everything under control."

Moriko growled, "He will lead her to the temple."

"It's a trap."

"Don't you think I know that?! We do not have a choice, Genkai is too weak to protect herself, as is Yukina."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. She seemed to have struck a nerve, "Then what are we doing wasting time here?"

"Wait. Takashi!" Moriko called out into the air.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," said Takashi.

Moriko turned around, as did Hiei. The fire demon narrowed his eyes, completely on guard. His last run in with the keeper of the prophecy was quite unpleasant, but Moriko had called him here.

"Watching everything that happened instead of being useful no doubt," Moriko coldly.

"Not exactly. Had to make sure she didn't kill you."

"But he can?!"

"He won't. Doesn't matter how much control she has over him, he will not kill you."

"Hn. Did you not know him before his human life?" asked Hiei, though it didn't sound much like a question.

"I've known his whole family, Hiei. Yours as well."

"You know nothing."

"I knew your father."

"Tell me how he died then?"

"He was killed by a lower class demon. I know everything about all the instruments of the prophecy."

"We are getting further from the point. What makes you so sure I cannot die by the hands of the bitch or my mate."

"His absence is necessary, but she cannot kill you. She will take him to Arashi."

"He did this?!"

"Why yes, Moriko. I found out when I investigated your attempted murder. Arashi tried to cheat again. He won't risk losing this power over you, the temple is safe."

"Hn. And what are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"The fox has no memory of anything beyond when that demon raped him. They will compete in the next tournament, Arashi knowing that he cannot win."

Moriko sighed, "You cannot tell me how to reclaim him..."

"Sorry, this is all I can tell you. If Youko wins the tournament, Arashi will have free reign of the Makai. You know where that will lead."

"Hiroki will finally gain the power that he needs."

"You'll figure it out," said Takashi, disappearing.

"Well that was useless," said Hiei.

"The tournament will take place soon. We must gather our allies and meet with them. Go to the temple and gather everyone. Meet me at Yomi's palace. We will discuss our next move there."

"Hn. Not a chance. If the fox comes to his senses or tries to attack you, I don't want to listen to him cry about it for another few years."

"You care about him more than you let on. You really care about us, don't you Hiei?"

He didn't answer her, simply just took off to Yomi's palace. Moriko smirked taking off after him. She tried to push aside the pain she felt at not having her mate, that she had failed to protect him. She wasn't going to stand for it. She would get him back, and anyone in her way would die.

Yomi's palace was vast, not unlike the one he kept before the first Demon World Tournament. Moriko looked upon it and felt defeated. For some reason aaking Yomi for help with her mate made her feel as if she had lost to him, and she didn't know why. Yomi had always hated and admired her, and they often competed for appraisal from her mate in the old days. Didn't matter that it was years later, her going to Yomi now meant that she had failed him. She wasn't happy about this.

"Tell Yomi that Queen Moriko Chie of the Wolf Clan is here to see him," Moriko spoke down to the guard. Of course if she was going to admit defeat to Yomi, she would not show any sign of weakness.

"That won't be necessary," said Yomi, coming out of the doors, "I wish I could say that I am happy to see you, Moriko, but I could hear your screams."

"Talking here is unwise."

"Agreed."

They walked into the palace, lesser demons looking on curiously. Moriko looked down at them, holding her head regally. They were brought to a chamber on the second floor. Guards stood outside of the doors. Yomi sat, Hiei and Moriko standing. She knew that Yomi wouldn't try anything if he heard her screams, but she was too angry to sit.

"What brings you to my eatate?" asked Yomi.

"The Rekai Yogen."

"Remarkable. The ancient prophecy directly involves you."

"Yes, it appears the fates have chosen me."

"There's more than that. Your screams of rage suggest that something more serious is happening. I may not see, but I hear an awful lot."

"I will divuldge the information I have once everyone has arrived. I need you to send your fastest agents and gather all those I require."

"You're not in your realm to be delivering demands, Moriko."

"You will do as I ask. This is much bigger than all of us."

He was silent, looking angry. She knew his mind was processing all the things she was telling him. She also knew that he would want to know everything she knew, and that the only way to do it was to meet her demands, "Very well. Who do you require?"

"I need an agent called Kenji from my clan. Hiei will go to Ningenkai and gather Yusuke and the others. I need the six demons my mate gathered for you as well. Once they have all arrived, we will begin speaking of our plan."

...

The palace of Yomi was huge. Moriko had her own chambers, and she remained there for her stay. Yomi had provided her with everything she needed, and she supposed she was grateful for it. She barely slept, her mates capture and turn against her making it impossible. She missed him, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her while she slept, missed his smell and the way he would speak into her ear to tenderly. She missed the way he looked at her with pure love and adoration in his golden eyes. She sighed, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," said Yomi from her doorway. She looked over at him, taking her eyes off the setting sun in the distance.

"Not at all," she replied in a neutral tone.

"The smell in the air suggests that you have been crying "

"I teared, the light in my eye."

"Of course. The absence of your mate tells me otherwise."

Moriko sighed, looking out the window, "It is of no matter."

"Wolves cannot lie, Moriko. Whatever the reason you are keeping this from me, I can assure you that I mean you or Kurama no harm."

She was silent, not really knowing what to say. She didn't want to admit that she was defeated, that she had failed him. She definitely wasn't going to cry in front of Yomi. Her eyes stung, the tears trying to get out. What had happened to her? Had living in the Ningenkai really made her soft? The demon before the hunter would never have gotten upset, she would have take action. She would never have taken this defeat in the old days.

"I am sure you are aware of Youko's past endeavors with women."

"Yes. I remember many in his life."

She growled slightly, "I'm sure."

"You should not be angry with things that happened before your time. The first time he visited your den and saw you, he never took a mate until he was able to claim you. I had never seen him so stupid before."

"Before he became a bandit, during the time of his first mate, he was captured by two wolves. They mated with him, and now one has him under their control."

"If she was able to wrest him from you, then she must be really powerful."

"Perhaps. One would think that with all the power at my disposal that no one would be a threat."

"No matter how good you are, there will always be somewhere better. But there is more to this than you're willing to tell me."

"You were always greedy, Yomi. Just be happy I told you what I did."

He got up, going to the door of the room. She could tell he was angry with her last words. She didn't care, the details were really none of his business.

"Kenji has returned with a she-wolf. From the amount of marks on her, I'd say she was cast out not long after yourself."

"Thank you, Yomi."

"I am not trapping you here. You are free to roam, no one will harm you."

"Very well."

He closed the door, leaving her alone. He would give accommodations to the wolves, that she was sure of. Moriko wasn't going to see them, not until the others arrived. It had already been a week, and she couldn't get her mind back on track. They had been together for so long, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had to be stronger, everyone, including her mate was depending on her. They had been separated before, when they first escaped to the Ningenkai. But she had known there wasn't any danger then, knew that he was looking for her as well. This was different, she knew that he was in danger.

...

It was maybe another week later, and everyone Moriko had requested had finally arrived. She walked into the conference room, any traces of sorrow completely gone. They were waiting for her, not quite sure why they were all called to Yomi's palace and not Genkai's temple. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Shishi, Suzuka, Kenji, Yayoi and Yomi were all present and waiting for her to speak. Genkai amd Yukina were with Kyrokai, and that was another stop on her agenda.

"Where's Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"That is why we are here. We all know of the prophecy by now. Another event has occurred," Moriko began.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yusuke.

"My mate has been taken by an underling of Arashi."

There were screams of protests. She waited until they got it out of their system before continuing.

"Why are we just sitting here?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"The demon who took him is a very powerful psychic. She was able to bend him to her will while fighitng me off. He has no memory of anything beyond mating with her, and probably has false ones in place to make up for time.

"We need a plan of action. It has come to my attention that Arashi has already made an attempt for the throne of Makai. He will not be able to acquire it, but he can use Youko. If he wins the next tournament, he will be free to step down and crown Arashi or worse, Hiroki."

This came as a shock to most in the room. Moriko wasn't sure who had known about Hiroki's return or that it was coming so close to another meeting with him. Moriko knew this was going to be hard for all of them. While she had all the help around her, she still felt alone without the brilliant mind of her mate. He would know exactly how to figure this out, or where her mistakes would be. At least this time there was only one clear answer.

"What do you propose, my Queen?" asked Kenji.

"There's only one thing we can do. We have four months to train for the next tournament, and make sure that one of us is victorious, by any means necessary."

"And if that course of action results in killing Youko Kurama?" asked Yomi.

Moriko was sure that if Yomi would narrow his eyes of he had them. She looked at them, her tawny eyes hard, "Then so be it."


	27. The Truth

Moriko didn't give anyone time to question her about her last words. She left and went back to her room. The tears fell freely, she had just condemned her mate to death. It would ensure her death as well, but hopefully she had enough time to kill Hiroki before that happened. Besides, she knew that none of her group would try to kill him. He was their friend, and she was his lover. The demons knew her fate if they had to kill him, and she knew that they would do everything to avoid it. She sighed, looking out at the Makai moon. She wished he was here with her, bugging her to stop looking at the damn thing. She wiped her tears away, sensing someone approaching.

Her door burst into splinters, "What do you mean so be it?!" Yusuke yelled at her.

"If we cannot stop him, then he must be killed. We cannot allow Hiroki to take the throne of Makai, lest we be ensuring our death," Moriko replied calmly.

"Fuck that San! It's Kurama, how can you expect any of us to kill him?!"

"We must do what is necessary to survive."

"Oh, so instead of trying to save him, it's just easier to get rid of him? How are you better than Hiroki?!"

Moriko punched him, her rage building up again, "You think this is easy for me?! You think this is what I want?! I have to do what is necessary to protect the pack! I have to make sure that we do not lose or else everyone I know and love dies! I do not have a choice!"

Yusuke pushed her away, out of his face, "There's always a better choice! If it were Kurama here he would avoid having to kill you!"

"He would do the same thing! He would try to get me back and if he failed, me or the world he would pick the world."

"You're wrong! He'd give up everything to save you! So what if the rest of us died, so what if he condemned the world to death!"

"You silly human boy! He would honour my wishes to save the ones we love!"

"You can't condemn him to death like that!"

"As I said, Yusuke. I do not have a choice."

"There's always a choice. You taught me that. If there's way to pull this off without killing him, I'll find it."

"I sincerely hope you do. I..." she couldn't bring herself to speak. Her eyes sought out the moon for power, "I just want him back..."

She felt his hand on her shoulder. She brought her gaze down to her brother, "We'll get him back San. I promise."

She smiled sadly at him, "I hope so..."

...

Moriko ran through the forest in Ningenkai, on her way to see Kyrokai and Genkai. She had lingered around Yomi's palace for a week before she was finally ready to leave. At his own insistence, Hiei had accompanied her. She protested him having to follow her everywhere, but the fire apparition didn't listen to anyone but himself. She was sure that at one point her mate had asked him to watch over her, and it appeared that he always would when he wasn't present. She didn't need a babysitter, but at the same time, she didn't really want to be alone.

The journey to Kyrokai's temple went along much faster and smoother than the first time Moriko had gone. Of course, she was faster than all those years ago, and Natsuko wasn't lurking in the shadows trying to slow the Queen down. Hiei was also faster than she was, so she was able to run for the day and a half that it took all the way through. They arrived at midday, jumping up the stairs instead of walking up them. The temple looked much taller than she remembered, but at least she could smell Genkai and Yukina. Hiei retreated to the forest, probably to keep watch around the area. He was never one for social conventions, especially when they involved his sister.

Moriko opened the doors, hunting for her prey. She sighed when she realized that they were on one of the top floors. Who's stupid idea was to to make so many floors to this thing? Like seriously? She used her demon speed to reach the top floor, where the three women resided. She had never been up that high before, but all the floors looked the same so she didn't really see what was so special about it. Genkai looked surprised to see her, but that could just be because she was in demon form, and she rarely walked around like that.

"What dragged you out of the bag?" asked Genkai.

"A new event that has taken place," replied Moriko.

"The pure has been taken," said Kyrokai.

"Oh no!" cried Yukina.

"What?! How the fuck did you let that happen?" asked Genkai incredulously.

"Let?" Moriko narrowed her eyes.

"It is supposed to happen. The ultimate test of faith and truth," said Kyrokai.

"Of course, more riddles," scoffed the wolf. She had nothing against Kyrokai personally, she just didn't like seers.

"What will you do now?" asked Yukina.

"The decision has been made. Arashi has claimed my mate, and will use him to fight in the next Demon World Tournament. He intends to use Youko to win, so that Hiroki may claim the throne. We will put a stop to that, by any means necessary."

"So you've abandoned the quest to find Arashi and stop this from happening earlier," said Genkai.

"I have been advised that it would not be in my best interest. We have to follow all the rules if we wish to get ahead and actually win this."

"The Rekai Yogen is very specific. This event marks a big step. We are getting closer to a final battle," said Kyrokai.

"That part was obvious," said Moriko.

"There is more, child. It is no accident that Genkai has come to my temple at this particular time. If you do not recover your mate, you will need to find another."

"Impossible."

"Your death is far from now. You must produce and heir before you leave this world."

"It will not happen unless Youko is returned to me."

"It is written in the stars, child. Part of your task is to produce and heir to your throne, lest the world be doomed."

"I mate for life. If my mate should perish, then I go with him. I know your visions see all destinies, just as mine do."

"An heir is required from you to keep life going. If one comes from the pure and the one who has claimed him, the dark will prevail."

"Then the world is doomed. I will not find another after him."

"This conversation is going in circles. How long until the next tournament?" asked Genkai.

"Less than four months."

"Then you'd better get started. Get Hiei to help you, it'll do him no good sitting around the temple with nothing to do."

...

_"I'm so happy you're back, koi," he speaks softly in her ear. They sit in her room at the temple, on her bed. His arms haven't left her since her return, and he never planned on letting them._

_"I missed you, Kurama," she tells him, and kisses him deeply._

_"You have no idea how much I wished we could be here right now."_

_"I'm happy we can be."_

_"I promise I will never let anything happen to you again," he holds her tighter._

_"Hopefully soon, there won't be a need."_

_"Yes. This final battle coming up should hopefully be our last until humanity's next dark day."_

_"Do you ever think about our young?"_

_"Always," he replies sadly._

_"We could always try again..."_

_"I would love a chance to try again. But there is much to consider now."_

_"I know. Our young would be demons, growing up in the Ningenkai."_

_"I would never be able to show them to my human mother."_

_"But they could bridge the gap between the two worlds. If they grew up here, they would never know the difference, have a real chance at life."_

_"Perhaps it is too early to think about such things. Crimes are still being committed on both ends."_

_"You're probably right. i just... I wish we never lost them..."_

_He kisses her, wiping away her tear, "As do I, koi, as do I."_

_..._

Moriko woke up from her dream with a start. She looked next to the vacant spot beside her, wishing that it was full. How much longer could she take this? She needed him, he was her strength. She knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep, so she proceeded out of her bedroom. She wandered the temple, the many corridors of many floors. She had spent so many lonely nights to herself, and it was another two months until the tournament. She had been training relentlessly with Genkai and Hiei, and yet, Moriko still felt that it wasn't enough. The power of that bitch could only get stronger with Youko's flowing through her. He was very strong now, but his mind was unable to fight off this control. He wasn't a psychic like she was.

She was standing outside, watching the moon. It was completely full, and it only brought pain to her eyes. Usually it's presence calmed her, but it only made her think of her mate. She wondered if this was how he felt when she had vanished from this world, sealed inside Riane. If so, she felt horrible for not warning him about it. She swore that if she got him back, she would never keep anything from him again. It was time to trust that he would let her do what was necessary, even if it caused one of them immense pain. Before they came to this stupid world, they were fine. Now it seemed that someone was trying to tear them apart at every turn. Why couldn't they just live in peace?

She narrowed her eyes, smelling her mate in the ominous wind that blew. She knew Hiei was lurking around, and that at least made her feel a little safer. She followed the scent she was sure she was dreaming up. Why would he be here? Shouldn't he be training for the tournament? She didn't understand why Arashi would let him loose when he would feel that he is so close to wining? She couldn't be sure, this was most likely a trap. That is, it would be if she was actually in her right mind. She had to find out, however. She was yearning to see her mate. She could feel Hiei behind her, the wind blowing again and carrying her mate's scent with it. She wasn't running by any means, just walking at a leisurely pace.

She could hear water in the distance, even smell it. Her pace increased, the scent of her mate becoming stronger. Was he really there? She was sure Hiei would have stopped her by now if she was just chasing a shadow. Surely Hiei would be able to sense Youko in the vicinity. She kept walking, the sound of the stream becoming louder in her ears. She could see silver in the distance, and she practically ran towards her mate. He was there, staring into the sky.

"Youko..." she breathed, not sure if he was going to attack her or not. She watched as his head looked down at his feet. She took one more step forward, keeping her distance and fighting the urge to run into his arms. He looked at her, his golden eyes hard and untrusting. She visibly flinched from his gaze, the emotions reflected in them hurting her.

"You are the one who attacked my mate," he spoke harshly.

She looked down, "You do not understand. I was trying to protect you."

"Do not make me laugh, bitch. There is no need to protect me from my own mate."

"You need to remember, koi. We are mated, we have been for almost two millenia."

"Lies!"

"No, love. Don't you remember?" she began walking towards him slowly, the look in his eyes changing to curiousity, "You were a Legendary Bandit. You sought me out in my den after I was banned from my Clan. You wished to take my seal, but we fell in love. You saved me from kidnappers, and we mated. We promised to spend eternity with each other..."

"She told me you would try to fill my head with such nonsense."

Moriko was getting closer, almost able to reach out and touch him, "Wolves cannot lie, koi."

"She is also a wolf."

"She has lost her ways. I have been true to the values of my kind."

"I suggest you stop lying to me, lest I take your life."

"But it is true, my precious kitsune."

The last two words made his eyes soften. He was thinking, trying to remember it looked like. He placed a hand on his head, and Moriko felt a slight pain there. He was trying, she was getting through to him, "I..."

"Please, come back to me. It is all a trick, all of it. They just want your power, they want me dead."

"I can see why. You're quite annoying."

She tentatively reached out and touched his face, her fingertips like ghosts. He froze, and she could feel his power flowing through her, "Tell me I am lying now, koi. Your power so naturally comes to me."

"A trick!"

"No, love. The bond we have, it is so strong that even if you cannot remember me, you know deep down that what I say is the truth. I bear your mark," she assures him.

"NO!" he screams, shoving her to the ground, "You will die!" he tells her, his rose whip in hand.

"You cannot kill me. Your body, your energy will not allow it because of what we have," she told him seriously. She wasn't afraid, she knew it was an empty. threat. He wrapped the whip around her, turning her around. He ripped away the clothing that hid his mark. It was glowing with him so close. Moriko turned to look into his disbelieving golden eyes, "You see? It is your mark, and only yours. I mate for life, I will not accept another," the whip left her body. He held his head with both hands, screaming, "The pain in your head, I feel it. How can you still call me a liar?"

Moriko rose to her feet, watching as he still held his head. She wished she could show him, help him. But she could not penetrate his mind. The bitch was quite powerful, especially if she could block anyone from getting in without even being in the same world. Moriko gasped slightly when she felt her mate's hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, but his eyes did not reflect what they usually did.

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember you. I know it is against the wolf code, but you must find another mate. I am devoted," he told her in a neutral tone. It was better than him wanting to kill her.

"Then what are you doing way out here in the Ningenkai?"

"Something had brought me back here..."

"Our bond, Youko. You must believe me."

"I... I cannot. I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you."

Moriko couldn't stand it anymore. She kissed him, throwing every ounce of love she felt for her kitsune. Instead of pushing her away like she expected, he pulled her close, wrapping his nine tails around her. She was hoping that she was breaking through, that he would finally remember. Tears fell from her eyes, the connection to him so strong. She missed him, the time away from him eating away at her sanity. She wished that it never had to end, but the need for air was greater than that. She pulled back slowly, the sweet taste of him still on her lips. He was breathing heavily, his arms still around her. Their foreheads were touching, eyes still closed. She was afraid to look into his eyes, afraid that it didn't work. She felt him take a hand and use it to bring her chin up and look into his golden eyes. Her heart nearly broke on the spot. He was confused, their bond wishing to claim him, and yet, his mind unclear. He wiped her tears, holding her face for a few moments, and then disappeared.

Moriko dropped to her knees, the pain in her chest unbearable. He really didn't remember her, that bitch had taken everything away. She was aware of Hiei beside her, but she didn't care at this point if she was weak in front of him. Why was this happening? What was the point of it all? She just wanted her mate back. Was that really so much to ask?


	28. Permanent Debt

"Hi Kazuma!" exclaimed Yukina.

Moriko and the others had returned to the temple about a week ago. She hadn't spent much time there, just stayed in her tree and trained with Hiei all day. The tournament was around the corner, and Moriko's mind was completely occupied with her mate. She hadn't seen him since that night near Kyrokai's temple, and it pained her to be away from him for so long, wonder about where he was and what he was doing. It seemed that she was getting through to him, that she would be able to break whatever hold the bitch had over him. It was much stronger than Moriko could ever have anticipated, and she wondered why this was necessary. What was going on? Why was this happening? How was this productive? Didn't the stupid prophecy know that she needed him? And what of Kyrokai's words? Moriko was sure that the bitch was mating with Youko, what if they produced an heir? Then her fate would be sealed, everyone around her would die. But did the other side know that?

Yusuke and Kuwabara had shown up at the temple with Keiko. Obviously there was something on their mind, or else the wolf would have seen them later at the tournament. She jumped down from her perch, greeting Yusuke. Kuwabara was busy drooling over Yukina, which is something Moriko was sure Hiei wouldn't fail to notice. Moriko avoided Yusuke's eyes, not liking the sad look he brought with him. She knew that everyone around her felt bad about Youko's capture, and she didn't like the constant reminder about it. Some people just couldn't hide their emotions.

"How are you doing?" Yusuke asked her.

"Just peachy," Moriko replied, smiling down at her brother.

Keiko smiled at the wolf, her eyes a little wild. Moriko had forgotten that the girl wasn't used to seeing her in her true form, "Where were you guys? We came up a week ago and no one was here."

"Took a trip to another temple," replied Moriko distastefully.

"Trips are supposed to be fun," said Yusuke, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I hate seers. But why are you here? I assume it is not to speak of my recent exploits."

"We ran into a little problem. We were hoping Genkai would know more about it. I assumed you'd be out somewhere in Demon World."

"No. Too tempting to kill, and then I would not get anything done. Demon life is quite tedious, Yusuke."

"So I've noticed."

Moriko nodded, walking with them into the dojo. Hiei had jumped down from one of his trees, his obvious interest shown by his appearance. Yukina had brought some snacks, she was always a good host. Moriko sat silently, looking off into the depths of her mind. It had been a while since everyone was together, so she waited until all the catching up was done. This mostly included Keiko, and the announcement of her engagement to Yusuke. Moriko kept her eyes distant, not wanting to think about a human union, one that she was supposed to participate in-if she ever got her mate back. Yukina gushed at this news, Kuwabara with a goofy grin on his face. Hiei looked bored, much like Moriko. She noticed that the young human girl was very intimidated by her demon form, and didn't even come over to show off her new ring. But that was all the good news, it was time for the more important discussion.

"We ran into a problem with our plan," said Yusuke.

"Yeah when I went to qualify for the tournament, they wouldn't let me fight cause I'm human," said Kuwabara.

"And this surprises you?" asked Genkai.

"Well..." Yusuke left it hanging.

Moriko sighed, "What do you expect us to do about this? The tournament was your idea, and it is up to Yomi if he wishes for Kuwabra to participate or not. Be mindful, however, that should Yomi grant the request, his life will be in danger. No demon will allow a human to fight."

"Urameshi can fight, heck, he started the whole tournament," said Kuwabara.

"He is half human," Moriko reminded him.

"Well I'm not gunna just sit by while everyone else fights, not this time! We have to save Kurama!"

"It doesn't matter," interjected Genkai, "With you being a human, this is a fight you cannot win."

"So what if I get killed, at least I tried!"

"Hn. You fool, always trying to die the noble way. Do us all a favour and stay out of our way," said Hiei.

"You know what tiny! Let's fight right now and we'll see who's stronger for once. I'm sick of you always calling me a fool and stuff so let's settle it right now!"

"There is a way to bypass this," said Moriko. All eyes were her, wondering what she was talking about, "Back before I came to this world, when I was just a General in the Clan, We got wind of a sorcerer, powers like none had ever seen. It was just a rumour that he could make humans half demon, enabling them to reach different kinds of strengths."

"So what are we waiting for?"

Moriko looked at Kuwabara, her tawny gaze making him flinch, "The process will be painful, you have to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. Once this process happens, there is no going back. You will live your life as a half demon, your life span itself will expand. Your family will die long before you even approach your end of days, you cannot have relations with a human girl, or it runs the risk of a half breed offspring. You're instincts will change, you will become more savage, maybe killing will not seem so bad to you anymore. Do not make this decision in haste, you must consider what you are about to go through."

The room was silent, and Moriko took that as a sign to leave. She had just given him a decision that would probably keep him quiet for a while. She didn't even know why she suggested it in the first place, it was a dangerous thing. All thought disappeared the minute she stepped outside. She smelled her mate, and she found that odd. She didn't catch the scent of anything else around, so she knew that he was alone. She followed it, curious when it led her to the courtyard, her garden. His silver hair blew in the breeze as he stared into the moon, in front of the Dragonite.

Her breath caught in he throat. What was he doing here? What could possibly have brought him? Surely he would have smelled her presence here. But then again, she had only been here once in the past week. She could sense Hiei on the roof somewhere in the shadows. He didn't trust it either. Moriko didn't know what to do. She decided to observe from her dark room, wondering what he was going to do. She watched as her mate tore his gaze from the moon and moved it unto the Dragonite. His golden eyes were processing as he stared at their sacred connection. She wondered what was going through his mind, but the bitch who stole him had made it impossible to penetrate. Without her mind powers, she had no way of breaking the hold. If she was stronger, this never would have happened...

"Youko..." she called out to him softly, stepping into the moon's pale glow. He snapped his attention to her, looking surprised, "Why have you come here?" she asked tentatively.

"I... I felt something in the wind. It called me here, this plant," he answered.

"It is the Dragonite that you and I share."

"Dragonite..." he looked on with wonder at the two intertwining trees, "It will produce weapons soon."

"Yes. One for you, and one for me. It is ours, can only be powered by the two of us."

"No, that cannot be."

"There is only one way to find out of I am lying. Join me in restoring it, you will feel stronger. If what I say is untrue, I will die."

"You'd risk your life for me?"

"We are mated."

"No."

"I bear your mark, the very bond we share has called you here. How can you still deny this truth?!"

"I..." he looked down, making fists at his side, "Show me then."

"Will you truly believe then?"

He didn't speak, so Moriko came to stand beside him. They reached out to the tree, and put their energy into it. Moriko could feel the strength it brought flowing through her. She heard him gasp, a haunted look in his eye as they finished the ritual. He looked at his hands in astonishment, wondering how it was all possible. Moriko covered them with her own, bringing his attention back to her. He looked like he was in pain, trying to figure all of this out.

"My mate, she says that you wish to kill us. I find this strange, I do not recall seeing you before our fight."

"Her perhaps. You I would never harm."

"I do not even know your name, do not remember mating with you."

"So you admit it now?"

"The proof is all around me, this place, I feel as if I have been here before. Every plant here is trying to tell me that I belong here, and yet, I cannot remember anything."

"The bitch who took you from me is a very powerful psychic. She has removed all memory of your life before your encounter with her. How old are you?"

"I know I have been around for nearly eight centuries, but it somehow feels longer."

"She has taken your life from you. Everything you have done after she raped you and left you for dead is gone. Your life as a bandit, and our life together."

"Bandit? No. You're lying."

"Foolish kitsune. I have proven my words true."

"You have only proven that we mated."

"Do you know the ruler of Makai?"

"I know of him."

"Perhaps you should go see him. He will welcome his old partner as the Legendary Bandit, your true identity."

"No, it cannot be! I would never steal from others! And I will not tolerate these lies!"

"I have never lied to you. Withheld the truth, perhaps, but never a lie, Youko."

"I do not know who you are or why you are torturing me like this!"

"Moriko Chie, Queen of the Wolf Clan. You are their King."

"Why would the Queen of the Wolf Clan mate with a fox?"

"Because when we met, I was cast out of my clan. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me. You broke into my den, the tallest tree of all Makai, the only one of it's kind. You were after my wolf seal, but I stopped you. You found me, and centuries later, we mated, our journey together started."

He was thinking again, processing her information. She took her hand and ran it gently across his cheek. He grabbed it, holding it in place. A tear escaped from his eye, and she licked it away, just as he would have done in their past life. She kissed him then, the temptation too great. She was hoping Hiei would have averted his eyes, because she wasn't going to let go this time. Pulling him as close as she could, she was ready to claim him as her own, the way it was supposed to be.

But then there was a problem. While he was so willing to give into her, perhaps even his own desires, all she could smell on him was the bitch. She stopped looking at him sharply. She has suspected he mated with the bitch, but knowing for sure really hurt her. It was like the final blow, and she wished that she didn't have such a good nose at this point.

"What is it?" he asked out of breath.

"I smell her," said Moriko distastefully.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely, pulling her in for another kiss. He tasted so sweet she nearly forgot about the stench. Nearly, she could still smell it, "Moriko, I want this," he told her.

The sound of her name from his mouth blocked all thought from her mind. She didn't waste anymore time, and the two of them mated. It had been so long, the passion drove her to extremes. He wasn't any different, as if this was permanent despite the memory loss. She didn't doubt it, why else would he willingly cheat on a mate he held so dear? It wasn't his fault, it was hers that this was happening. She was hoping this would correct the problem, that they wouldn't have to fight in the tournament to get him back. She could barely breathe when it was all over. She shuddered with utter pleasure, turning to her mate. His eyes were distant as he tried to catch his breath, staring into the sky. The moon was setting, the sun would be out soon.

"I love you, my precious kitsune," she told him, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, my koishii ookami," he whispered.

"You remember?!"

"No, but it was all so familiar. I do not know why I said that, but I do believe you."

"It is a start, Youko. If you stay with me, we can try to get your memories back."

"I must return. If I am gone for too long, they will come looking for me."

"They?"

"My mate and her master. They mean to kill you. While I do not know the life we had, I cannot allow this to happen."

"She will smell me on you."

"I can take care of that. I will not aid you, Moriko, I cannot betray my mate. But I will not hinder you or aid them in your murder."

"Understood, Youko. My doors are always open to you."

"I must return."

She kissed him once more wishing that he could stay. He pushed her away gently, not wanting to waste anymore time. Before she knew it, he was gone. She suddenly felt cold, putting her clothes back on and staring into the rising sun. She sighed, not really knowing how well this was going. Was she making progress? It was hard to tell. He at least felt something, their bond breaking through this memory loss. It was as if he never left her in the first place. And then it was all over, he was gone again, into the arms of another mate. It wasn't uncommon by any means for demons to have many mates, but she was a secret, a conflict that they couldn't overcome until one of them was dead.

"Hn. I liked him better as a criminal," said Hiei, standing beside her.

"He does not know that life. He is so young and innocent, his soul pure and untainted."

"And you're taking advantage of that."

"I want him back, Hiei. It does not matter to me if he remembers being a bandit or not, so long as he is by my side again."

"He's insufferable this way."

"You have been insufferable all your life. Yet here you are, protected me from my own mate despite your distaste for 'babysitting' as you call it. If you do not care as much as you claim, then why do you remain? Tell me Hiei, what keeps you as my body guard? Every time I am about to die or wander into another's arms, you are there to stop me. Why? What do you gain from protecting me? Or is it perhaps deeper than that? My powers of darkness enable me to join our powers to attack. We were both cast out by the only family we had ever known. I could have ended up just like you, but I found a mate. Perhaps that is the problem. You need a mate to change your ways."

"Hn. I do not need such weakness!"

"You have already become soft since you entered this world and started your journey with Yusuke and the rest of us."

"And you haven't?"

"I have, but I at least can admit my faults. But I am sure that when my mate needed someone to help him, you were there to pick up the pieces."

"One day you will come to depend on it, and I will not be there."

"I think not, Hiei. While the thought of actually caring disgusts you, I am happy that you are there for us. There is no way we would ever be able to repay you."

The small fire apparition was silent. Moriko wasn't sure what he was thinking, and there was no way in hell she was going into his mind. He was complicated, had no idea how to deal with emotions. That suited her just fine, and everything she said was true. She would give her life for this demon that guided her every step in life. She would be dead dozens of times over if it wasn't for him. If he asked her to jump, she'd be four feet in the air before thinking to ask which way or how far. Yes, her and her mate were in a permanent debt to this demon.

"If you want to repay me, become strong enough to watch your own back," said Hiei.

Moriko smiled, "No matter how strong we become, it will never be good enough for you. You will always be there, and for that, I thank you."

"Hn. You're all fools."

"I love you too Hiei," she mocked him, a grin on her face the whole time.

...

thank you! much love!


	29. Old Kings

hello me lovelies, i am sorry for the neglect. my computer is broken so i have to do this all on my phone. im apologizing in advance for the spelling mistakes, my phone is a touch screen. i have recently completed a youko prequel, which i did all on my phone, go have a look, but things might change as i further complete the series.

...

And so, the day finally came. It was the day of the tournament, the entries vast. Moriko stood by herself, her eyes scanning over the winners of the preliminaries. She had won her match with little effort, and so far, so had her team. She had not seen her mate as of yet, but that was why she was standing there, keeping an eye on the board. She wasn't sure if Makai had heard anything about how a demon had stolen her mate, but she was sure they would know something was afoot after this tournament.

"Is he here?" asked Yayoi, coming to stand beside her.

"So far I cannot tell," replied Moriko, eyes intent on the new winners.

"Kenji and I have swept the perimeter, but there is a lot of ground to cover, so far we haven't seen a trace of the wolf nor your mate."

"It's to be expected."

"I have gathered some rather interesting information I feel you should know about."

"Oh?"

"Mukuro knows your wolf quite well. She didn't divulge any information to me personally, but definitely hinted that should you need it all you had to do was ask. She did tell me that the twin wolves go by the names of Wakako and Wakana. Wakako is the one that died."

"Well, that is interesting. Perhaps I should pay Mukuro a visit."

"Indeed, I will continue to search the area."

"No need. He's there," Moriko pointed at the screen bearing her mate's name, "And you can bet the bitch won't be too far. His proximity is too close to mine, she will keep a tight hold upon him. Our primary goal is to kill her should her hold on him not sever."

"Understood. Good luck on your hunt."

...

Moriko walked along the stadium, keeping an eye out for her mate, Wakana or Mukuro. She wasn't expecting to find her mate or the bitch, but Mukuro was a different story. Moriko had seen the former tyrants name on the winner's board, so she had to be around here somewhere.

"Hello mother," she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. Moriko narrowed her eyes at the older Shura.

"I am not your mother," she replied, arms crossed.

"I have the dna of both you and my father. Maybe the two of you didn't mate in the traditional way, but that doesn't make you any less my mother."

"How very shrewd. Have you told your father this absurdity?"

"I'm sure he knows, just as you know that my words are correct."

"Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk, I'm very busy right now."

"Is that how you treat your only son?"

"You're trying my patience."

"I just wanted to know when my coronation would be?"

"Coronation?"

"Yeah. The one where you pass the throne to me."

"What foolishness do you speak of?"

"Your throne. You're Queen of the Wolf Clan, but you've got someone standing in as Regent."

"My throne does not go to you, it goes to the heir."

"Yes, seeing as technically I am your son, that would be me."

"Absolutely not. The heir to my throne will be the child produced by my King and myself. I am not mated to your father nor am I really your mother. Get this nonsense out of your head."

"You're the closest thing to a mother I'll ever have."

Moriko's eyes softened then, "You are not a wolf, Shura. Should you need guidence, I will be happy to help."

She turned and left then, pondering his words only slightly. She wondered if Yomi knew any of this, deciding he should be informed before Shura did something even more foolish.

...

Moriko waited to speak with Yomi about the strange conversation she had with Shura. But it appeared she would have to wait. Yomi was facing off in his first match, fighting the first ruler of Makai, Enki. She watched the match, though she had no particular interest in it. She didn't even want to be here in the first place. She didn't care about ruling Makai, just about who would.

She felt her mate's familiar presence behind her. She narrowed her eyes, not daring to look back. It had been a while since she saw him and she didn't want to see the bitch before she was ready. No, Moriko knew that she would completely destroy her, and she was not going to step out of line. Besides, she had no idea where Arashi was. He may not be physically here, but could be lurking in the shadows.

"Your anger is unnecesary, Moriko. Your mate gazes upon you alone," said Yomi, coming to stand beside her.

"The bitch will not be far from him. He could just as easily be used as bait," Moriko replied fiercely.

"That's how you would do it?"

"No, too obvious that I cannot trust it."

"What do you hope to gain from this?"

"I do not understand your question."

"This tournament, what is your goal? I know you don't want to rule Makai."

"I want my mate back."

"And your pack? What of their fates? Are their lives worth the risk?"

Moriko growled slightly, not liking this line of questioning. What did Yomi want from her? Ever since she had met him, he was always challenging her. Couldn't he just leave it alone?

"I must protrect the whole pack."

"As I thought you would. When I kidnapped you, I always thought you would come back to kill me. I even welcomed the idea of peace. I never imagined that I would be apart of your pack. No matter the appearance, you were always pack leader."

Moriko was silent, absently watching the screen in front of her as well as keeping track of her mate's presence. What more could be said on the matter? She wouldn't be able to anyway, her next fight was approaching.

"Your son seems to think he is entitled to my throne. I advise getting silly ideas like that out of his head."

"I will. Try not to lose on your next match."

...

Youko watched the tawny haired wolf speak to a demon with a ridiculous amount of ears. Since he came to this tournament, he knew the wolf that claimed to be his mate would also be here. He longed to see her, but he could not figure out why. His mark was upon her left shoulder blade, his current mate having many marks. But Youko found it strange that his mate did not bear his mark. He mated with her a few times, always thought about it, but it felt wrong. He hadn't touched her since that night with Moriko. Not like it really made a difference.

The few times he had mated with Wakana, she seemed to give in do more to annoyance than any real interest. But that night with Moriko, it left him craving more. He wished to feel her skin, and taste those lips again. He knew her words were not a lie, they were mated, the Dragonite solid proof of that. But he was never one to mate with many. This situation was something he was not sure how to get out of.

But if Wakana never had a mark, then perhaps he could leave. His memories were there, but they did not feel right. He had to speak with Moriko, he did not want Arashi to kill her. Oddly enough, it seemed that Arashi meant more to Wakana than himself. He watched as Moriko left to fight her next match.

The demon she was talking to started towards him. Youko felt that he should know this strange demon with many ears, that they had shared something intimate, but he couldn't figure it out. Youko stared suspiciously, watching as this seemingly blind demon approached.

"Enjoying your time?" the demon spoke.

"I suppose so," Youko replied.

"Perhaps things will become clear if you watch her more closely."

"I do not understand your meaning."

The demon smiled, "You seem smitten with her."

"You speak as if you know me."

"Only you know the true answer to that," replied the demon, walking away.

Youko frowned, pondering the strange demon's words. His attention was drawn towards the screen, Moriko's fight finally starting. She had a permanent scowl on her face, but all of her moves were graceful. His eyes widened, watching as she summoned a weapon he had seen all too often. It was a double bladed lance, made conpletely from vines. He knew that those blades were razor sharp, and he had never seen her equal. She had mastered the use of it, he didn't think anyone would have more control than she. He felt heat on his face as he watched her. His attraction to her was strange to him, but as he knew Wakana was around, he dared not show any interest in the Queen.

...

Moriko's match was over quite quick. So far, none of the demons she was facing had power close to hers. But she knew that there was a chance she would be fighting Wakana, or even Youko. She steeled herself at the thought.

As she walked through the colosseum, she kept her senses around for Mukuro. She would need the information the forner tyrant could offer. No doubt Mukuro wanted to speak with the wolf personally, or else she would have told Yayoi everything. Mukuro was strange when she was in power. She hid her gender, ruled the way a woman would. Mukuro's way of drawing Moriko out to her was not strange to the wolf, but was definitely something that made her curious.

"So, you finally have come," said Mukuro in acknowledgement to the wolf.

"It appears so. You're looking well, Mukuro," replied Moriko.

"My thanks. I feel as if it has been too long since we've spoken."

"Agreed. As much as I woud like to continue this game, my patience seems to have left me. Why did you need to see me?"

"Very well, I shall inform you then. Wakana was one of my underlings during my reign. I'm sure you know that she is a very powerful psychic. Do not battle her mind, Moriko, physical strength is her weakness."

"She very nearly killed me, Mukuro, my mind was not even active."

"Exactly. You were not aware, but she tampers with you while you are distracted, making every attack you send towards her weak and pathetic. But in your mind, it is everything you've got."

"And now that I am aware of how she fights, I will be able to feel her in my mind."

"Yes."

"And you had to tell me all of that in person? Yayoi could have easily given me that. What else is there?"

"You've always been very aware. That is probably what makes you a good ruler. Wakana worked for me for years, she may have your mate's mind clouded, and I know you fear the strength of that hold. But it is, in fact, much weaker than you could ever imagine. She enslaves her mates with her psychic power, and that hold never breaks free so long as her mates have marked her."

"I already knew that."

"Yes, I imagine you figured it out when I told you the source of her power. There is, however, something that I do not want to be made common knowledge, for the sake of Makai. I know you are aware that psychics can pick the thoughts out of heads with minimal effort. You, however, are able to stop that from happening. The hold on your mate can be easily severed."

"Really? Would you care to try?"

"You do not understand, Moriko. Youko Kurama has not marked Wakana."

A vicious smile grew on the wolf's face, "Well now, isn't _that _interesting?" her voice dripped with malice.

...

yaaaaay! please go check out the prequel! much love!


	30. Early Warning

Moriko joined Yusuke and Jin in the crowd of demons watching Touya's fight. Touya had improved quite a bit, Moriko was thoroughly impressed. Her pack was strong, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be enough. What everyone saw last time was power that she used to seal Hiroki. They did not know it came from her mate, and she wanted that power to remain hidden. Only she knew how to access it, and her mate was kind of like a secret weapon in that sense.

"How are ya lass?" asked Jin in his happy tone.

"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

"Don't ya worry, me girl. We got a good eye on our enemy, don't y'know. We don't stop 'till we die."

"Tis the dyin' we don't want, laddy-buck, else me heart turns gloomy fer the loss o'me very treasures."

Jin blinked, taking in what she said in his own language, then smiled, "Ye the darlin' girl t'say so. After me own heart y'are, lady-o."

Moriko grinned at him, happy he was able to lift her spirits. She looked back at the screen, staring intently for a few moments.

"Kuwabara decide not to join?" she inquired to her brother.

"He took too long to make a decision," replied Yusuke.

"The choice still remains with him."

"Was it true? What you said about having children?"

"I lack ability to lie, Yusuke."

"Right, the whole wolf thing. I guess that means I'm not having kids."

"If that's what you chose. I would say that is more or less up to Keiko."

"But you said it yourself, can't mate with a human and have half breeds."

"How do you think you came into existence?"

Yusuke blinked, "Right..."

"Keiko is a different matter. She has been exposed to more demons than most humans in her life time. All it takes is a little education."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to do that favour for me, would you?"

"Not a chance. She isn't entirely comfortable with my natural form."

"You can't be a human for a bit?"

"No. I need all my strength, I am limited in my other form."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. So what do we do if Kuwabara decides to go demon on us?"

"We cross that bridge when we get there."

...

Moriko slept in the chambers provided to her. Dozed would be a word that better fitted, she had to keep her guard up. Since the conversation with Mukuro, Moriko was easily able to pick up Wakana trying to reach into her mind. She was very skilled, and probably got what she wanted rather quick. Moriko could sense her frustrations at being unable to penetrate her mind. Morilo was certain that should Wakana gain the knowledge that Youko had left her unmarked, she would quickly rectify that simple mistake she had over looked.

Her tawny eyes opened, completely alert. She could feel her mate's presence very close. He had stalked her the whole tournament, but never came this close. She frowned slightly, noting that Wakana would be distracted at this hour. If she was loosely holding him, it was still very powerful for Moriko to over come. She was definitely going to heed Mukro's advice about a psychic battle. Moriko rose to her feet as his presence was in the room. He stepped out of the shadows, his golden eyes looking at her with wonder.

"This is unwise," she warned in a hushed voice.

He ignored her words, aproaching her slowly. She never left his gaze, was powerless against it. He placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it, while the other gently held her elbow. Her breath was caught in her throat, wondering what she was supposed to do, what his next move was. He used his hand that rested upon her cheek to pull her close, claiming her lips. He had wanted this from the first moment she had proved to be his mate, knowing that the task Wakana sent him on would not involve this. He pulled back slowly, keeping her close.

"She has sent me to kill you," he whispered, his lips grazing hers with every word.

"And will you carry out those orders?"

"No. I know now that I cannot cause you more pain."

"You can end my pain."

"I will not kill you."

"You misunderstand me. Come back to me, koi. Let us face this evil together, just as we are destined to."

"I... I cannot..."

"But why?"

"If I leave them, they will come for me. They will try to kill you, and may succeed. While I remain, I can help you stay alive."

She kissed him again, "Alright. Should you need to contact me, use the amulet."

"This thing here?" he brought his hand to the one at her throat.

"Yes. We gave it to each other years ago. It is how you can talk to me without the risk of anyone hearing. Place your hand on it and seaech for me with your mind."

"Truly? Will it not alert her psychic powers?"

"No my kitsune. It is powered by our bond. Only I will hear you. You should leave now, feign a plan to gain my trust as a way to explain my scent and ability to breath."

"You are quite skilled at deception."

"I learned from the best," she kissed him once more, already feeling pain at having to let him go. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't have her way with him first, "I love you..."

"I-" she didn't give him any time to talk.

...

Moriko awaited her next battle, Kenji at her side. She would be facing her oldest friend, Yayoi. It was going to take time, every plateau occupied with other fighters. Yayoi stood with Moriko, the two of them knowing the implications of this fight. They had fought before, when Sensui had quested to the Makai. Moriko wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him, and she didn't know whether or not she should be happy about that fact.

It was nearly time, they had to leave to go fight each other. Yayoi put her hand on Moriko's shoulder, gaining her attention. But Moriko had gone frigid. The familiar flash of white, blinding light appeared in front of her. She saw herself and Yayoi fighting. Moriko had won, and went on to face Wakana, only to be killed by the bitch. But when Yayoi had won, Moriko felt hope watching her friend fight the bitch. The white light appeared again, bringing her out of her vision.

"My Queen?" asked Kenji.

"She will be back in due time," said Yayoi.

"What is happening to her?"

"She is having a vision."

"She is a seer?"

"Barely. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Our records of her before you left were completely terminated."

"I suppose they would be at that, I was the one who got rid of them. However, I kept those powers a secret."

"Would you two like me to go over there until you are finished speaking about me?" asked Moriko.

"No, that's quite alright, your Majesty. This saves me from having to report to you later," said Kenji in a very serious voice and absolutely straight face.

"It is unwise to poke fun at your Queen."

"Would I do that?"

Moriko smiled while Yayoi laughed. Kenji kept his innocent but serious face while looking at the two of them.

"What did you see?" asked Yayoi.

"My death. I'll need to forfeit, you win by default. Should we fight and I win, Wakana will kill me, thus prevailing," replied Moriko.

"Well, that gives us a great advantage," said Kenji.

"How do you figure?" asked Yayoi.

"We know that you will be fighting Wakana. All we have to do is decipher between the two of you to see when that next battle occurs and who will be in the way. We can save possible casualties that way."

"I see why he replaced me," Yayoi said to Moriko, "Perhaps I don't need to tell you that Moriko's surrender will also throw off Wakana's game. She is expecting to fight the Queen and will be very suspicious to see that she has quit."

"I was already planning on gauging her reaction to figure out our next move. Her facial expression should suffice as to a plan of action."

"Very good. Why don't we go find her?"

...

Moriko didn't get a chance to hear about Wakana's reaction. At least, not until Yayoi and Kenji would be done all the fighting. Since the tournamwnt started, the only ones left were Touya, Yusuke, Hiei, Yayoi, Kenji, Yomi, Shishi and Mukuro. Moriko was not sure Mukuro's stance on the current situation. She appeared to be indifferent, but the wolf was sure that Wakana was not all that popular with the former tyrant.

Chu, Rinku, Suzuka and Jin had all been defeated. Moriko herself had dropped out, but she was not going anywhere until she knew that Wakana or Youko were defeated. She had to be ready if one of them won the throne. Hiroki was waiting for her to make move. Last time, they were on the defensive, but now, she had the upper hand.

"I wonder, Takashi. Why is it that you do not take the throne? Wouldn't be easier to manipulate us?" asked Moriko.

"I'm surprised you could sense me," he replied, removing the hood to his black cloak.

"Do not flatter me. I know you can only be sensed if you want to."

"There's just no fooling you, is there?"

"No. You have failed to answer my question."

"I can't rule Makai. It interferes too much with my work. Besides, demons aren't supposed to know we exist."

"You're as much a pawn as the rest of us."

"Pretty well."

"What are you doing here then if I am not even supposed to know you exist?"

"Just thought I'd see how you were doing and let you know the completed copy of the prophecy will be available to you."

"You mean to tell me that the version we have is not what we need?"

"Nope. It lies with the seers in Ningenkai."

Moriko growled, "I hate seers."

"I'm sure they don't like you either."

"I suppose Hiroki will be headed that way."

"Hiroki can't. Seers don't let demons into their realm."

She looked at him sharply, "Then how am I supposed to get my hands on it?!"

"You're smart. Don't you already know a seer?"

"I suppose I do. Anything else I should know?"

"Keep Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko close when you go. Hiei will go, he's got that need to protect the pack that puts even you to shame."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. Just do it, you know it would be bad to ignore my orders. And keep a close eye on your mate during his next battle."

She sighed, "I suppose you want a thanks?"

"Just win, Moriko. I'm not supposed to pick sides, but I really don't like Arashi."

"I cannot imagine anyone who would. Why is this prophecy so important?"

"You'll find out, in time."

"What is time to a wolf?"

"A minor annoyance, but a necessary one."

Moriko blinked, not believing that he had answered her question. He was already gone before she recovered from that shock.

...

love you!


	31. Forgivable Treason

Moriko watched the screens, mostly waiting for the next fight. Kenji would be facing her mate after Yusuke was finished his fight. She hated this stupid tournament, it seemed it would never end. When would she just be able to go home with her mate? Just enjoy being a wolf? Why all these stupid demands? But she knew why, the prophecy. She and her pack were compelled by the highest of necessity to complete it. No matter how far she tried to run, she would do what was required of her. She had to see through the end of this tournament, and then it was off to Kyrokai's. Hopefully her mate would be with her.

"Moriko, are you absolutely sure that I will be facing Wakana?" asked Yayoi, the wolf standing beside the tawny haired demon.

"It is what I saw," confirmed Moriko.

"Then it seems I will be fighting young Urameshi for that pleasure."

"No. I will get him to withdraw after this battle."

"Oh?"

"Do not ask me how I know this, but you _must _fight Wakana."

"Why me?"

"Because it is necessary."

"If we are truly destined to fight, I will kill her. I hope you do not hold that against me."

"No, feel free. Just remember what I told you about her fighting style."

"After you got Ryo out of my head, I have been able to recognize that sort of thing. I'll know if she's in there or not. She was very surprised to see you have dropped out of the competition. Then she was smug, as if she has nothing to worry about. Your King has not been out of her sight though. I believe she thinks you are up to something to get him back while she must concentrate on winning."

"Good, let her worry about it. One more thing to distract her."

"What are you going to do for the next fight?"

"What else? Observe."

"You seem to spend most of your time observing. Nothing has really changed for you. No matter what, you were born to lead."

"It appears so."

Yayoi laughed, then walked away. Moriko remained, waiting. Her mind was active, blocking Wakana and other intruders, but trying to break the hold the bitch carried over her mate. She had never really explored her telepathic powers, never knew the depths of it, and she wished more than ever that she had. If she was as adept as Itsuki had told her she could be, this would have never happened.

"Haven't we been over this?" said Takashi, appearing in a cloak beside her.

"For someone who isn't supposed to get involved, you appear to be doing it far too often," replied Moriko, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"My appearance is everywhere at once, you have failed to answer my question now."

"I am assuming you have been in my mind despite my attempts to block others out."

"My powers work differently than regular demons. I'm not exactly human or demon if you recall."

"I suppose so. So what do I owe this pleasure? This is twice in two days you have come to visit me."

"I've been wandering around the stadium making sure everything is in place. Urameshi will drop out, but you must watch Kenji and Youko fight."

"And you thought you'd drop in and tell me the same thing I already knew?"

"You're doing that stupid thing where you're blaming yourself. Youko is out of your reach right now because it's supposed to happen that way. It will all make sense in the end, so don't even bother asking me why."

Moriko growled, narrowing her tawny eyes.

"Hiei is looking for you to, by the way."

"Hiei will find me in his own time, you told me to not budge and I had not planned on it anyway."

"True enough. I better get out of here before he decides for a rematch."

"One day, you will be defeated."

"Not until I fulfill my task. Stay beautiful Moriko."

...

Moriko found her way over towards Yusuke and the others. He had already dropped out of the fight early, not really understanding, but knowing, or at least assuming, that she knew what she was doing.

"Won't the other demons find it odd that Yusuke is not competing?" asked Shishi.

"All of Makai knows that this tournament is not exactly what it seems, that was proven by the reaction received when I dropped out of the competition," said Moriko.

And it was true. While the tawny haired wolf only cared about one reaction, it didn't stop the whole stadium from bursting with outrage. No one could understand why the Queen of the Wolf Clan didn't want to move up and rule all of Makai. Her reputation proceeded her in assuming that she would want to one day rule the world, backed by the known knowledge that she was mated to the Legendary Bandit. Once he had all the treasures in the world, he held all the power. Surely every demon would have to bow down to him. At least, until the demon hunters got to him. But she didn't care what other demons thought of her actions, nor did she care to answer to them. Her mission was plain in front of her eyes. The screens showed her Kenji and Youko facing each other. Kenji was a very loyal subject, the thought of fighting his own King was torment to his mind. But Moriko gave him very specific orders, and Kenji could not over rule them, either could Youko. When you get to the bottom of it, Moriko is the wolf, not Youko. The wolves will only bow to him so long as she is alive and in power.

"Your Majesty, do I have permission to withdraw from the next battle?" asked Kenji during the match before his was to take place.

"No. If you can best Youko, and I am counting on you to do so, then at least it's one less concern for this tournament," replied Moriko, her eyes trained on the screen.

"But your Majesty, he is my King-"

"And I am your rightful ookami Queen. Youko Kurama rules by mating with me. You are not so ignorant, Kenji. You know that the Clan only recognizes his status because of me. You are very loyal, but I have tarnished the purity of the royal line. I know that Taichi will use that excuse when he plans to overthrow me."

"He will fail."

"I have no doubt he will. However, it does not stop rebellion in my realm. You have neglected speak of it either because you feel there is no threat, or you are simply planning on taking care of the matter yourself. Either way, it will not be stopped until there is no longer a kitsune on the throne. Should you withdraw from this fight, you will strengthen their resolve, and I think its best to have you on the inside should it arise that matters have become more than speculation."

He stared at her, into her tawny eyes that he could not leave. Everything she said was true, she knew it, and she knew he was struggling to obey her orders and not commit treason against his king. She had won that battle, there was no need to worry about what he would do. She already knew that he would most likely hold himself back, but she was already prepared to deal with that after he spoke again.

He bowed slightly, "It shall be as your Majesty commands."

"My Majesty is very pleased. And I will also trust I do not have to remind you that failing on purpose constitutes disobeying a direct order?"

"I believe you just did, your Majesty."

She turned, "So I did," and walked away from him.

And now he stood facing his King, his duty towards the royal line completely in disarray. But Moriko knew what he must do, and she knew that he would give his life to obey his commands. Moriko observed her mate, noting that he looked unsure of himself. He didn't know what he was fighting for, the killer instinct wouldn't be with him if he didn't know. That would make it easier for Kenji to win. She didn't want her mate to win, she wanted him out of the competition, to ensure that Hiroki would not take the throne. Almost everything was in place, this battle would decide their next move.

She watched her mate summon his rose whip, his eyes still curious. Without all those memories, his fighting style changed. Kenji disappeared from sight. Moriko smirked. It had finally begun.

"Kurama's definitely not himself," said Yusuke.

"No," agreed Moriko.

"We shall see what he is made of," said Mukuro, much to Moriko's surprise.

"Wakana has taken his life as a bandit away. Being a bandit is what made him who he was, the fox we all came to know. Now we will see what he would have been if he stayed innocent," said Yomi.

"Hn," Hiei commented.

"Kenji will do what is necessary," said Moriko confidently.

"He's not going to kill him is he?" asked Yusuke.

"If he must."

"San!"

"We've been over this, Yusuke. Youko must not be allowed to win the tournament. If Hiroki comes into the power of Makai we are sure to lose."

"I know," Yusuke grumbled, "but there has to be another way."

"If there is, Kenji will find it," said Yayoi, who had come to join them."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I trained him myself when Moriko sent him to find me."

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"It never will."

"Are all wolves so cryptic?"

"Of course, brother. It is the-"

"Way of the wolves to be cryptic, yeah I know," he cut off Moriko, "I swear the day you make sense is the day all Makai freezes over."

Moriko laughed, "We'll make a demon out of you yet."

First contact was made, Kenji had successfully hit Youko. It wasn't hard, simply a test to see how much power he really needed to use. Youko's movements weren't nearly as precise as they were supposed to be. Moriko suspected that he was trying to lose. He had come to her, offered to help her survive, to be her eyes and ears while on the enemy team. Memories or not, the bond they shared had drawn him to her, made him want to protect her. She knew that he was trying to lose, but make in convincing. She knew him, knew what he was capable of, but not this innocent fox. He was pure, he didn't have killer instinct unless he believed in what he was fighting for. That would determine this match.

Moriko moved her eyes to Kenji. It was subtle, one would have to know him to see it, but Kenji knew exactly what his King was doing. Moriko smiled, everything was going according to plan. It was only a matter of time before the bitch Wakana was dead, Hiroki would fall, and Arashi would share the same fate, and her mate was back with her. She had made this all happen right under their noses, they were none the wiser. She couldn't help but feel happy that all of her planning was finally starting to pay off. The next match, Yayoi versus Wakana would be the end of this stupid tournament, and she could finally finish her ultimate mission.


	32. Ruler of Makai

Youko had been successfully defeated by Kenji. The fox had played a master show, as well as the wolf. Moriko was pleased in her most loyal subject, their ruse leaving no doubt to the public. This was why she had to watch their fight, to see the devotion her mate had, despite not even remembering who she was. It gave her hope that all of this would play out in her favour, and she was sure Takashi wanted her to believe that as well.

Moriko's pack was now out of the competition, Kenji dropping out before he had to face Wakana. Yayoi was standing on the plateau, ready for the final battle. Yusuke, Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi, Kenji, Jin and Touya stood with the Queen, watching the screen. Moriko tore her eyes away when she felt her mate's presence very close. It appeared she wasn't the only one, the party turning to look at Youko's timid approach. Moriko met his eyes, noting they were curious. She nodded once, turning back to the screen. He came to stand beside Yomi, seeing as neither Hiei nor Yomi were going to budge on either side of her.

There could have been numerous reasons he was here, or very little. Perhaps he was drawn here while he was free of Wakana's grasp. No one wold know his reaction should Wakana lose. Moriko knew that Yayoi would do everything in her power to kill the bitch. The Queen was also surprised in Yomi's behaviour. She knew that Hiei wouldn't leave her side unless she felt she would be safe. Whatever promise he had made to the fox he intended to keep, memories or not.

But Yomi was a different matter. During the time she knew him, she could feel the rage he kept inside, the resentment he felt at her presence. They had never seen eye to eye, and she knew he gloated still about being able to trap her just a few years ago. And yet, here he was, protecting her from her own mate. He wasn't gloating, his motives for his actions were genuine. This wasn't a game, he wasn't up to something, and yet, she couldn't help but harbour her own suspicions. She didn't voice them, knowing she'd never figure it out. But there was definitely something more here that she should be aware of. If only he still had his eyes, she'd be able to see everything in them like she did before. But she was part of the reason he no longer had them, and never would again.

Her silent musings were stopped short, the fight was beginning. Yayoi was a very powerful wolf, her time away from the clan had done wonders. Wakana had training under Mukuro, not to mention she was a powerful psychic, so that made her very dangerous. Moriko was happy that Yayoi knew her way around those obstacles, and was prepared to give everything she got. Wakana made the first move, making contact with Yayoi.

"The bitch is fast," observed Yomi.

"As is Yayoi," said Moriko confidently.

"Yes, that was clear by the way she was hit," said Hiei.

"Do not underestimate her. She also likes to gauge her opponents before she figures out how to kill them."

"Hn. Seems kind of useless."

"You would say that, you who lost your soul to a weak human."

Hiei growled and the wolf smirked. Of course, not many would know about that particular incident, and Moriko was sure that Hiei was going to try and keep it that way. Thankfully, Yayoi's match against Wakana kept almost all eyes on the screen. Yayoi was dancing around her opponent, Wakana trying to catch up. Moriko knew that her friend was going to use Wakana's emotions to get to her, this wolf having nothing but rage inside of her. It was a dirty way to fight, but Yayoi was the definition of a lone wolf. Moriko wondered why this wolf was destined to rule Makai. It was an odd position, she expected Hiei to win before Yayoi. But alas, this was fate, and Moriko was sure it would become clear in time.

"She should be using some demon energy," said Yusuke.

"There'd be no point, they are both wolves and able to control the same plants," Moriko reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"The bitch relies too much on her psychic ability. Yayoi has already noticed," said Mukuro.

"Yes, I am ashamed that I did not catch onto it. Had I been aware, she would have easily been defeated," growled Moriko.

"As I stated, Moriko, she must be a very powerful psychic if she was able to wrest your mate from your grasp," said Yomi.

"Perhaps."

"Wakana's powers come from Arashi himself. She cannot sustain herself so long as she battles with your wolf," said Youko.

"Hn. And how is it that you know this?" asked Hiei.

"Every night, she goes to Arashi for a power rise. She is as much a pawn in his plan as I or the rest of you are."

"It's Spirit World all over again," grumbled Yusuke.

"Except King Enma and Koenma aren't trying to enslave all worlds," said Yomi. He turned his head slightly to Youko, "Do you know where Arashi is right now?"

"The general area he resides," answered Youko.

Moriko looked at Yomi, narrowing her eyes slightly, "What are you thinking?"

"Face it, Moriko, there's the chance that Yayoi could lose. But you have not yet planned a course of action once the outcome has been determined. Let's say for a minute Wakana wins. Would it not be better to head off Arashi before he has a chance to put Hiroki on the throne?"

"It's a valid point, your Majesty," said Kenji.

"Of course," agreed Moriko.

"And if the outcome is in our favour, we have to consider what the other side will expect of us," said Yomi.

"Well, we win don't we?" asked Yusuke.

"Not even close," said Moriko, "All we've done is stop Hiroki from taking the offense."

"Aren't we waiting for him to show himself?"

"Fool, he won't show himself unless he has the power. He's waiting for our moves instead of the other way around. We hold the upper hand," said Hiei.

"But that does not mean we should make rash decisions," said Yomi, "If Yayoi wins - and we all pray that she does - Arashi will be expecting you to take your mate and lead an attack on him, or take Youko and keep him somewhere until his memories return."

"Assuming that they don't once Wakana is dead," said Moriko.

"The effects of her psychic block could wear off once she is dead, but you know as well as anyone that the deed only needs to be done once. It could take a long time before you break through those barriers and correct her mistake," said Mukuro.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Kurama could _still _be on the wrong side after this shit is over?" asked Yusuke.

"Look at him now, Yusuke. He's not quite sure what side he's on, but knows that this is his place," said Touya.

"Alright, call me stupid, but explain what the hell you just said."

"Simply ask him why he's here."

"Why are you here, Kurama?"

"I..." he looked stunned for a moment, his eyes downcast once everyone's attention had turned to him, "I don't know... but I feel a pull constantly towards Moriko."

"It's their bond. The memories don't matter, the energy and feelings they shared for two millennia are so ingrained into their souls that Youko cannot help but constantly find his way to his mate, his rightful mate," said Yomi, "That was why Arashi had him taken from Moriko, it's her only weakness."

"And that being said, Arashi will expect the Queen to come and take her revenge," said Kenji.

"Yes, but only Arashi knows how powerful Wakana's psychic power on Youko is. He won't expect an attack right away."

"Which is why you're thinking to strike him before he can expect it."

"Precisely. Myself and Youko can journey there before word reaches him of Wakana's death. And the journey might even jog his memory a bit."

"That sounds lovely, perhaps we should go now," said Moriko.

"You, my Queen, will have to stay," said Kenji bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?" Moriko raised a brow.

"You have a duty to the Clan once Yayoi wins. I will go in your stead while you perform your duty."

"You're out of place to be giving orders, Kenji."

"As you so pointed out, your Majesty, we are all compelled by necessity, and we must all perform our duties as required. You are the Queen, you have a duty to represent the Clan. It is my sworn duty to protect the throne, which I cannot do if I am forced to remain behind while my King and Queen journey to their possible deaths. The line continues with you if we perish."

Moriko growled, "That was beneath you, Kenji," she said in a dark voice, "Yayoi has taught you well. Fine, it will be as you say. You will go in my stead and you will protect the pack. I will perform my duty and then continue on my mission."

"Hey, if we're going on a hunting party, I owe Arashi for what he did to Keiko," said Yusuke.

"No, you remain with me. You, Kuwabara and Keiko will be coming with me to Kyrokai's, we have urgent business there."

"But-" Moriko turned to glare at him.

"Was there something else?"

"No. I'll be ready when you are."

"Excellent, now let's enjoy watching the bitch die so we can get on with our lives," said Moriko, her voice still filled with hate. She was not happy about what had just happened, but she knew that there was no other way for it go. She did not like the idea of further being separated from her mate, but she knew that Youko was not meant to go with her when she retrieved the finished copy of the prophecy. Hopefully that silly thing would finally give her the answers she deserved.

Yayoi had finally made contact with Wakana. Moriko's anger boiled as she finally realized how easily that bitch could be taken down. She was about ready to go and scream at Takashi some more for causing all of this, but she knew it would gain her nothing. It was simply part of the prophecy that it happened this way, but Moriko was too angry to look at the big picture. She could not wait to take out her anger on Arashi, the real reason this was all happening again. And no one would get in her way then, prophecy be damned. If she could claim any reward, it would be for all this bullshit to stop happening, and for her to live her life with her mate in peace.

Moriko watched as Wakana distributed complete control of the very air around her. Yayoi was hit pretty badly, but was about to get up again and head off the bitch before another attack came. This all seemed way too easy, and it made Moriko suspicious. Wakana's attacks didn't even look like they were all that powerful - aside from what she had already demonstrated she didn't need help with. It turned out that so long as Wakana needed it, she was able to fight and fight well. She had lots of power at her disposal, but only mastered one. Moriko assumed it was Arashi's power that was flowing out of her.

"The only thing we can count on, is that power leaving her fast. If it doesn't run out, Yayoi is in trouble," said Moriko.

"i had just come to that conclusion myself," said Yomi.

But it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Once Wakana had realized how badly her power was affecting Yayoi, the more she threw at the wolf. Yayoi was agile, but it took effort to be able to dodge most of those attacks. It was pure force, the air she breathed she had to constantly move away from. Eventually, she was hit and it didn't look like she was getting up. Moriko held her breath. She couldn't fathom losing, not now when she had done everything right. But Yayoi got up weakly, and she was even smiling. Wakana was as confused as the rest of them, but only for a moment. She put her guard back up, especially as Yayoi began to laugh.

"It appears I have hit you too hard," said Wakana.

"Perhaps, but you really are in over your head," said Yayoi.

"I'll be sure to remember that when your corpse is at my feet."

"That's what's so funny. You think that all that power was really necessary? You're afraid of losing, and that fear has caused you to make one fatal mistake."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Yayoi smirked, "You didn't even notice that you were already dead."

"You definitely are delusional."

"No, just subtle. You see, all that running around wasn't running away, it was finding the best opportunity to lodge a reikon kyuuban into your neck."

Wakana's eyes widened, her hand going to her neck. Sure enough, there was a small bumb there, where the seed had already started to take root. Moriko smiled. Yayoi had distracted her enemy in order to launch her attack. And the reikon kyuuban was something that Wakana could not stop, she had already fed some of her soul into it.

"Someone want to fill me in here?" asked Yusuke.

"The reikon kyuuban is a soul sucker. Once implanted into the skin, the soul slowly begins to drain. There is no counter attack for it, Wakana is dead. It's a very vile way to kill someone," said Youko, though, he almost sounded relieved.

"Hn. It's something you would have done," said Hiei.

Youko looked stunned to hear that.

"It does not matter now. Wakana is dead, Yayoi is the new ruler of Makai," said Mukuro.

"Yes. We should begin our journey before Arashi has time to find out. Yayoi will make sure Wakana doesn't escape before her soul is gone," said Yomi.

"Agreed. Now is the best time to strike. Your Majesty," Kenji looked at Youko.

"Very well," the fox agreed, though, he was looking at Moriko.

Her tawny eyes looked at him sadly. She wouldn't find out if Wakana's hold over him would fade once she had died. But she knew that this was the best plan of attack. This is the way it was supposed to be. She left the safety of Hiei and Yomi, walking up to her mate. He was confused and intrigued by her, unable to look away, his eyes full of wonder. She placed a hand on his cheek, and then she kissed him. A tear wished to escape her, but she refused to let it. He did not pull away, merely accepted what he knew was right. When they pulled back, he kept her gaze.

"I will see you again, my kitsune," she whispered.

"I promise to return," he told her, "Whether I remember or not, I know that I must come back to tell you what has happened on our mission."

"If that is how you wish to describe it," and she kissed him again before turning her back towards Kenji, "You may go, and I expect a full report once you return. I'm sure I don't have to tell any of you that should it become too dangerous you pull back immediately. We shall reconvene at Genkai's temple. If I have not returned from my mission, wait for me there. And Yomi," she looked at the demon, "try not to lay it on too thick."

"As your Majesty commands," Yomi bowed mockingly. Moriko smirked.

...

The next two days were the coronation of Yayoi. While the wolf did not want this position at all, Moriko talked her into two years. It was a safeguard, she didn't know how long before the prophecy was complete, but at least Yayoi would keep order in the Makai while Koenma did his best in Reikai. It was easier for all of them if they only had one world to worry about. Moriko kept to her word and performed her duty as necessary. She took great pleasure in burning Wakana's body, wondering where her mark upon her mate would show up. Arashi would no doubt know she had perished, but Youko, Yomi and Kenji were already a day ahead on the hunt. She was sure Takashi would tell her if that was the wrong move. And so, with everything in place, Moriko, Hiei and Yusuke left Makai, regrouping at Genkai's temple to fill everyone in on what happened.

"You think Kurama and the others are okay?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn. You should know by now that they can take care of themselves," replied Hiei.

"Besides, I'd know if Youko was in any danger," said Moriko confidently.

"I been meaning to ask you, that night that Keiko got poisoned, did it effect her head and her chest?" questioned Yusuke.

"I believe that is the strain, yes."

"I think I felt it."

"You would, she is your mate."

"But how can I feel it if she's not a demon?"

"But you are, Yusuke. She won't feel what you feel for her in the same way that you do, she's only human. But you have enhanced reiki and are half demon. You form a bond just like any other demon, meaning that your mates function the same way. You will always know when she's in danger, and when she's hurt."

"That's pretty freaky, but makes me feel better in a way."

"Hn. Will you two knock it off so we can get there already?" growled Hiei.

"Are we slowing you down? You know you didn't have to come, you could have gone with Youko and the others," Moriko smiled sweetly.

"Why are you here Hiei? Not that your threats aren't always a fun ride, but I figured you'd have better things to do," said Yusuke.

"Hn."

"Oh don't mind him, he's just having one of those half life cries," said Moriko.

"I think you mean mid life crisis," corrected Yusuke.

"Perhaps I did. Humans are silly creatures anyway. Getting old should be embraced, not feared."

"You wouldn't understand. Us humans don't live as long as you demons."

"But Yusuke, you will also live for thousands of years."

"What?" he looked at her sharply.

"You are a demon, maybe you won't live out a full demon life, but you will live longer than an ordinary human," explained Hiei.

"So Keiko will die at 80 and I'll still look like I do now?"

"More or less," confirmed Moriko.

"Harsh..."

"It is the life the two of you agreed to," said Moriko. The wind blew and it made her look up into the Makai sky, "We should run. I would not want Arashi thinking he can bait us at the temple."

"It's about time," said Hiei.

"You can think and run at the same time Yusuke. Running will sort out whatever you need."

"Uh... right..." he nodded just before Hiei and Moriko took off in front of him. He was stunned for another moment, before trying to catch up with the two fastest demons he knew.

...

hello, i love you all, so sorry for the neglect, i shall do my best to get it all up and running regularly again! so sorry


	33. Separate Journey

HELLO! PLEASE SOMEONE LET ME KNOW HOW THE YOUKO PREQUEL WENT IN "A KURAMA AND SAN EXTRA!" IT WILL CHANGE AS MORE OF THE STORY IS WRITTEN, BUT I WOULD SOOO LOVE AN OPINION LOL, LOVE YOU!"

...

Moriko, Yusuke and Hiei arrived at Genkai's temple a couple days after the tournament was completely concluded. The journey was a fast one, and Moriko knew that her brother was desperate to speak to his mate about what they had previously discussed. She was sure that was what occupied his mind during the run. Moriko herself felt a little lighter since her run, but it just wasn't enough. Wakana was dead and her mate was gone long before she drew her last breath. Moriko would not know if the effects would wear off or not, but she was certain to break through the barriers should this not go in her favour. But that was the least of her troubles. Right now, she had a job to do, and she wanted to get it over with quickly.

"If it's just you three, then I take it the world isn't about to end," said Genkai once they had entered the dojo.

"Not quite yet, we've delayed it for now," said Moriko.

"No mate?"

"He's otherwise occupied."

"Hn. Can we get to business? I don't particularly want to sit around at your tea party," said Hiei.

"Is Keiko here?" asked Yusuke, ignoring the rest of them.

"She'll be here later with Kuwabara," answered Genkai.

"Good, that gives me time to bathe. I have always hated the stench of Makai," said Moriko, leaving the dojo.

"I take it Kurama's memories are still warped."

"We can't be sure until he returns. His old pal Yomi thought it would be a good idea to get the jump on Arashi," replied Hiei.

"And she let him go?"

"Apparently she has important matters elsewhere."

"You'd think that was her main priority."

"Hn. I've seen her conversing with that demon that attacked us, Takashi. He tells her what to do and she does it."

"If he is who he says he is, then we have no reason to believe his instructions false."

"I don't trust anything that has the power to kill me and then chooses not to."

"So you admit that something out there can kill you."

"The power of that demon is neither of this world or mine. He's up to something and I'm going to figure it out."

"Do what you want with your own time. How long do I have to deal with you? And please don't tell me until your sister leaves here."

"Hn," Hiei jumped away at that point.

Genkai then turned to Yusuke, "And what's crawled up your ass?"

"Huh?" Yusuke looked at the old woman, coming out of this thoughts, "Oh nothing," he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to go wait for Keiko," and he too left the dojo.

"Gee, tough crowd," said Genkai dryly, taking a drink of her tea.

...

Moriko sat in her garden, the moon high as she observed the sky. She was well aware that Keiko and Kuwabara were already here, but she wanted some time to herself. This was one of the most permanent homes she had, and she wanted to enjoy it. She only wished her mate was here to enjoy such a fine night with her. But wherever he was, she knew that he wasn't hurt. She just wondered what Yomi's true goal for taking her mate was. She knew that he was up to something, he always was. But after his display of true protection, there was no way she could call him on it. She would just have to wait and find out the true goal of their quest.

Her attention moved to the Dragonite tree in the middle of her garden. It was almost too big to be here, she'd have to move it. She knew the perfect place, but she was not able to move it without her mate. She sighed lightly, there was time to do that. Perhaps the next time she saw him they could find the time. She missed him more than anything at this moment. She wanted the demon she fell in love with, the one without tarnished memories. She wanted him back, to be with her right at this moment, telling her how silly it was to stay up and look at the moon. She wanted him to pester her about being a human, living in his humourous human life. She wanted to be indifferent to his otherwise tedious human habits. But she couldn't have that...

She felt Hiei's presence around her. No doubt the fire apparition was coming to check on her, but she was hoping he was smart enough to leave her be. If her mate were here, Hiei would not be burdened with feeling the need to look out for her. Sometimes it felt like the world itself was trying to keep her and her mate apart. It was a struggle just to try and stay together, she would never understand why. But alas, that was something that Takashi would tell her she would find out at the appropriate time. She was always an impatient wolf when she wanted answers. Sometimes she wondered if her ancestors had any felion in them at some point. There really was no other way to explain her curiousity.

"Are you going to lead the troops or wallow here all night?" asked Hiei, making himself visible.

"I'm going to wallow until our conversation is finished, and then I will go lead the troops," answered Moriko, never taking her eyes off the moon.

"Hn. I don't see why you need them. They'll only slow you down."

"Because those are my instructions. Fail to complete even one task of the prophecy, and we will surely lose."

"How do you know that?"

"When Keiko was poisoned, the only reason we had most of the advantage in the tournament was because their attempt to kill Keiko was against their rules."

"No one can tell me what to do."

"Except the prophecy itself. Who's to say you following me around isn't what's supposed to happen? You'll never know, and neither will I."

"This sounds like the sort of thing you complain about."

"To an extent. I do not care for seers because of how cryptic they are. But Takashi's instructions are blunt, and those are the kind I like."

"Even though he's sending you to see a seer?"

"Yes. But we'll need that seer in order to complete our mission."

"And what is this mission?"

Moriko sighed, "I suppose now would be a good time to fill in the troops. That way I don't waste my breath by explaining it more than once."

"Hn. With that oaf you'll be wasting all of our time for the next three years."

Moriko laughed a rich and throaty laugh, "Why Hiei, I was not aware that you were capable of making jokes."

"Hn."

Moriko smirked, jumping to where he was and walking towards the dojo, where she hoped that everyone was. But she was disappointed to only see Genkai, Yukina and Kuwabara. Keiko and Yusuke were not present. Kuwabara hadn't even noticed that there were people in the dojo, he was too fixated on Yukina. Hiei, of course, was not happy about that, but if he were to show any kind of unnatural anger, then it would pose the question as to why. Moriko smiled slightly at that thought. Yukina would probably never know that Hiei was the brother she was searching for, at least, not until after he was already dead and couldn't kill anyone for telling her. But what would he do if she ever figured it out on her own and confronted him? That was something Moriko wished to see, almost as much as her own mate with his memories. That would be such a nice reward once all this fuss was over. But alas, she was forced yet again to wait for such entertainment.

Yusuke and Keiko walked in shortly after, the human's face looking grave. Moriko pondered why Keiko was looking like that, the two of them obviously having a very important conversation. Yusuke seemed to feel a lot better, though he kept stealing glances at Keiko. Kuwabara finally noticed that there were other people in the room, and backed off a bit from Yukina. Moriko took her place beside Genkai, patiently waiting for them to be ready. Keiko sat closer to Yusuke than Moriko had ever seen her before. Hiei kept his arms crossed near the door, keeping his eyes on his sister. Moriko looked at them, wondering where to begin.

"Yayoi holds the throne of Makai for right now," it was a start, "That whole tournament was an accident, any demon could tell that. But we did what we had to do, Hiroki can no longer claim Makai like he had planned when he took Youko."

"So if you won then where is Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"He is with Yomi and Kenji, he has not been harmed from what I can tell. They are going to attempt to catch Arashi off guard."

"Well darn, why didn't you tell me? Maybe I can catch up to them!"

"Cool it, hot shot, they're days ahead of you and you don't even know how to find them," said Genkai.

"Is Kurama all better now?" asked Yukina.

"I cannot be sure until I see him again," answered Moriko.

"I thought if we beat the wolf you get him back?" asked Kuwabara.

"It does not exactly work like that. She is a very powerful psychic, and he left before she actually died, so I cannot be sure if her damage has been removed or not until I see him."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't with him right now," stated Genkai.

"Because I have been given other instructions."

"By who?" asked Yusuke.

"Takashi."

"Takashi? Wait, isn't that the guy that tried to kill us when you were Riane?" asked Kuwabara.

"He wasn't trying to kill you, he was forcing my mate to complete his task. This prophecy has expectations of all of us, and my instructions come from Takashi. He is the keeper of prophecy, and will make sure that we are all on track. He has lived for billions of years just for these moments."

"Billions of years?!"

"Yes, Kuwabara, and we all play a part in it."

"So what were these instructions?" asked Genkai.

"To seek out the seers in their temple and acquire the completed copy of the prophecy."

"Wait a second, you're telling me that this old prophecy that's been around since the dawn of time wasn't even finished until now?!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"That's what I've been told, yes."

"I hope Takashi was smart enough to tell you that demons can't enter the temple of seers," said Genkai.

"He was. He was also sly enough to suggest that a lot of our team is full of humans, and we - that is, you - already know a seer that could fetch it for us," said Moriko.

"Funny, last time I checked, you weren't a big fan of her."

"Only the way she talks."

"And you want to visit a whole hoard of them?"

"I don't exactly have a choice," said Moriko distastefully.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" asked Kuwabara.

"Kyrokai. Genkai's old friend, she's a seer at another temple a few days from here," explained Yukina.

"And evidently our next stop. I suppose we might as well start packing," said Genkai.

"At least I can spend the night here before going home," said Keiko.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us," said Moriko.

"Me?" she looked confused.

"Absolutely. You're human, you can enter the temple of seers, and I need all the help I can get."

"Shouldn't we tell this Kyrokai that we're coming?" asked Yusuke.

"No need, she already knows, and why we're going," said Genkai.

"It's probably the only thing I find attractive about her. There's no need to waste time with silly explanations," said Moriko.

"Okay wait a minute, I'm confused," said Kuwabara.

"Hn. I told you that oaf would take up most of our lives trying to figure it out," said Hiei.

Kuwabara stood, glaring at the fire demon," Why don't you come say that to my face, short stuff!" he yelled, shaking a fist.

Hiei just smirked, then disappeared from his spot. Kuwabara was grumbling and Moriko decided that was her time to leave. She noted that Keiko still looked grave, and would keep a close eye on her. Takashi told her to in the first place, and something told the wolf that this human's task was coming up. Moriko knew that Keiko was their weakest link, but she wasn't about to tell anyone else that. Making that knowledge known would not help their cause, and she meant it when she said she needed all the help she could get.

...

The next morning they were all packed and ready for the journey to Kyrokai's temple. Genkai, Yukina and Keiko took Puu, while the rest of the team stayed put on the ground. Moriko had wished that Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone on the spirit animal, seeing as Hiei and herself could make it to Kyrokai's in record time, but the half demon and the human preferred to stay with the wolf. The only advantage to this, was that they would all arrive at the same time, so Moriko wouldn't have to wait for everyone to figure out where to go and what to do.

Kuwabara was the slowest, so their pace wasn't as good as Moriko hoped to be. Still, she was grateful that he wanted to help look out for her, even though it was completely unnecessary. The logic behind it made too much sense, and she felt it was easier just to give up rather than argue how ridiculous it is to have there babysitters. Hiei was someone she couldn't really get rid of, Yusuke looked to her as family, and Kuwabara had his silly human custom. No matter what, she was doomed to have these people follow her until everyone knew that her mate would be there. But then, she had always looked out for the pack, and one of the first lesson she always had trouble learning was to feel what they felt, and understanding that feeling in others. If her aunt Sumiko were still alive, Moriko was sure she'd chastise her for still being unable to share that experience. But then, Moriko was always a strange and lone wolf to begin with, like her mother.

"So how many days are we talking?" asked Yusuke,

"About three and a half if we keep up this pace," answered Moriko.

"How long will it take Puu?"

"Same time."

"How long does it usually take you?"

"A full day if I do not stop."

"A whole day!?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Yes, I'm very fast, or had you not noticed?"

The journey continued without anymore silly questions. At least, for now. Kuwabara always amazed her with how simple his mind was. That's not to say he was a bad person or fighter, just needed to think a little more than he did. But she was still happy that he was part of the pack. There were some things that only he could do, and she was hoping that his task would be an easy one. He never asked for this kind of life, but graciously accepted it with minimal complaint. It was that sort of behaviour that gave Moriko a bit of faith in humans.

As night began to show itself, they made camp in a small clearing. Moriko hunted for food and they ate like Kings despite being out in the wilderness. Surprisingly, Kuwabara had nothing to complain about, which made Moriko wonder. She observed him, noting that he was in deep thought since nightfall had hit. Hiei was up in a tree somewhere, and Yusuke was poking at the fire, his finished plate aside and forgotten. The wolf looked up at the cloudy sky, smelling to make sure that rain wasn't coming. She wasn't quite sure she wanted rain, but at least it wouldn't be like the first time she had made the journey.

"I've been thinking..." trailed Kuwabara.

"Shocker," said Yusuke.

"Shut up Urameshi! This is important!"

"Okay, go ahead, your Majesty," said Yusuke dryly.

"You always think you're so tough just because you can kick my ass, well let me tell you something, punk! Don't underestimate me!"

"Relax spaz, just say what you want before you forget."

"That's it! Let's go, right now! I'll show you-"

"Will you two shut up!" shouted Hiei, jumping down from his tree.

Kuwabara opened his mouth, but Moriko glared at him, her tawny eyes piercing. He closed it instantly, "If you two are quite finished this meaningless bickering, you're alerting the rest of the world where we are. Hiroki will send someone to gain the knowledge we are looking for, and I would rather not have to fight with his lackies if I can avoid it," she spoke in a commanding voice. The three of them were silent, looking everywhere but her eyes, "Now, Kuwabara, finish your thought so we can move forward."

"I'm not going to become a demon," he said, still avoiding her gaze, "I don't want that kind of life, I'd rather be human and stick to my code."

"Well spoken. No one is forcing you, but I am glad you made the right choice. Now all of you get some sleep, we'll get an early start tomorrow."

...

The party made it to Kryokai's a few hours after Genkai, Yukina, Keiko and Puu. Of course, they were already inside the temple, and Kuwabara was complaining about resting. If they were at the top, she was going to run as fast as she could to get away. Kuwabara hadn't thought to look up, so he had no idea how big this place really was, he was too busy hunched over trying to catch his breath. Human bodies were limited, but he was doing alright so far. The other three waited, Hiei impatiently and Yusuke indifferent. Moriko just wanted to get things over with, she had enough waiting already.

"Hn. Why do we need this oaf?" asked Hiei.

"Not now, Hiei, we have more pressing matters," said Moriko.

"If we can ever get to them."

"You just wait shrimp, I'm not as low to the ground as you, I have gravity weighing down on me okay!" shouted Kuwabara, getting up to glare at Hiei.

"Hn. Then I wonder what you intend to do about that," Hiei smirked, pointing behind him at the monstrosity of the temple.

"I'll show you, I'll just - HOLY SHIT WHY IS THAT SO BIG?!"

"You think this Kyrokai is compensating for something?" asked Yusuke.

"Who knows. Do not let her looks fool you, she is in fact, much older than myself," said Moriko, walking towards the temple.

"Seers live long to?"

"Much like everything else, they live as long as they need to."

Moriko didn't wait for anyone else to interrupt. She kept her pace towards the temple, hoping that Kyrokai wouldn't be at the top of it. Keiko was still human and all those stairs would be stressful towards her. But the wolf was lucky, Kyrokai was on the bottom floor, where Moriko had first met her years ago. There was no point in treading lightly, the woman would already know they arrived. Kuwabara's breath had caught up to him, and Moriko increased her pace. She threw open the doors, walking briskly towards the seer, Genkai, Keiko and Yukina.

"Took you long enough," Genkai greeted.

"I'd be in a cheery mood if I had the chance to fly," said Yusuke.

"You did, remember? You declined," Moriko reminded him.

"Whatever happened to your sarcasm?"

"The games were taken away with my mate," she said darkly.

"Kazuma, are you okay?" asked Yukina. He was hunched over again, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah I'm fine, just gotta take it easy, I think I pulled something running with these guys. I'll be fine next time," he replied.

"Hn. There won't be a next time," said Hiei.

"Can we get a move on?" asked Moriko. She turned to the seer, "You already know why we're here, so let's get this over with."

"The temple of seers is a two day journey from here. You already know that demons may not enter, and none of you can leave until the task is performed," said Kyrokai, smiling.

"That's oddly direct, what's the occasion?"

"I have my instructions not only from the keepers of prophecy, but my own race. We shall start first thing in the morning. There are things I wish to discuss with all of you. Moriko, please join me in my garden. I feel that will be the most comforting place for you."

The wolf nodded, walking with the seer towards a door not too far off from where they were. Once they had stepped outside, Moriko's breath caught in her throat. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and very well kept. Clearly, Kyrokai had a green thumb, and she had many plants of light that Moriko only wished she could use. But there were also darkness plants, many of them she had never even heard of, let alone seen fully alive. Her tawny eyes scanned over all of it, her feet moving of their own accord. She knew which ones to stay away from, and which ones she wished to touch, feel, and learn.

Even with the sun going down, it left a nice aura and glow around the garden. For the first time in a while, Moriko felt perfectly at ease, like all the cares she had in the world were gone and she could live her life. But it only lasted a moment, as she remembered her mate was not there to share these feelings with her. She wanted to cry, but steeled herself against it. She was not going to show weakness, not now, not ever. Sighing, she turned to look at the seer who brought her here.

"Your turmoil will soon end, Moriko," said Kyrokai before the wolf could open her mouth.

"Perhaps, that is yet to be seen," replied Moriko.

"Your mate will return to you, it is destined, but even after this second task, a curse still awaits you."

"And I suppose you won't give me any insight to it?"

Kyrokai smiled sadly, "You know that is forbidden. Focus on one thing at a time. I wish to warn you about this upcoming journey to the seers."

"Do so, if you have not noticed, I have lost a great deal of my patience."

"Kuwabara and Keiko have tasks to perform at the temple. You cannot intervene, if a demon enters the temple, they are rendered with incurable madness. You better make sure you have Yusuke on a leash, lest he be driven into madness as well. Kuwabara will finally find himself, and Keiko will make a choice. Again I tell you, there is nothing any of you can do to stop what happens once we get there."

"You better not tell them that. Yusuke and Kuwabara have a rebellious streak in them."

"They will do what they must in order to complete their task, and therefore the prophecy. You have a peculiar power over Yusuke. He trusts you with his life and considers you like family. The two of you have come far together, and I trust you can keep him from making the wrong choice, which is to go after Keiko."

"What is going to happen to her? I will not tolerate any fatalities in this mission."

"She will not die, but she is going to make a choice, one that cannot be unmade."

"This is why I hate seers, you could easily tell me what she's going to do and why, but you refuse!"

"You know that I can only tell you what you need to hear. Should I interfere with the keepers of prophecy, then your side will surely fail. I refuse to be ruled by Hiroki and his army."

"Army?!"

"Takashi did not tell you he is building an army?"

"No, he did not. That's something I sort of need to know if I'm going to be fighting a war!"

"I agree. Perhaps now is the time you know. Everything we do here all counts towards the goal in the end. Hiroki is but the second task. More will become clear once you get the full copy of the prophecy."

"For the world's sake, I hope so," said Moriko, looking up into the sky at the newly risen moon.


	34. Keiko's Choice

The preparations in the morning were brief. No one discussed anything that Kyrokai had spoken to them, seeing as it was all personal information and instructions about themselves. The room was tense, all except Hiei, Genkai and Moriko. Yukina the last one to get her things in order, seeing as she had to clean up after the meal they all had this morning. Moriko was trying to keep her patience, as well as her eye on Keiko. Something important was going to happen to that girl, and the wolf wished that Kyrokai could be more helpful about Keiko's task. She really hated working blind and being led around by her nose. Of course, a statement like that doesn't make much sense when first heard, she wasn't lead in hunting by just her nose, she harnessed all of her senses.

But the journey was about half a day quicker than Kyrokai had first said. The young seer had never flown before, and to make things easier on Puu. Moriko and Hiei followed from the ground. Their main concern was anyone associated with Hiroki that might be out there trying to hurt them. Puu had the power to protect everyone, and if not, there was Yusuke to defend everyone. But so far the two demons hadn't encountered anything besides wildlife. There really was nothing out there, and it was possible that Hiroki may not have had the time to come, or that he was a step ahead of her in gaining the knowledge he needed. There was only one way to find out, and Moriko was saving that for when she returned to the temple, unless these events proved otherwise.

They all camped out for the night, Moriko enjoying the hunt as best as she could. She took longer than needed, but only because running was what made her feel better. She missed her mate terribly, it was like a gaping hole in her heart without him there. So far she had not felt anything, so she knew that he was not fighting, that he was as safe as he could possibly be. Kenji would ensure his life, it was his duty to his King. Moriko often wondered Kenji\s true feelings towards the fox, knowing that he was only ruler because he was mated to the Queen, herself. She wasn't quite sure she'd ever find out, but she didn't really need to know so long as she was in power. And she would be in power until she produced an heir.

She gazed at the moon, thinking about the young she had lost. She would never meet them, after carrying them for so long. She absently put her hand on her empty womb. It was years ago that she had lost them, and the pain was still hers, as if it was just an hour ago. She wondered if she would ever have children in her life. It seemed like she never would, there was never a quiet enough time to even think about it. Her life as a bandit was less dangerous than when she had come here. When would it end? When could she just live her life without it constantly being in danger? She was hoping the completed prophecy would be more informative, give her some answers.

She sighed, running again and finishing up her hunt. Thankfully, Yukina was there to help her prepare the meal, so it didn't take as long as it usually would. Kuwabara spent his time with Yukina, Hiei in the trees, Yusuke and Keiko together, while Genkai, Kyrokai and Moriko observed. Puu was resting after his meal. The wolf watched Yusuke and Keiko's interaction. Ever since they had gotten back from the Makai tournament, Keiko's expression seemed grave or deep in thought. Something had happened between them, and the seer was right to charge the wolf with watching. Moriko was always watching, she was sure it was a side effect from having to protect the pack. But in Keiko, she saw something else occupying the same space, like when she had first seen Yusuke. What was it?

"You should think about sleeping," said Genkai gently.

"I was thinking more along the lines of taking first watch," replied Moriko.

"You already know that Hiei won't sleep."

"I sometimes wonder if Hiei has slept at all since my mate was taken."

"You owe him a life time."

"I'm probably more powerful than he is, and yet, in his eyes, it's not good enough, I'm as weak as a newborn cub,"

"Have you two combined your powers since that first time?"

"No. There hasn't been a need."

"Kyrokai says that kind of connection is important."

"We shall see."

"Get some sleep. You'll need your wits about you."

"No promises."

...

Moriko's sleep was restless that night. She tossed, having horrible visions of Keiko and a demon, of her mate going up against Arashi and getting badly injured. Of Itsuki, the psychic that worked with Sensui, coming back to taunt her, of Hiroki's army being larger than her own. She felt the pain of her mate, Arashi doing more damage than they could ever fathom. It was almost as if Hiroki's power was nothing to this demon. She tossed around some more, trying not to cry out from the pain she felt. She did not know where Kenji or Yomi had gone, all she knew was that she had to survive, had to get back. Her tawny eyes shot open then, and she noticed that she had broken out in a cold sweat. She calmed herself, sensing Hiei in the area. She sat up, looking around to make sure that everyone was safe. No one appeared to be awake, so she sat back down, staring into the sky. There was no way she was going to sleep now, dawn was approaching.

She began quietly preparing breakfast. The morning was cool and crisp, winter's snow still not making an appearance. The unnatural weather pattern was Hiroki's doing, he seemed to have that effect. Last time it rained for weeks, this time, winter wasn't showing its ugly head. Moriko was never a fan of winter, but she knew how important it was for the seasons to turn. Her eyes were sandy, as if sleep had been of no benefit. She didn't feel any pain, and was hoping all that business about her mate was simply just a dream, that he was indeed safe. She had thought about using her amulet to communicate with him, but if his memories were still no longer intact, she did not want to scare him should he be anywhere near Arashi.

"You're up early," said Kuwabara, coming to join her by the fire.

"I could say the same to you," she spoke softly, not wanting to wake anyone else.

"Couldn't sleep. Had all these dreams about Keiko and demons," he replied rubbing her eyes. Moriko decided she was not going to share her dreams with him, "And then I dreamed about that Hiroki guy with a giant army," he laughed slightly. Again, Moriko stayed silent, "It's probably just nerves, I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Have you ever had dreams like that before?"

He looked thoughtful, mumbling as he was trying to remember. Moriko didn't want to have him wake the others, so she refrained from teasing him, "I've had a few dreams where they came true after. But that's just random right?"

"Yeah... random..." said Moriko absently, but her mind was going into overdrive. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Sometimes they really didn't give Kuwabara enough credit.

After breakfast was over, they resumed their travel plans, taking only half a day to reach the outskirts of the temple of seers. Since the journey was faster than they thought, Moriko was willing to just get on with it. But they had to speak of a plan, seeing as there were three and a half demons in their party. Moriko and Hiei followed Puu to a rendevous point, thankfully encountering none of the enemy. The two demons were still very watchful, and Moriko's senses really perked up being here. She could feel the power of the seers, even though she could not see their temple. She knew where the boundary was, and that was enough to keep her here and watch over those who needed it.

Hiei, Yukina and Yusuke could sense the same things she could, which meant that hopefully they knew better than to cross the barrier. Genkai was able to sense things in a different way, as well as Kuwabara, who had an irregular spiritual awareness to begin with. Keiko's face was still grave, as it always was the passed few days. The young human girl had no idea of the power around her, and that made Moriko nervous. Something was going to happen to this girl, and Moriko wished that Kyrokai would just tell her. The seer in question appeared not to be all that happy to return to what was once her home. There was a reason she had left, and Moriko was curious as to why.

"As I'm sure some of you know, you cannot go any further than this," said Kyrokai gently.

"We still have a few hours of daylight, why don't the rest of you go into the temple?" asked Moriko.

Kyrokai nodded, "Genkai, Kuwabara, Keiko and myself will enter the temple of seers. From there, we will complete the necessary tasks, and then meet up with you back here."

"Hiei and myself will patrol the perimeter."

'Hn," said Hiei.

"Please be careful in there," said Yukina.

"Oh don't worry, I won't let anything happen to anyone," said Kuwabara brightly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," grumbled Yusuke.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

But the former detective had walked up to Keiko. Moriko watched their interaction, trying to catch what he had whispered to her. She smiled, however, so the wolf only had one guess. Keiko hugged him tightly, her face still grave. She caught the wolf's eye, and then looked slightly guilty. Moriko's form was still intimidating to Keiko, something that the young girl would need to get over should she want to continue this quest with them.

"If anything is out there, the seers have a very good defensive system, that's why they've been unbothered for so long. Just take care of yourselves," said Genkai, and then she left with the rest of them, in the direction of the temple. Moriko watched them, hating that she was unable to go with them.

...

Hiei had already taken off to patrol the area. He could never sit in the same place as his sister for too long, something Moriko had noticed. She didn't bother with it, she wasn't really in a position to tell him about keeping secrets from those he loves. The moon was completely full tonight, which only made the night more eerie. Ever since they had arrived here, she knew that something major was going to happen, despite Kyrokai's warnings. She wished that her human form would suffice in order to get in, but if that was possible, surely the seer would have mentioned that. She didn't want to test it either, wasn't a big fan of incurable madness. The only thing she could do was wait, the worst thing she ever knew was to wait and she had never really been patient.

She absently wondered what her mate was up to, where he was and how he was doing. The dreams she had the night before made her more desperate to see him. She dreamt that he was gravely injured, but did not feel it in the same sense. Then again, she had never really been separated from him for so long to know when or if he was in pain. The year she spent imprisoned by Yomi, her mate was not in danger, so she could not feel his pain. The three years she was in a different world, there was no danger, and even the 15 years she spend separated there was nothing there to feel.

She continued her sweep. The lack of Hiroki's henchmen made her nervous and relieved at the same time. If nothing on his side had shown up it only meant that he either doesn't know about the completed prophecy, he has already secured a copy. There was nothing she could do to figure it out. She only knew that answers could come out of Takashi, and she was saving her questioning for when she got back to the temple. Staring up at the moon again, she knew one thing for certain, it was going to be a very, very long night.

...

Genkai, Kyrokai, Kuwabara and Keiko made the journey to the temple of seers. Kyrokai's distaste was obvious, but she knew that she had to complete her task as was preordained thousands of years ago. This was part of it, there was no way these humans could get what they wanted if she was not there. Genkai's presence was more or less to maintain order, but Kuwabara and Keiko had tasks to perform, and there was no leaving until they were complete. Kuwabara seemed focused, and was keeping an eye out of every direction.

"There is no need, Kuwabara, we have already crossed the protective barrier," said Kyrokai.

He looked surprised to hear her speak, but then nodded, still uneasy. New territories did that to a person. Keiko felt light headed the moment they arrived. She also felt very tired, and found it hard to focus on what was going on. She didn't even know what she was doing here. Since when do spirit world cases need her help anyway? She was usually just told to sit tight and stay out of danger. This was a demon issue, and Yusuke wasn't really all that involved, he was just helping San. Who was she kidding anyway? San was trying to save everyone, that's why she died three years ago. This demon business was so confusing, would it ever end?

They continued on their journey as the sun was beginning to set. The nights were colder, but still no snow had appeared. It could happen any day now. But still they walked as if they had nothing to worry about, and really, they didn't. The protection of the seers could not be penetrated by those not invited. If they were still walking with a straight mind, then they were in the right place. It had been a couple hours, and still they encountered no one. It was as if the temple was deserted. But Kyrokai and Genkai knew better. The protection spell would not still be functional if there as nothing to protect. But just as the sky started to turn orange, a figure finally approached them.

"Kyrokai, it is good to see you," said a male seer, dressed in white robes with a hood covering his face.

"Akira," Kyrokai nodded curtly.

"I see you still carry the anger from eons ago. I had hoped that it was not true."

"You know as well as I do that it cannot be undone."

"Yes. But that is not the reason you have returned. Children of prophecy, please follow me to complete your tasks," and he turned, starting to walk.

"I haven't been called a child in years," grumbled Genkai.

"You have not reached a century, to us, that is infancy," replied Kyrokai.

"What did he mean by anger?"

"A long story that can be discussed another time."

"The reason you live in solitude?"

"Yes. It was many centuries ago, but the wound is still deep as if I have just gained it."

"Is he supposed to be glowing like that?" asked Kuwabara. Keiko looked up, seeing that Akira had a faint white glow to him.

"Yes, Kuwabara, it is to signal the others that visitors are coming."

"But I thought you could all see the future?" questioned Keiko.

"We all see different futures for different prophecy's based who we are destined to meet in our lives. In this case, Akira is meant to take us to the temple, where he has been waiting for our arrival for thousands of years-"

"Thousands of years?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Yes. There are many seers here charged with their own task. Some of them have never heard of us, but when a time comes that our task is to accommodate those directly involved, we like warning as to if there are going to be strangers at our temple."

"How many prophecy's are there?" asked Genkai.

"Thousands, all taking place at different times around the three worlds. Some of them are quite trivial or small, some are the most important, like the one we are going to retrieve."

"We have waited since the beginning of time for this prophecy to be complete. I am honoured that I have the opportunity to deliver you unto the temple to receive it," said Akira.

"Don't you get bored waiting all that time?" asked Kuwabara.

"Not at all. Anxious perhaps, but not bored. My only regret is that I cannot meet the key."

"The key?" Kuwabara raised a brow.

"The chosen demon meant to save this world."

"He's talking about San," Genkai filled in.

"Well why couldn't he just say that?!" exclaimed Kuwabara frustrated.

He grumbled after that but followed Akira towards the temple of seers. The sun had finally set completely, making his glow the only source of light they had. The moon wasn't out yet, but at least it was a clear night. Keiko started hearing a buzzing in her ears. It wasn't loud, just a small one that put her in sort of a trance. It was a long few days and she was completely exhausted. But she knew that she had to keep focused. Even if she didn't quite understand why she was there, she knew she had to press on.

As they crept towards a clearing in the forest, Keiko's eyes widened. In front of them lied many huts, in a giant community. The seers village was massive, all surrounded perfectly by the forest in a complete circle. Kuwabara and Keiko looked around in wonder. Tiny balls of light hung above each hut, like a small beacon for those travelling around. Kuwabara looked freaked out, having never seen anything like this before. They followed Akira, who was done glowing now that they were in the village.

In the middle of this strangely circular village lied the temple. There didn't seem to be any twists or turns, the village being very organized that way. They followed their leader towards the entrance of the temple. He stopped, the others following his lead. Keiko tried to shake off that light headed feeling she had and pay attention to what was going on. But it seemed as if her mind had gone to sleep. She watched as the seer who stood in front of them turned around and started speaking. But she couldn't hear him. There was a voice that she heard, but she was sure that the others couldn't hear it. Akira looked directly at her, and then moved on to the others.

"I hear your every thought," said the ominous voice in her head. She looked around, trying to find the owner. It was dark out, hardly any light aside from the ones above the huts. No one seemed to even be paying attention to her, "Come, you must complete your destiny," it beckoned to her.

Keiko closed her eyes, sighing lightly to herself. She knew that this was what she had to do. Making sure that no one saw her, she slipped away quietly, back the way she came. None of the seers that were out spoke to her. Some of them looked on knowingly, some with sad eyes. Keiko paid them no mind, just continued on her journey. She found herself back in the forest, but instead of walking towards the demons, she headed East. She made no noise as she trudged through the forest, her head fuzzy and her eyes unfocused. She knew what she was looking for, and the time spent getting there was completely irrelevant. It was as if she had walked this path thousands of times in her life, despite that she had never been here before.

But the small wood shack finally became visible in the distance. Unphased, she proceeded like she was walking to Sunday brunch. She didn't bother to knock as she approached the shack. She shook herself out of her reverie as the smell of heavily perfumed scents reached her nostrils. She coughed, nearly choking on them, the taste in her throat dreadful. It was dark inside, a very dim light in the middle of the room she was in. She gasped when she heard a crash, seeing a shadow on the other side of the light. She was scared, having no idea where she was or why. But despite the fear, she knew that this was where she needed to be.

"I have been waiting a long time for you," said the shadow.

"Who are you?" asked Keiko.

"Orochi."

"What do you want?"

"To help you Keiko."

"What? How do you know my name? Are you a seer?"

"I am a sorcerer, a very old one. But the seers in the village told me to stay, told me that you would be arriving very soon. Of course they neglected to tell me soon would be centuries."

"Centuries?!"

"Do you really mean to tell me that after all you've been through this surprises you? Perhaps its your limited human existence that makes it so hard for you to grasp the concept of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They did say you liked to learn. You've entered the world of demons, have even mated with a half breed. But you struggle with the concept that your life is over to them in the blink of an eye, while we all live for centuries, even thousands of years."

Keiko looked at her feet. It was true, her life span was not nearly as large as any of the others, aside from Kuwabara or Genkai. Yusuke would outlive her, that was a fact. That thought alone made her want to cry. What would happen after that? Would he forget about her over time? She never wanted that.

She sighed, "It's... the life I chose..."

"I could expand your life. You could live out your days for all eternity with your mate."

She looked at him sharply, "You what?"

"Yes child. I have the tools to extend your life. That way, you can never be left behind."

"H-How can you do that?"

"With magic," he whispered. Keiko gasped as a bright blue light appeared in front of her. It then turned into a staff, floating in font of her, right at her fingertips, "A simple touch of this staff and it will change your human fate."

"Change?"

"Just one touch and you will get your wish, to live with your mate longer than your small human life."

She stared at the staff, thinking about it, "What do you want from me?"

The sorcerer smiled, though she could not see it, "No payment necessary. Your visit finally enables me to leave this village and move on with my life. The choice is yours, child."

Keiko was mesmerized by the glow of the floating staff in front of her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she breathed heavily. This was exactly what she wanted, to be able to live with Yusuke and the others. But she didn't trust it, had a bad feeling about it. But her eyes were glued to it, knowing that this would solve the problem of her relationship. She wouldn't get old, she would be with him, could build a relationship like Kurama and San. A love like that was possible, and why couldn't she have it as well? 2000 years and the two of them were still together, acting as if it's only been a week. She only dreamed love like that existed, and now, she could have that with Yusuke. She could have the ultimate happiness for an eternity.

She tentatively reached out her hand towards the staff. Her gut told her that this wasn't a very good idea, but she felt compelled to get what she wanted, what she deserved. She grabbed the staff, and an electric pain shot up through her arm and spread to the rest of her body. She screamed, trying with all her might to let go, but her hand was held in place by the power of the staff. Tears fell down her cheeks as she began to glow a yellow aura. She heard a faint laughing in her head, a female one that seemed to come from within her. The pain the seared her insides only got worse, and her scream was louder. And then it all stopped instantly. The staff dropped and Keiko felt faint. She dropped to her knees, gravity weighing heavily upon her. She knew that she couldn't stay awake much long. She she felt herself falling towards the floor, she sent her thought out to Yusuke, hoping that in some way, he could hear her.

...

ta da! love you!


	35. The Temple of Seers

Moriko heard a deafening scream in the distance. Her eyes widened, the voice in her ears belonging to Keiko. This is what Kyrokai was warning her about. _Yusuke..._ She dashed as fast as she could back to their camp, where Yusuke and Yukina resided. Yukina, though had demon energy, was not nearly as powerful as they were, she simply was not a fighter. Yusuke became completely irrational when it came to Keiko, and if she was screaming, she was in trouble. Moriko didn't stray from her path, even came very close to the seer boudary. She had Yusuke's position fixed in her sights, and she was not going to let him succumb to the madness, not this time.

She stopped once they came into view. She was shocked to see Yukina standing in the way of Yusuke. Her face was set, her demon energy rising, she was not going to let him do something foolish.

"Listen lady! I don't want to hurt you but something is happening to Keiko!" Yusuke screamed.

"You don't understand, if you cross the seer's barrier, you won't be able to help her!" replied Yukina.

"I don't care! I need to save her!"

"You can't! I won't let you!"

Moriko could sense Hiei on the other side of this. Yusuke was on very shaky ground, but the wolf knew that he would get out of this without hurting Yukina. As previously stated, she was not a fighter, and Yusuke's honour wouldn't let him take advantage of that. The young ice apparition's eyes were full of sorrow, this was her task and it was not an easy one. Moriko had the impulse to test the barrier as well, but she was much wiser than Yusuke.

"Yusuke..." Moriko stepped out of the shadows. He glared at her, already expecting what was to come, "You know that you can't stop this. Whatever is happening to Keiko is part of the prophecy, There is nothing we can do but wait until she returns with the others."

"She's in pain!"

"I do not doubt that brother, but we must have patience."

"Fuck your patience! I'm going to get her out of that place!" and Yusuke began powering up, Yukina not even flinching. He was going to get himself killed.

"Do not be foolish," warned Moriko.

"Fuck you!"

He fired a warning shot at Yukina. The purpose of it was for her to move, Moriko knew that he was not trying to hurt her. But it was enough for Hiei to intervene, his sword getting rid of the energy ball. He glared menacingly at Yusuke, and Moriko had to watch very carefully now. She could not afford a casualty, not this far in. It would ensure that the world was lost. The tension was so thick it was all she could breathe, waiting for one of them to make a move. Of course, her eyes had slowed down the situation.

"Want to try that again?" Hiei dared him.

Yusuke growled, never leaving Hiei's stare, "Fuck you Hiei! You can't stop me, here you are saving your sister, I should be allowed to save Keiko!"

Moriko's tawny eyes widened, Hiei flinched and Yukina gasped. Yusuke was unphased, still angry that his mate was in pain. Moriko recovered quickly, knowing that she was going to have to put a stop to this. Hiei could recover from this without Yukina finding out, but there was no way she could stop his reaction. The smallest most was made by Yusuke, and Moriko put herself right in the middle. Yusuke gasped, firing his shot straight above him. Moriko's tawny eyes were piercing as she stared at him. He was angry and scared, she was no fool to those kinds of feelings. But she would not back down, this was too important. Finally realizing that, he put his hands up in surrender. She nodded, turning her back on him and facing Hiei.

Yukina was staring at the scene in utter shock, her eyes going from the wolf to the fire apparition. Hiei was more stubborn than Yusuke. But Hiei also knew the risks involved, knew what would happen should he act the way he wanted to. The small fire apparition matched the wolf's stare, completely unrelenting. But Moriko would not back down, she couldn't afford a casualty this far in. She hated having to do this, after everything this demon had done for her. She should not be getting involved, but he also respected Yusuke, and Moriko was counting on that to stop him from making a stupid move. And she finally won. It was a very slight movement, one that took a good eye to catch, but it was there and she relaxed. Hiei left then, but Moriko knew that he wouldn't go back to patrol, he would stay close to his sister.

"I didn't know he had a sister..." trailed Yukina. The wolf looked at her, seeing a kind of hope in her eyes, "Did you know?"

Moriko nodded, looking up at the moon. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair, looking at his feet and sighing heavily.

"What did you mean by what you said?" asked Yukina.

"Forget what I said, I was just sputtering bullshit," replied Yusuke.

"Oh..." Moriko saw the ice apparition's face fall. The hope had all but completely died, "I guess I'll just have to ask him."

Yusuke laughed slightly, "Yeah... Sorry about that by the way. I'm just worried about Keiko."

"That's alright," Yukina falsely smiled. Moriko narrowed her eyes slightly. The strength of Yukina was starting to shine out. This demon should not be underestimated ever, her powers not of a physical nature.

"Perhaps it would be best to start a fire. The sun is gone and the nights have gotten colder," said Moriko.

"It's not all that bad."

"Says the ice Queen," Yusuke smirked.

Moriko smiled as well. At least for now, everything was at peace.

...

Kyrokai, Genkai and Kuwabara followed Akira through the seers village and on towards the temple. It was a strange place to be in, but none of them felt as if they were in any danger. Akira led them straight through the village, the other seers watching as they passed. It made Kuwabara feel nervous to have these people watch him. Akira stopped in front of the only building that actually looked like it was professionally built, right in the center of the village. He turned, smiling at the children of prophecy, and then stepped aside for them to enter.

Kyrokai took the lead then, walking for the last time into the temple of seers. Kuwabara's strange feeling increased as he entered the dimly lit building. Corridors faced every angle of them, but Kyrokai walked on in confidence. She had spent most of her time in this temple, knew every nook and cranny, even in her sleep. The best part about this place was that there was no way to get lost. The temple itself would take you where you needed to be no matter which direction one chose to embark upon.

Kuwabara's senses were heightened. He could not shake this strange feeling that he was coming home, that everywhere he looked, he had been here before. It was odd how he felt as if he knew the way better than the seer that led them. But he knew he had never been here before in his life. Still, images came to his head with everything he looked at, as if he was living in past memories. He even felt as if he was at home here, but didn't let him distract him. Despite being confident that he could find his way out of here, he still didn't want to get separated from the others. The seer had brought them to a slightly brighter chamber, where a young woman sat smiling. Kuwabara's heart started pounding once she had laid her eyes on him. He should know this girl, he knew he should.

The girl stood up, revealing how short she actually was. Her dress was flowing as she walked towards them, her long violet hair moving freely. She looked up at Kuwabara, walking right in front of him. She placed a small hand on his cheek, her ebony eyes holding his own. His eyes widened as he began to see a door with a blinding light behind it. His breath was caught in his throat, knowing that this door held a lot of answers that he had always questioned about himself. The door disappeared once she took her hand off him. She turned to look at Kyrokai.

"He is perfectly ready for his task," said the girl in almost an echoing and musical voice.

"I'd certainly say so," Kyrokai agreed.

"And how has it been with you, deer sister?"

"I am well. My task is nearly complete and I will be able to live in peace."

"Your task is far from over, this is but one necessary step towards it."

"I understand, Kazumi."

Kazumi nodded, then looked at Genkai, "And you, Master Genkai. You have given so much over the years, you will be well rewarded once your task has finished."

"I suppose you aren't giving me any ideas?" suggested Genkai.

Kazumi smiled, "You have done the biggest thing you can do, which is train the Apprentice for his task. The chosen key faces her destiny with your guidance." Genkai nodded. Kazumi looked back at Kuwabara, smiling gently, "And you, child, you have finally come home."

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but I live far away from here," said Kuwabara confused.

"You misunderstand me, Kazuma. The task that lies before you is the final piece to your existence. You have come here to find out who you really are, and why you possess the powers that grow within you."

"Um..."

"Long ago, I embarked upon a journey to the world of the humans, as was foreseen. I was curious, I wanted to know about them, why they acted in such a childish manner. Of course, I myself was a child back then, and things have changed over the thousands of years. But there was one who I got close to, one who caught my eye and educated me on the ways of humans. He of course, was a King at that time, ruler of a fair land and strived to keep his people happy. He took me as a royal guest, but he was lonely, and I mated with him to fully understand the passion of love. And the longer I stayed with him, the more complex it became. I realized that I would never understand so long as I was looking upon humans as children.

"But I became pregnant, which I had not seen in my destiny. For nine months I waited to meet this child that was half human, and I came to understand a new kind of love. The King kept it secret, not wanting anyone to know of his bastard child, but the customs of the humans didn't phase me. I was well taken care of in his court, and had nothing to fear since I knew that I would not die before I completed the tasks set before me. And the child was born and I was overcome with joy. I saw the future of my child and then felt an unbearable pain, one that I still feel now. The child had the life span of a human, it would die at a young age seeing as it was just human, no special powers.

"And so at the proper time, I left the child with a family that came to me in my dreams, the stars had shown me the way. I returned to this place, where I shared my knowledge, and updated our database on the creatures of every world. But the child I produced, I never saw him again, until now. You, Kuwabara, are a direct descendant of that child, and you have finally come home, your powers starting to wake up."

Kuwabara blinked, "Um, are you sure you mean me? 'Cause I've never seen the future."

"But you will, my son, you will start to see what lies ahead of you, and you will live until it is all completed."

"You mean I'll live for thousands of years?!"

"Yes, my child."

Kuwabara was making strangling noises. He couldn't even think of any words to say, but there really was nothing else. This is what he had to do, part of his task, to accept who he was. Kazumi smiled at him again, nodding, and then turning back to Genkai. The old woman was looking at Kuwabara in disbelief. No one would see that coming when they broke the news. But her attention was brought back to the seer before her.

"Gentle Genkai, you have been through much grief in your years. But the task I place upon you is a simple one. You must deliver the prophecy to the chosen key, and guide her as well as all who are mentioned in its completion," said Kazumi.

Genkai nodded, "Whatever it takes."

Kazumi pulled a roll of parchment out of her robes. She stared at it a moment, before gingerly handing it to Genkai. The old woman took it, holding it delicately. There in her hands would hopefully help the rest of them finish this silly war and move on with their lives, "You can only reveal the words once all of the children of prophecy are present. As I understand it, the pure has not attended this task, which has been preordained."

"I'll take care of it," said Genkai confidently.

"I know you will," Kazumi then looked over at Kyrokai, "Take care of my son, dear sister. He will need guidance."

"I will," Kyrokai smiled sadly. Kazumi nodded, then disappeared into the shadows with a last look at Kuwabara.

He was finally silent, but had a haunted look in his eyes. Genkai stared at the parchment, the sacred words of prophecy inside of it. For one of the few times in her life, she was anxious to know what it said and how she was going to guide any of them along the way. She looked over at Kyrokai, who had misty eyes for her sister, and then at Kuwabara, who would struggle to accept who he really was. She then noticed something that she should have right at first, something that she couldn't believe she didn't see until now.

"Where's Keiko?" asked Genkai.

Kuwabara looked as well, "Weird, I could have sworn she was here the whole time."

"She has gone to complete her task," said Kyrokai sadly.

"I don't like the sounds of that. Let's get out of here," said Genkai, turning and leading them back the way they came.

Kuwabara didn't seem so distracted now that he had something else to think about. Genkai still could not believe that he was a seer, that it was his destiny to know the future. Somehow she found that offensive, but didn't bother to open her mouth until she reached her own temple to meet with everyone else. She couldn't figure out why she hadn't noticed Keiko's disappearance, other than she was supposed to. Usually Genkai was very aware of everything around her, but her brain seemed to be asleep until the prophecy had been handed to her. She put the rolled up parchment in her clothes, careful not to damage it, as she stepped outside of the temple of seers. Still, there was no Keiko, and no sign of her. That is, until they heard her scream off in the woods outside of the village.

"What's happening?! I thought you said we'd be safe here?!" Kuwabara demanded of Kyrokai and Akira, who was waiting for them where he had left them.

"She has gone outside of our barrier," Akira answered in a light voice, as if he didn't have a care in the world. The truth was, he probably didn't.

"I've got a fix on her," said Genkai, taking off in her direction.

Kuwabara growled, before starting to follow the old woman. Genkai was tough, but her power was not what it used to be before the Dark Tournament a few years back. He should have been paying attention, should have noticed that Keiko had wandered off, but there were way too many distractions, and a false sense of security. Yusuke was going to kill him, going to kill whoever it was that harmed Keiko. And if he crossed the barrier, he'd never be the same, because he was a half demon. San would stop him, but who knew how that would end? The two of them had more power than Kuwabara had ever felt before, and the only person that could control them was running right in front of him.

They found a shack right on the outskirts of the seer's boundary. The door looked as if it was blasted off, doing a bit of damage to the entry way. Something had happened here, and they saw some of the trees were damaged as well. Following the path of destruction, Kuwabara felt when they were no longer protected by the barrier, and just a few minutes away was an unconscious Keiko. There was a dark figure standing over her, looking as if it was waiting for them. The moon shone out, illuminating what appeared to be a very bald man. He did not look old, but he had definitely seen quite a few centuries. His black robes were ragged and patched, and there was an acrid odour coming from him.

"Who are you?" demanded Kuwabara.

"And what have you done to Keiko?" Genkai narrowed her eyes.

"I am the sorcerer Orochi. The girl has made her own choice, picked her own path. Now that you are here to collect her, I can finally begone from this awful place," said Orochi in a relieved voice.

"What did you do to her?"

"I already told you, crone, she made her own choice."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she did. That's why she's not moving!" yelled Kuwabara.

"You stupid oaf, she wanted to expand her life, I gave her the option, now she must face the consequences."

"If she's dead-"

"She's not dead, just changed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have been waiting centuries to leave this place."

"Not so fast, Orochi," said Kyrokai, stepping in beside Kuwabara.

He groaned, "What now?"

"The third and final task as not been complete, nor has the second. Your work here is not done, you must remain-"

"You can't stop me woman! I'm leaving!"

"I did not say you must stay within the seers boundaries. But you cannot go back to Makai, not until you have completed your final task."

He screamed in outrage, "I cannot stand you stupid seers! But at least I can finally be rid of you," he grumbled, pushing passed them and onward to his destroyed shack. Genkai watched him with narrow eyes, before putting her attention back on Keiko.

"What happened to her?" Genkai asked the seer.

"She made a choice, one that she cannot unmake," said Kyrokai.

"She almost smells..." Genkai looked at the seer sharply. Kyrokai nodded sadly.

"Is she okay?" asked Kuwabara.

"We won't know until she wakes up," said Genkai, "Pick her up, we'll take her back to camp."

"Won't the seers be able to help?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, Keiko can no longer go back into the village."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll discuss it when we get back."

"But-"

"We don't have time for this! She needs Moriko and Yukina's attention and we've got to meet the others back at the temple. Just do as I say!"

Kuwabara closed his mouth instantly. This was much more serious than he thought. Walking over the Genkai, he picked up Keiko and then started following the others back to camp. He just hoped that Urameshi wasn't going to kill him for letting whatever had happened to Keiko go unpunished.


	36. Botan!

San sat in her tree, the one she had planted years ago in the forest near Genkai's temple. The sun was shining brightly, the few clouds puffy and white, but the sky otherwise very blue. It damn well should be after the giant ice storm they had on their way back to first Kyrokai's and then on to home. She was not happy about this, thick layers of snow covering the ground. But who was she to stop nature's natural course? She hated snow, but the temple felt too crowded lately, and after everything that had happened the last week, she just wanted time to think, to plan their next move. Hell, it was even just refreshing to be in her human form again.

After stopping Yusuke from making a dreadful mistake, Hiei had disappeared to watch Yukina and refrain from killing the half demon. Moriko had managed to distract them, to pass the time in order to figure out what had happened at the temple of the seers and why Keiko was screaming. The wolf knew better than to enter, the barrier causing any demon incurable madness. It was placed once the Ningenkai was created, in order to protect the sanctity of the seers. Hours passed and there was no sign of the others. Fear had gripped the wolf's heart, but she did not feel any loss of power from where they stood.

And then she could smell Genkai, Kuwabara, and the seer, Kyrokai. What made her weary was that she could smell Keiko's scent, mingled with something else. What had happened while they were gone? There was a rustling in the leaves from the direction they were coming. And then Hiei was there, giving the wolf a knowing look. So she wasn't just imagining things, it had really happened. But how? Those questions could not be answered, they hadn't even approached yet. They weren't waiting long. First Genkai appeared, followed by Kyrokai and then Kuwabara, holding an unconscious Keiko.

"Keiko!" Yusuke called, running towards his mate. Moriko could see, no, feel the look he carried, the weight of fear inside of him. He took Keiko from his friend, bringing her towards the fire. Moriko stared at the girl, wishing that her fate was not sealed this way. Why? Why would she do this? "What happened?!" Yusuke demanded, looking at Genkai.

Moriko also looked to her human mentor. They only confirmed what she already knew, and the wolf looked sadly at the girl again, "Keiko wandered off while we were in the temple. We didn't even notice, none of us did."

"You were not meant to," said Kyrokai softly, "Keiko has made her choice, as foretold eons before her birth."

"Yeah? Want to tell me what choice that is?!" gritted Yusuke.

"You're not much of a demon, are you? Her scent has changed, one that you should be able to recognize," said Hiei.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Keiko's fate was to meet the old sorcerer, Orochi. There she was to make a choice about her future, a choice that once made, cannot be unmade. She has struggled with the world around her, demons more so in her life than humans, she is even mated to you, a half demon. As a result, she has regretted her life span of a normal human, and therefore, has taken up one of Orochi's perfected experiments. She will no longer live a normal human life span, for she is no longer fully human."

"She looks human to me," said Kuwabara.

"What did she do?!" yelled Yusuke. He clearly was not taking this so well.

Kyrokai smiled sadly, looking at the former detective, "She has, of her own free will, become a half demon, like yourself."

Kuwabara gasped.

"She what?!" screamed Yusuke, glaring at the seer.

"You heard the woman, dimwit, Keiko wanted to spend her life with you, she became a half breed," said Genkai.

"Doesn't she know what that means?!"

Moriko walked over and put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "For her, it means that she can spend her life with you in your world."

"She could have done that without becoming a demon."

"No, brother. You will live for thousands of years. Keiko would have gotten old and died by the time you blinked twice. She knew that, and did not want that fate for the two of you. She made her choice, and now we must help her adapt to her new body."

Yusuke dropped to his knees, placing Keiko down before him, "This is all my fault..." he trailed.

"How do you mean?"

"I... I told her about what you said. That I'd be alive for a long time, and she got scared. She didn't tell me, but, I could tell."

"It was something she would have found out anyway. Keiko being a demon might not be the worst thing in the world. If she can be trained, she will stand a chance at defending herself, which will make our enemies most likely to leave her alone," said Genkai.

"How do you figure?" asked Hiei.

"Because she is no longer out weakest link."

"So what? Now the only human is? He can hardly take care of himself."

"Shut up shrimp! I ain't human either! I'll have you know that my ancestor was a seer!" yelled Kuwabara.

Moriko looked at him sharply. She had suspected it a few days ago, even reprimanded herself for missing it. But still, the knowledge that he actually was a seer, at least part seer still shocked her. She looked to Genkai for confirmation and the old woman just nodded. She then looked at Hiei, who gazed at Kuwabara in disbelief. The tasks to perform, Keiko's choice and Kuwabara's awakening. They were complete, but the wolf never thought it would turn out like this.

"You're telling me that the knowledge of our future now resides with this oaf?"

"You can't call me things like that! Seers are supposed to be respected!"

"You will never earn that rank."

"Knock it off. And yes, it is true, in fact, he is Kyrokai's distant nephew," said Genkai.

"Hn."

They were all silent, sitting by the fire. None of them ate, none of them dared speak. There was too much running through their minds. Keiko was still unconscious, Yusuke's eyes on her, his presence near her. The wolf knew that he was not going to let anything else get to her. There was nothing more that could be done. She was not in any pain, just merely going through the transformation, much like Yusuke had done himself, years ago.

"Well, this has certainly been quite a night. After the night is over, we can get a fresh start in the morning. I smell snow," said Moriko distastefully.

"Did you even get what we came for?" asked Hiei.

"Yes, but I have been instructed not to read the prophecy until all who are mention are together, that means Kurama," said Genkai.

"My mate will meet us at the temple. That is where we go," said Moriko.

"I must stop first at my temple, to gather the necessary belongings for Kuwabara. He needs training," said Kyrokai.

And that was how it all happened. In one night, Kuwabara finally understood his unnatural ability that ran in his family to be spiritually aware, and Keiko became a half demon. San had no idea why that was part of the prophecy, why that had to be a task, but there was nothing she could do. Sometimes, she wondered if the seers placed that barrier just to make sure that Yusuke could never interfere with what was supposed to happen. It was better than incurable madness, a fate she never wished upon anyone.

She was right about the snow, only it turned into an ice storm which only had Yukina happy. They had to stay an extra day at Kyrokai's temple just to wait it out before going off again. San was not a fan of the waiting. She was desperate to see her mate, and the time she was forced indoors knowing she was so close to the temple made her short tempered, which was terrifying in her demon form. Keiko had not awoken, and the wolf was only slightly thankful for that seeing as if she did, they would have been delayed longer.

Moriko and Hiei were the first ones to arrive at the temple, and immediately, she could smell her mate. He was already here, but she could also smell his blood. She saw red as she burst into the temple. She knew exactly where he was, in her room. Kenji and Yomi would have no problem knowing her space, they were demons to. She knocked the door clean off its hinges, eyes ablaze. Kenji turned towards her, sober faced and unsurprised. Yomi didn't even move from his position in front of the Dragonite in her garden. But her gaze was upon her mate, who was unconscious in his human form in her bed. There was evidence of a cut on his cheek, and he was bleeding when he had gotten here.

"Your Majesty," Kenji bowed as if he was meeting her for Sunday tea, "It is good to see you are well."

"What the fuck happened?!" she demanded. She hardly cursed in her demon form.

"Not to worry, he will recover, that I can assure you. But he is just resting, his powers are low after our battle."

Moriko turned to Kenji and noted that he too, was injured, "Tell me what happened."

"All in due time, Majesty. There is much to talk about on both ends, and I feel the best time to give a full report is when we can all be in one place at one time."

Moriko growled but nodded at his sensibility. She knelt down beside her mate, running her finger lightly across his cheek. It healed at her touch, her energy feeding into him. At least nothing had changed there, "Does he remember?" she asked in a much softer voice, noting Hiei's presence.

"I cannot be sure. We found Arashi fairly quick, he was on his way towards the Tournament. We did battle with him, but something happened to the King during that time. He was fighting as he did in the tournament, and then he was hit still, as if something had struck him. But nothing hit him, and that was when Arashi took advantage of our surprise and nearly did us in. We will all heal, but you will be happy to know that Yomi has severely crippled Arashi's magic arm."

"Magic arm?"

"It is the only name I know for it. Intelligence told us that Arashi went rogue from the Keepers of Prophecy. There is not much known about them, but that was something you'd want to discuss with your friend, Takashi."

"There are many things to discuss with Takashi. Hopefully he will be attending our meeting as well."

"Your Dragonite needs to be moved," said Yomi, coming to stand at the door of her garden.

"I am well aware, but have been unable to tend to it properly without my mate."

"I am quite impressed with Genkai's temple. It is not at all what I expected it to be. But at the same time, it is exactly the type of place I expect you to be. Almost as if it was here just for you to stay while you had to be in Ningenkai."

"Perhaps."

"He fought bravely, Moriko, and will recover quickly. The lack of your energy weakened him, and his memories twisted did not help his fighting style. But I believe that will all take care of itself now that you are back."

"One can only hope," her eyes never left her mate's human face.

"The sound of your blood in your veins tells me that many things have changed since our last encounter. You seem to have picked up another demon."

"Not exactly."

"I see. We will all have to be a little more patient in order to exchange information. With your permission, I would like to sleep in your garden. I feel a very peaceful aura emanating from it."

"Do as you wish, Yomi," she kept her melancholy voice, changing into her human form and taking up residence beside her mate. Kenji and Hiei had vacated, Yomi standing still for a moment.

"Interesting," was all he said, before walking away.

San thought she was going to have heart failure when she saw her mate so beat up upon her return. But after the little amount of energy she needed to heal him, she decided not to kill Yomi for letting that happen. Genkai had worked to heal Yomi and Kenji, all the while waiting for Keiko to finally wake up. But who knew when all of that was going to happen. Kurama hadn't woken up either, but San figured that he was healing in a rather special way. Kenji had described something that she only wished she knew more about. But she didn't dare push her mind into his, she would wait to see if her suspicions were confirmed.

Sighing, she adjusted herself, to get more comfortable on the tree branch. This was the only time she got to rest, and she still couldn't stop her brain for going off in all directions. Not a day later Koenma had informed them that he would be arriving, no doubt tracking their moves from Reikai. San knew that King Enma wanted to get his hands on a copy of the full prophecy, and the only reason she didn't object was because she felt that she could use Reikai's resources in any way she demanded. Enma would not deny her that, knowing full well how important all of this was.

San was there when Koenma had arrived, it was the first time she left her mate in two days. Keiko had also woken up, though no one had told the poor girl what happened to her just yet. No one wanted to start that conversation, and San was afraid that they would turn to the wolf in order to get it all worked out. Kyrokai would have been best suited, but Keiko had only met the seer once, and did knew the wolf quite well. San thought about delegating it to Yukina, but she thought better of it. The wolf was the one who knew about the sorcerer, and therefore, knew more about what happened over anyone else.

"Well, aren't you all a sight for sore eyes," said a way too cheerful voice. San frowned, looking behind at the person who entered the temple.

"Botan?"

"Botan?"

"Is that Botan?"

"Hey, Botan?"

"Botan!"

"BOTAN!"

San was very happy to see the pilot, wondering where she had been this whole time. And it appeared she wasn't the only one. As the room crowded around the blue haired reaper, San smiled at the only amount of happiness anyone had experienced in days. She doubted any of them really noticed Koenma squeezing by to get inside the doorway. She smiled as all the hugs and chattering started, Botan being dragged away by Keiko and Yukina. San followed, wanting to know where the woman had been this whole time.

"Well, as it happens, I started a new chapter in my life," said Botan.

"Chapter? Did you meet a boy?" asked Keiko.

"Even better! I became a spy!"

San rolled her eyes smiling, "How is being a spy better?"

"Oh it's very exciting you see, I get to go undercover and figure out what all of our enemies are up to. I confess I was scared at first, but none of our enemies suspect that I'm smart enough to be double crossing them."

"You seem a little too happy about that."

"So where have you been?" asked Yukina.

"I've been a follower of Arashi. Been trying to infiltrate the high command at Hiroki's side," said Botan, "But I shouldn't talk too much about it right now. Koenma filled me in on what was going on here, and we all need to have a big group chat from what I can understand."

"You doing to be an undercover spy makes as much sense as me being a demon and Kuwabara being a seer," said Keiko.

"You know about that?" asked San carefully.

"I know that there's demon in me, but I honestly don't feel all that different."

"We can talk about it later," San assured the girl.

"Kuwabara is really a seer?" asked Botan.

"Yes. it's one of those things that were all waiting to talk about at this big group meeting."

"Well hopefully it doesn't take too long. Isn't it almost Christmas time here?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" shouted Keiko.

"The menial presents are nothing, Keiko. Just be grateful that we can all spend it together," said Yukina brightly. Keiko smiled at her and Botan grinned putting an arm around them both.

"It's so good to be home again!" exclaimed the pilot.

"How is Kurama healing?" asked Yukina.

San sighed again in her tree. That was a good question, and it was the very next day that she found herself here, hiding away from everyone in her tree. It was her only sanctuary in this temple, and she was happy that no one chose to look for her. The temple was crowded with so many people, and San just wished they could get on with their meeting. But they were still waiting on her mate, who showed no signs of waking up any time soon. This was why she left his side. There was nothing more she could do for him, he was healthy. Whatever happened to him needed to run its course, that she was sure of.

She didn't bother to ask Kyrokai what was happening to him. The seer would not have told her anyway. Besides, she was forming a connection with her nephew, training him in her ways. In truth, San had hardly seen Kyrokai or Kuwabara since they had come back to the temple. No one disturbed them, didn't want to interrupt. San was curious how one was trained to be a seer, but she wasn't sure she could stand hearing about how to only utterly confuse a person into insanity. No, she was better off staying away from that head ache. She leaned back on her branch, the bark she could swear, built to keep her back at a perfect comfort level.

The wisps of clouds were disappearing, but the sun was still shining. At least some of the snow would melt, she hoped. She closed her eyes for a moment, but then snapped her attention back up. She frowned, wondering why she didn't feel it before. The smell of roses reached her nostrils, and that could only mean that her mate was awake. But instead of rushing towards him, he was the one approaching her. She wondered if he was coming here by instinct or if someone had told him where to find her. It wasn't as if she announced to the temple that she would be in her tree all day. She decided to wait, seeing as there was no need to go anywhere.

"You're awake," she noted once he had reached her branch. He was still in human form.

"Yes, just a few hours ago. I waited for you, thinking that you would come. But then I got bored and decided to come and find you," his voice calmed her nerves.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I know that you assisted in my healing process, and you have my thanks."

"Get used to it, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I suppose you are not. You are in human form."

"I find it convenient from time to time."

San held his gaze, his green orbs that did not tell her what she wanted to know. She was terrified of asking, not wanting to hear that he still did not remember her. But he did not question his human form. Why? Was he playing with her? Engaging her in a game? Well that was silly, how was she supposed to find anything out if he insisted on continuing either a ruse or truth? She could easily find the answer in his mind, but she did not want to risk putting herself through disappointment.

"I believe I've told you many times how beautiful you are in this form," he said finally.

San's eyes softened. She let out an involuntary whelp as she flew into his waiting arms. Despite her best efforts, she cried into him, as he held her tightly, lovingly, in a way that she longed for. She cried because she could not protect him. She cried because she was without him. She cried because she was finally with him, and everything in the world felt right again. He did not let go, he never would, and she felt safe and secure in his sure arms once more. She cried harder as she muffled her apologies through her choked sobs. And he held her tight, as she never wanted to be apart from him again. The dreadful whole that filled her heart was finally complete, and no longer caused her any pain.

"I'm so sorry," she choked over and over.

He shushed her in his soothing voice, "No San. Nothing could have prepared either of us for that kind of power."

"That is not true," she sniffled.

"What do you mean."

"If my powers were stronger, I could have easily stopped it before it happened."

"Do you mean to tell me that you think you can beat the forces of the prophecy?"

She looked at him in alarm. He took the opportunity to wipe her tears away, her bloodshot tawny eyes confused as his words. He kept an arm around her as he dried off her face and his neck and chest She could have filled a large fish bowl with the amount of tears she had shed. He held her gaze calmly, placing his other hand on the back of her head, so that his thumb could easily wipe away another tear that rolled down her cheek.

"What happened was preordained long before the two of us were born. There was no way you could have prevented it. I know you have been told this many times, and yet, you still chose to blame yourself. I cannot forgive you because you did nothing wrong. What was it you told me before this happened? That in order to move forward I must forgive myself? Perhaps you should consider your own advice."

"But I failed you!" she cried.

He kissed her forehead, wiping yet another tear and looking into her eyes, "No, koi. You did exactly what you were supposed to do, and because of that, we and the rest of our pack is alive and well. Some of us may have hit a few bumps, but we are all present and accounted for, unlike those of our enemies who will only continue to lose so long as they try and challenge not only us, but our will to win and our loyalty to each other."

San pondered his words. They were all truth, there was nothing she could argue here. By her one failure she had strengthened the bond that existed not only between the whole pack, but between the two lovers themselves. Their resolve was joined as one, and could accomplish anything they wanted to. In the on mistake, she had done more good than she could ever realize. Takashi had tried to tell her that, and Kyrokai, but she stubbornly refused to listen without the presence of her mate. Now he was here telling her the same things she already knew and it all made sense. In time would have made sense if she could stop to think less of her failures and more of what was going on around her. That was her lesson in all of this.

She smiled then, "Say that again."

"Which part?"

"You know what."

He smirked, "Koi..." and he pulled her into a fierce kiss then.

Tears escaped her eyes once again, but she was totally and utter content. She finally had her mate back.


	37. Kurama's Return

doing a chapter of kurama's point of view

...

I stared into the bloodshot, tawny eyes of my mate. I had hardly ever seen her cry, my capture really taking a toll on her. I only remember too well what it was like while he was forcefully taken from behind my back by Yomi, watching her trapped in that cell for over a year. I knew how she felt, and I wish I could have taken that pain away from her. Tears did not suit her, and pulled her tighter to me. I could no longer look at the pain that was caused, pain that I helped cause by not being strong enough to fight off the mind control thrust upon me. But part of me knew that it was all supposed to happen that way, that no matter what, I would have been taken by Wakana.

I had very clear memories of what happened during my captivity, and I know I am not proud of having mated with the bitch. What I am happy about is my mate's devotion towards me, despite the stench she had once smelled, her determination and getting me to come back even knowing what I was doing with who. My body reacted naturally to her, it was something that no one could take away. I often wonder if that was just some sort of test, something to prepare us for events that could turn even more sour. But alas, we will never know, unless there is a clue in the finished prophecy.

I kissed her for the second time with a clear mind. It felt like the first time I had ever done so, when I had broken into her den. Centuries had passed since that moment, and I loved her even more since then, if that was even possible. Her lips were soft against my own, the smell of her tears invading my senses. I tried to soothe her, but she was so distraught over the recent events of not only what she perceived to be her failure of me, but what had happened to the rest of the pack. I pulled away from her, but i wasn't far. My lips were grazing hers, my forehead pressed against hers. I wiped her tears with both of my hands, her body stayed against mine. He held her head in place, and then I greedily claimed those lips again.

I could not help myself, I never could around her. The slight movement in her hips told me that she had the same idea in mind. She pulled away for only a moment, hopping back up onto the branch she sat upon before my arrival. It was not the first time the two of us had mated in this tree, this sacred place to her, but it would be the first in a long while. There was hardly a gap between us in her movements, I was being pulled by just the power that is my mate. I felt the desire overtake my body, and I showed her exactly what that felt like. Her movements sent me out of control, and I let it all come over me.

I could hardly breathe when I was finished. The crisp air was probably the only thing keeping me from losing consciousness. I moved off of her slightly, but keeping close. I did not want to crush her lungs. Her breath is hot and heavy on my neck, and I kiss her once more. She smiles at me, and then shudders. I take that as a sign that the cold air is starting to sink in again, and I dress myself. We stay in contact with each other, and I steal kisses from her when I can. I admit, most of my self control was used trying to play with her, to see if she could figure out whether or not I remembered her. But after I shattered that illusion, I could no longer contain myself.

We sat together in her tree, my mind filled with the sound of her breath as I held her close. I knew that my awakening would trigger the need to share the information that has come to everyone, but I wanted my time with her. In many ways, I had failed her as well, failed to keep her from pain. There was nothing I could do to stop it, and my only wish was that she never had to suffer on my account. I pulled her closer, wishing for her to know that I was here now, and I was never going to leave her. She sighed contently, leaning her head against my cheek.

"I hear a lot has happened since the tournament," I spoke softly.

"Yes. It's been quite the adventure," she murmured.

"Kuwabara's powers have improved since I last saw him. The powers of a seer have already started to take its toll."

"I didn't see it coming. At least, not until he had almost a similar dream to mine."

She placed her hand in mine, and I fingered the ring I had placed there. The engagement ring that she hardly understood, but kept because that was the custom, "Keiko smells half demon now. She must have sought out Orochi."

"You know of him?"

I nodded slightly, "I know he was banished from Makai centuries ago. He was unseen or heard of since then. His experiments were not unknown."

"I can only guess as to why she would want to become any part demon."

"Her life span. But I fear we are to blame for her choice."

"Us? But how?"

"Human fairy tales often talk about love like ours. It is spoon fed to girls at a young age, shaping them to believe that it exists for everyone. While that's not entirely true, many human females will spend their lifetime trying to shape their mates to be the one of their dreams, to have a love like ours. Keiko is no different, and she's seen first hand that it really does exist. If the two of us can have it, why not her? Yusuke and Keiko deserve that kind of happiness."

"And Keiko knew that it couldn't happen if she were to die so soon," she sighed, "If only there was a different way."

"There is not. The change in her will start to dominate her way of thinking, and being a full human will start to become unappealing. She appears to be okay with it, but she still has a lot to learn."

"Yukina would be best for that."

"I saw Yukina looking for Hiei. Did he finally decide to tell her?"

"Not exactly. Yusuke sort of blurted it out vaguely. I don't really know how that's going to play out, but we should keep an eye on them all to make sure we don't have any fatalities."

"Agreed. Shall we join the others?"

"Not just yet. There is something that needs to be done first."

She got up and I followed. She walked at a leisurely pace, and I wasn't in any particular hurry. She brought us to her garden, ignoring everyone who stared at us. I could hardly keep my eyes off of her. I was very aware of Yomi's gaze upon us. He had been sleeping in her garden since he had been to the temple, and I could never help but be suspicious of his actions when it revolved around my mate. But San seemed to ignore his presence as she stopped at the Dragonite. I joined here, aware of Yomi's stare as together we fed into it. It had gotten a lot bigger since I had last seen it, and I knew instantly that we were going to move it. There was no way it could stay here, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

I looked at her, wondering what her plan was. She knew the forest around here probably better than Genkai, and she would have the answers I needed. San's eyes were lost in thought, as she stared at the sacred tree. It had grown so tall that even in my demon form I would have to look up to see the top. The leaves were a combination of our colours, silver, blue, purple. If kept here, it would easily overtake the temple, and that was something we simply could not have. I remembered when I would stare at this while she was away, and watch it slowly die. I ever imagined that it would get so big, at least, not after San had disappeared.

Yomi kept his attention on us, and I wish he hadn't. This moment belonged to us, why was he so interested in what was going on here? He didn't have to stay, he chose to. He seemed to always be watching the two of us, always studying. I could never understand why. What did he want from us? From me? From her? It was an answer I was quite sure that he did not know.

"What did you have in mind?" I finally asked her, wanting to get away. Yomi would not follow us where we went.

"I was thinking along the territory of the wolves. Everything I have placed there is well guarded," she replied.

"The wolves..." I somehow knew that's where she would want to go.

"Did you have something better in mind?"

"I do not know the forest as you do. But I trust that you have given this a lot of thought."

"Yes, yes I have. The wolves are the best bet. There is not much that can get passed them without me knowing, and it would be ungracious to not inform them of demons that may die in their forest."

I nodded, my eyes back on the Dragonite. It was not that I did not like her placement, I was just unsure of if they would accept something like this. The peace with the wolves was shaky at best, and I remembered Hiei's warning about the mate of the pack leader. She despised anything to do with San, and I did not want something to happen on accident to trigger an attack. Perhaps I was being over paranoid, a side effect from my experience with her realm.

I watched as she started to gather her energy. I joined her, knowing that it was the only way for us to move it where we needed. We took it over the temple, knowing it wouldn't be any good to take it inside. Besides, it would become damaged, seeing as it was too big. I finally felt better no longer being in Yomi's sight so to speak. We made our way into the forest, walking towards the wolves. San stayed in her human form, and it was the first time I had ever seen her do that. I wondered what the purpose of it was.

"You have not changed," I merely stated.

"I have no power in my wolf form. I hardly have power in this form," she replied.

"I did not know you had no powers in your wolf form."

"I thought you would have known. While I am more powerful than a wolf of this world, it is only because that form was born in the Makai. My senses are the highest they could be, my speed grand. But the price of that is I am unable to use my demon energy, or even the reiki I command in this form. You also might have noticed I had no scent. It is something that only I know how to do in that form. The power was granted to me when I used to go out and hide in this world, searching for you absently. I did not want anything to interrupt my hunting."

"Would that not take the fun out of the hunt?"

"No. The fun of it is finding and catching, not getting caught."

I smirked.

We stopped once we reached the edge of the wolves' territory. We knew better than to enter, especially with the power of the Dragonite following behind us. Nothing in this forest seemed to change, and I knew that the wolves would come to meet us at their first convenience. It wouldn't take long, they would sense the power that we carried with us. Of course, wolves were mostly predictable, which was why I knew that they would be here quite quickly. I was patient, knowing that San would have to talk to them first, and then we would see whether or not we were even allowed in.

Hiei was right about the pack leader, he was on his last legs. I was surprised that is mate was not with him, that no other wolf was with him. He was alone, and I wondered if he had ever come alone before. San spoke to him in the manner of the wolves. I knew she would tell me what was spoken, it appeared to be a very serious conversation, which was very uncommon with wolves. I kept my gaze on the two of them, studying, trying to see if I could figure out what they were saying. I suppose the only way to know would be to get her to teach me. After a few more moments, I saw the pack leader lope away, San turning to nod at me. She began to walk and I followed her on a path she only knew.

"The wolf is unwell," I noted to her.

"Yes, he is very sick. His mate and two of his young died as of late. The whole pack is demoralized, and he struggles to keep them together," she explained calmly.

"What killed them?"

"It was something they ate, some sort of vegetation that started to appear about the same time I came back."

"Should we check it out?"

"That's the agreement for placing our tree in their territory. Not only will it be safe, but it will keep them safe as well."

"It must elude them not to have a taste of whatever is growing here."

"Yes. Which can only mean that it is not of this world."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Perhaps. The soil I want is just up here."

I followed her into one of the many clearings in the forest. I had been in the wolves' territory a few times, and there was always somewhere new to go. They had a large den, and their terrain was vast. I was impressed and curious as to how San knew so much about where it started and ended. How much time had she spent here with these pack of wolves? Jealousy was probably the only way to describe how I felt when I thought about the 15 years we spent away from each other. I missed out on aspects of her life that I could never get back. I admit, I always had this fear that she regretted leaving herself as wolf behind to join me in my life. Perhaps it was because she was still such wolf that it made me think she yearned for her old life. But as I looked into her tawny eyes, I only ever saw love for me, the love that she had for only me. I never saw regret when she was in her realm, only annoyance. She was mine, and I often wondered what I did in my life to deserve such a creature at my side.

She nodded at me once more, and we used our energy to place the Dragonite in the center of the clearing. It filled the small gap in between the trees, looking puny compared to the rest of them. There was no telling how tall it would actually become, Dragonite solely depended on those who were bound to it. Soon it would produce weapons, ones that were unique only to ourselves and the reflection of the energy we had fed into it. The two intertwining trees to form one seemed much happier in its new location. San held a small smile on her face as she looked up into it, and I took her hand in my own.

"It really is quite beautiful," said a very familiar voice from behind us. I instinctively took a protective stance in front of San, while she went into the defensive, both of us turning to face our unwanted company.

"Itsuki..." San gasped. My eyes hardened.

"What do you want?" I growled at this demon.

"Ever the defensive one, Kurama. I merely grew bored of isolation, felt something in the wind, and thought it would be nice to talk," said the psychic.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"No. But I expect your mate to."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Itsuki may not have looked like he was ready to attack, but he didn't fight in the physical way. San, however, came to stand beside me. I was very aware of her presence, I always was, but she was no longer in the defensive.

"He won't hurt us," said San confidently.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me why?" After our particular ordeal, I was not willing to take any chances.

"Because I have never cared for anything in this world besides Shinobu," said Itsuki.

"Then explain to me why you're here now."

"Isolation is often tedious."

"And how is your eternity?" asked San.

I watched Itsuki's eyes soften, turn into an expression I only knew too well. It was the same way I looked at my mate, the same way I felt about her. I relaxed a little, finally understanding why San was so sure that Itsuki would not attack us. I kept my guard up, even though he was only here to talk. As previously stated, I was not willing to take any chances. I would not be separated from my mate anymore.

"We are finally at the peace we deserve. Shinobu rests and I watch over him. I cannot think of a better way to spend the rest of my days."

"And yet you are here."

"Yes. I had this sudden thirst for conversation. Despite being my abyss, I do have some advantages. I have been keeping an eye on all of you, curious as to the fates of those who gave Shinobu the final gift he ever wanted after his soul was divided. A lot has happened over the years."

"That's an understatement," San snorted.

"It was you I wanted to speak to. You still have not taken the advice I gave you inside my Reverse Man."

"To employ the kind of power that can control a Yamante? I hardly think that a skill like that would be useful."

"You misunderstand me, your Majesty. I was merely referring to the power of controlling minds in the first place. If you had developed your skill like I had advised, you would not have lost your mate the way you did. If you had developed the skill while he was taken, you could have gotten him back much sooner. But yet, you refuse to invade the minds of others, to use the power that they control. You have experienced first hand what the power of your telepathy can do, and you are still ignorant to it."

"Is that all? I certainly don't need you to tell me that."

Irsuki smirked, "So, you're seer powers seem to still be working. You've envisioned my taunts, haven't you?"

"Of course. You can leave now if that was all you wanted."

"You need instruction, my Queen. The current prophecy would not have pulled me out of bliss if it were not necessary. You need instruction and I am the only one who can give it to you. In other words, I have come to collect you so that you may learn."

"Absolutely not," my gaze hardened. San was not going anywhere with this demon.

"If it were possible for you to learn, I'd rather take you. Your mind is much weaker than hers, but you do not possess the gift of telepathy."

"Hiei is more than capable, and trust worthy."

"Ah yes, the young fire apparition. The truth is, he's hardly any better than your mate. She needs to learn and you've seen what I can do. You may not like the idea, kitsune, but you know that I am the best suited for the job."

"No."

"Kurama stop. He's right and you know it," said San.

"I forbid it."

"Forbit all you want, you are not pack leader. I am, and I agree with him," I turned to look at her, my words just about to escape me when her eyes instantly shut me up, "I refuse to lose you because I could not be strong enough. You know that feeling, you lived with it for three years. I hate that I put you through that, will never forgive myself just as you wish if I am unable to be prepared for next time. I feel as if the world's themselves are trying to tear us apart, and the only way to fight back is to use every one of my skills. I can't pass this us when it has so willingly presents itself in front of me. I love you, Kurama, I can't lose you again. You would do whatever it took to protect the pack, and this is something I must do."

I held her gaze, taking in everything she had told me. Of course what she said made sense, but I did not want to be apart from her any longer. What happened to me was not something she could have prevented no matter how strong her mind was, but there was no way for her to understand that. She would forever blame herself, just as I do for her disappearance in the first place. I hated that we had to be apart more often than not, but I knew that she was going to go no matter what I said. I nodded slightly, hoping that she understood my displeasure.

"Very well Itsuki," she turned to face him, "I accept your offer, but at this particular moment I cannot go with you. If you've been watching then you know that I am in the middle of fighting a war. In two days time, I will be ready. I must first find the disturbance in this realm, and then plan my next move with my pack. There is a lot we need to catch up on, as I am sure you also know."

He bowed to her slightly, "In two days time, I will be here to collect you," said Itsuki.

"How long is this likely to take?" I posed the question.

"That all depends on your mate and how quickly she can learn," said the psychic before disappearing into his abyss.

I kept my eyes on the place where he just was, wishing that it all never happened. But I could still smell him, and I absently squeezed San's small hand that she had snaked into mine. She brought my attention back to her, I led her away from this spot, not wanting to think about what was upcoming. If only there was a way for her to learn without her presence disappearing from mine. How would she even explain that to the others? But I knew she wasn't planning on it. Was this the right move? I stopped walking noting that the day was starting to end. It was getting colder, and I turned to face her. Those tawny eyes, they burned with love for me. I knew she was sad about her decision, and I also knew that she was going to do this. She would do whatever it took to protect the pack.

"You're wrong about one thing, San," I spoke softly, moving closer to her.

"What's that?" her eyes flickered with worry. You had to have really good eyes to see the slight change in her expression for that brief moment.

"I would not do whatever it took to protect the pack. Only you. The world can be damned, this one, Makai, Reikai. I don't care about any of them if you are not here to be with me in them. I thought I lost you twice now, and I cannot bear the pain of going on without you. Three years could not even disperse any of my sorrow. I care about the rest of the pack, yes, but you, my koishii, have been the only thing in my life worth protecting, the only thing in my life that I would risk everything for," I expressed why I was so adamant about her remaining here with me. She smiled sadly, taking in all my words, twisting them around in her mind. I often wondered how she thought, what was running through her mind on a daily basis, during every interaction we had. But as Itsuki had said, I did not possess the gift of telepathy.

She smirked after a moment, raising a brow, "So I'm a thing now am I?"

I smiled warmly at her, "You know exactly what I meant, koi."

"Yes, just another treasure," she sniffed.

I pulled her in for a kiss then, "My only treasure, my ultimate treasure, and I assure you San, nothing is going to tear us apart anymore."

She kissed me this time, at a loss for words. I meant everything I had just said. No more would I be separated from her, and the next one to try would find themselves subject to a very torturous and painful death.


	38. Calm before the Storm

After a very unsuccessful hunt in the territory of the wolves, Kurama and San decided to call it quits and try again tomorrow. There was a lot of ground to cover, and whatever was here that didn't belong was hidden quite well. San would not give up, she would honour the deal she made with the pack leader. She just wished that the mysteries would stop, that she could live in peace for even a day. They walked back to the temple, in no hurry as they tried to linger for anything they might have missed. Kurama didn't exactly cling to her, but he hovered closer than he usually would, and she knew it was for many reasons.

He was not happy about her decision to go with Itsuki, and she knew that well not only by his words, but his actions. She wished there was another way, but she knew that Itsuki showing up at the time that he did was no coincidence. She also knew that his words were true, and she had wasted too much time deciding about this power that she had. She should have worked on it a long time ago, when he had first told her about it, gave her the first lesson she needed. But she was too cocky, thought that she was powerful enough without it. Everyone could tell her until they were blue in the face that there was nothing she could do to stop Wakana from taking her mate. That didn't change the new determination San had to prevent such a thing from happening again. Kurama would also need to learn not to let others penetrate his mind.

It started to snow, which encouraged San to get back to the temple quicker. She hated the snow, and was reminded that her feet were cold and wet. Shivering slightly, she increased her pace along with her mate in order get out of the dreadful weather. He was all but unhappy to comply. San wasn't sure his take on winter, and she found it strange that she had never bothered to ask him. She supposed he would have voiced his displeasure should it exist. But then again, it was hard to say sometimes with him.

They arrived back at the temple, San shivering at that point. She was aware of the eyes on them, wondering what had transpired between the two of them. But Genkai was smart enough not to ask when they would all have their talk, and Yusuke probably didn't know how to go about it. The others were in various parts of them temple, too many of them in one room making it crowded. But San was cold, going to her room with her mate trailing behind her. She shed off the heavy winter clothes, throwing them about carelessly. Kurama neatly placed heir things to hang, waiting for the moment to place them near the fire to dry.

She made sure Yomi was nowhere around her garden before she closed the door to her bedroom and began to peel off the clothes, starting with her soaked socks. Once she was completely naked, she took a fresh towel and wrapped it around herself. Kurama watched her with his green orbs, grabbing a towel as well, but keeping his clothes on. He followed to out of her room and on towards the bathroom. Kuwabara walked by them keeping his eyes on the ceiling because of San's current clothing choice. She smirked, encountering no one else as she walked into the bathroom, Kurama closing the door behind them.

Her feet were frozen, as she dropped the towel and turned on the tap to the overly large bathtub. San never understood why Genkai, as small as she was, needed such a huge bath. She was grateful, however, only wishing slightly that she was back in her realm at the baths there. Steam started to fill the room as San finally found the right temperature. She sighed slightly, turning to look at her mate. His eyes were full of that same love and adoration she was used to seeing. No more were they confused or hateful. She smiled, walking over to him, stopping just out of his reach. Of course, that didn't last long, as she was completely drawn to him.

He pulled her into a kiss, her body pressing up against his. She pulled him close, deepening their kiss as her hands started to slowly undress him. His breath was heavy on her face, his eyes slightly glazed in lust. She never left his green orbs, even as her hands started to reveal more of him. Once his pants were undone and slowly started to slip off him, he started backing her up slowly. He stepped out of the pants that now resided at his ankles, managing to take his socks with them. She could scarcely breath, the tension building up in her throat and chest. She felt the cool edge of the tub, and realized she could back up no more.

He hungrily kissed her as he helped her into the tub that was still filling with water. She hissed as water touched her skin. He understood why, it was burning, turning their skin red instantly. But he didn't let that deter him from her. Turning off the tap now that the tub was full, he went back to kissing her, his hands having a mind of their own as they submerged themselves into the water. They weren't there for long, they still needed air to survive in any world. She writhed under him as he found her most sensitive spots, a map that his body knew all too well. Her heavy breaths beneath him only fuelled the desire that had built up inside of him since she had led him here. Once she had moaned ever so slightly, he captured her, causing her to become more vocal as he buried himself deep within her.

She shuddered in utter content, sighing happily as she could no longer feel her feet. She caught her breath, letting herself fall underwater again, exhaling. She rose again, as he moved so that she could lean against him. He held her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head as he did so. She snaked her fingers to intertwine with his and he gave her hand a small squeeze. They didn't speak, just soaked, San actually starting to warm up.

"Is there no other way?" he asked her, his voice soft in her ear.

"No. This is how it must be," she told him sadly. She felt him nod against her.

"I do not trust it, San."

"Nothing will be able to attack me in Itsuki's abyss."

"No one but Itsuki himself."

"He has no reason to harm us, Kurama. He got what he wanted in the end, and even if he were to take his revenge, he would be going after Yusuke, not trying to teach me how to further my powers."

"Have you not considered that he could use you against Yusuke? Use your powers to defeat him?"

"Why go through the trouble? Yusuke's mind is unprotected, easily able to grasp. Itsuki's powers far exceed my own, he could have easily taken Yusuke without my knowledge and I would not be able to counter that kind of power."

"I suppose so. What will you tell the others? Your disappearance will not go unnoticed, especially to Genkai, Hiei and Yomi."

"I'm not telling them anything. You can say whatever you want if they ask, I don't care."

"I have two days to find an alternative."

"Let fate determine that. I'm going with him and I'm going to use whatever skills he can teach me. No one is going to be taken from under my nose again, not you, not anyone."

"I understand."

"Besides, how are we supposed to battle them if we are unable to defend our own minds?"

He sighed slightly, defeated, "I'm not quite sure, San."

They were quiet again, deep in thought as to what they would need to do once they were done.

...

Kurama and San walked back to her room only to find a note with the word "dojo" written in big letters waiting for them on her bed. She sighed slightly, knowing that it was time to get this over with. She couldn't avoid it anymore. She found some of her warmer clothes, dressing to preserve the heat her body had kept from the bath. Kurama didn't take long to dress, and he kept his gaze upon her. San was very aware of his awareness, wishing he wouldn't worry so much about her. But she knew that he was dreading the time she would be spending with Itsuki. She just wished there was something she could say or do to put him at ease-while gaining the knowledge she needed. She turned to look at him, nodding before walking out of the room.

They didn't speak, San was turning in her head how this meeting was going to go. There were too many things to cover, and they would be speaking well into the night. Everyone had duties to perform, and San wondered how she would work around the things she needed to do while keeping her secret. Or perhaps she could simply just tell them. She had no intention of doing so, knowing that sorts of things that would be said to her if she even mentioned his name. Hiei, Genkai and Yomi would be the only ones to notice that she was missing, and she could let Kurama handle that part.

All eyes were on them as they entered the dojo. Everyone was there: Genkai, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Hiei, Yomi, Kyrokai, Kenji, and Yukina. San wished that they weren't so intent when they watched her and her mate join them.

"Finally," grunted Genkai.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kuwabara.

"What do you think?" asked Yusuke, raising a brow.

San smirked, noting that Kurama flushed very slightly. Kuwabara was stuttering, probably thinking about earlier when he encountered San walking through the halls in nothing but a towel, Kurama trailing behind her. She let out a little laugh, taking a seat next to Botan, her mate sitting beside her. She saw Hiei look at them curiously, probably wondering why Kurama seemed to hover over her. San internally sighed, hating that the small fire apparition would pick up on this first and know something was up.

"So..."

"We can start with Arashi," said Genkai, looking expectantly at Kenji.

"Of course," said Kenji, nodding towards Genkai. He looked at San, "Once Wakana's fate was sealed, myself, the King and Yomi pursued the demon known as Arashi. Our plan of surprise seemed to work, he was not expecting anyone to know his route. Our attack appeared to successful-"

"But none of could have predicted that Arashi had held so much power," Yomi cut in, "He far surpasses any demon I know, and it was a challenge for the three of us, powerful as we are to even put a scratch on him."

"But I thought the double S was the most powerful demon out there?" questioned Yusuke.

"I was getting to that," said Kenji, "Arashi is not exactly a demon. Our sources tell us that he was once a keeper of the prophecy who turned rogue."

"And Takashi is also a keeper of the prophecy, but he's not trying to hinder us," said Yukina.

"That's correct. Takashi will aid both sides in order to see the prophecy fulfilled, while Arashi will do everything in his power to stop it from happening," said San.

"And we already know first hand how powerful Takashi is. It is only safe to assume that we stand no chance against Arashi," said Kurama, "The keepers of the prophecy seem to be on a completely different level than the rest of us. Their powers do not feel like demon or spirit energy."

"So is it sacred energy?" asked Kuwabara.

"Did it feel that way to you?"

"Well no, it... Actually, I didn't really feel it at all."

"Exactly."

"So Arashi is in league with Takashi, and he's probably the only one that can hurt him," mused Genkai.

"Except the part that Takashi will not touch Arashi until the proper time, which means he's still our problem," said San.

"We'll get back to that later. Kurama, you're memories are obviously back."

"Yes. During the fight with Arashi, I felt as if I hit a solid wall. Everything that Wakana had done reversed, and my mind was returning to normal all at once. Arashi was able to injure me then, though I am fortunate that they were only minor."

"Any information that we can take back to base?" asked Kenji.

"Only the location of their hideout. Hiroki is banned from Makai, he cannot enter, so he resides here, in Ningenkai."

"Nothing about that has changed," said Genkai, "Botan, you've been spending time with Hiroki."

Botan nodded, "That's right. Koenma sent me in after he had left Kurama to get Riane. I had to slowly work my way up, but I was able to witness Hiroki coming back to Ningenkai. He isn't at full power just yet, but it won't be long until he is. Once he was back he began to form an army. I never actually caught how big it was, but I know that if we got our best demons, we would all be wiped out. We need to find a way to fight back without him knowing what were up to. He seems to be under the impression that he'll be dead this time if he loses."

"He will, this will be the last battle between us," said San.

"There's more," nodded Botan, "He talks to himself constantly, like he's gone completely bonkers. He's constantly killing the recruits for his army, but still has enough demons on his side to wipe us out completely. I had to get out of there before I was killed, bBut the one thing that I caught onto before I left was that he's not really the one in power. There's someone else behind him calling the shots."

Kuwabara gasped, "Someone else? How much more power can really be in this world?!"

"It only stands to reason," said Kurama, "After the Demon World Tournament started, there really was no need to worry about power. The strongest prevailed however they wished. Now, demons like Enki who had power all along finally have something to fight for. The difference is, Enki wanted to do some good for his only home, while demons like Hiroki finally see the advantage in gaining that power."

"That's an elegant way of blaming me," said Yusuke dryly.

Kurama smiled, "It's not entirely you're fault."

"He's right," Koenma chimed in, "Most of these demons are in uproar over what happened between Reikai and Makai. The only thing you've done is give them an opening to unite in taking revenge on what my father had done to them. This is really his fault. If he had stopped trying to control the demons, this probably never would have happened."

"So I'm the one who blew it," said Yusuke, "So how do we stop it? Can't we just get Yayoi to say there's no more tournaments?"

"Fool. If she does that we'll have a bigger problem on our hands. The tournaments you started is something that no one could take away. You'd all die trying to defend her," said Hiei.

"Right..."

"So even if we defeat Hiroki, we still have to worry not only about Arashi, but who else is pulling the strings," said Genkai.

"Does it ever end?" asked Keiko.

"Eventually," said San.

"Have you succeeded in your mission?" asked Yomi.

"The prophecy was handed to Genkai, as preordained. During our travels, three of the tasks were completed. Kuwabara has started to become the person he was destined to be, my nephew seer, and Keiko has made her choice. Everything so far as we know is right on track," said Kyrokai.

"What has the prophecy revealed?" asked Kurama.

"She cannot read it until all those mentioned in it are present," said San.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Kuwabara.

"Shouldn't we talk about Keiko?" asked Botan.

The girl in question turned slightly red at having the attention turned towards her, "Um..." her voice squeaked.

"Keiko met the sorcerer named Orochi, who resided on the outskirts of the village of the seers in order to complete his task, thus helping complete the prophecy," said Kyrokai.

"What happened?" asked Kuwabara.

"I..." she didn't know how to begin, "I became a half demon."

"You what?!" exclaimed Kuwabara. It appeared that he was the only one who didn't know about this.

"Which means we'll have to keep an extra eye on her. Yusuke knows the change, but Keiko's human body might not accept it as willingly as his did," said Koenma.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yusuke.

"It means that you were born half demon while Keiko was turned," said Genkai.

"Kurama survived."

"I merely merged with a young fetus, I had saved it's life by doing so, there was nothing to really adapt to or change. Keiko is mostly grown, her body might not take to the change. Orochi has never before perfected that kind of experiment," said Kurama.

Yusuke growled.

"She won't die," said San fiercely, "Between Kurama, Genkai, and myself, we'll be able to help the adapting process along with minimal pain."

He seemed to feel better about that, so they moved on, "I suppose that just leaves one thing," said Koenma.

"More than one. What do you know of the kids of prophecy?" asked Genkai.

"Honestly, we have no records of them. They've been ghosts until now."

San narrowed her eyes, knowing that he was lying to her. They didn't pursue the matter. She instead turned to look at Genkai, "I think it's time we heard the prophecy."

Genkai nodded, taking the parchment delicately out of her clothes. She brought it to the middle of the dojo, carefully unwrapping it, as if it would break with any fast movement. San walked towards her on light feet, the others too afraid to move. San knew that she had to reach the prophecy, was probably the only one that could. She was right, as she saw the sacred letters it was written in the old language, the very same one that Riane was able to read. San saw the words form in her mind, knowing that if Riane could do it, so could she. It was something she was born with that lied dormant until needed.

Her eyes scanned over every letter, anxiety building up in her chest. This was something she was waiting for, hopefully the answers that she needed. And yet, she was terrified of reading. What if it was completely unhelpful? What would she do then? There was only one way to know, she'd have to read it out loud and let the others brainstorm the cryptic meaning behind each word. She looked back at her mate, who kept his green orbs intent on her person. He knew the very meaning this held for all of them at this particular stage in their war. Her tawny eyes looked back to the finally unveiled scroll that held the answer and key to the destiny of her pack.


	39. The Completed Yogen

San's eyes scanned over the unrolled parchment, the light dim but her anxiety level high. The words were written in the old language, but San was able to read them no problem. She read it to herself quickly, turning the words over in her mind. But she knew that the others would want to hear this, want to know what all this commotion was about. She took a slightly quivering breath, as she began to read the words out loud.

"_Behold these words, passed down the line only to reach the Chosen Key_

_Once the Pure Heart falls to darkness, shall the Lone Warrior be born_

_The Chosen Key's birth will follow the days of lost virtue_

_The Seer and Apprentice will be come around within the same moon_

_And so, the Children of Destiny shall be alive and join together_

_But be warned, the path ahead will be long and treacherous_

_Fear not, for they will be joined by others_

_The Mentor shall guide all those beneath the wing_

_The Guide shall join them together, binding their will_

_The Ice Queen will strengthen their resolve_

_And the Mother of Defenders shall be witness to all_

_Behold, for when the moons shine becomes dark, the time of despair will follow_

_Destiny waits for no one, and the Chosen shall be awakened_

_The Powers Above shall find the Apprentice and the Seer, in order to start the first task_

_The Lone warrior will beseech the Pure Heart into his quest_

_The Chosen Key will seek out the Pure Heart, and lo, the Children of Destiny will join together_

_And the Chosen will look upon the Nightwalker for the first time, once she reigns superior above all_

_On that same moon cycle, the Pure shall lose something precious_

_And the Apprentice will come to fruition in a Dreadful Tournament_

_The Mentor shall give the Apprentice the last gift, travelling far beyond reach_

_The Mother of Defenders shall travel to the preordained place, and make a choice, once made, cannot be unmade_

_The Chosen Key shall meet the Pure of Heart for the first time, and henceforth, be joined as one_

_The path that lies before them is long, but rewarding should all tasks come to pass_

_And she will retain that which was lost to her, and the path will become clear_

_But the Nightwalker's curse will follow her every step_

_For lo, she will be imprisoned after the first task_

_Fear not, for she will return upon the proper time_

_Behold the time of wonders, when the Pure Heart and the Chosen Key are bound forever in not their native world_

_The powers between them shall flow freely, uniting and binding them as one once and for all_

_And the Lone Warrior will gain the extra sight_

_For lo, the Lone Warrior's journey is far from over_

_Behold, the Heir of the Chosen Key and the Pure of Heart shall be swept away_

_And nine moons shall they be reunited, so long as each task has been completed_

_But only the Pure of Heart can remove her seal _

_Say the sacred name of the Chosen Key, and look upon her eyes once more_

_And the Nightwalker will perish, leaving upon the Chosen Key a curse_

_The Chosen Key and the Pure of Heart will return to the beginning with the Apprentice_

_The Seer will come to full understanding of the Purpose_

_The second task is nigh, and a choice must be made_

_The curse will remain until the completion of the third task, where the Chosen Key shall be sealed again_

_The return of the Guide shall trigger the second task_

_The Powers Above will grant the Children of Destiny their wishes upon completion_

_Guard well the Chosen Key, for it is only she that can break the curse upon the universe_

_And the Child of Prophecy will be returned unto the Pure of Heart_

_The despair of the Pure of Heart will be long, but she will return, and it all begins again_

_And the Chosen Key shall remain with the Pure of Heart for all Eternity upon the completion of the very last task."_

The dojo was silent after San read the last words. She kept reading them over, feeling her mate come to stand beside her and look over her shoulder. It seemed as if no one even dared utter a sound, a breath. She had no idea what to make of it. It was all jumbled together, no sense of time or space, cryptic enough that there was no way for her to figure out her next clue. It was frustrating, and she wondered if she was even supposed to know what was going on. She also wondered what Hiroki would make of this.

"So what does it all mean?" Yusuke asked the question they all thought.

"If you can't figure that out, then you have a lot of work to do," said Takashi, leaning against the door and making his presence known.

"How did you get in here?!" Kuwabara was on his feet, ready for a fight.

"The same you did, I used the door," answered Takashi calmly.

Kuwabara looked around, wondering why no one else was surprised about this, "Hey, what's wrong with you guys! He's the one who... Who..."

"He is neither friend nor foe, that has been proven," said Genkai.

"At least some of you are sharp," said Takashi, walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" asked San.

"I'm here to help you out a bit. Besides, I knew that you'd call for me once you were done here, I'm simply saving you the trouble."

"How thoughtful."

"If Takashi is here, then that means we need the extra boost. Let's not waste any more time," said Genkai.

"Excellent deduction. The final battle is right on your heels. Currently, you'll all lose, and not just because you can't figure out your instructions," said Takashi.

"Hn. Underestimate me?" said Hiei.

"We both know better than that, stop flexing your muscles and use your brain. Or did you forget that you got your soul taken away first after you were warned?"

"You know about that?!" Kuwabara appeared surprised.

"I know everything, I helped make it all happen."

"That's kind of creepy you know."

"Never mind that now. Takashi, what can you tell us?" asked Genkai

"Nothing you can't already figure out. Go through it and maybe if you're that stuck we'll see what I can and cannot tell you."

"Well it would make sense to figure out who is who," said Kurama.

"How do we know that?" asked Yusuke.

"There are specific names for all of us written in this prophecy," said San, "The Chosen Key, the Pure of Heart, the Lone Warrior, the Apprentice, the Seer, the Guide, the Powers Above, the Ice Queen, the Mentor, and the Mother of Defenders."

"Some of them we already know, San is the Chosen Key, and Takashi has already identified me as the Pure of Heart," said Kurama.

"The seers called us all the Children of Destiny," said Keiko.

"That's just what we all are together," said San.

"The Seer would be Kyrokai," said Kurama.

"No, child. I am not mentioned in the prophecy," replied Kyrokai, "Unless you count the part about passing it down the line."

"Very nice clue," said Takashi, "but you might as well tell them who they are."

"Very well," Kyrokai looked at them, smiling, "The Apprentice," she pointed at Yusuke, "the Seer," Kuwabara, "Guide," Botan, "Powers Above," Koenma, "Mentor," Genkai, "Ice Queen," Yukina, "Mother of Defenders," Keiko, "Lone Warrior," Hiei was last.

The room was silent, brains taking in their identifiers. San's mind clicked in her head, as her eyes scanned over the words before her. Lots of things fell into place as she read again the words that sealed her fate. She wondered if this prophecy was why she hadn't had a vision in a long time, all the answers she needed here. But then, it wouldn't tell her everything. This prophecy only gave the major tasks, not the small ones in between, the day to day events that were unpredictable. Where was her power? But those weren't questions that she needed right away. She needed to know more about the prophecy right now.

"There's only one that doesn't make sense," said Genkai.

"The Mother of Defenders," said Kurama and San together.

"What does that mean?" asked Keiko, "Why am I the Mother of Defenders?"

"Well, technically you aren't yet," said Takashi, "That title is earned upon the full completion of your tasks."

"I thought she was already done?! She became a half demon!" yelled Yusuke.

"That's where her journey really starts," said Takashi.

"But-"

"Let me start by explaining my role," said Takashi, "I helped arrange things so that you were all born. Once the four worlds were created, each of my people were given four copies of the prophecy, the only pieces. We don't know where they came from, but our elder told us to place one in each world. The Netherworld was banished, and the prophecy was lost among the confusion, and we already know what happened to the rest of the copies. It's already been explained that various tasks need to be performed, that the prophecy needs to be completed, which is where I come in. When something that happens to interrupt what needs to be done, one of us steps in to ensure that it comes to pass.

"The first signs that all of my work was actually paying off was when the Pure Hearted was born. It was a sign that the prophecy was upon us. And then the Chosen Key was born, I remember that day well. And then the Lone Warrior and Ice Queen came, and we held our breaths for the others. We didn't know that it would be nearly three millennia before Ningenkai Children would approach. But we had hope that we were on the right track, watching the Makai side flourish as they completed their tasks.

"The prophecy is far from being complete. Keiko's only beginning to become the Mother of Defenders. Despite the birth of Youko Kurama starting the initial course of action, everyone has their own path in this, and all tasks must be completed. This is time sensitive."

"Time sensitive?! How much time do we have?" asked Kuwabara.

"He won't answer that question," said San.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest, but Kurama already stared speaking, "Based on the words of the prophecy, there is no perception of time."

"How did you figure that out?" asked Yusuke.

"The prophecy starts off talking about all the Children of Destiny," said San, "And then it branches off, stating events that have already happened in this world, and talking about my birth or when I met Kurama after that."

"Why would it do that?" asked Yukina.

"Because time is one big thing that humans took and broke down into manageable pieces," said Takashi.

"So all that's really left, is finding out what we've already done, and trying to use the clues from there to figure out what to do," said Genkai.

"But that's not everything. It'll cover our major tasks, but not the minor ones," said San.

"That's exactly what you all need to do. Don't fight necessity, embrace it," said Takashi, walking out the door.

San stared at it, wondering if she should take the time she needed now to ask her questions, or wait until this meeting is over. She was very aware of her mate's eyes on her, knowing that he would follow her no matter where she went. He was going to do his best to make sure she never left his sight. Sighing internally, she turned her tawny eyes back towards the prophecy, her head starting to hurt. She had to get a copy down for them before she took off with Itsuki.

No one spoke, the intensity of their conversation kept them silent. But as San began to gather materials in order to copy down the prophecy in a language that everyone could read, she noted that some were starting to leave the dojo. Yukina was the first to leave, excusing herself to the kitchen in order to prepare dinner. Hiei was next to leave, his gaze never leaving Yukina's. Kuwabara left with his aunt, followed by Keiko and Yusuke. San kept writing, Kurama over her shoulder. Koenma and Genkai stayed as Botan made her way out of the dojo and towards the kitchen. Yomi, though he couldn't see, was very intent on what was going on. Kenji was faithfully awaiting his orders.

San finished her writing, looking it over to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. She looked up at Kenji and nodded at him in dismissal, before heading out of the dojo. Her mate was behind her, until he was able to walk beside her. San made her way to get something to eat with the others, keeping quiet despite Kuwabara and Yusuke's feuding. She didn't even taste the food, but kept her tawny gaze on Keiko. There was much to discuss with that girl, but now wasn't the time for that. It would have to wait until tomorrow, after she had figure out more of the questions she needed.

Keiko caught the wolf's eye for a moment, and then looked away with a red face. San wondered what would warrant that kind of reaction, but chose not to question it. She was aware that she made the human nervous, but no one had really addressed the changes made to the half human. Yusuke would be the best to help her during this time, but who knew what was on that boys mind. It was hard enough for him to wrap his head around what was happening. The wolf finished her food, lingering long enough for Yomi to make an appearance, and then she left. She didn't want Yomi hearing the conversation she was planning on having. Kurama followed her, as expected.

San made her way back to her room, opening the door to her garden. The tarp had saved most of her garden from the ice storm, but a few things were dying. Not that it mattered, Takashi was standing in the giant spot the Dragonite used to take up. His eyes were on the eternal couple, a slight smirk on his face. He was always so smug, probably a side effect from knowing everything that was going to happen. San walked into the garden with her mate, fixing and feeding whatever she needed to.

"You know she has to go," said Takashi.

"There is no other way," said Kurama, sounding almost defeated.

"This is yet another task that needs to be completed."

"Why didn't you tell me about Hiroki's army earlier? Don't you think that's something I need to know?" asked San.

"No, his army is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant my ass!"

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you why. Because you'll take the team and go find him long before he starts moving his army. He's got to quietly mobilize by getting Arashi to send him powerful demons from Makai. The demons could care less about following some psycho who plans on going against you. Not to mention that you and Hiroki will be doing the battling, all extras won't matter at all."

"That's reassuring," said San, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You'll find out when its time anyway."

"And this magic arm? What is that?"

"Ah, his _mahou baindo_. Once we are ready to go out into the field, our unique energy signature produces a weapon that only we can wield, and the only weapon allowed. For Arashi, it is his _mahou baindo_. For me, I have this _tou mugen_, the sword of dreams," he pulled out his enormous sword that was at his back, "It's almost similar to how your Dragonite will give you each a weapon."

"Yomi greatly injured it during out battle," said Kurama.

"That's actually a good thing. It means my theory is right."

"Theory?" San raised a brow.

"That without the power our race provides, we are no longer immortal. We actually do break down and die."

"That's comforting. I imagine it takes a long time for this to happen."

"No ones done it before, so we'll never actually know."

"There is something that has been bothering me since the prophecy has been read," said Kurama.

"I was hoping you would notice it. Someone has to notice it."

"This prophecy given to Genkai for San, it only mentions us. Hiroki's name. It has no warnings of anything he needs to do."

"Precisely. Because the prophecy that Hiroki has gotten came from Arashi a long time ago. It entails all the things that need to be done in order for him to succeed. His own set of instructions."

"So that way the battle still stays even. There is no advantage."

"Until the final decision yes. But Hiroki is only the second major task. It's going to keep going until the final task."

"And I highly doubt you'll tell me what that is," said San dryly.

"If you can figure out the prophecy, you'll know."

"Totally."

"And you," Takashi looked at Kurama, "Don't bother trying to stop what needs to happen. She needs to spend that time with Itsuki, or you'll never have a chance of winning."

"I understand," said Kurama, his eyes steeling slightly.

Takashi disappeared then, leaving the fox and the wolf alone. Kurama turned to look at San. Her tawny eyes were distant, she was thinking as she stared at the spot Takashi had just occupied. Kurama knew all to well that there were many things left to do, and now this prophecy was weighing heavy on him. He was going to figure it out if it was the last thing he did, it was the only way for them to finally be free and just live for themselves. And then a thought had occurred to him. He rolled his eyes down his mate's form, his green orbs resting on her left hand. He saw the slight shine of her left finger.

_Behold the time of wonders, when the Pure Heart and the Chosen Key are bound forever in not their native world_

_The powers between them shall flow freely, uniting and binding them as one once and for all_

They still had to get married in this world in order to win. He didn't know why, but the prophecy had chosen to mention that particular event, and he knew that it had to be done before she left for Itsuki. He found it odd that those particular words popped into his head. But then again, he was bound by the very same necessity that commanded his mate, the one that took her away for three years, trapped her powers in another world. The one that took her away for fifteen years, while they both healed from a foolish and reckless life. And now it was taking her away again, with a demon that could very well turn her powers to the other side. Pit her against them. Perhaps the world really is trying to keep them apart. He smiled a little sadly, then met her tawny eyes. He walked towards her, taking her left hand in his own. She was curious, knew he was up to something. She was always so quick to pick up on his movements, and he wondered how she did it.

His thumb rubbed around the ring, and he felt his breath taken away. She frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong with him. Of course, she would never understand this type of human emotion, anxious about this kind of decision. He knew she would say yes, knew that she would give him everything he ever wanted. And yet, he was still so nervous about taking this step. He couldn't figure out why. His eyes dropped back to the ring. She was wearing it in the first place because she had said yes.

"Marry me tomorrow, San," he spoke the words a lot faster than he anticipated. They were going to get stuck in this throat if he hadn't.

She looked at him sharply. He brought his eyes to face her, "Isn't tomorrow you're Christmas thing?"

He nodded, "It is, but I do not want you leaving my side again without knowing that you will be protected."

San was speechless at what her mate was saying. She understood his overprotective need, but couldn't figure out what this other feeling she had was. She remembered how important this human union was to him, and the confirmation that it had to happen by Takashi not even 24 hours later. And then something clicked in her mind. She needed to clear it up, needed the last answers to questions she had not thought of until it was time for it.

"Was there something else?" asked Takashi, appearing in his former spot.

Kurama turned to face him, confused by his presence, "I thought we had covered everything?"

"Not exactly," said San.

"You're quite slower than you used to be," said Takashi with a smirk.

"You already know what I'm going to ask, so just answer me."

"I will."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurama.

"I did not feel any pain while you battled," said San, "I dreamed about it. Not only that, but you were severely weakened without my presence in the Makai, and I want to know why that happened."

"I think you already know the answer to that. Especially since I already told you," said Takashi.

"Remind me, I'm a wolf and not an elephant. The memories are not quite there."

"Very well. This human union that you do not understand will solve that problem from ever happening again. Your bond was weakened and you felt none of his pain because he was in the world where you are most strong, and you were here, cut off completely from him. That is another reason he was so weak when he fought Arashi."

"I've felt his pain in this world before," said San.

"I have felt the bond here as well," confirmed Kurama.

"In close proximity. This is a very small island," replied Takashi.

San was about to reply but then really thought about it. He was right, she had never been too far from her mate in order to feel the bond that they shared. Makai was vast, this island that they lived on was tiny compared to it. It was no wonder that they had never noticed how weak they were here before.

"But there was no time for this union to happen, you made sure of that."

"I did what was necessary. Now is the time, get it done and perform yet another task."

"You're not supposed to chose sides."

"You already know I have. So long as no one else knows, I can continue in peace. I highly doubt you'd like my replacement, she's a very mean old bitch."

"So it's decided then?" asked Kurama, turning to her.

"Absolutely. Even if it wasn't supposed to happen, I know how happy it would make you," said San, smiling.

He kissed her then as Takashi disappeared from the temple completely this time. Kurama felt relief flow through him, knowing that after tomorrow, no matter how far she was, he would always feel her.

...

love you! thanks so much!


	40. Unacceptable Answers

Kurama wandered the forest with Hiei, in the wolves' territory. They were looking for the vegetation that had killed the pack leader's mate and one of their young, a task given to San. But San was no longer with them, gone for the last three days. The only reason he had asked Hiei for help was because there was no other way to communicate with the wolves. Kenji had been ordered by San to return home and gather information after reporting to Yayoi.

Yomi was still hovering around San's garden, and Kurama wished that his old friend would go home. There was no more need for him to be here, yet he hardly left her garden. Why? But Kurama had other things to think about. Like San, and when she would be back. He felt no pain from her so far, but he wasn't too sure if their bond could work in Itsuki's abyss. After the wedding, there should be no more reason their strength is divided, no reason for abnormal weakness.

The wedding... it was one of the happiest times in his life...

It was too sudden, but San would leave soon, and Kurama would not let her go until she had his protection. He didn't trust Itsuki, but there was no other choice.

"I love you, San," he told her once they broke apart from their kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, truly out of breath, "How are you planning on having a wedding tomorrow? According to what you and Keiko told me, there is much planning to be done and I have not even completed one of the customs before the actual act."

"This is a special occasion. We can skip them for now. This wedding would just need to be valid enough for the prophecy to be fulfilled," he explained, "Besides, I couldn't have the big wedding without my family present."

She frowned slightly, "If it's the custom to have family, then we're screwed. I don't have any family left alive."

He smiled at her, "You have family all around the temple, koi, family that can help us with the marriage tomorrow and later when we've observed all the customs."

San smiled, kissing him again. Kurama felt as if he were bursting, his undying love for this creature that so willingly gave herself to him, made his body feel as if it could defy gravity. He kept his hand in hers, taking her out of her room and leading her towards the dining room. Most of the temple residents were there, at least, as far as he could see. He wasn't really paying all that much attention. But most important, Koenma and Keiko were there, the two people he needed most to make this work. Keiko would be able to help San with anything she needed, something that Kurama was sure he was incapable of.

"I want to be married to San tomorrow," Kurama said in a clear voice, his green orbs boring into Koenma's.

It gained the desired effect, everyone stopping what they were doing to stare at the couple in disbelief. Some had their mouths agape (Botan, Kuwabara, Keiko), some smiled, (Kyorkai, Yusuke, Koenma), and the rest looked mildly curious, (Genkai, Yomi, Kenji, Hiei). Yukina had dropped whatever was in her hands, gasping quietly to herself. Kurama could feel the anxiety in San as they stared at her. This was something she knew nothing about, and that made her uneasy.

The silence was gone with the clap of Botan's hands, "How perfect! A Christmas wedding!" she exclaimed smiling. It was as if everyone found their brains at that point.

"San, what will you wear?" asked Yukina.

"We have to find something!" Keiko shouted.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," said San firmly, but her words fell on deaf ears. She was pulled from Kurama's grasp by the three women, and he chuckled at her slightly frightened expression.

"I assume there's a reason for the rush," said Koenma, gaining Kurama's attention.

"The prophecy has warned that the battle will be lost without this union," said Kyrokai.

"Yes. It has come to our attention that our bond, like any demon bond, is only strong in Makai. While the two of us reside here, our powers are nearly depleted, the bond we share almost severed entirely. It is the reason that San was only able to seal Hiroki and not defeat him the first time," explained Kurama.

"Hn. Sounds like an excuse for being weak," scoffed Hiei.

"Actually, their combined powers will far exceed your own," said Genkai.

"Underestimate me now, hag?"

"I am well aware of my weakened state, I made myself that way. If your head wasn't so far up your ass you'd know your own strength better, which is why I could easily defeat you."

Hiei growled at the old woman.

"This is actually funny when its not happening to me," Yusuke laughed.

"You're no better!" shouted Genkai.

Kuwabara giggled, sounding as if he was trying to contain a giant laugh.

"So Kurama, you'll need someone to unite the two of you," said Koenma smugly.

Kurama nodded, "Yes. If you don't mind, you would be the most suited to the task."

"I would be honoured," Koenma nodded at him, bowing his head slightly.

"The dojo would be the best place for everyone to fit comfortably," said Genkai.

"Agreed," said Kurama.

"So Kurama," Kuwabara started with a big smile on his face, "Who's going to be your best man?"

"Please say Hiei," Yusuke laughed.

"Actually, since this isn't the wedding ceremony, there won't be a wedding party," answered Kurama, though, with a grin on his face, glancing at the small fire demon who looked outraged.

"What do you mean?"

"Marriage isn't always about a big party or ancient traditions. This marriage, at least, is about joining two people for the ancient power of protection granted to those who channel the natural powers of the Ningenkai," said Genkai, "Koenma will bind them, and they will no longer suffer this world's energy law. The reiki their human forms draw from the Earth are of their own inner strength, the same way San draws power from the sun here. But beyond that is the real reason they exist, they are demons, and the natural power of the Ningenkai is not designed to accommodate demon energy. Having the ruler of Reikai, Ningenkai's protector, join them in this world will stop the interference in their bond. It's already been explained if you clean out your ears, dimwit."

"That sounds lame," said Kuwabara, cutting off Yusuke's retort.

Kurama chuckled, "Rest assured, there will be a ceremony. If we ever find a time for peace, that is."

"You don't think we'll win?!" Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Never mind that now. We have a wedding to prepare for," said Genkai irritably.

Kurama wondered when that would be, a time where they could just live in peace. Even if it was just for a little while, a few days, it would be nice. It seemed that this prophecy would keep them busy for a long time. But then, who knew how long any of these tasks would take. There was no perception of time, no clue as to an end. Would they ever be free? A question he would constantly ask and never know. Unless, he knew a seer that was willing to tell him the answer.

It was starting to snow out here, and so far, Kurama had no luck in finding out whatever had killed the two wolves. He wondered if it was perhaps removed, but then, he never knew how vast the territory out here really was. He was hoping that Hiei would find him soon, and they could put together any findings. Kurama hadn't come across anything unnatural, and he was hoping that Hiei would know to bring anything he found abnormal. San had a much bigger garden out here that only Kurama knew the location of. It was highly protected, not even Kurama himself could enter without her presence. He had warned Hiei about it, and was hoping that the apparition wouldn't stumble across is accidentally.

He came to edge of the territory, seeing a patch of painfully familiar roses. They were purple, barely open with pink at the top, San's flower that she had made herself. She carried them on their wedding, a fresh batch that she had created just for the occasion.

Kurama was standing in the dojo the next day. He hadn't slept much, but that's because he was thinking of San and what the women would be doing to her. San was never one for formalities like this, completely out of her element in a situation like this. So he sat in her room by himself, barely sleeping while Yomi resided in her garden. The fox was preparing himself for tomorrow, and then what would happen when she was gone with Itsuki.

"This human union, does it really affect the way your powers together work?" asked Yomi, standing in the doorway of the courtyard.

"Yes," answered Kurama simply.

"Interesting," Yomi spoke mostly to himself, "I never imagined that you would limit yourself to that kind of power before. Much has changed since you betrayed me, in the days that I knew you."

"You have changed as well," Kurama kept his tone neutral and distant. He wasn't sure what Yomi was fishing for. It seemed the demon always wanted something out of the fox since they were reintroduced.

"You only cared about power. Hardly cared about the rest of us. Even when she-"

"What do you want from me, Yomi? From us?" Kurama asked impatiently, "Is it closure? You received that when you killed the demon I hired to take your sight away. Revenge? You saw to that when you took San from me and forced my allegiance. So what else is left? Friendship? I hardly think you've proven yourself much of a friend since you took my mate. You've been there watching, waiting for something, only helping when it was convenient for you. My death? I hardly think that will come by your hand, and should you so try the Keepers of the Prophecy will see to it that you never get the chance. So tell me, no more games, what is it that you want from us?"

The room was silent after the fox's words. Yomi just stood there, and Kurama didn't even look at him while he waited in vain for an answer. He know the six eared demon wouldn't give him one, it was always going to be like this. He wished that for once Yomi would be straight with him, but perhaps he was punishing the fox for trying to kill him off.

"I hired that demon because of the grief you caused my mate. You took so many of my men into your own selfish desires, never waiting or even caring about them. You should have waited, planned it out with me, but the power I foolishly gave you went straight to your head, and you took matters into your own hands for the last time. Moriko, as she was at that time, was far too busy cleaning up after your mistakes, her heart and energy pouring into healing the injuries you caused. And you had not a care in the world for any of it. She was so tired, on the verge of nearly depleting all of her energy just to make sure the others lived. I admit, I hardly knew most of them, but I did care for their lives and what they could acquire for me.

"I devised the plan, and Moriko knew that you would not die, that you would need to be present in our future. She protested and fought with me about hiring that assassin, but she could not see that she would soon die giving her life to clean up after you. You hated her from the start, and she was the only one who stood up to me for you, who cared enough about your life to try and save it," Kurama glared at Yomi.

Yomi turned is head towards the fox, a frown on his face, "As I previously stated, it was a business decision. You made the right choice, and I bear you no ill will because of it. When you first brought her back with you, I thought you a fool. But looking back, I was jealous of the affection you showed for her, the true feelings you really had. She was the only living being in Makai that gained your favour, that you treated as an equal. In those days, I wanted to be your equal, but so long as she was around, you would never see me as such."

"And so the root of your displeasure comes forth. But you have failed to answer my question. What is it that you want from us?"

"You know that I was the first person she came to when you were taken from her. I wonder if it was only because of my status at that time or if she genuinely needed my help. I imagine should Shinji had been present, he would be the first choice."

"Had Shinji still be around, he would probably still be faithfully following us on our path. I have never met any other demon quite like Shinji."

"Nor have I. Our journey together is far from over, Kurama. The prophecy has seen to that, and you both know that you'll need my resources. I cannot answer your question, because I do not even know myself what draws me back to your presence. Perhaps I seek forgiveness for the mistakes I've made, perhaps I seek retribution and praise for what I'm doing now. But I do know that some force greater than myself persists that I spend my time here. At least, for now it does. The only explanation that I can think of is the necessity that you're mate so faithfully follows."

Kurama moved on from the rose patch. The answer that Yomi gave him did nothing to quiet his curiosity, but Kurama knew it was the best answer he would get out of his old friend. He sighed, noting that the snow was falling heavier. He could smell the storm approaching, and that would slow them down from their mission. He recognized the territory he was reaching, going further in. In the middle of the clearing was the only birch tree, the one where San hid all of her valuables. Kurama remembered the first time he had ever been here. It was after the first battle with Hiroki, where her spirit was swept away to another world and he had thought she passed trying to save them.

He wondered what happened to her body, what the wolves had done with it after Kurama covered it for protection. But that wasn't important now. San was alive, and she had married him, completely given herself to him. And now nothing could tear them apart anymore. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

Kurama stood with Koenma, who changed into his teenage form, in the dojo. He still had not seen San, Yukina, Botan or Keiko since the night that he announced he would be married today. Whatever those girls were doing, Kurama hoped that San kept them alive. He smiled slightly, thinking about San's reactions to their constant poking and prodding at her. He wondered if she even got any sleep since last night. It had been a very busy few days for them. And they still had a long way to go.

Kurama had tried to go see his mate, but was kicked out firmly by Keiko, who would not let Kurama anywhere near her. The fox sighed, but with a smile on his face as he politely gave Keiko the time to be ready. Keiko nodded and then slammed the door in his face. Kurama didn't even get the smallest glimpse at the wolf. Yukina froze the door shut, which also blocked out any sound so the fox's keen sense of hearing was useless. He gave up at that point and just went back to the others.

But now it was time, and he waited patiently in the dojo for her to arrive. Hiei looked out of place sitting there, and Kurama was surprised that the fire demon even showed up at all. Hiei was probably the closest thing to an eternal friend that Kurama had, and he was permanently in his debt. Perhaps this was why Shinji was no longer with them, Hiei standing in the demons place. The last Kurama had seen of Shinji, was to lead the pack while the fox tried to get his wolf to safety to have their young. They had thought that Shinji perished, but a nightly hunt from Moriko showed other evidence. Kurama was not hurt at all that Shinji chose to stay away, seeing as it wasn't long after that day he brought him and his beloved into Ningenkai.

He shook his head slightly. That was a different story, one already written and passed on. None of that mattered now, he had his mate back, and he could smell her intoxicating scent approaching. It made his head feel light, his mouth go dry and his knees weak. The anticipation of her arrival causing his hands to go clammy and his heart to skip a beat as the door to the dojo opened. He was disappointed to see Botan and Yukina walk in, smiles on their face. Keiko was next, and she took her seat not too far away from where San would stand.

But Kurama didn't even ponder that, as his mate caught his eyes. No one could see that she was unsure of herself, but that was because they did not know her as he did. Her head was held high, her face calm and her whole being demure. His heart melted as her eyes found him, and the image of her burned into his skull. Her long tawny hair was kept up by a crown of orange roses, most of it tumbling down in ringlets that flowed in the winter wind. Her green gown taken out of Keiko's inventory and completely remodeled whispered and hugged at her form as she took a step towards him. Kurama smiled at the fact that she wore no shoes. She would only let the girls push her so far. In her hands, she held a least a dozen of her own flowers, purple, barely open with pink at the top.

Once San went to take another step, Keiko pushed Yusuke towards her, hissing instructions at him. Kurama wondered if Keiko had their ceremony planned as well as her own, and realized how dangerous the girl was even before the demon was inside of her. Her complete control over Yusuke was laughable, but now she was branching out to the rest of them, making her place in their group. Botan had tears in her eyes, as Yusuke walked up to San and whispered something. He walked San towards me, stopping once they were in front of Koenma.

"Keiko told me that I have to," said Yusuke dryly.

"Yusuke!" Keiko punched him in the back of the head.

She then pulled him back to where she was and began scolding him quietly. San did her best to stifle her laugh as she looked at Kurama. He took her hand, and the two of them faced Koenma. San held onto him a little tighter as Yukina took away the roses the wolf carried. And then it began. That is, it almost did. Once Koenma opened his mouth, Keiko forcefully took his pacifier out of it. He was dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Keiko!" Koenma protested.

"You can speak just find without this stupid thing in your mouth! You look ridiculous!" Keiko barked at the ruler of Reikai. San giggled slightly to herself, as Kurama tried not to smile at the scene. Koenma was about to speak again, but a death glare from Keiko shut him up completely.

"I hope Yusuke knows what he's getting into," Kurama muttered under his breath to his mate.

"He doesn't have a clue in the world," San laughed openly.

Koenma looked at her with pleading eyes, which only caused San to laugh harder.

"You can start any time now," Keiko sniffed, her arms crossed. It appeared that this day was not going to be disturbed from her image for any reason. Koenma sighed, but then took up his former position. Keiko glared at everyone else who hadn't recovered from their fit of laughter at the display before them. It was enough to silence anything that made noise in the dojo.

Koenma began, speaking the sacred words in a language that none of them understood, an ancient ceremony passed onto him centuries ago. The language was archaic and beautifully spoken, despite no one understanding it. Kurama could feel when it happened, the power he never knew existed until it bound him to the wolf that stood next to him. He never noticed how weak he truly was without it, and finally understood how important this all was. When he had first proposed to her, it was because as a human, that was what he wanted. Not just for himself, but to make his mother happy. And now, it was vital that they be bound together in a way he never imagined before.

He heard San slightly gasp, as the powers came alive in her. Koenma ended his speech, the note in his voice making that obvious to anyone. And then he smiled at them, nodding. It was done, they had completed one of their tasks, and Kurama felt a weight lift off of his shoulders that he did not know he had. He kissed his mate passionately, enough that he felt her weight against him.

The night seemed to go by fast, unlike the day he was waiting for it all to happen. He couldn't picture a better moment in his life at that moment, and was happy that it all happened without interruption. Kurama stared at the birch tree in front of him, noting that there was nothing out of the ordinary here and moved on. His quest to find the killer plant was starting to become harder, as the snow storm started to take more of a firm step. Kurama wished that he could control the weather some days. Snow was not going to help him find what he needed to find.

He came to the Dragonite, the last part of the territory that he could search. He didn't know how Hiei was fairing, but he was sure that the small fire apparition would be about soon enough. Kurama stared at the sacred tree, noting how small it looked compared to the other trees. He was here just three days ago, to meet Itsuki with San. The day after they were married, and he had to watch her leave. He reached into his pocket, gazing at the last thing she gave him before she left, before that demon took her into his abyss.

"I wish there was another way," said Kurama, as they made their way towards the spot they had planted the Dragonite.

"I know. But it has to be done. I will be back, you know that Takashi won't let anything happen that's not supposed to," replied San.

"That is what worries me. You were supposed to be taken from me for three years. Who knows how long this is supposed to be..."

She stopped, turning to face him. He was struck by the determination in her eyes barely noticing that they had reached their destination, "I don't particularly like this idea either, but I know better than to try and question it. We were given our orders, we have to follow them. To disobey would cause devastation, and then we'll never get the eternity that we deserve."

"I understand, San. That does not, however, mean that I have to like it."

She smiled then, "Hate it all you want."

She then reached into her pocket, taking out two fragile looking stones. Kurama recognized them instantly. They were _hiruseki_ stones, ones created by an ice maiden's tears. Seeing as they only knew one ice maiden, he knew exactly where they came from. Yukina shed two tears, and had given them to San. Kurama wondered why she would do that.

"I'm sure you know that these are from Yukina," said San, handing one to her mate, "She said that it was a traditional gift. The more we hold onto them, the more our power feeds into it, and only once can we use it to grant us any wish we desire. It's one of the secret features of these stones, something the ice maiden's have tried to keep to themselves for a very long time. She shared the legend with me, and said it was the only gift worthy of us. I tried to tell her how unnecessary it was, but she had already let the tears out before I had a chance."

"Do you know how it works?" asked Kurama.

San shook her head, "No. I asked her, but she had never seen them in action. There is actually no record of a _hiruseki_ stone ever being used, I asked Botan. Reikai doesn't even know this about them. But I can tell you this, someone does, which is why they're worth so much money."

"And why she was kidnapped in the first place."

"Exactly."

"Sounds like more work for us to figure out."

"Perhaps, or maybe it's part of her own task. We'll find out when the time comes."

Kurama nodded at her, placing the stone in his pocket. They waited then at the Dragonite for Itsuki to show. Kurama's last hope was that the demon psychic would not show up, and San would not have to go. He knew that he was biased, he did not have a bad feeling about San going. He just couldn't trust a former enemy, especially one that for no reason at all, wanted to help them gain more power. Itsuki's abyss would be untouched by the destruction Hiroki would cause, so it was strange that he wanted to help them out so much. At least, that was probably why Kurama was so unhappy about this arrangement.

"Well, you keep to your word," said Itsuki from behind them. Kurama glared, keeping his arm firmly on San's shoulders.

"What choice did I really have?" asked San, though she did not sound defeated by any means.

Itsuki smiled, taking a step out of the way, revealing the hole that would lead to his abyss. San sighed, turning to face her mate. She kissed him hard, and he was debating telling Takashi to shove it. He did not want to let her go.

"I'll be back," she promised him in a whisper.

"I'll make sure of it," Kurama spoke in a low voice. He let her go, watching as she disappeared into the abyss with Itsuki.

Kurama stared at the tree they had disappeared into. He wished that he didn't have to let her go at all, or at least, that he could keep an eye on her. He knew nothing of the abyss, and without information, he felt that he was useless when it came to protecting his mate. He sighed again, feeling defeated. What good was he to her here? But she had not returned yet, and he had no idea when she would.

"You're better off not thinking about it," said Hiei, appearing behind him.

"Perhaps. Did you find anything?" asked Kurama.

"Nothing. Whatever those wolves ate it's gone. There isn't even a resonating power as to what could have been around here."

"Sounds like someone wanted to draw us out into the open."

"Hn. Well you fell for it. Maybe it was Itsuki."

"How did you know about that?" Kurama turned to the fire apparition.

"Unlike your wolf, I have no problem going into the heads of others to get what I want. You're a fool for letting her go with him."

"Takashi's orders directly. Without Itsuki's help, we will lose."

"I will not let some imbecile dictate my life."

"Feel free to fight him again, Hiei. I'm sure he'll listen to everything you have to say."

"Hn. I don't need to sit around here being underestimated by all of you."

"You were there when we fought him Hiei. You know exactly what he's capable of. I'm not underestimating you, simply trying to remind you of how easily he could have destroyed all of us."

"Well there's nothing here. Go back to the temple and wallow in your misery."

Kurama nodded, his thoughts distant. Hiei narrowed his eyes, and Kurama felt it then, in the wind. His attention snapped up as they looked beyond the Dragonite. There was no need to speak as they walked towards the disturbance they felt. It was another patch of San's roses, only they were damaged. Instead of being purple, they were the deepest black. Kurama took out his rose whip, feeling the powers around this patch. He could the that there was a bite take out of them. He threw his own rose there, but it was pushed back and transformed to match the ones that had killed the two wolves.

Kurama frowned, watching as his rose that was pushed far away started to sprout other black roses around it. He looked at the fire apparition, wondering if he was thinking the same thing. This was not good.

...

feedback? i still love you all !


	41. The Abyss

She ran through the green forest, a blissful smile on her face. She saw her mate behind her, his silver locks flowing, shining in the Makai sun. They were racing towards their next raid, a mission they chose to take on alone, without the pack. She turns back to look ahead of her, knowing that they're close to where they needed to be. She jumped, a gorge in front of them. It wasn't a problem to make it across, not for either of them.

When she landed, she turned and saw her subjects before her in the throne room of the Wolf Clan. She had just given the order to kill the lynx that had been terrorizing her realm. She suffered many casualties already, but she knew how to defeat them once and for all. Her advisor looked on with hate on her face, her sister taken recently. The Queen nodded, get orders going to be carried out. She returned to her chambers, wishing to be done with petty wars.

She opened the door, stepping into her garden, the one that resided in Genkai's temple. She sighed happily, the feeling of her permanent home bringing joy to her. She smelled the scent of her mate, and her head swam. She turned to face him, a dreamy look on her face. But her tawny eyes widened when she instead saw Itsuki standing before her, arms crossed and smirking. She took a step back, her face hardening at this intruder. She almost lost her nerve when the walls around her started to melt.

San looked at Itsuki, remembering now what was going on. She had come to get training with her telepathy, learn how to put mental blocks on her mind and that of those she loved. She would not let anyone else be taken from her, especially her mate. She had no idea how long she had been here, but it didn't feel any longer than a day.

"Your memories seem scattered," said Itsuki.

"We don't all think of things in chronological order," replied San.

"Perhaps not. But I did notice there was something you were trying to keep from me. I'm assuming its whatever changed you before you came here."

"What do you mean?"

"Something was different about your power when I came to collect you, and it wasn't there when I first approached you, or any other time I was around you. You and your fox did something to change the both of you. I'm mildly curious as to what it is."

"But not enough to just come out and ask," it was not a question, but a statement.

"I'm only mildly curious. Its a good gauge to see how strong you really are. Perhaps if you manage to keep it from me, I'll let you leave early."

San narrowed her eyes. Itsuki kept the smirk on his face add he stared at her. She felt him push into her mind, trying to penetrate the secret she didn't want anyone to know. She felt if that knowledge got to her enemies, it would change how she planned on initiating her next attack. She dropped to her knees, the pressure of keeping him out weighing down upon her. She thought of other things, far away from her mate.

...

_"...your daughter and you've hardly seen her since she was born!" a young Moriko heard her aunt screaming from her den._

_"I'm busy with the hunt! Not to mention this stupid clan war!" replied Taichi. Moriko stayed out of sight, waiting._

_"And yet you still find time for Takara!"_

_"I haven't seen her since-"_

_"Last night! Don't even think about trying to lie, you know we can't! You could have been waiting here for your daughter to come back from her first hunt, but you were too busy with Takara! Moriko should be living with you in your den!"_

_"She never comes to see me anyway!"_

_"No, because you are a stranger to her! Is this really the way to honour Aiko? By abandoning her daughter?"_

_"Don't you dare Sumiko!"_

_"I will! I love Moriko like she was my own. The poor girl lost her mother and wants to be apart of her only remaining parent's life! Can't you feel the pain and loneliness she lives with every day she wakes up and you're not there?"_

_"You would do best to watch your tongue."_

_"I can understand the loss of Aiko greatly disturbing you. She was my sister, my only sister. Looking at Moriko keeps Aiko's memory alive. Don't go out of your way to forget her. I know how much you loved her."_

_"I can never love like that again."_

_"If Takara really is helping your pain, make sure she is willing to take in your daughter. I'm not asking for a lot, Taichi, neither is Moriko. We just want you to be a father."_

_"I will do what is necessary."_

_Sumiko sighed, "We are all compelled by necessity."_

_..._

San gasped, feeling as if she were out of air. She was breathing heavily as Itsuki stood before her, the memory gone. She could no longer feel him in her head, which was a good thing. She felt really weak at this point.

"I never knew you were raised by your aunt. The two of you are quite similar," said Itsuki casually.

"We weren't when she was alive. I was a very literal and serious wolf," replied San.

"No matter which way you were or are now, it is unnatural for a wolf. However, your aunt seems to be quite unique herself."

"You have no idea."

"No, but I could. It all depends on you," and he threw himself into her mind again.

San cried in pain, holding her head. Her whole body was tense, trying to stop Itsuki from whatever it was he was doing. She thought of nothing but the pain, trying to keep the demon from going through her whole life. She didn't want people knowing about it, at least, not this demon. He was, however, much stronger than she.

...

_"Moriko, when will mom come back_?_" a very young Akatsuki asked his sister._

_"I am sure she will be back soon, brother. She must fulfill her task, just as you must start to join the hunt," Moriko replied, slightly melancholy._

_"I don't want to go on the hunt."_

_"You must go. Every wolf reaches an age that they must learn to fend for themselves."_

_"Will I catch anything_?_"_

_"Perhaps."_

_"Did you_?_"_

_"Not the first time, no."_

_"Really_?_" he seemed to brighten up with that knowledge._

_Moriko smirked, "Do not worry, brother, you will only get better as time goes on."_

_"I want to help dad in the clan war."_

_Moriko frowned, "Perhaps when you get older you will realize how foolish they are."_

_"Aren't they threatening us_?_"_

_She sighed, "You have much to learn. Leave those foolish thoughts and focus on our hunt."_

...

San gasped for air, forcing Itsuki out of her mind. She could barely breathe, never realizing how powerful he truly was. He could have put a stop of everything that happened with Shinobu, but never did. It was no wonder Itsuki opened the tunnel so fast, he was a master. But San was not about to be outdone. She knew that she had to best him in order to get out of here and back on her mission. She tried to catch her breath as quickly as possible, not knowing when he would force himself into her mind again.

"I remember the Clan wars quite well. You foolish wolves went out of your way to dominate all around you, while the rest of Makai laughed at you," said Itsuki, that stupid smirk still on his face.

"If you were paying attention, you would note how foolish I thought they were myself," replied San.

"You're tired," he noted.

"As you've pointed out, I have much to learn."

"I can stop and let you take a break."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

Itsuki smiled, "Because there's nothing to believe. Tell me, what is different about you? You're very skilled at throwing me away from what I'm looking for."

"It doesn't matter, none of it concerns you."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious. Your mate is well known for his possessiveness over you. I wouldn't put it passed him to have some sort of protection over you before he knowingly let you come here. What did he do I wonder?"

"You'll never find out, Itsuki. And in the event that I willingly tell you, it will not concern you in any way, shape or form."

Itsuki laughed, "You're probably right."

San caught her breath and just as she predicted, Itsuki attacked again. She did her best to prepare herself, but he threw more power into this one, and she was already weak to begin with. She had no idea how she was going to stop this one. A searing pain passed through her body, and she bit her lip so hard it bled just to keep herself from screaming. Her face screwed up in agony, she brought her hands quickly to clutch either side of her head. She bit herself harder, dropping to her knees, knowing that this wasn't even a fraction of his power.

...

_She stares at the pack from the leisure of a tree. A few months she had traveled and hunted with them, yet she couldn't help but feel that Yomi would never accept her. She narrowed her tawny eyes at him, wishing she knew more of the journey they were going to endure together. She sighed, knowing it would be futile to even think about._

_She turned her attention to her mate, smiling slightly. She felt her body float as she studied his face. It was stern, as it always was when he dealt with the pack. They appeared to be dismissed seconds later, leaving her mate to himself. His look changed to one of wonder and love as she watched him gaze into the moon. She never knew she could feel so deeply for one person._

_"A woman who watches," spoke a demon just a branch below her. His jet black hair was tied tightly, his eye patch blending in the darkness. _

_"Shinji," she acknowledged, nodding once._

_"You'll never figure out Yomi. He's been very complex since I've known him."_

_"You speak as if you've known him a long time."_

_"Long enough."_

_"But that is not why you have sought me out tonight."_

_"No."_

_She kept her gaze on her mate, pondering the possible reasons this demon was here right now. She knew the first time she saw him that this demon was one like none other. But she did not fear him, she was drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain, intrigued by him. However, that didn't explain why he was here now. _

_"__So what is the real reason you are here?" she sighed, almost bored with all the mistrust._

_"I was about to ask you the same thing. What is your real purpose?"_

_She smirked, "To be with my mate. This pack and life as a bandit is just foolish play, but necessary for his journey. If he wishes for this life, then I will be at his side, no matter what. That being said, why are you here? You do not care for riches."_

_"For a creature that always observes, you don't see very much."_

_She opened laughed in genuine amusement, "We both know that to be a lie," she pried her eyes away from her mate only to glare at the one eyed demon, "I will sink my jaws into your flesh, sever your head from shoulders if you so much as blink in the wrong direction. That goes for the rest of you as well."_

_Shinji matched her stare, and they were at a stand off. She wasn't going to let down, she never would. Her mate was the most important person in her life, and no one would ever hurt him again. She would make sure of it. Shinji nodded at her a few moments later, and she knew that he at least, would never cause her grief._

...

San collapsed, unable to hold any part of herself up in any way. She felt as if she couldn't catch her breath, sweat dripping off her body, cascading out of every pore. Tears wanted to fall from her eyes, but she wouldn't let them. Her body was exhausted, and in excruciating pain. She knew she couldn't take much more of this in her human body.

"Do you lack the power to change into your demon form?" Itsuki asked her with amusement in her voice.

San ignored him. She knew the only words out of her mouth would be nasty, and a huge waste of breath and effort. She could hear Itsuki laughing at her, the sound making rage bubble throughout her body. She had the same feelings towards this psychic as her mate, and him laughing at her like this made her want to physically rip him apart. She changed into her demon form, charging her dark energy.

Moriko glared at the still laughing Itsuki, ready to unleash her attack. Her body froze completely, her power diminishing as if she hadn't charged it in the first place. Her defiant tawny eyes never left him, knowing that he has stopped her. She knew she was foolish to try and attack him anyway, this would be a psychic battle only.

"You are finally ready to learn," Itsuki was smirking.

"Enough games Itsuki! I have better things to do than be your puppet!"

"You aren't doing as bad as you think, Moriko. You've managed to keep whatever protection your mate put on you a secret and that's what I'm really trying to find out. That's what many of your enemies will try to figure out when they successfully separate the two of you."

"So why keep going into the far past?"

"You pick the memories, Moriko. What I've seen is what you'd rather show me instead of what I'm looking for. Perhaps that is the secret to getting what I want."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't respond, simply just poured a fair amount of his power. She couldn't stop herself from screaming this time. It was too much to handle, she dropped to her knees one more, screaming with her claws digging into her head. She felt a hot liquid stream down her forehead, and she knew it was blood.

...

_"Raizen! What is the meaning of this?!" she demands, bursting into his chamber._

_"Moriko?" the demon lord questioned the angry wolf._

_"Why are there nearly a million filthy felions camped 20 miles from my walls?!"_

_"What? What see you talking about?"_

_"I just receive word that there are felions on their way to invade my realm. The King is furious and will have my head if they invade! The clan wars are supposed to be finished, we are completely unprepared for an attack!"_

_"General, you should know to keep your defenses up. There is no excuse to be unprepared for a war."_

_"Not even you can be prepared for an invasion of a million or more!"_

_"Underestimate my power?"_

_"Considering they got so close in the first place because you didn't defend the end of your border as promised, then I have every right to doubt your power!" she growled._

_Raizen narrowed his eyes, standing to his full height. The wolf did not relent, her gaze unfaltering. She knew this demon could crush her, knew that she was risking a lot by being here, but she didn't care. It was a risk worth taking. He walked towards her, and still the wolf held her ground. She was prepared to die of the occasion called for it. But he pushed passed her, leaving his chamber. The wolf followed, knowing that was what he wanted._

_Once they had gone outside to a cloudy and thundering night, they began to run. So far, he was able to keep up with the wolf, and that greatly impressed her. At least, it would once she was done being angry about his lack of commitment. But alas, they made it to the edges of the army, and they were crawling towards the walls of her realm. She growled, but it went unheard as Raizen began to swell in size. She stared in disbelief, as did the parts of the army that noticed him. _

_"Leave!" bellowed Raizen, killing the weakest ones with just the sound of his voice. _

_She dropped to her knees, the power starting to overwhelm her. And then he was gone. She blinked, and then the demons were dead. She looked on in wonder, trembling slightly. She instantly regretted trying to bully Raizen, wondering why he didn't obliterate her on the spot. He appeared in front of her, looking on at his work with annoyance._

_"Have I fulfilled my part of the bargain to your requirements?" he asked distastefully._

_She didn't speak, she couldn't find her voice._

_He grunted, "Don't ever call into question my power, General. I would hate to lose such a good friend. I will see to it that this never happens again. I hope, Moriko, that you find your tongue next time and hold it."_

_He was gone after those words._

...

Moriko collapsed on the ground, her body numb with pain. Her eyes were glazed over in exhaustion, she could hardly focus on anything besides catching her breath. To say she was weak was an understatement. She would have gone back to spirit wolf form if Itsuki would let her. He was stopping her from changing to her most weakest form, probably saving her life by doing so. When would it end? There was no way she could beat him.

"That was cruel, Moriko," said Itsuki, his voice echoing his own rage.

_-So is toying with me-_ she spoke into his mind, unable to summon the power to make her own voice work.

"We'll never know if Raizen killed Shinobu, it was uncalled for to torment me with a memory like that!"

_-I am done playing your games, Itsuki._-

"If you cannot fight me off at my weakest then there is no hope for you. I see that going soft on you was a mistake. You want my full power, then you'll get it!"

Moriko couldn't even hide her screams, couldn't move. Her whole body felt as if it was being electrocuted, her head wanting to explode. If this was his full power, she had no idea how she could ever hope to fight off another psychic again. He was going to kill her, and she deserved to die if she couldn't fend him off. She used every ounce of her power to fight him away from the human union between herself and her mate. She was prepared to give her life for that secret to stay with her. He was right when he told her that every enemy would want that memory.

..

_Moriko wakes from a deep slumber, her mate with her. She senses something wrong, a change in her environment. Youko senses it as well, rising up and demolishing their temporary den. Moriko walks out of her protection, her mate close behind her. The two of them know that something is lurking in the shadows, despite the bright Makai sun. Moriko gasped, spotting the source of the disturbance._

_"Youko..." she trails, knowing that this isn't going to be good, "She has found us..."_

_"Do not worry, beloved. She will not get what she wishes for," the fox at her side puts an arm around her for reassurance._

_But the patch of pitch black roses in front of her make her feel otherwise. Everyone in Makai knows that mark, and what it means. Even the stems appear to be petrified. The whole thing brings about devastation to itself, and it makes the wolf nervous. This wasn't the first time they had encountered this particular rose. _She_ was after them._

_"She never misses."_

_"Koishii-"_

_"Stop. You know what this means, we cannot outrun her, pack or no pack. We have to face her. Either way we die, and-"_

_"Moriko!"_

_The wolf looked at her mate, who rarely used her name. He kissed her, putting some of her fears to rest._

_"She may have our scent, koishii, but she does not know us. She will die by my hand before she has a chance of getting to you," his golden eyes bore into her tawny ones. _

_She took a breath, a deep one, getting a hold of herself. So what if they were marked? They were high ranking bandits, there was no one besides Raizen or Mukuro that could best them. She knew that to be true, knew her own strength very well. She nodded at her mate, wondering why she was so worried about this stupid warning in the first place. The Drought of Wonder belonged to them, and it was hidden in the cave, where not a living soul knew of its existence besides the two demons standing in the bright Makai sun._

_..._

_The sound of sword unsheathing forces the wolf awake. Defiant tawny eyes look at the wounded, one eyed demon before her, sword at her neck. He has one finger over his lips, and she obeys the command not to make a sound. It wouldn't make a difference, her mate would wake up once this foolish beast discovered he couldn't find the treasure they had stolen from him. Grunting angrily, he grabbed a handful of tawny hair and forced her to her knees, the sword trained on her neck. One move, and he would kill her. Her eyes remained defiant. She would not beg for her life. _

_She watched as the ruffian forcefully woke her mate. His golden eyes were hard once they had assessed the situation. Moriko made no move as Youko growled lowly. This demon was no match for the two of them combined, that much they both knew._

_"What do you want?" asked Youko between his teeth._

_"Your cooperation," the demon barked, "You can keep what you stole, and I will take this pretty little thing off your hands."_

_Youko growled, his eyes narrowing. His blood boiled with rage as he watched the demon grab another fistful of tawny hair and force her to her feet. Moriko continued to stare defiantly in front of her._

_"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that trying anything stupid will make me kill. I really don't want to do that," the idiot laughed._

_"Touch one more hair and you will be dead in a manner of seconds," Youko seethed. _

_The demon was started for a moment, but then smiled wickedly. He went once more to reach for the silky tawny hair in front of him, only to find himself a head shorter in a mere millimeter of movement. The sword from her neck fell, as did the demon who threatened her. She looked at her mate, who was still filled with hate and disgust. He caught her eye, both of them softening for a moment. His eyes hardened again as he nodded at her. The two of them would not sleep the rest of the night, and he would always be aware of her from then on._

_..._

Moriko choked on air, forcing Itsuki out of her mind. She needed to breath, his powers immense. She was amazed she was even able to force him in the first place. She felt him trying to get back in, throwing everything he had at her, but she blocked him. She would not let him back in, he spent enough time in her past. He wasn't playing around, and she was incredibly weak. But still she fought to keep him out, and it was working.

She gasped for air once the force of his mind was no longer felt in her own head. Her body was completely numb, she could feel nothing. With extreme effort, she summoned some sort of powers to help her heal, wondering how long she had until the next attack. It would come at any moment, and she would not let him in. She wanted out of this stupid abyss and back into the arms of her mate. She wanted rest and peace. She wanted to be done with it. She screamed loudly once she felt Itsuki trying again to penetrate her defenses. But she held firm, putting a blockade around her whole body.

This time, he could not even get passed the weaker shield she had placed on herself. She was able to catch her breath while making sure he stayed out of her head and away from her. He came back stronger, and she rose to her knees, throwing his own power back at him, knocking him over. Her tawny eyes were still glazed as she watched him recover. He was smirking, which then escalated into open laughter.

"It's about time, Moriko," he spoke. His voice echoed in her mind as the world around her went black. She had finally succumbed to her own exhaustion, unable to keep herself conscious any longer.

...

sorry for the delay, i love you!


	42. Stand Still

Kurama gasped, waking up drenched in a cold sweat in mate's bed. He could hardly breathe, his body going numb with pain. This wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact, it was only getting worse in the passed three months that his mate was gone. He coughed, struggling to get air into his lungs. It took all his effort not to cry out, the pain unbearable. It wasn't even his pain. No, it belonged to San, who was training with Itsuki in his abyss. If Kurama felt this bad, San was doing much worse.

He growled lowly once he caught his breath. Itsuki had been torturing her, he knew it was all a trick. She wasn't dead, but this amount of pain should not have been from training. Worst of all, Kurama felt useless. There was no way to get into Itsuki's abyss, Hiei had already tried. The only thing the fox could do was wait for San to return, and hope that she wasn't being coerced by their enemy.

Everyone knew that San was with Itsuki. After a month, there was no way to hide it anymore. Yusuke and Kuwabara protested fiercely, demanding to know why Kurama would let her go like that. Genkai looked displeased, but spoke with Kyrokai for reassurance. Kenji didn't say a word, but the face he made said enough. Kurama sighed holding his head. He tried to regain himself before someone came to check on him.

"Kurama?" a knock at the door. Too late, "Are you alright?"

To his surprise, it was Yukina that walked tentatively into the bedroom.

"I'll be fine," he assured the ice demon.

Yukina closed the door behind her, "It's San, isn't it?"

Kurama smiled sadly, "Yes. But it has passed."

"It's only getting worse."

"I know. But rest assured, she will not die. Takashi will not allow it."

"I'm sure you can tell us that to make us feel better, that doesn't mean you believe it."

"Nor you. Is that why you aren't sleeping?"

She flashed slightly, which was hard to see in the dim light Kuama had made with a lamp weed, "Actually no, I've had other things on my mind."

Kuama nodded, "How's Keiko's training coming?"

"She's slow. Her body is still adapting to the change so she hasn't really moved onto anyone besides me. I'm not much of a fighter, but with you otherwise busy, it's probably best she gets started with me."

"So we haven't figured out what element she's going to master."

"No. But I can feel it within her. She's almost there, just a little more time."

"Does she know?"

Yukina frowned slightly, "It's hard to say. Keiko doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"You are not one for combat either. But you are probably more qualified to reach her than I am. You understand the need to defend oneself."

"I don't understand."

He smiled as sad smile, "I have done much in my life for selfish desire. I never understood the need to defend myself, simply that if something was in my way, removing it was the best solution."

"You're not a bad person. I grew up in Makai as well. I know how brutal our world can be."

"And yet, you would never take an innocent life."

"There's a reason the prophecy named you the pure of heart. Maybe you should stop thinking about the past and focus on the future. Isn't that the point?"

"San once told me something similar to that. Is that how you plan on approaching Hiei?"

Yukina's eyes widened. Kurama could see the blush on her cheeks. She grabbed her kimono so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her feet suddenly became much more interesting than everything else in San's room. Kurama smirked, happy to change the subject. The ice maiden was silent, probably trying to find words or some way of excusing herself. The fox was trained well enough not to laugh at this situation.

"How did you know?" she asked finally, in a tiny voice.

"I once knew a demon named Juro, who taught me to observe. And then I met my mate, who does much of the same thing. She told me about what happened at the temple of the seers, and despite my three months of distraction, I am able to pick up on most things without talking to anyone."

"Is what Yusuke said true? Is Hiei really my brother?"

Kurama ignored her "The best way to start with him would be to all him to track down any demon that might know the secret to the ice maiden's treasure."

"But, do you really think he'd help me?"

"He would be the only one who that might be able to find anything, being a psychic."

"Maybe. He's so cold and distant."

"Most of that is a façade. Since he's joined our team, he's warmed up to all of us. Besides, there's a reason behind your capture. You said Hiei had killed your abductors, he's more involved with this than we all really cared to know."

"You might be right..."

"I know you wouldn't want Reikai to know. But do the stones truly grant a wish?"

She bit her lip, looking unsure of herself. Kurama studied her, wondering if she would lie to him, wondering why she would stall with this kind information. He felt more of his mate's pain, but it was minor and easy to hide. This was important, the fox knew that this was something that they needed to know.

"We've never been sure. There's only a myth, nothing that's ever been confirmed by anyone alive. We kept it a secret for so long, I can't think of anyone who could know of our secret, it was hardly ever talked about."

"Yes. The secrecy would be vital for survival."

She nodded. There was nothing left to say about it, Kurama's mind turning, "Genkai would like to see you when you have the time," said Yukina, leaving the room.

...

Kurama woke up more peacefully this time. He was still in his mate's bed, managing to get some more rest after his talk with Yukina earlier. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the bed. San was still gone, he couldn't feel her in the vicinity. Surely she'd be back soon, it's been long enough. Sighing, he got up and went to have a shower, knowing that Genkai wouldn't appreciate being in his presence without bathing in days.

In truth, he had been mopping around the passed month, waiting for Kenji to return. He wanted records of the black flower Hiei and the fox had found just outside the wolves territory before he mentioned anything to anyone else. Yomi had returned to Makai of his own accord, to speak with his own sources. Kurama was happy to be free of his old friend for a while, finding the judgmental stare overwhelming.

He dried off, returning to his mate's room. The room felt empty without her presence, almost like when she had vanished from this world for three years. It weighed heavy on him, as he dressed and opened the door to the courtyard. He was mildly surprised to see Hiei there, standing in the empty space the Dragonite tree used to occupy. The small fire demon stared at the fox, waiting for him to approach. Kurama kept his gaze on the other apparition, stopping not too far from him.

"I take it you've had no luck," Kurama stated, not knowing how to begin the conversation.

"Itsuki's abyss is impenetrable. You'll just have to hope that he brings her back," replied Hiei.

"I do not need hope."

"Hn. I forgot, you rely on others to do your dirty work."

"A side effect of being pack leader most of my life. You're particularly irritating today, it's a very bad habit you seem to have picked up somewhere."

"The hag needs to know about our discovery. It's getting closer to the temple."

"Nothing will be able to break through, that's why it could never penetrate the protection over the wolves' territory."

"That doesn't change anything. Tell the hag, and get Yusuke to rally the troops. If your wolf isn't back in time, we'll have a war on our hands and no one to fight."

"Understood. I was on my way to see Genkai now. Will you be joining me?"

"Hn."

Kurama took that as a yes, turning to walk on silent feet back to the temple. He knew that the old woman would be eating at this time, and led the small fire apparition towards the kitchen. The smells coming from it indicated that it was lunch time, and Kurama had realized it was at least a week since he had eaten anything. He was ravenous, and Yukina must have known because she set a place for him with a pile of food on her plate. He smiled at her in thanks, taking his seat in front of Genkai.

Hiei stood near the door, despite Yukina bringing him food to eat. Kurama didn't pay them any mind, knowing that the twins wouldn't get the privacy they wanted until Genkai was finished with whatever it was she wanted. Not to mention, the fox had to warn the old woman about the pitch black roses himself and Hiei had found three months ago.

Kurama took a few bites of his food, patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. He wasn't in any hurry, but understood the wait once Yusuke and Kuwabara had walked in. It appeared that this was going to be a team meeting. Just like old times, Botan took a seat beside Genkai. Koenma had returned to Reikai, to report to his father. Emma would need details about the current situation, and he wouldn't be foolish enough to interfere with the prophecy.

"Kurama! Where have you been?" asked Kuwabara.

The red headed demon smiled, "I've been here or out in the forest. How has your training been coming along?"

"Oh well once we were done with the history, I sort of keep messing up on predictions," replied Kuwabara.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, crossing his arms.

Kuwabara growled but didn't say anything. Kurama smiled while Yusuke stared in shock. Genkai of course was indifferent to their antics, simply sat in her seat ignoring everything and drinking tea.

"San's not back yet?" asked Yusuke. Kurama shook his head no, noting the glare the half demon formed with that answer.

"That's what we need to talk about," said Genkai, "San has been gone for three months. In the meantime, we have been stuck at a stand still while Hiroki has been gathering his own forces."

"Takashi had assured San that the army is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is getting the two of them to fight," said Kurama.

"But we still don't know who's pulling Hiroki's strings," said Botan.

"If there really is," said Hiei.

"There's another problem, one that myself and Hiei had found a few days after San had departed. Just outside of San's protection in the wolves territory was a patch of pitch black roses, ones that managed to kill off two of the wolves," said Kurama.

"What?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"How did it kill them?" asked Genkai.

"They ate it," answered Kurama.

"That wasn't nearly as complicated as I thought it would be," said Yusuke.

"They didn't know not to eat it?" asked Genkai.

"The roses have a very alluring energy about them, meant to draw the target in. Unless one knows what to avoid, they will kill without hesitation," said Kurama.

"So if this happened three months ago, why bring it up now?" asked Yusuke.

"They've found their way just outside the protection on the temple."

"Oh dear," said Botan.

"So what? We know to avoid them," scoffed Kuwabara.

"You've spent three months with your aunt only to be this stupid? Obviously this is the mark of a demon, one that Kurama knows. Possibly Hiei," grunted Genkai.

"Hn," Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"I have encountered this before, long before myself and San came to this world," Kurama began, "There are very few who have survived. In fact, San and I might be the only ones to escape. The black roses are a demons mark, the mark of death."

"The mark of death?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Kurama nodded, "Orimi is the demon of death. Displease her, and she will make you feel her wrath. Her mark is painfully obvious, and once she has marked you, there is no escape."

"Many demons died trying to outrun her. They were all fools to think they could get away. What's worse, they were weak, never even bothered to try and defend themselves," said Hiei.

"So we have been marked," stated Genkai.

"But why?" asked Botan.

"There are two theories, both leading back to either San and myself, or even just her, said Kurama, " Orimi could be acting of her own accord, deciding to track us down and finish what she never could. Or, she has been recruited by Hiroki. Whether she's by herself or working for our favorite enemy, her final goal is the same, to kill her target. "

"And without knowing who she's loyal to, she's either going to kill just the two of you, or all of us," said Hiei.

"What? No scoffing comments about how some fool can't defeat you?" Yusuke raised a brow.

"Hn."

"If Hiei's worried then this is really serious," mused Botan, "I should head back to spirit world to see if Koenma has anything on this demon."

Genkai nodded, "See if any of your contacts in Hiroki's army know about this Orimi."

"I'll get back as soon as I can," Botan summoned her oar and took off out the door, nearly knocking over Hiei.

"In the meantime, you can tell me how you beat her the first time and why she'd be coming back now instead of much earlier," it appeared they weren't done yet. It made sense, a threat to Genkai was not going to be overlooked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you how she was defeated the first time. San had taken care of it. I do know that she began to mark us once we had recovered the shattered wand from the dark forest," answered Kurama.

"Hn. You mean stole," corrected Hiei.

Kurama smiled sadly, "Yes. Without knowing what my mate had done to stop Orimi from chasing us lies with her. I can only estimate the demon has either come back for revenge, to reclaim her artifact, or to finish what she had started."

"So were left at another block that only San can move for us," said Genkai.

"What if you just give back what you stole?" asked Yusuke.

"By the time I went to retrieve the item, she may have killed you all. We still do not know if she had marked the rest of you yet," replied Kurama.

"You mean you still have everything you stole?!" exclaimed Kuwabara in shock.

"Most of it. Some things I gave to the pack, some was lost when the demon hunter chased me here."

"It's irrelevant anyhow. We might need Takashi's guidance for this next move, but I think it's time we start mobilizing our own forces. It might be risky to split up our forces here, but we don't know when the attack is coming, or San for that matter. Hiei can get word to Yomi, Kenji and Yayoi. Yusuke, go find the psychics and get them back here," instructed Genkai.

"Hn. I am not your messenger boy," growled Hiei.

"Would you prefer to have the demon of death causing a rukus in the temple?"

Hiei glared at the pink haired old woman. Kuwabara laughed openly while Hiei disappeared. Yusuke grinned while Kurama smirked.

"What are you smiling about?! Get out of here!"

Kuwabara laughed louder. Yusuke was about to punch him when the new seer went frigid, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Kurama gasped slightly in disbelief, while Yusuke was completely confused. Genkai as always, was indifferent.

"What the hell?" asked Yusuke.

"He's having a vision," Kurama spoke, knowing this sight very well.

"It's about time," grunted Genkai.

"I thought he was just supposed to know what was going to happen?" Yusulke asked, confused.

"Once he has mastered his power he will. But he has hardly begun his training," answered Kurama.

Kuwabara took a large breath, his eyes becoming visible again. He held his head, having trouble breathing. This must have been his first vision, Kurama had never seen San that much out of it before.

"What did you see?" asked Genkai.

"S.. S.." Kuwabara couldn't form words.

"Spit it out!" Yusuke yelled.

"It was..."

"Well?!"

"S.. S.."

"Come on Kuwabara!"

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"Well if that's what you saw then it was completely wrong," Yusuke laughed.

"Just let me breathe okay!"

"You seem to be yelling just fine."

"What is all this noise?" asked Hiei, appearing to glare at them.

"Hiei, I thought you had left to Makai?" asked Kurama, though it didn't sound like a question.

"Hn. I told you all already, I'm not your errand boy!"

"Enough!" yelled Genkai, "Kuwabara, tell us what the fuck you saw."

"Well what I was trying to say before Urameshi kept rudely interrupting me-"

"Like you can form a sentence without help," Yusuke cut Kuwabara off.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

Yusuke was about to retort when he was punched very hard in the back of the head by Genkai. Kuwabara was laughing loudly, but went dead silent once not only Genkai glared at him, but Hiei as well. Kurama bit his lip to stop his own laughing at the antics presented before him, "Continue," Genkai kept her glare.

"San's back," said Kuwabara in a small voice.

Kurama's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"San's back," the seer replied more clearly.

"Kurama," the fix heard Hiei before he was out the door.

Kuwabara was right, San was back in this world. The red headed demon could feel his mate's power returned, noting it was weak. But he didn't care, he ran as fast as he could towards the north end of the temple. He was vaguely aware of Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. That was, until he stopped dead. There in front of him was Itsuki carrying an unconscious Moriko towards them.

Kurama growled, making it over there in no time. Itsuki kindly handed over Moriko, despite Kurama's death glare, "What have you done to her?"

"I have trained her. She is unharmed, just resting. You should be proud of her. No matter what, she did not let me see what sort of protection you put on her," said Itsuki, sounding very impressed.

"I suppose you know now. I can tell you are filtering through my mind."

"Yes. I never imagined it would be so simple. Once she wakes up, you will never have your mind tampered with by a psychic demon ever again."

"You expect a thanks?"

"From you, no. But should we ever cross paths again, I may need a favor. In the meantime, enjoy your war. You are now ready," said Itsuki, disappearing back into his abyss.

Kurama held Moriko tighter as he watched the psychic go. The hardened look on his face dissipated just as Itsuki left looking at the unconscious wolf in his arms.


	43. Sealed Fate

The moon was high and bright on a clear night. Kurama was bathing in its glow three days after his mate was returned to him. Once Itsuki had disappeared completely, Moriko had changed into her spirit wolf form. It was then Kurama realized that Itsuki had kept her in demon form in order to stop her from dying. He hated to admit he was grateful for that, but at least he wouldn't have to look at Itsuki's smug face again. At least, not until it was time to repay the debt.

The next night, Kurama had managed to get San back to substantial form. It nearly drained him but it took him another day to get her back to human form. He rested after that, knowing that the risk of her dying was well behind them. He had done all he could, now it was up to her. He sighed as he walked back into her room. He was surprised to see her sitting up, scarfing down the food that was left for her by Yukina an hour ago,

"You'll choke," Kurama said softly.

"Thafs vat yerfer," was her reply, not even bothering to look at him.

"I'm sorry?"

She swallowed the massive lump of food she had in her mouth, "That's what you're here for."

Kurama smirked, "I'm lucky to even be conscious right now."

San ignored him, but he didn't care. He was happy that she awake and functioning normal. He sat down beside her, leaning his back on the wall, absently watching her. Her hair was matted and greasy, she hasn't bathed in months, and he could smell her breath despite her shoveling food into her mouth. Despite all of this, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. And she was his wife.

That last thought spread a warm feeling through him, making him smile. It suddenly hit him that he hadn't seen his wife in three months, since the day after they were married. In his human world, they would be getting back from their honeymoon, not reuniting again to fight a war. He sighed internally, silencing his human fantasies. This was a demon war, it would do him no good to think about that until they could live in peace.

He took her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. His green orbs were soft, and it made her lose all thought. She pulled him as close as possible, realizing the same things he had. It was the first time they had seen each other in a long time. It felt like years since she could actually touch him, and not just the memory of him. She kissed him, suddenly aware that she couldn't remember the last time she bathed.

"I probably stink, don't I?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes. It seems as if you haven't bathed in the last three months," he replied in what sounded like a jolly tone.

"Three months?!" she exclaimed, her tawny eyes wide. Before Kurama could blink, she was gone. He chuckled slightly, going to grab a towel to bring to her. He couldn't be happier that she was back.

...

San found her mate and others in the dojo. She didn't know how much time she had spent in the bath, but she knew she didn't feel clean again until she had multiple ones. Her damp sun touched hair was in a loose bun, spilling the fragrance of her shampoo all over the room, something Kurama didn't fail to notice.

Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei appeared to be waiting for her to arrive. She had to remind herself that it had been three months since she had seen any of them. Yusuke had hugged her happily, Kuwabara grinned, but seemed uneasy around her. Kurama suspected it was because of his first vision, but they would get to that in due time. Hiei and San shared a slight nod off recognition, and then the wolf stood before her mentor.

Genkai seemed to be indifferent towards San, but everyone in the room - except perhaps Kuwabara - knew better. Everyone knew that San and Genkai shared a bond of their own. The old woman had saved San from dying, the wolf felt she was forever in debt. Of course, Genkai never expected anything more from San now, but the two of them, along with Yusuke had developed a family type relationship they all never really had before. It made for mild entertainment, and Kurama sometimes forgot about how close they all were.

"You're late," Genkai smirked.

"You're still alive, don't see what you're complaining about," replied San.

"You've lost some bite."

"You're seasoned enough, no point in wasting my breath."

"She got you there grandma," said Yusuke with a grin.

"Can we just get on with it?" asked Hiei impatiently.

"Yeah, we've wasted enough time," said San.

"Hn. You mean you have."

"I missed you too, Hiei," the wolf smiled sweetly at the fire demon. Hiei growled at her, but San didn't falter.

"Orimi has left her mark," said Kurama, knowing that would catch his mate's attention. He was right, she turned to look at him sharply, a very serious look on her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Her mark is what killed the wolves."

Kurama could see the malice written on her face. He kept his gaze on her, hoping to gather everything instead of hoping she would tell the whole story. Her excuses before were vague and unsatisfying, but there were other things to worry about at the time, and he had never been able to pursue her about it again. But if she was surprised that Orimi was back, then something must have gone wrong in whatever had happened the first time.

"So, she has returned," San stated, in a frosty tone.

"You were expecting her," Genkai raised a brow. Kurama frowned.

"I'm not surprised she's returned, but I can't say that I was expecting her."

"Perhaps now is the time to tell me how you chased her away from us in the first place," Kurama's green orbs were hard.

"Chased away is not the term that I would use. We struck a deal that I did not think would come up again."

"Elaborate," the fox's voice was hard.

"Orimi is the demon of death. Her mark are those pitch black roses that suck the life out of everything that touches it. Myself and Kurama are probably the only ones to be marked by her and live to tell about it. She is a plague that wanders the Makai, looking for targets. One thing she confided in me, was that she didn't let petty thieves get away with murder.

"But I was able to strike a deal with her, and I walked free with my mate. That's the legend, the story pushed around about it. Some may know that we were once pursued, but as I remember correctly, I tore out most of those voice boxes. It was part of our deal, reputation gets you very far in Makai. I foresaw her death the very same night I went to meet with her. And I was able to stop it. We were both attacked, and would have died if I didn't know it was coming. Demons that knew of Orimi, and wanted her dead. I would have been caught in the crossfire. But I was able to warn her, to save her, and from there we struck a bargain. Obviously she was in debt to me, so I told her repayment was simple, leave me alone to my eternity," explained San.

"So wait, why is she back?" asked Yusuke.

"Evidently, her views of eternity are different from our own," said Kurama.

"I figured we'd be strong enough to kill her by the time it ever came up again. Little did I know we'd end up here," said San, "It's semantics."

"Semantics we can't ignore. We don't know if Orimi is acting on her own accord or if she has sided with Hiroki."

"Interesting. I assume we can rely on Botan's sources to figure that out?"

"We can try. Face the facts San, we have a war we don't want on our hands. It's time to start doing something," said Genkai.

"Have we mobilized? Do we know anything about his army?"

"That sounds like something Takashi can answer."

"Takashi already thinks worrying about the army is a waste of time. Perhaps its time to call out Hiroki and settle this once and for all."

"No," said Kurama, his voice dark and his face stony.

Her defiant tawny eyes at her mate made the room go silent. She wasn't going to have this fight with him here, not while they were still at a stand still, "Something has to be done," she managed to push out of her mouth, with civility to boot.

"That something doesn't always lie with you," he however, was livid at the very idea of her going anywhere near Hiroki to pick a fight with him.

"We've waited long enough. I'm ready for battle. It's time the rest of us get to that point, or else we'll die."

"You're both right," said Genkai, "Call your friend Takashi, I'm going to speak to Kyrokai. When you're done maybe you can grab some sense from the prophecy. Something does need to be done, but self sacrifice isn't the answer."

The room was silent for what felt like a lifetime, before Hiei's leave initiated the rest of them to get a move on. San's defiant eyes didn't falter her mates steely gaze. No one was in the dojo, but she didn't care. She loved her mate, but he needed to understand necessity, and that he couldn't always protect her from fate. She knew that they were meant to be together, why couldn't he have that kind of faith?

Because he had lost her more than once. Believed that she was dead three times. How could he have faith in something that constantly tore her away from him? There was nothing more important to him than this creature that swore herself to him. Willingly, "San..." his eyes softened at that point, but she held her gaze, "I refuse to be apart from you anymore."

"You don't make that choice," her eyes were hard, but her voice was soft.

Kurama took her hand, squeezing it, "But I can. I've told you before, we make our own destiny. There's no reason you need to go off on your own. No reason for you to go at all. We can simply vanish without a trace if we choose to, because its our future that we made together."

"You know I can't abandon everything here."

"I know, San. But there's no reason you're the one that always has to do everything. You defeated Hiroki last time with my power, power that I'm sure if you had said something to me I could have accessed and saved you from the fate you chose."

"It may have been your power, but I was the one that had to do it. It was foretold. You need to stop fighting instruction and do what's necessary. I can't fight destiny and let everyone suffer."

"I can."

She was taken aback by his statement. Her mouth was open to respond, but no words would come out. The look on his face told her just that, and her memories fluttered to a conversation she had with Yusuke. Her half demon brother told her that her mate would damn the world just to be with her. San never wanted to believe that, but here was the proof, right in front of her. Suddenly the hand he held in his own became clammy. She wanted to break free of his steady gaze but she couldn't, there was just no way to do it.

"San, I know you can't. You don't know what its like to think I'm dead, so you could never understand the type of pain I've been through. Three years ago, it was the last time I will ever let you put me through that. We will fight Hiroki, but we will do it together, or not at all. You will not face him alone. There's no need for you to take the burden," he spoke in a calm, even soothing voice.

"I won't fight alone," she choked out. How could she deny him? She couldn't run away, and couldn't break her word to him. Now, she had sealed his fate along with hers. But that was exactly what he wanted.

...

hey! sorry for the late arrival, been quite busy lately with growing up :( while you're at it CHECK OUT A NEW STORY! The Last Endeavor can be found on my profile page OR in the Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover page! yes, its a crossover, featuring the writing styles of not only myself and the characters you've come to know and love, but also NIchiki! woot woot! let me know how it goes :)


	44. Promise of Spring

On a particularly sunny winter day, Kurama and San decided it was time to go feed their Dragonite. The tree had been neglected while San was in Itsuki's abyss, and could probably use a feeding before they went off to war. Once Botan returned they would have the location of Hiroki and his army, and Kenji would provide them with any extra information that they might need. They just had to wait for the two of them to return before they could make their next move. San had decided that bothering Takashi could wait until absolutely necessary. She and perhaps anyone else could feel the final battle coming, and she wasn't going to move anyone out of position. It would be a stupid move, at least, until she had everything she needed to fight this war. She wasn't a legend for nothing.

They kept their senses open, knowing that Orimi was lurking around the temple. She couldn't penetrate the defenses in place, but that didn't mean she couldn't watch them. Demons have attacked the temple before, the thing was rebuilt on several occasions, but only a fool would attack with the amount of power currently residing there. Even with Kurama and San not there, it wasn't like they weren't fast enough to head off any danger. They didn't need to stop at the wolves territory, they simple just ran around the outside of it. The wolves would know that they were there and why. San did plan on stopping in to see them, but after she had finished up her business.

It had been a while since she saw the Dragonite. It seemed bigger than she remembered. Taking up their usual positions, the two demons fed their energy into it, feeling more power flow through them. She noted blossoms starting to form this time. It was almost weapon ready, and she couldn't wait until she figured out what they would produce. It would be something of the tree's choosing. She couldn't help but feel excited, and was only distracted for a moment by her mate taking her hand.

The sun made the weather a little more bearable, and San couldn't wait for all this winter season to be over. If she remembered correctly, it was nearly there, and spring would show its head. The blossoms would start and perhaps then the Dragonite would give them their weapons. But she had a feeling it wouldn't happen until after this ugly war. Her mates hand firmly in her own, she knew that she wasn't allowed to fight alone. It wasn't that she didn't want the help, she just hated risking the lives of those she loved. But Kurama was adamant that she go nowhere near the war by herself. So she was forced to wait for the information she needed instead of acquiring it herself and then forming a plan.

The two of them turned their backs on the tree, heading back towards the temple. San's feet were wet and cold, the biggest thing she hated about winter. It was maybe halfway back to the temple that they both stopped in their tracks. They weren't in the wolves territory, they were just outside of the protection, and they spotted Orimi's mark. She was here, probably watching them. San put her back against her mate's. the two of them completely on guard and ready for anything in all directions. She should have expected this, but it had been centuries since she had last seen the demon of death. She had no idea what to expect this time.

San caught the scent at the last second, but it was too late to react before it struck them. A pitch black rose had grown in between them, and then exploded, causing them to be forcefully sent apart. San stopped herself before she hit a tree, and then whipped around to see where her mate landed. His green orbs were hard as he stared at their enemy. She stood with a smile on her face, light purple hair with magenta eyes. Small fangs that stuck out of her mouth and over her bottom lip. Her jet black wings were completely outstretched, and she held her two short swords in each of her hands. She smirked at the wolf, her eyes narrowed slightly in triumph.

San was right, Orimi hadn't changed a bit. She appeared to be in fight mode, but San couldn't be sure what her plan of action was. Kurama was turning this all over in his mind as well. All three of them were waiting, testing, studying, trying to figure out what the next move was. San knew that Orimi liked an entrance, but why she would attack alone this close to the temple was uncertain. San couldn't feel any special demon energy radiating off of her, but then, San herself was good at masking her own energy in the first place. The tension was enough to choke on, and it was making the wolf mad.

Kurama was the first one to make a move, testing to see what they were up against like he usually did. His rose whip went straight for Orimi, but she used her sword to block it with minimal effort. She knew exactly what he was doing, but he had made it pretty obvious. Orimi had studied her targets long before she even thought about marking them. Kurama, though old and skilled could not fool her as he did other demons.

"That wasn't very nice," she said in her high pitch voice. She almost sounded like a teenage girl.

"Neither was what you did," said San, narrowing her tawny eyes.

"You're right! But I didn't know how else to get your attention. I've been leaving you presents for months and not a single one of you has bothered to seek me out."

"We know what your presents mean, we're just a little busy."

"Yes yes, Hiroki and the prophecy," she waved off as if she were batting a fly.

"What do you know of it?" asked Kurama, his rose whip still attached to her sword.

"I know that Hiroki is beyond my power, and therefore, so are the two of you. I'm not marking you as my targets, I've just been trying to get your attention so we could have a friendly chat."

"So talk," said San.

"You really are the worst wolf in the world when it comes to patience. No wonder your fate is here instead of another boring old ruler in the wolf clan."

"You're trying what little patience I have."

"Alright fine!" Orimi spoke exasperated, "I have very valuable information that you could use against Hiroki and his weak army. But it comes with a price."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I've betrayed him and he knows it. He's been looking for me for months actually but I'm quite good at staying hidden. My luck will run out. I'll give you the key to defeating his army without so much as lifting a finger if you'll get me inside the temple's protection."

"You really think we'd let you get close to the others in there?" asked Kurama.

"I only need it until you kill him. You are going to kill him aren't you?"

"Fate will decide that," said San, "But that doesn't mean that I can trust you while I'm away battling. The temple will be defenseless and I have no desire to come back to it in a bloody mess because you got bored. I can't trust you, Orimi."

"I owe you my life, isn't that enough?"

"In return for saving your life you spared mine. By the bargain that makes us even."

"Look, I'll even sit in a Reikai jail if I have to. Are you not a telepath? I want to live just as you did when I first marked you. I can't do that if Hiroki crushes me like a bug. If I double cross you that crazy nose of yours can find me and your super speed can catch me and kill me. I have no desire to kill either of you or anyone you may be close to. I'm not stupid."

"To join in Hiroki's ranks is a sign of stupidity," said Kurama.

"Okay fine, that was stupid, but I only did it so that I could kill a few of my targets. There are other reasons as well but I won't give you any information until I know I have the protection I need."

"Your mark has killed the wolves in this territory," San stated bluntly.

"You also appear to need us more than we need you," said Kurama, "We can go back into the temple and you can be left here to face your fate."

"You need my information or you'll waste most of your energy fighting his minions," said Orimi, "Look, I get that you can't trust me, but I'm serious. I didn't mean to kill the wolves, I thought they would be smart enough not to eat those. I'm truly sorry those innocent creatures died because of me. I just found the resonating power of your protection around their territory and thought it would be the best place for you to find me."

The eternal couple was silent. Orimi almost looked like she was begging them, and despite everything they had been through, San didn't have a bad feeling about letting her stay in their protective custody. But she knew that the final decision would be up to her mate. She knew the reaction that the others would have to bringing the demon of death within the protection, but it seemed that they were right between a rock and a hard place and this was the only way out. She kept her tawny gaze on her enemy, knowing that her mate was trying to make up his mind.

"Fine. But you will stay out of the actual temple, only within it's protection until we can be sure you won't double cross us as well," said Kurama finally.

"I already told you, I'm not stupid," she replied, lowering her weapon.

"You joined the ranks of Hiroki and then betrayed him. Then you openly admitted that you're aren't strong enough to kill us but attack anyway. By my count that is three stupid things," said San.

"Okay fine. But being enslaved by Hiroki or being hunted by you, I'd much rather you win this war than him. We got off on the wrong foot, but I can see the difference between good and evil."

"Just stay out of the temple unless otherwise told," San's voice was cold. She wanted to be sure Orimi was on her best behaviour.

...

San watched Keiko and Yukina start their lessons. Keiko still hadn't produced an element yet, which made training her hard until they figured out what sort of training she needed. So Yukina taught her the basics of self defense. San knew that at some point she would have to step in and speed it up, but it would have to wait until after she fought Hiroki. She couldn't wait to kill him and have a simple rest, she was hoping that a bit of peace would be in order. If she died, she wouldn't know, either way she'd gain peace. It was a horrible way to think, but she suspected the powers of the prophecy were starting to interfere with her emotions. She wondered if her enemy was going through the same process. She was almost certain he was.

Her mind drifted as she watched the two girls. Hiroki had an army, she only had demons in training. She could very well have used Yayoi to call up some of the most powerful demons in Makai, but she knew better than that. No sense in sacrificing all of those lives, especially if only one battle would matter. It was why she wanted to battle alone, to stop this silly war. But she promised her mate that she wouldn't do that. She couldn't break that promise, it meant too much to him and after all of the pain she caused him she knew she couldn't put him through another ounce. She wouldn't let it happen.

_-You will die, Moriko-_

_-Hilarious that you think so-_

_-You cannot win this time, bitch. I am the vessel of dark and I shall prevail-_

_-We shall see. And by that I mean, your corpse at my feet-_

_-So cocky already. My power has only grown since our last meeting. You don't stand a chance-_

_-Be careful, Hiroki. You wouldn't want to make a mistake now-_

_-If you think you actually have a chance at winning then come fight me and get it over with-_

_-Don't be ridiculous. You and I both know the time isn't just right yet-_

He laughed a sickly and most evil laugh. She was not scared, knowing that with her new training that he could not penetrate her mind.

_-We'll be speaking again soon, Moriko-_

_-I won't hold my breath-_

She felt his presence in her mind leave. Keiko and Yukina were just talking and laughing, sounding like they were planning the girls wedding. San briefly remembered her own wedding, knowing that it wasn't the only one she would have. She knew that her mate would insist on the traditions, with his human mother present and all customs observed. If you were going to do something, you might as well do it right. She remembered how strange it felt when Koenma married herself and her mate. She felt the exact moment that they were bound together, never actually realizing how weak they were in this world. She smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her. Perhaps there really were rewards to this prophecy.

"You already know that there are," said Takashi, coming to sit beside her on her perch. He also watched Keiko and Yukina, though San wasn't sure he really cared much for their idle talk.

"It can be hard to believe when there's constant sorrow all around me. Every time I go to solve one problem five more pop up that make everything too complicated. There seems to be no end to the destruction, and I'm as always since I've come to this world, caught in the middle of it."

"Yup. Fate dealt you a shitty hand. But it'll pay off in the end. Trust me, I've already seen it in action."

"Why my parents, Takashi? Taichi and Aiko. Sumiko often said I was just like my mother, the same defiant lone wolf type. Why would she settle with someone like Taichi?"

"Sumiko is right, you are the spitting image of your mother. Its too bad your telepathy didn't let you explore their memories, she would almost be alive to you. But you're a cross between your aunt and your mom. Taichi was much different before your mom passed. Their love was much like your own with the pure heart. But Aiko passed and only you remained. Taichi felt that he was dealt a bad hand, and it drove him to madness. And then he met Takara. And he lost himself for the last time."

"So he never died all those years ago."

"No. He left into isolation and found the wrong way to deal with his pain."

"And now he's come back. If I win this war, I know I'll have to deal with him eventually."

"Yes. But don't let him occupy your mind, Moriko. You have bigger and better things to worry about. While we're on the subject, Orimi has the final key for you to have a chance at winning against Hiroki. So far you've been able to use me as an excuse to get away with everything that makes no sense. You might as well do it one more time. Her information is far more in depth than Botan's. She won't lead you astray nor will she betray you. She plays an important role in the third task, should you complete the second one."

"I figured. I'm more so surprised that Kurama let her this far in."

"There's a reason she was in your life. Time means nothing as you know. Just do what's necessary and you can almost ensure survival."

"Please tell me I get some peace in between the second and third task."

"I wish I could. I don't know what will happen after you fight Hiroki. I'm sure there will be maybe a week of no action before you get restless again."

"Lovely."

Takashi smiled, "Get a move on. Stay beautiful Moriko," and he disappeared after that, just as Keiko and Yukina started walking towards her.

...

"So it's definite. Orimi's information will really help us win this war," stated Kurama.

The two of them sat in her room, two days since their encounter with the demon of death had passed. The sun was out, the snow beginning to melt. The two of them had the sense that the war would be over by the time spring came. The timing just seemed to fit.

"Yes. And she's crucial to our last and final task," said San, lying back on the bed and staring at her ceiling. Kurama was leaning against the open door to her garden, his arms crossed and his eyes on the vegetation.

"I'm assuming that you couldn't get any clues as to what will happen when we win."

"When? That's very optimistic."

"I won't let him enslave the world. There's too many lives at stake."

"Yes. But I know his power. I want to win, and I won't stop trying, but even then I'm still unsure."

"I feel that this is all training to prepare us for the third and final task, before we can finally have our eternity."

"Takashi believes the same thing. That eventually we will be rewarded."

"You still need to learn that we design our own fate, San. Whether the prophecy gives it to us or we take it, we will live as we wish."

"I'll start to believe that when I'm done getting involved with all this saving the world business. I thought this would all be Yusuke's job."

"Yusuke was simply the catalyst that brought us all together in order to make it all possible. I doubt any of us would be together if it wasn't for his position as a Reikai Tantei."

"I know. I just want to be done with it. Orimi being around just reminds me of a simpler time. Remember when we feared her? Now there's no hope of life going back that way."

"We need to drop the ways of the past."

"I wasn't talking about going back to our past life. More so just a life without responsibilities. Where we are free from it all."

Kurama looked at her, his eyes soft and studying. She was still look at her ceiling, stretched out on her bed. He knew that the only time she ever felt free was when she had first left the wolf clan. All her life she was forced into a hollow shell of a life, consistently roped into what everyone else needed of her, never living for herself. And then she was banished, and was able to live however she chose, a lone wolf. And then he came into her life, and took her to live with him as a bandit. Despite being afraid that he coerced her into his type of life, he knew that she was really happy and free. While he regretted his life as a bandit, those were some of the best times of his life, and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"We will be free, San. When I mated with you, I promised to give you the life you deserve. And I will."

"I know you will."

"Well I can't do that if you lose. So therefore, you cannot lose and I can fulfill my promise to you."

"Yeah, no pressure or anything."

Kurama chuckled, looking back out into the blue sky of Earth. It was probably the last time he was going to see such a beautiful and clear day until after all the fighting would stop. As the faint wind blew, it brought with it the promise of spring.

...

thanks so much! don't forget to check out last endeavor! love you all


	45. Time Approaches

San was waiting for Kenji to return to the temple before she would get Orimi in and gather all of the information she needed. She was also hoping that Botan would show up soon as well so that there would be less waiting. The wolf was very anxious to get this over with. Probably something to do with the timing to fit the task. She knew that she would take with her Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. In fact, Kuwabara himself had told her that they all needed to be present before the fighting started. So the boys filled in the hours with training, while Genkai and Yukina got Keiko ready for self defense. The young half demon still hadn't shown a sign as to her element yet, but San observed from her tree everything that was happening around the temple. She was sure that Keiko would develop her power very soon, she could almost feel it. San noted that Kyrokai kept an eye on the girls as well, perhaps it was simply the need to be in the presence of others after living in solitude for most of her life.

San absently wondered how her old friend Yayoi was doing ruling the Makai. She was sure Kenji would bring her that information, but she still hadn't heard much from over there and was starting to worry that something might be wrong. Yayoi was more than competent to run things over there, but Arashi was still able to pass between worlds freely. When it came down to it, Arashi was much more powerful than Hiroki. San suspected that Arashi was really the one calling the shots, but they could not be sure until the fighting would start. There were so many things to do and so little time to do it. And this constant waiting was really testing the limits of her patience. She growled slightly, her frustrated feelings becoming harder and harder to keep in.

But there was nothing she could do. She was forced to wait for the pieces to make their move, and then she could finally make hers. Takashi was probably right, she would get restless within a week of nothing to do. Fighting to ensure survival seemed to be the only thing she knew how to do. Perhaps after she was done resting, she'd go live like a demon for a while. She felt that she earned it, and she had to give her mate time to observe his human life. This prophecy business was keeping him from it, and she knew how much his human mother meant to him.

"You've been here a while," Hiei spoke. He was in the branch just above her, San sensing him on his way.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have nothing better to do."

"You could tell me why the demon of death is within the first wave of protection."

"I could. But I'll just wait until it's time for us all to have our chat."

"Hn. More of this stupid prophecy business I'm assuming."

"Nothing gets by you, Hiei."

"So what's the hold up? Why are you wasting all of our time?"

"If you must know, I'm waiting for Kenji to show up so that he can take all this information back to the wolf clan. I'm going to need to know everything I can currently about Orimi before I go save the world."

"And you think that's wise?"

"I don't really think I have much of a choice in the matter."

"Hn. The pilot has returned."

San sniffed the air, "So she has. Now we just wait for Kenji and we can get a move on. I can assure you Hiei, that it will be our last meeting before we're off to our fates."

"About time," said the fire apparition before leaving. San felt better about not being the only one who was impatient.

...

Three days after Botan had arrived and Koenma showed up as well. San didn't even think about including the young ruler in the meeting. Probably because Koenma had screwed them more often than not. But it wasn't going to be that way. Koenma's role in this was as solid as her own, and she would do well to remember that. But she was still short one member, whether he was mentioned or not. Kenji still hadn't returned from the wolf clan. As far as San knew, Kurama had ordered him back to investigate any information they might have on Hiroki, Arashi and Orimi. The wolf was always one to do a very thorough job, but she was sure he would have been done by now.

She was almost starting to worry that something had happened to him, had mentioned it to her mate. But the fox had assured her that Kenji would find a way to send them a sign if there was any immediate danger. San wished that she could go and look for him, but she knew to leave the protection now would be foolish. There was no room for mistakes this close to the end, so she was forced to wait.

She was sitting in her garden, making sure she had everything in her inventory. This final battle wouldn't be easy, and she wanted to be prepared for all possibilities. If there where any "what ifs" she was going to make sure she was covered for them. Kuwabara and Yusuke training relentlessly, while Hiei kept close watch of his sister. Kurama spent time either with her or with Genkai, which San found strange. She wondered about the time she spent away how the two of them got on. She supposed that Kurama viewed Genkai as the closest thing to a mother the wolf had ever had. And his human customs would naturally want him to get closer to the old woman. He was right when he told her that her family was all around the temple. She had thought that she lost everyone, but she was rewarded by these people close to her. She smiled slightly, hating that she had to admit that Takashi was right.

Of course, she would never tell him that, but she suspected that with his crazy mind reading he already knew. Stupid Takashi. Sometimes she wished she had his power. If anything it would tell her where her adviser was. Kenji would be perfect for the role of regent, but in truth, San didn't want him stuck on the throne. The higher council would rule him out once they realized how his mind really worked, and she wasn't going to let the council do anything under her nose anymore. They knew she had the power to obliterate them, and have been quiet and only bothering Ozora. But San was fine to leave the sly old wolf on the throne. Kenji she needed, knowing that his loyalty lied first with her and then to the clan. That was a sharp wolf, and San was lucky to have him.

But her fears were finally put to rest when she could smell said wolf in the vicinity. She smiled, happy that he was alright. She didn't leave her post, however, knowing that her mate would be about to find her. Kenji being here meant that they would finally bring Orimi into the temple, and they would have their final meeting. She shuddered, trying to calm her nerves. It was getting closer, her patience almost at its end. She had no idea where Kurama was, but she was sure that he would meet her here. She was hoping it would be before Kenji had a chance to find her. She knew that he would want to report to her first before he joined the others. His sense of duty was help at the highest of priority. That was something San found tiresome, but definitely useful.

She stood from where she sat, looking up into the gray sky. She tried to harness her sense of where everyone in the temple might be. It was a new thing she was working on. something to do in her idle time while everyone waited for all the pieces to be in place. She could have done something worse she supposed. But she was unable to pinpoint the different energies she felt. The fact that she could feel all of them within the particular barrier of the temple was progress in itself though. But that didn't matter now, She could sense her mate close by. She jumped to the roof of the temple, knowing it would be faster to go this way. She waited until he entered her garden and spotted her.

His eyes were focused, neither of them needing to say anything. They both knew what they had to do before they reconvened in the dojo. He jumped to where she was, before they dashed off into the direction Orimi was. She noted that he hovered closer to her than normal, but she knew why he would do that. She wished she could reassure him that everything would be fine, but she couldn't even be sure of that herself. Orimi wouldn't be hard to find anyway, since San had a lock on her scent. Her mate seemed to have it as well, because he was the one in the lead. He seemed to be taking that more often than not, and she couldn't help but fall back into the old ways. She looked over at him, his hardened and determined green orbs. She couldn't wait for this stupid war to be over with.

...

Finding Orimi was quite simple. She understood the conditions for being within the temple, and San made sure that the demon understood exactly what would happen should they be betrayed. Kurama was there to reinforce the threat, and Orimi actually had the decency to be afraid. San knew it was genuine, she could feel it coming off of the apparition. Surprisingly, Orimi was able to keep up with them. San supposed it was due to a lifetime of living in the shadows and having to make quick getaways. She just hoped that Takashi wasn't wrong, though so far he had never been.

They arrived at the temple, San's internal musings cut short. The eternal couple stood on either side of this demon, knowing the kind of reaction they were going to get from the others. No doubt Hiei, Kenji and Genkai knew that there was an extra presence with them, but the others wouldn't have a clue. And once they revealed the identity, well, Yusuke and Kuwabara had this overpowering need to overreact to.. well everything. San wondered if they would ever grow out of it. They entered the dojo, all eyes on them. Everyone was there, Genkai, Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Kenji, Botan and Hiei. San and Kurama walked with Orimi towards the others, ignoring the looks they were getting.

"And just who is that?" asked Hiei.

"Orimi," San stated in a tone that said she wasn't into petty discussion.

"Your Majesty, I assume there is a very good reason that you have brought the demon of death into the protection of the temple," it was not really a question, more so of a disapproving statement.

"Yes. It appears the forces of the prophecy have placed her as our last obstacle. She has information that is vital to defeating Hiroki's army using minimal energy. In return, she will stay at the temple until the war is over," said Kurama.

"Hn. And you believe her?" Hiei was clearly outraged. Genkai narrowed her eyes.

"Who is she?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm Orimi, nice to meet you!" the magenta eyed demon spoke in a chipper voice.

"Orimi the demon of death?" asked Yusuke.

"What?! You brought her here?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Idiot. We didn't have much of a choice. Takashi told me that we need her information. We'll ensure failure without it," said San.

"But!"

"Never mind Kuwabara," said Genkai instantly, "These two I'm sure have taken necessary precautions or they can rebuild my temple without the luxury of demon energy. Either that or we lose the war and we're dead. One way or another, we don't have time to waste on arguing."

"Genkai is right, the timing to the tasks are vital, and you guys are almost out of time," Takashi stood at the door to the dojo with his arms crossed.

"Botan, you begin with what you know."

"Hiroki's army had grown a lot bigger since I was last there. A few of my contacts I actually had to get out of the situation. He's stopped killing them, he's actually been in seclusion talking to himself for the passed month. They know that the final battle is coming. Most of them are lower level C and D class demons and don't even know why they're in the army. They're in a panic but there isn't any movement. They're waiting for him to come out," explained Botan.

"And we can bet that once he does the battle will start," said Kurama.

"The purpose of that army is to limit your powers for when you fight him," Orimi stepped in, "He promised a lot of them great glory and run of Makai, and then they recruited. He has four generals that command different parts of the army. Each one is ruthless, they are the ones that have plans for Makai. Your friend is right, Hiroki is crazy. He talks to himself constantly, the generals feel like they need to take over. So they're using his power to eliminate you and then they'll pour into the other worlds. In order to get to Hiroki, you'll need to get passed those four in command of his army. Seeing as at one point I was the fifth general, I know the ins and outs. I know how to get to them and I know all their weaknesses."

"I thought you were going to tell me how to get rid of his army without limiting our power," said San.

"I'm getting there little miss impatient," Orimi stuck her tongue out at the wolf. San glared but the demon of death simply rolled her eyes, "Hiroki knew better than to give us all sole power. He fueled us to be close to your level. But just as easily as he gave the power, he can take it all away. Each of us when we came into power received almost what looks like a mole. Mine was ripped off, stripping me of all my power. It's placed on different parts of our body. Once you find and destroy it, you'll be able to get passed the generals with no effort."

"A mole is their secret weapon?" Yusuke raised a brow.

"It's not exactly a mole," said San.

"It's a trick, a fairly complicated one, but when perfected can either seal or grant demon energy," explained Kurama.

"That'd be a useful tool to have on our side. Why don't we just do that to Hiroki?" asked Yusuke.

"Because that would be easy and Takashi doesn't like it when we have it too easy," replied San dryly.

"Hey I'm as much as pawn as the rest of you. I'm just better in every way that's all," said Takashi with a smirk on his face.

"We're drifting off topic," said Genkai cut off San before she could retort, "How does defeating the generals get rid of all the lower class demons?"

"Oh those idiots will run, especially if you sprout a few of my roses in the area," Orimi smiled confidently.

"If we do it? Why not you?"

"Because then I would be out of the protection and that's not part of the deal. If and when you defeat Hiroki I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again. But until then this is the safest place while he's alive. I'll draw you up a map on how to avoid them all without detection. After that, just find the source of their power and cut it off. After that you should have all the power you need to face Hiroki," said Orimi a bit fiercely.

"Very well," said Kurama.

"Do you know of anyone in charge of Hiroki?" asked Kenji.

Orimi frowned, "I know that some Arashi demon is close in the ranks. But he's not really interested in the other plans, he's got something else in mind. I can't say for sure if there's someone else higher than Hiroki, but its a definite possibility."

"So the battle might not even end with him," mused Genkai.

"We already knew that. Arashi isn't someone we can compete with, at least, not yet," said San.

"Right. According to Takashi, he grows weaker without the power he once held. If we can wait it out, we might stand a chance at defeating him at the proper time," said Kurama.

"Hn. You're all wasting your precious time," said Hiei.

"Nothing changes with you short stuff huh?" Takashi gave him a sidelong glance, "Running in because you think no one can best you. Haven't you learned yet?"

"Hn. Don't underestimate me."

"I can't wait until that stupid smirk is off your face one day."

Hiei just narrowed his eyes. San watched them, wondering what Takashi could possibly be talking about. She supposed it was something to do with the possibility of a future. San knew that Hiei was very capable, and aware of his powers. But sometimes the small fire apparition would get in way over his head. He was their pillar of strength, remembering vividly how her confidence shattered once when he was afraid. She never wished to see or feel such a thing again.

"Your Majesty," Kenji brought her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" she wondered what he wanted.

"Everything Orimi told you is the truth. I can confirm it with quite a few members of our pack. What she neglected to inform you was two of the generals in Hiroki's army are old offenders from when you first stepped into power. Ren, an old member of the high council who joined specifically to bring you to death-"

"The very one who helped Natsuko plot my treason," San interrupted with a cold voice.

"Yes. And Turo, a demon you caught trying to kill you by-"

"It does not matter what the demon did. Turo is the brother of a demon I killed long before Moriko was even adopted," said Kurama.

"Yup. He's Juro's younger brother," said Orimi brightly.

"Coincidence?" asked Yusuke.

"Not likely. What about the other two?" asked Kurama.

"I couldn't say if they have a connection to any of you or not. I didn't even know about Ren," Orimi answered truthfully.

"We have enough to go on to finally strike back," said San, "So we fight back finally. Orimi will draw us a map. Kenji will supervise and keep an eye on her. The rest of us should prepare for the final battle. We either win, or we die trying. Either way, this will be the last fight with Hiroki."

The room was silent with the echo of her last words. She felt the pressure she had just put on them, noting that Takashi had snuck out at some point. It did not matter, in this final battle he could do nothing but spectate. But she would make damn well sure that she gave him a show to watch.

...

Kurama sat with his mate in her garden. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, not even close to being full. But she was not looking at it per say, she was off in her own thoughts. He could only assume she was mentally preparing for the fight coming up. Four other generals simply met that they would be one on one matches, that Hiroki would ensure no one would be able to interrupt their fight. He meant to win this time, and Kurama wasn't going to let him. He kept his arm tighter around her, and wasn't discouraged that she remained unresponsive.

This could very well be the last night they ever spend alive together. They both knew it, and while they had nothing to say, it was just enough to be in each others presence. He had thoughts of going to see his human mother. But he knew that if they lost it wouldn't matter. He just hope that they wouldn't suffer. Besides, leaving the protection wasn't something he thought to be a good idea at the moment.

A rustling in the area brought both of their attention to what was around them. They were alert as they rose as one to go and see who was lurking around the temple. Their curiosity was put to rest when they only saw Yukina noisily walking towards what looked like Hiei. San looked at her mate suspiciously and then turned her attention back to the scene before her. Hiei would know that they were there, that Kurama was sure of.

"Um, Hiei?" the ice demon approached her brother tentatively.

"Hn," Hiei didn't even bother to look at her.

"About the night at the seers temple..." Holy crap, this was actually happening, "Yusuke said something about a sister?" This was seriously happening, "Do you know what he meant by that?" Holy shit, this is happening.

There was a long pause, the whole time the eternal couple watched intently. They definitely didn't want to miss this show. The tension was so thick it could easily have been cut with a knife. San could only wonder what was going through Hiei's mind. And Yukina, she sounded hopeful but unsure of herself. San had to remind herself to breathe. Damnit Hiei, say something already! What could possibly be so hard about it? Other than having to admit that he actually has a weakness she couldn't see why he was so dead set on never telling her. Shigure was dead, there was no hold on him anymore.

"Hn. The detective lacks brains. I doubt he even knew what he was talking about," Hiei's response finally came in. San face palmed herself while Kurama quietly sighed.

"Oh... right..." Yukina sounded crushed, but San suspected she wasn't finished yet, "Well, I was wondering... If we all survive this, if you could help me find someone."

"I wouldn't know where to look for your brother. You should just give up the silly mission."

"No I wasn't talking about him. There's a secret to our stones, and I think maybe someone knew about it, which is why I was kidnapped..." Yukina was very unsure of herself. Of course if one didn't know Hiei as Kurama and San did, it was hard to ask him for favours.

"Hn. You want me to track down this demon?" it was not a question however.

"I... Well I just wanted to know if maybe you could help me..." she faltered slightly.

"Focus on one thing at a time," said Hiei before he disappeared. Yukina was left confused, but San knew better. Hiei was going to help his sister.

Kurama then pulled San away from the scene, the two of them no longer needing to be there. He walked through the garden to make sure he had everything he needed to tomorrow. He didn't want to leave anything to chance. He noted that she didn't even bother, just went straight to her bed. She would probably make the trip to her other garden long before the others awoke, and he would be by her side. As he went to her bed, he held her close, kissing her for perhaps the last time in his life.

...

i love you all


End file.
